Lovers tonight, friends tomorrow
by Valdemar
Summary: SPOILERS ep. 5X16. Amigos con derechos. Un experimento arriesgado: sólo sexo, sin sentimientos de por medio... pero con el hombre del que lleva tanto tiempo enamorada en secreto. Su mejor amigo, su otro yo, su ángel protector: Daryl Dixon. CARYL
1. No eres nada mío

**Lovers tonight, friends tomorrow**

**Summary**:

Amigos con derechos. Un experimento arriesgado: sólo sexo, sin sentimientos de por medio... pero con el hombre del que lleva tanto tiempo enamorada en secreto. Su mejor amigo, su otro yo, su ángel protector: Daryl Dixon.

Carol Peletier no es la misma que al inicio del Apocalipsis. Es una superviviente, fuerte y segura de sí misma, aunque aún lidiando con las profundas heridas del pasado. Esta Carol reflexiona sobre sí misma y descubre cosas en su interior, anhelos que tiene reprimidos desde hace mucho. Necesita sentirse deseada, viva. Y el hecho de que Ed sea el único hombre con el que se ha acostado en su vida es deprimente.

Sin embargo, puede cambiar eso. Alexandria está llena de hombres disponibles, y puede elegir a cualquiera de ellos para liberar ese instinto reprimido. Preferiblemente alguien con el que no tenga el menor vínculo emocional.

Pero Daryl no va a permitirlo. Ella ya sufrió demasiado por culpa de su marido y él no va a consentir que se arriesgue a que un desconocido le vuelva a hacer daño. O tal vez, simplemente imaginársela con otro hombre le enciende la sangre.

Porque si Carol quiere desahogarse, ¿por qué no hacerlo con alguien a quien conozca bien, en quien confíe? Alguien como él mismo, por ejemplo. Después de todo, sólo sería una noche, y podrán volver a ser sólo amigos al día siguiente. No tiene que significar nada, ni afectar a su amistad.

Aunque ambos sepan en el fondo que no será así.

[SPOILERS 5x16, "Conquer"]

**Género**: Romance

**Pairings**: Caryl (Daryl Dixon / Carol Peletier). Alusiones al Rick/Jessie (aunque me mola más el Richonne, hay que ser realista y por el momento el Rick/Jessie es bastante obvio)

**Warnings:** Spoilers del episodio 16 de la 5ª temporada, "Conquer". Lemon en uno de los capítulos.

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: The Walking Dead y sus personajes pertenecen a sus creadores y productores Robert Kirkman y AMC. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

Este disclaimer vale para todos los capítulos.

* * *

**1\. No eres nada mío**

_El primer paso suele ser el más difícil_.

Pese a la capacidad cada vez más desarrollada de Carol de aceptar estoicamente cualquier situación, por mala que fuese, aún no acababa de digerir la terrible escena que acababa de presenciar. Ella había sido la primera que había pedido a Rick la cabeza de ese cerdo maltratador de Pete, pero no había querido que las cosas saliesen así, ni mucho menos que muriese ningún inocente. Si los alejandrinos hubiesen comprendido… si hubieran escuchado a Rick antes de que todo eso pasara. En otra época, _otra vida_, ella había sido como ellos, horrorizada ante el menor desequilibrio, la menor señal de cambio. Ahora sabía que la supervivencia dependía precisamente de la capacidad de cambiar, de evolucionar, de adaptarse a aquel mundo lleno de horror y de muerte. Lo había averiguado por las malas, al igual que Rick. Sólo esperaba que aquellas personas lo comprendiesen también y no hiciesen falta más muertes.

Pero toda consideración quedó olvidada en cuanto vio a los tres hombres aparecer en el cenador donde había tenido lugar el pseudo juicio del antiguo sheriff Grimes.

El que estaba situado en el centro, un hombre de color, se quedó mirando a Rick pasmado por lo que acababa de hacer, como decepcionado por verle cometer un asesinato a sangre fría. Sin embargo, no parecía débil o blando como los otros, sino que su censura nacía de algo distinto al poco contacto con la muerte que tenían los alejandrinos. De todas formas, Carol le prestó poca atención, y menos aún a Aaron. Sus ojos se centraron en el tercer recién llegado, y verle inundó su pecho de alivio y alguna otra secreta emoción.

Por un momento, estuvo a punto de mandar todo el disimulo al diablo y correr a abrazarlo, tal y como había hecho él cuando la vio al terminar el asalto a Terminus. Pero ella nunca había sido tan impulsiva como él, y además reconocía que las circunstancias no eran comparables. Cuando ocurrió lo de Terminus, llevaban semanas sin verse, y ninguno de los dos sabía si el otro estaba vivo o muerto. Ahora, en cambio, él había estado fuera sólo unos pocos días para una simple misión de reclutamiento, de modo que cualquier muestra excesiva de efusividad, aparte de inadecuada en aquel escenario tan triste, también habría sido embarazosa para él.

Aunque Carol jamás lo hubiese admitido, cada vez que Daryl partía al exterior de sus refugios seguros, ya fuera a cazar, buscar suministros de lo que fuera o como ahora, hacer misiones de reconocimiento con Aaron en busca de nuevos residentes para la comunidad, no podía evitar sentirse inquieta hasta que regresaba. Era algo irracional, pues si alguien era capaz de sobrevivir a todos los peligros de aquel mundo de muertos vivos, ése era Daryl, pero ahí estaba: un desasosiego que se esforzaba por ahogar en lo más profundo de su ser, sin conseguirlo nunca del todo.

Sólo podía acallar su temor y esperar a que volviera sano y salvo, pues ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer, suplicarle o exigirleque no saliera tanto? No tenía derecho a hacer eso, no era su novia ni su madre; y aunque hubiera podido tampoco lo habría hecho. Sabía que Daryl se sentía útil e importante en su papel de cazador oficial del grupo, y más aún desde que vivían en Alexandria, donde se sentía fuera de lugar, como pez fuera del agua. Él _necesitaba_ esas salidas.

–Hola, Rick –oyó al hombre de color, cuyo nombre más tarde averiguaría que era Morgan, saludar a su amigo con voz seria, tal vez algo tensa. Aaron también fue recibido calurosamente por los alejandrinos, tal vez no con alegría dada la situación (Deanna seguía sollozando, abrazada al cadáver de su marido), pero sí con afecto.

Daryl se quedó quieto, sin saludar ni ser saludado por nadie, incómodo ante el simple contacto humano que implicaba la interacción de sus compañeros de viaje con los demás. Rick, la única otra persona aparte de ella que tenía auténtica confianza con él, estaba demasiado absorto en su reencuentro con Morgan para prestarle atención, de modo que dirigió sus ojos hacia ella. Carol alzó las cejas y le dedicó una leve sonrisa de bienvenida; entre ellos, eso era suficiente.

Poco a poco el grupo se fue disolviendo. Spencer Monroe ayudó a su madre, que aún se resistía a separarse de su marido, a incorporarse; sostenida por él y por otras dos mujeres, Deanna emprendió renqueando y entre hipidos el camino hacia su casa, una casa que en el breve lapso de unos días había perdido ya a dos miembros de la familia. Otro par de caritativas almas del vecindario levantaron el cuerpo aún caliente de Reg y fueron detrás para preparar lo que para los Monroe supervivientes sería una larga noche velando a su familiar perdido.

–Esperad… –los detuvo Rick, aún jadeante y maltrecho por su enfrentamiento con los caminantes que se habían colado en el vecindario por culpa del padre Gabriel. Se dirigió hacia quienes sostenían a Reg y apuntó al fallecido arquitecto con su arma entre los ojos, disparando sin vacilar. La mayoría de alejandrinos se sobresaltaron por el sonido, que resonó en medio del silencio de la noche; y algunas de las mujeres hasta chillaron. Deanna, que se había detenido a mirar, sollozó incluso con más fuerza.

–Lo siento –se disculpó el antiguo sheriff con voz agotada–, era necesario. Ya podéis llevároslo.

–¿Queréis que os acompañemos? –ofreció Maggie, pero Jessie sacudió la cabeza.

–Mejor que no. Yo tengo que ir a casa a contarle a Ron y a Sam lo sucedido y… –tragó saliva, con la voz debilitándose por momentos–… supongo que ellos necesitarán intimidad. Han ocurrido muchas cosas –añadió, lanzando un vistazo a su marido muerto: no parecía lamentarlo en absoluto, un sentimiento que Carol comprendía perfectamente–, y creo que debemos descansar para asimilarlas, cada familia en privado. Hasta mañana; y… Rick… –su mirada se entrelazó con la de éste antes de marcharse– Gracias.

Carol fue la última en abandonar el lugar. Nadie se había atrevido a tocar el cuerpo de Pete, ni siquiera Jessie. Tal vez alguien lo hiciera al día siguiente para evitar la insalubridad de tener un cadáver pudriéndose al sol, pero no aquella noche. Por el momento, se quedaría allí. Carol lo contempló durante unos instantes con ojos fríos e indiferentes antes de apresurar el paso para unirse a sus compañeros.

Con mucho gusto le habría asestado una patada en la boca, pero ella no era de las que se dejaban llevar por sus impulsos. No era prudente, y de todos modos estaba acostumbrada a quedarse con las ganas en muchos aspectos.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Se esforzó por alcanzar a Daryl, el cual en ese momento no caminaba demasiado deprisa, quizá por desmarcarse del resto como tenía por costumbre o quizá por esperarla; ella esperaba que hubiera un poco de lo segundo también. El joven miró de reojo a su lado y sus labios se curvaron en una ligerísima sombra de sonrisa al verla junto a él, y aquel simple gesto la hizo inmensamente feliz.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Lo mucho que lo había echado en falta; que, en medio de aquellos días de tensión constante, una parte de ella había estado contando los días que había estado fuera, rezando porque volviera vivo? No podía. Sólo una novia hubiera podido asaltarlo con tantos sentimientos, y ella no era su novia: era su amiga. De modo que se limitó a caminar junto a él.

–¿Qué tal vas?

–Como siempre después de estas excursiones –contestó él desenfadadamente, ojeando a las casas de su alrededor como si aquella bonita comunidad le resultase más extraña y aterradora que el mundo exterior cuajado de caminantes–. Me muero por una comida decente y por dormir catorce horas seguidas sin tener que preocuparme por si nos atacan.

–Tu cama sigue donde la dejaste –le informó ella–, y en cuanto a la comida, eso también tiene solución. Y después, cuando hayas comido y descansado, podrías hacer algo respecto a tu higiene –añadió, ya que el olor corporal de Daryl indicaba que llevaba sin ducharse, como poco, desde que había salido de Alexandria; si bien no llegaba a desagradarla del todo–, y aún tengo pendiente el lavarte tu chaleco.

–Oye, dame un respiro –rezongó él, medio en broma medio en serio–. No he dado ni dos pasos aquí y ya quieres meterme en remojo otra vez. Ni que fueras mi madre.

Ella sonrió, sabía que protestaba por protestar; pero la última frase le dolió. Siempre le dolía cada vez que alguien, él mismo u otros, hacía esa comparación. Ella podía ser y comportarse cálida y maternal con él, lo hacía con todo el mundo que la necesitase, pero sus sentimientos hacia él eran todo menos maternales.

–Reniega cuanto quieras –le siguió el chiste con aire burlón–, ya sé que no puedes vivir sin mí.

–…Ya –masculló él apartando la vista y carraspeando, como intentando contener una carcajada. Hecho esto, apresuró el paso y la dejó atrás, un poco confusa y preguntándose si lo habría enojado con aquella broma (casi) inocente. No era la primera vez que lo molestaba con ese tipo de frases: le divertía mucho verle a él, todo un hombretón, eficaz cazador y héroe ocasional, azorarse como un chiquillo ante aquellas indirectas que le lanzaba de vez en cuando, disfrazando de chanza sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Pero Daryl había cambiado –todos lo habían hecho–, y por primera vez no había parecido tomarse su travesura con el humor de siempre. Antes, en la prisión y durante el tiempo que habían compartido tras lo de Terminus hasta llegar allí, habían estado más unidos que nunca; pero ahora la voluntad de Carol de adaptarse lo más posible a la vida en Alexandria –aunque sólo fuera por guardar las apariencias– y la resistencia de él a hacer lo mismo los estaban separando, incluso como amigos. Y ella sintió miedo.

–*–*–*–*–*–

No tardaron en improvisar una cena para todos en casa de Rick, celebrando que por fin éste había encontrado la aceptación de los alejandrinos, aunque hubiera sido al precio de dos muertes. No era lo único que celebrar: Tara por fin había despertado de su inconsciencia tras las heridas sufridas durante la malograda salida en la que habían muerto Aiden y Noah, y aunque aún se hallaba débil, había insistido en acudir y se presentó caminando por su propio pie, si bien apoyada sobre el hombro de Rosita.

Por tanto, la totalidad del grupo de Rick se encontraba allí, incluso Sasha, la cual parecía algo más animada, como si empezara a desprenderse poco a poco de la terrible depresión que la había aquejado desde la muerte de su hermano; y hasta el padre Gabriel, a quien, en contraposición, se le veía silencioso y meditabundo. Nadie mencionó palabra sobre lo que había hecho aquella noche dejando la verja abierta para que entrasen los caminantes; ni sobre lo que Deanna les había revelado acerca del clérigo hablando en su contra a sus espaldas. Todos suponían que más adelante, cuando todo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad –significase eso lo que significase–, Rick tendría una larga charla con el sacerdote y le exigiría un sincero cambio de actitud… o simplemente lo echaría de Alexandria. Grimes ya tenía el beneplácito de Deanna para hacer lo que quisiera y a partir de ahora no tendría contemplaciones con nadie.

Los alejandrinos también fueron invitados a la cena, pero casi nadie aceptó: estaban demasiado consternados por lo que había ocurrido y por la pérdida de dos de sus miembros más notables, especialmente Reg, el cual había sido muy querido por todos. Sólo Aaron estaba allí, pues en tan poco tiempo se había hecho muy amigo de Daryl; y Eric, aun con el tobillo roto, se esforzó en acompañarlo arrastrándose con muletas.

En poco tiempo organizaron la cena, ayudando todos en mayor o menor medida: Maggie, Glenn, el propio Rick, Carl, Abraham, Michonne… pero fue Carol quien llevó la voz cantante, preparando unas chuletas de cerdo a la brasa tan buenas que todos acabaron chupándose los dedos. Que las chuletas de cerdo fueran uno de los platos favoritos de Daryl influyó bastante en su decisión de elegirlas para la cena, pero eso nadie lo sospechaba, y mucho menos el propio Daryl, el cual comió como un caballo alegrándose por lo que creía una feliz casualidad.

Durante un tiempo, Rick llevó el peso de la conversación, sobre todo para explicar a Morgan las circunstancias que los habían llevado allí y los motivos que lo habían llevado a hacer lo que Morgan había visto. Éste escuchó sus justificaciones con rostro grave: siempre había admirado a Rick, lo había hecho desde que sus caminos se cruzaron por primera vez al inicio del Apocalipsis, pero nunca aprobaría que se matase a un hombre a sangre fría. Para él, como había declarado ante Aaron y Daryl, toda vida era preciosa, incluso la de asesinos o maltratadores. Carol no dijo nada, pero disintió para sus adentros.

Cuando ambos hombres hubieron aclarado las cosas –más o menos– le tocó el turno a Aaron de contar lo que habían visto Daryl y él durante sus exploraciones fuera de Alexandria. Cuando mencionó la W que habían visto grabada en las frentes de algunos caminantes, eso le recordó a Morgan su encuentro con los dos hombres igualmente marcados. La emboscada a Morgan, junto con la trampa que les habían tenido a Daryl y Aaron de forma deliberada, así como el críptico mensaje que hallaron en el coche donde ambos se refugiaron de los caminantes –"_Es una trampa. Viene gente mala. No os quedéis_"–, angustiaron a casi todos los presentes, pues indicaba la existencia de otro grupo, un grupo de personas vivas pero mucho más peligrosas que cualquier caminante, gente de la calaña de Gareth y sus secuaces.

Pero Rick no pareció preocupado.

–Que vengan –declaró, con una mezcla de tono despreocupado y desafiante, mientras trinchaba otra chuleta–, si se atreven. Estaremos esperándolos y les daremos un recibimiento que no olvidarán… es decir, si salen con vida.

Morgan volvió a fruncir el ceño ante la última frase, pero a Rick no le importó. Estaba más asentado que nunca en su papel de líder que haría lo que hiciera falta por su grupo y cada vez más convencido de que la única respuesta a la violencia era una violencia más dura aún.

Aaron continuó narrando cómo lo que Daryl y él habían creído una oportunidad de abastecerse de provisiones había resultado una trampa casi mortal para ellos, y cómo se habían salvado casi milagrosamente gracias a la aparición de Morgan. A diferencia de Eric, quien no podía contener su horror ante el tremendo peligro que había corrido su novio, Carol escuchó el relato con rostro sereno, ocultando su nerviosismo: aunque sabía que todo había tenido final feliz ya que Daryl estaba allí en la mesa con los demás, a sólo dos sillas de distancia de ella, el saber que había estado tan cerca de morir le oprimía el corazón y le agarrotaba el estómago, haciéndole perder el poco apetito que hubiese podido tener.

Y cuando Aaron llegó a la parte donde se quedaron encerrados en un coche rodeados de decenas de caminantes, aparentemente sin salida alguna, y contó que Daryl se había ofrecido a salir solo para distraerlos y que así él pudiera escapar, los rostros de los presentes reflejaron multitud de reacciones: admiración por su generosidad, horror por el que hubiera podido ser su destino, incluso –por parte de Rick– una velada desaprobación por el hecho de que había estado a punto de perder a uno de sus mejores amigos y colaboradores por un acto de heroísmo mal entendido.

–No es para tanto –Daryl le quitó importancia–. Aaron lo está adornando todo. No iba a sacrificarme ni nada, sé que habría acabado dándoles esquinazo. Mejor que tú, seguro –se dirigió a su compañero con sorna.

Carol volvió a guardar silencio, y durante un momento bajó la cabeza de forma que nadie vio su rostro. Después volvió a subirla, aparentemente inexpresiva.

–Disculpadme un momento –dijo mientras se levantaba.

Una vez sola en la cocina pudo dar rienda suelta a su consternación, al igual que en el pasado cuando esperaba a quedarse sola para llorar cada vez que Ed hacía de las suyas. Temblando, apoyó una mano en la pared pues las piernas se negaban a sostenerla y respiró hondo varias veces, intentando contener un llanto que nacía de la frustración y la furia. ¿Cómo podía Daryl haber hecho eso, _haberle _hechoeso _a ella_? ¿Cómo podía valorar tan poco su propia vida… una vida que era tan preciosa para ella?

Tras un minuto esforzándose por calmarse, sorbió con la nariz, se limpió las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas y regresó al comedor con una sonrisa falsa en la cara y llevando una gran bandeja con gelatina de fresa.

–¿Quién quiere postre? –ofreció con voz alegre.

–*–*–*–*–*–

–Está bien, Maggie. Ya acabo yo –dijo mientras apilaba los últimos platos y comenzaba a enjabonarlos.

–¿Seguro? –inquirió la joven, indecisa– No quiero dejarte todo el trabajo a ti.

–Segurísimo, ya sólo me queda fregar esto y yo también me iré a dormir. Además –echó un vistazo por la ventana, viendo a un magullado Glenn charlando con Rick y los demás en el porche–, tu chico te necesita, después de la noche tan horrible que ha tenido –añadió, aludiendo a su enfrentamiento con Nicholas en el bosque.

Maggie asintió y se secó las manos con el paño de cocina, colgándolo después sobre el tirador del horno.

–Vale. Nos vemos mañana.

–Que descanséis –le deseó ella, volviendo a enfocar su concentración en la vajilla a medio lavar. Apreciaba mucho a Maggie y no la envidiaba porque ella sí pudiera irse a descansar junto al hombre que amaba, de verdad que no… Bueno, tal vez un poquito.

Accionó el grifo para aclarar los últimos restos de jabón de los platos. Tener agua corriente era una gozada… algo que tiempo atrás nunca pensó que acabaría convirtiéndose en un lujo. Una más, entre tantas simples cosas, que lo serían.

Oyó pasos a su espalda, pero centrada en su trabajo, no se volvió para ver a quién pertenecían. Podía ser Maggie, a la que se le hubiera olvidado algo; o podía tratarse de Rick, Carl o Michonne: después de todo, todos vivían allí juntos. El poder oír a alguien andar detrás de uno sin tener que volverse a comprobar si resultaba algún peligro era otro de los lujos del mundo pasado que habían acabado recuperando allí, y Carol no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Por eso, se sorprendió al oír la voz de Daryl a sus espaldas:

–¿Te pasa algo conmigo? –Directo, sin rodeos: así era él.

Ella se volvió hacia él con rostro inexpresivo y tomó el paño de cocina, imitando el gesto de Maggie de unos minutos atrás de secarse las manos. Él podría ser todo lo directo que quisiera, pero ella era la reina del disimulo.

–¿A mí? ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo?

–Llevas toda la noche sin hablarme y casi sin mirarme a la cara, así que está claro que algo te pasa. ¿He hecho algo para molestarte?

"¿Que qué has hecho? Intentar suicidarte, imbécil", pensó ella furiosamente, pero se esforzó por controlarse.

–Nada, en serio. Deben ser imaginaciones tuyas.

–No me vengas con mierdas, ¿vale? –la cortó él con brusquedad, sobresaltándola–. Si estás cabreada conmigo, quiero saber por qué. Vamos… –añadió más calmado mientras la tomaba suavemente por el brazo. El tacto de su mano, incluso por encima de la blusa y del jersey, liberó por su cuerpo una eléctrica descarga de sensaciones que amenazaron con ahogarla–, ¿cuál es el problema? Tú y yo siempre nos lo hemos contado todo.

Llena de ira, ella apartó el brazo de un tirón.

–Eso era antes de que empezases con esas gilipolleces.

–¿Qué? –Daryl parpadeó, confuso– ¿Qué gilipolleces?

–¡Gilipolleces como ese complejo de héroe mártir que te ha entrado! –estalló, incapaz de seguir conteniéndose– Con todo el tiempo que has estado luchando por sobrevivir, al igual que todos nosotros, e ibas a tirarlo todo por la borda y dejarte matar por los caminantes, ¡así, sin más!

–¡No es verdad! –se defendió él– Ya lo he dicho durante la cena, ¡sólo quería distraerlos para que Aaron escapara, no tenía ninguna intención de dejarme matar! ¡Además, ni que fuera la primera vez que me juego el cuello contra esos seres!

–Una cosa es afrontar un peligro que viene dado por las circunstancias, y otra muy distinta lanzarse contra ellos como carnaza. Con tu experiencia, sabes bien que con un cuchillo y un puñado de flechas no tenías oportunidad contra varias decenas de ellos. Aaron incluso contó cómo le pediste tiempo para fumarte un último cigarro. ¡Sabías que no ibas a conseguirlo, y te daba igual! Si no hubiese aparecido Morgan… –tragó saliva en medio de su furia al imaginar la aterradora posibilidad– ¿En qué estabas pensando? Porque desde luego no era en nosotros, en la gente que te estaba esperando aquí, que te necesita –le escupió, y aunque hablaba por todo el grupo, en ese momento sólo se refería a sí misma.

Él bajó la cabeza durante un momento, avergonzado como un niño que recibe una regañina bien merecida de su maestra. Pero no era un niño sino un hombre, uno que no solía dejarse atacar sin contraatacar.

–Aunque hubiera sido así, ¿y qué? ¿A ti qué más te da? –replicó agresivamente– Ya estáis en un lugar seguro, no necesitáis a un cazador ni a un rastreador. Además, no eres nadie para pedirme explicaciones, no eres mi madre, ni mi novia ni mi mujer, así que ¿a cuento de qué me echas nada en cara? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

–Creía que era tu amiga –respondió Carol con la voz quebrada–, pero está claro que he creído demasiado.

Al ver su reacción, Daryl apretó los párpados, inmediatamente arrepentido: había pocas cosas que le hicieran sentirse peor que ver a Carol triste.

–No… no es eso. Claro que lo eres –sacudió la cabeza, intentando ordenar sus ideas: hablar nunca había sido lo suyo y menos explicar lo que le había pasado por la cabeza en aquel momento–. Tienes razón, a lo mejor fue una estupidez. La verdad es que no sé en qué estaba pensando. Sólo quería sacar a Aaron de allí, a cualquier precio… salvarle, como no pude salvar a… a… –no pudo seguir: una mezcla de ira y congoja subió por su garganta y le atenazó la voz. Beth había sido la más reciente, pero no la única en la lista de personas por cuya muerte se sentía responsable. Sophia, la pequeña hija de Carol, había sido la primera; y hasta por su hermano sentía un remordimiento indirecto, ya que no fue capaz de impedir que continuase con aquel plan suicida contra el Gobernador que acabó costándole la vida.

–Daryl… –conmovida, olvidado en parte su enfado contra él, le acarició la mejilla en un torpe intento de consolarle. Sabía que el fardo de culpabilidad que el joven Dixon cargaba sobre sus hombros era demasiado pesado para ser llevado sin ayuda, ¡y cuánto deseaba ella ayudarle! El problema era que él no parecía dispuesto a dejarse ayudar.

–La noche en que los demás estuvisteis en la fiesta de Deanna, yo estuve cenando en casa de él y de Eric. Parecían, no sé, tan unidos, tan contentos de tenerse el uno al otro… Y mientras estaba en ese coche, lo único que podía pensar era en que si yo no hacía nada, Eric estaría esperando a un Aaron que jamás volvería.

–¿Y qué hay de ti, si morías? –preguntó ella con tristeza infinita– ¿Acaso crees que a ti no te esperaría nadie?

El joven cazador volvió a negar con la cabeza.

–No como a él.

–No como a él… –repitió Carol en un susurro. Meneó la cabeza con desaprobación y sus ojos se endurecieron al clavarlos en los de él– Oh, Daryl… pero cómo puedes ser tan idiota.

Y haciéndose sitio para pasar con un empujón, salió de allí sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de responder. Él la observó marchar atónito, preguntándose qué cojones acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

**NA****: **¡Hola a todos/as! Las lectoras de mi fic _Darkness Falls _querrán matarme ahora mismo: no actualizo casi nunca y encima ahora me pongo con un fic nuevo. Sólo puedo decirles que lo siento. He sido fan de TWD desde el comienzo de su emisión y Caryl shipper desde la 2ª temporada, y llevo siglos queriendo escribir un fic sobre ellos y me sentía muy frustrada porque me faltaba la inspiración…

Y de repente, después del final de la 5ª temporada y de unirme a un grupo de Caryl en español en Facebook particularmente activo y entusiasta, el estímulo combinado de ambas cosas me dio esta pequeña idea, una idea que fue creciendo en mi cabeza hasta empezar a suplicarme que la escribiera. Así que, **grupo **_**Caryl - THE WALKING DEAD**_ de Facebook, sé que apenas soy una recién llegada allí pero este fic os lo dedico a vosotros, pues vuestro entusiasmo y amor al Caryl me ha servido de inspiración. Os lo dedico a vosotros y a todos los fans del Caryl en español, que hasta hace poco creía que no había nadie, que todos los Caryl shippers estaban en el fandom anglosajón. No veáis la alegría que me dio ver que estaba equivocada (por cierto, mil gracias a la gente del grupo de Whatsapp, que ha estado contestando con toda amabilidad mis interminables dudas).

El planteamiento es un poco simple y, si nos ponemos muy quisquillosos, hasta OoC; pero sólo es un pretexto para hacer interactuar a la pareja, angstear el uno por el otro y pasar tórridos momentos juntos. Espero que la ejecución compense el cliché de la idea. El título, "Lovers tonight, friends tomorrow", es un nombre alternativo de la canción "Say goodbye" de Dave Matthews Band, cuya letra creo bastante adecuada para la historia (tenéis en Youtube el vídeo con las lyrics en inglés en /watch?v=2udEnj5dup8).

Es mi primera incursión en el fandom de TWD, y espero que los personajes no me hayan salido demasiado OoC. A quienes no me conozcan, advierto que mis fics suelen ser muy melodramáticos, así que no seáis muy duras si éste se pasa de cursi en un fandom que no suele serlo.

Aunque hago muchas referencias a cosas que se han visto en la 5ª temporada, muchas serán simple contexto del romance, eso quiere decir que no hablaré de los _Wolves_ más que de pasada. Ya me ha pasado en fics de otros fandoms que me monto películas mentales con la trama de acción, que luego no tienen nada que ver con la auténtica continuidad del canon, y el fic se me vuelve totalmente AU.

De nuevo y en el caso de que alguna lectora de _DF _ande por aquí, decirles que no desesperen, que sigo trabajando en ese fic y que actualizaré en cuanto pueda. Sin más, un abrazo y muchas gracias por leerme.


	2. Dame una oportunidad

**2\. Dame una oportunidad**

Empezaba otro día en Alexandria, el primero de una nueva etapa en que Deanna seguiría siendo oficialmente la líder allí pero la mayoría de decisiones relativas a la seguridad serían tomadas por Rick, sin que ella le cuestionase. Una etapa en la que ya no habría "alejandrinos" ni "recién llegados", sino que todos se fusionarían en una nueva comunidad, más grande y más fuerte, con capacidad para defenderse de todos los peligros que procediesen del exterior, ya fuese por parte de los vivos o de los muertos.

Carol acababa de salir de la ducha y, en braguitas y sostén, inspeccionó el monótono guardarropa con el que le había dado por disfrazarse como una versión post apocalíptica de Martha Stewart. Aunque ya se hubiesen suavizado las tiranteces entre su grupo y los alejandrinos, opinaba que no estaba de más seguir manteniendo las apariencias un poco más de tiempo, por si acaso.

Pese a que apreciaba su valor como parte del papel que estaba representando, en el fondo odiaba aquellas ropas: esas blusas abotonadas hasta el cuello y aquellas rebecas y jerseys informes que le daban aspecto de abuelita y la hacían sentirse como tal. Ella no quería sentirse como una anciana, no se identificaba con una. Era una mujer madura pero aún en la flor de la vida y así era como quería sentirse, aunque no conseguiría hacerlo hablando de los típicos temas femeninos con las otras mujeres o preparando galletas para los críos.

Se examinó en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en su habitación. Carol engañaba bastante cuando estaba vestida, porque tenía un cuerpo bastante bonito y juvenil: esbelto, con pechos pequeños pero firmes y con todo aún en su sitio, gracias a la dieta magra en grasas y a que la supervivencia en el mundo de los caminantes era el mejor ejercicio de mantenimiento que existía. Del mismo modo, su rostro era realmente hermoso cuando alguien se tomaba la molestia de admirarlo. Sus rasgos armónicos, su piel lisa y sin arrugas pese a todas las penalidades que había atravesado y, sobre todo, sus ojos color azul intenso, habrían resultado arrebatadores de haber estado en alguien con menos años o con mayor interés por destacar aquellos puntos fuertes.

Lo único que tenía de abuelita era el color gris de su pelo, y eso era algo que arrastraba de muy atrás, antes de la época de los caminantes. Ya fuera por genética o puede que por el sufrimiento causado por su marido, su cabello había empezado a encanecer siendo ella bastante joven, pero Ed le había prohibido teñírselo. Su esposa no sería como las mujeres de sus amigos, que iban a la peluquería a que las tiñeran y arreglaran como a putas para que después pudieran salir a zorrear por ahí, eso decía. A él le gustaba su mujer tal y como la naturaleza la había hecho, sin más. Bueno, Carol no sabía si ella realmente le gustaba tal y como era, pero lo que sí sabía es que también le habían gustado una serie de mujeres más, y seguro que alguna de ellas era usuaria de salones de belleza, a juzgar por los cabellos rubios oxigenados que en más de una ocasión encontró entre las ropas de su marido.

Pero por no discutir –por no darle una excusa para que él pudiese darle otra paliza–, se calló y obedeció. Aun así, estaba tan avergonzada por mostrar canas a su edad que casi siempre prefería cortarse el pelo muy corto, algo que hacía ella misma y a lo que Ed no se opuso. Al parecer, cuanto menos atractiva se volviese ella, más seguro estaría él de que no atraería las miradas de otros hombres.

Más tarde, con Ed ya muerto y los caminantes habiendo tomado posesión de la Tierra, no vio razón para cambiar de estilo. Se trataba de sobrevivir, no de ganar un concurso de belleza, y no estaban las cosas para arriesgar el cuello metiéndose en una droguería que seguramente estuviera infestada en busca de un tinte. Se había dejado crecer el pelo un poco, pero seguía manteniéndolo corto: era lo más cómodo y práctico; y aunque así se le notaban las canas, ya no le importaba. Había dejado de avergonzarse por tonterías.

Pero lo que no había cambiado era aquel anhelo interior, algo que llevaba oculto y reprimido durante años, desde tiempos de su matrimonio con Ed. Ya entonces, cuando él despotricaba contra las zorras de las mujeres de sus amigos, Carol solía pensar que si éstos las satisfacían tan poco como él a ella, era comprensible que se buscaran otros hombres. Jamás hizo la menor insinuación en este sentido –no quería acabar en el hospital con varios huesos rotos–, pero lo cierto era que Ed había sido un pésimo amante, tosco y egoísta, hasta el punto de que ella llegó a convencerse de que no le gustaba el sexo, y que cuando lo hacía era simplemente cumpliendo su deber de esposa.

Eso no siempre había sido así. De muy joven, Carol había sido una muchacha preciosa, con un montón de pretendientes, y solía considerarse a sí misma apasionada y entusiasta de la vida. Cómo una mujer tan vital como ella había acabado junto a un ser tan despreciable como Ed Peletier, que la había maltratado y doblegado su espíritu hasta convertirla en alguien tan gris como su propio cabello, era un misterio que ni ella misma comprendía.

Suspirando frente al espejo, deslizó los dedos por su clavícula y bajó la mano muy despacio hasta uno de sus pechos, primero por la parte del escote y después por la cubierta por el sostén de algodón. Se estremeció cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaron el pezón, el cual reaccionó erizándose con excitación. El antiguo deseo seguía allí, sólo que dormido, agazapado como una fiera a la que hubieran enjaulado y casi dejado morir de hambre, y ahora rugía por su liberación.

¿Por qué se le ocurría pensar en esas cosas ahora? Tanto tiempo que llevaba desde que el sexo había pasado por su mente por última vez. Quizás fuera cierto que Alexandria los estaba cambiando, que el no tener que preocuparse por vivir, por _sobrevivir_, al día, hacía que sus mentes divagasen por asuntos fútiles y secundarios, pero que eran capaces de obsesionarles y llevarlos a hacer tonterías. Ahí estaba Rick, por ejemplo: tanto tiempo que había llorado a Lori y mantenido firme su papel de líder del grupo, y había sido llegar allí y meterse en unos líos tremendos por culpa de su atracción hacia una mujer casada. Lo que había que ver.

Pese a todos aquellos pretendientes de su juventud, Carol nunca quiso acostarse con ninguno pues en su estúpido romanticismo había esperado al "indicado", al hombre con el que se casaría… algo de lo que ahora se arrepentía, pensó mientras se vestía. Sabía que podía morir en cualquier momento y no se dejaba engañar por toda la seguridad que ahora los rodeaba: que se lo dijeran al pobre Reg Monroe. Y de repente, la idea de que Ed sería el único hombre con el que se habría acostado en su vida la deprimió lo indecible.

Pero, ¿por qué dejar las cosas así? Ahora estaban relativamente seguros, no tenían problemas de comida, de electricidad ni de ninguna de las necesidades más primarias… Y aunque aún estaban acabando de atar cabos entre las fuerzas dominantes en la comunidad, seguro que podía sacar un poco de tiempo y energías para buscar a alguien con quien averiguar si su escaso interés por el sexo de los últimos años era algo propio de ella o sólo se debía al mal hacer de Ed.

No tenía que comenzar una relación con nadie –de hecho, era mejor que no lo hiciera–, simplemente sexo. Visto y no visto, y sería suficiente para sentirse deseada, para sentirse viva.

Si realmente hubiera podido elegir con quién, su corazón había elegido ya hacía tiempo, pero ésa no era una opción. _Él_ no era una opción. Los hombres atractivos como Daryl, o como Rick, no se sentían atraídos por las mujeres maduras e insignificantes como ella. Preferían a las guapas y jóvenes, como Jessie, Maggie o Andrea. Aunque tampoco se avergonzaba de su físico –a su entender, se conservaba bastante bien para su edad–, era consciente de que no era una belleza llamativa como ellas. Podía cumplir las expectativas de alguien con el listón moderadamente bajo, pero alguien como Daryl tenía derecho a aspirar a mucho más.

Y aunque no hubiera sido así, habría sido aún peor, pues habría complicado las cosas a un nivel exponencial. Con cualquier otro hombre, Carol sabía que podría separar el sexo del amor, pero con Daryl…

No, no. No quería enamorarse. No _iba_ a enamorarse, en cualquier caso; no más de lo que ya estaba. Además, aunque tenía claro que él moriría antes de hacerle el menor daño –es decir, jamás tendría que temerle como había temido a su marido–, a Carol le apetecía controlar la situación para variar; y Daryl jamás consentiría que nadie lo controlase, ni siquiera ella. Para lo que ella quería, no necesitaba a Daryl, sino a un hombre con el que no tuviera el menor vínculo emocional, alguien de buen carácter a quien pudiera manejar y con el que pudiese cortar amistosamente cuando se cansase del experimento. Por suerte, aquel lugar estaba lleno de hombres disponibles.

Ese rumbo habían tomado sus pensamientos mientras bajaba las escaleras de la casa que le había sido asignada y salía por la puerta, viéndose deslumbrada por los rayos del sol.

Cuando por fin sus ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad del exterior, vio desde su porche a la cuadrilla de constructores que se dirigían a su zona de trabajo, el muro de la parte este en el que llevaban trabajando desde hacía un par de semanas. Era comandada por Abraham, que había sido nombrado líder por Deanna desde que durante un encontronazo con caminantes hubiera demostrado ser el más capaz y el de mayores recursos; y a trabajador y obstinado no le ganaba nadie. El antiguo militar vio a Carol en su porche y agitó la mano hacia ella, y ella le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. Abraham le gustaba… no tanto como para verlo como compañero de cama, pero le caía bien. Además, él estaba liado con Rosita.

Los demás trabajadores de la cuadrilla la observaron con cautela –como hacían con todos los miembros del grupo de Rick, en especial tras lo ocurrido la noche anterior–, pero sólo uno de ellos se atrevió a saludarla como su compañero pelirrojo. Carol lo reconoció: era el que había conocido en la armería mientras estaba allí para dejar la ventana abierta y poder entrar la noche de la fiesta a robar armas. Había sido muy amable con ella, incluso le había ofrecido enseñarle a usar un rifle, sin imaginarse que ella sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre las armas. Por lo demás, era alto, de cabello castaño y de rasgos discretos pero agradables. ¿Cómo se llamaba…? Se esforzó por recordarlo: ah, sí, Tobin.

Carol saludó al alejandrino y le dedicó otra cálida sonrisa. Él pareció azorado pero en absoluto contrariado, y se volvió a observarla un par de veces antes de que la cuadrilla desapareciera en el camino.

Ella se inclinó sobre la baranda de su porche y apoyó la mejilla sobre su mano como una adolescente enamorada, aunque su satisfacción obedecía más a efectos prácticos que románticos. Qué suerte había tenido: ni siquiera había necesitado perder el tiempo buscando al candidato idóneo, había sido él quien había aparecido ante su puerta. Por lo que sabía también era viudo, no estaba mal de físico y ella parecía gustarle. Y lo mejor de todo: no sentía absolutamente nada cuando pensaba en él.

Era perfecto.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Daryl sabía que la había cagado con Carol, pero que le partiera un rayo si entendía por qué.

Sabía que le había afectado la historia de Aaron. Eso podía comprenderlo: ella le apreciaba y estaba preocupada por él. Pero cuando él había intentado hacerle entender su punto de vista, que tampoco sería tan terrible que muriera ya que estaba solo en el mundo y no era tan imprescindible –al menos, no tanto como otras personas que sí tenían a otros que les echarían de menos, como el caso de Aaron–… tío, ahí sí que había sentido su furia. Le había brotado de los ojos, atravesándolo y quemándolo como un rayo láser de ésos que salían en las películas de ciencia ficción. ¿Y por qué? Si sólo había dicho la verdad.

Porque nadie le echaría de menos, el mundo ya no le necesitaba. Desde que habían llegado a Alexandria, se había quedado atrás; al contrario que los demás que se habían adaptado, él había sido incapaz. Era como una de esas máquinas viejas que no se pueden reparar ni reformar, y que hay que retirar en cuanto sacan versiones mejores. Y Carol lo quería mucho, eso lo sabía, pero no podía estar cuidando de él toda la vida.

Así había sido siempre. Pese a su imagen de tipo duro y de "brazo ejecutor" del grupo, siempre había necesitado tener a alguien detrás de él. Primero había sido Merle, el cual lo había protegido –al menos mientras estaba allí, porque se había pasado tanto tiempo entrando y saliendo de reformatorios que a veces Daryl casi olvidaba que tenía un hermano–, pero también lo había machacado, metiéndose con él al menor fallo o señal de rebeldía por su parte, o a veces simplemente porque sí, por diversión. "Cuidado _Darlena_, por ahora cuido de ti, pero como no espabiles acabarás tirado en una cuneta, y te diré por qué: porque en este mundo de mierda así es como acaban las nenazas", le había dicho una vez.

Daryl había acabado espabilando, y demostrando sobradamente que _no_ era una nenaza, pero no había sido sino hasta después del fin del mundo, y gracias a las dos personas que ahora consideraba sus mejores amigos.

Uno de ellos era Rick. Tras la desaparición de Merle en Atlanta, y sabiendo que tenía muchas razones para no confiar en él, aun así lo hizo, hasta llegar incluso a ocupar el lugar de su mano derecha tras la muerte de Shane. Rick lo había necesitado para mantener al grupo protegido, alimentado y cohesionado; y fue su confianza en él lo que le hizo esforzarse para honrar esa amistad, dando lo mejor de sí y preocupándose por el grupo en lugar de por sí mismo, que era justo lo contrario de lo que le había enseñado Merle.

Pero nada de eso habría significado nada sin el apoyo y el afecto que le mostró Carol casi desde el principio, cuando casi todos los demás lo consideraban un _paleto_ sureño indigno de limpiarles la mierda de sus zapatos. Rick había sido el primero en confiar en él, pero fue ella la primera que lo trató como a un ser humano.

Pese a que falló miserablemente en salvar a Sophia, Carol nunca lo culpó por eso, al contrario: siempre le agradeció el esfuerzo que había hecho por buscar a la pequeña, aunque no hubiese servido de nada. Para corresponder a ese agradecimiento inmerecido, Daryl se hizo el propósito de protegerla, ya que no había podido proteger a su hija.

Ése fue el motivo por el que no rechazaba interactuar con ella como lo hacía con los demás… al menos, al principio. Pronto cayó en la cuenta de que se sentía bien estando con ella, de que disfrutaba con su compañía. Ella no le juzgaba ni mantenía reservas hacia él, como aún seguían haciendo los otros. Tampoco es que mantuvieran largas y profundas charlas –Daryl odiaba todo eso–, pero se comunicaban fácilmente casi sin necesidad de hablar. Después de todo, y pese a sus diferencias, tenían mucho en común: ambos conocían por primera vez la libertad tras toda una vida siendo abusados, dominados y anulados, y ambos estaban confundidos y asustados, pero también decididos a hacer algo para superarlo, para _sobrevivir_. Era normal que acabara sintiendo esa conexión con ella.

Daryl siguió intentando protegerla aun después de hacerse obvio que ella ya no necesitaba su protección en absoluto. Y, sin saber bien por qué, ni cómo ni cuándo, empezó a notar que sus sentimientos hacia ella iban siendo más intensos que la simple amistad, agradecimiento o el instinto de protección. A veces se quedaba embobado contemplándola sin que ella se diera cuenta, admirando sus maravillosos ojos azules o la dulzura de su rostro. Puede que no tuviera una belleza convencional, al menos comparada con las actrices de la tele o las modelos de las revistas que le gustaban a Merle, pero a él le parecía maravillosa. Incluso su pelo corto y gris, que al principio le pareció que la envejecía y la afeaba, ahora sólo le daba un aire exótico y original. Pero lo que más le gustaba de ella era su fuerza interior: cómo del ratoncito asustadizo sometida a su marido que había conocido había acabado surgiendo una mujer de armas tomar, una de los miembros más valientes del grupo y capaz de cualquier cosa por proteger a los suyos.

Esas nuevas emociones lo desconcertaban y lo asustaban. Ellos dos estaban muy bien como estaban, y él no quería –no _podía permitirse_– que aquello cambiase. Carol ya había soportado dolor por culpa de los hombres, de uno en particular, suficiente para varias vidas; y aunque hubiera mostrado el menor interés en volver a implicarse con algún otro, no sería con él. Ella era un ángel –un ángel exterminador capaz de hacer explotar todo un complejo lleno de caminantes y abrirse paso entre ellos a tiro limpio–, y sólo se merecía lo mejor. Y él no lo era.

De modo que intentó detener aquello de todas las formas posibles, y levantó todas las barreras que pudo alrededor de aquellos malditos sentimientos. No sirvió de nada. Aquellas barreras saltaban a menudo, e incluso en una ocasión de manera espectacular, cuando no pudo contener su alegría y su impulso de abrazarla tras la batalla de Terminus. Aún recordaba la alegría que había sentido al verla sana y salva ante él, tras semanas creyéndola muerta; y la felicidad de estrechar su delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas. Si hasta entonces aún había tenido alguna esperanza de poder mantenerse indiferente hacia ella, aquel impulso que había sido incapaz de controlar le demostró lo equivocado que estaba.

Lo único que podía hacer era esconder esos sentimientos, enterrarlos en el lugar más oculto y profundo de su alma, con el deseo de que todo se solucionase por sí solo y que, a fuerza de ignorarlos, acabasen desapareciendo.

Pero ella no se lo ponía fácil. Por si su mera existencia fuera poca tortura para él, estaban su cariño, su complicidad, la forma que tenía ella de ver a través de él. ¡Y esas puñeteras bromas! A veces era como si ella intuyera su tormento y se divirtiera aumentándolo, llamándolo con apodos absurdos o diciéndole cosas como "Qué romántico. ¿Quieres que nos enrollemos?" o "Me gustaste a mí primero". Incluso la noche anterior, antes de su discusión: "Ya sé que no puedes vivir sin mí". Él había tenido que fingir que se reía y salir por patas para no derrumbarse y confesarle todo entre gimoteos; o quién sabe, tal vez se hubiera dicho "qué cojones" y le habría plantado allí mismo un beso en condiciones, de ésos que se veían en las películas. "Ya sé que no puedes vivir sin mí". Hay que joderse.

Pues no, ella no lo sabía. No tenía la menor idea, porque si no, no habría estado pinchándole tanto con el temita. Si sospechase hasta qué punto eso era verdad, que había estado pensando en ella todos los ratos en que su mente no estaba ocupada con otra cosa; si supiese que lo único que lo había amargado en aquel momento, encerrado en el coche con Aaron, era la idea de que no volvería a verla nunca más… Se habría asustado, seguro, pero se habrían acabado las bromas.

Pero no lo sabría nunca. Él era demasiado orgulloso y tenía demasiado miedo al rechazo. Pero sobre todo, tenía miedo a la _compasión_. Y sabía que, si alguna vez Carol averiguaba lo que sentía por ella, por supuesto pasaría de él, pero se sentiría obligada a hacerlo de una forma suave y diplomática para no hacerle daño. Imaginársela tratando de encontrar excusas para mandarlo a paseo mientras que la compasión se reflejaba en sus ojos… era más de lo que podía soportar. Casi prefería que unos caminantes se lo comieran poco a poco.

Tal vez, se dijo, era hora de volar de allí. Abandonar Alexandria de una vez por todas y establecerse por su cuenta, llevaba tiempo pensando en ello. Rick estaba muy raro, lo había estado desde que habían llegado allí –era como si su sueño de construir una comunidad fuerte lo hubiese poseído– y ya parecía no necesitarle; y en cuanto a Carol, estar junto a ella sólo como amigos era cada vez más una tortura. Ambos estarían bien sin él, siempre habían sido los más fuertes. En cuanto a los demás, eran buena gente, pero acabarían olvidándole. Todos lo harían, Carol incluida, y tal vez fuera mejor así.

Sin embargo, antes tenía que hacer las paces con ella. Esperaba ser capaz de abandonar aquello –y a ella– para siempre por propia voluntad, pero tenía que hacerlo estando en buenos términos con ella; de cualquier otra forma sería imposible. Necesitaba tener un buen recuerdo que evocar durante las noches de insomnio, no quería que su última imagen de ella fuera su mirada de odio y las palabras "Cómo puedes ser tan idiota, Daryl". Iría a buscarla y se disculparía, a pesar de su orgullo y aunque aún no supiese qué había hecho mal. Le diría todo lo que ella quisiese oír, con tal de verla sonreír de nuevo y poderla recordar así.

Carol no estaba en casa, como era habitual a aquellas horas de la tarde. En su afán de volverse un "miembro activo de la comunidad", la mujer siempre estaba de un lado a otro atareada en mil cosas, preparando deliciosa comida que otros se comerían, visitando y dando coba a los ancianos… Tal vez por eso era, del grupo de Rick, la que mejor caía a los alejandrinos, justo como ella había planeado. A veces Daryl se asombraba de lo lista y calculadora que podía ser, con esa carita tan inocente.

–¿Sabes dónde está Carol? –le preguntó a Carl, que en ese momento pasaba por allí con los nuevos amigos que había hecho.

–Creo que antes la he visto por la zona de las ruinas –respondió el chico. Daryl asintió. Conocía el lugar: se trataba de una casa en ruinas junto al muro, cerca de las puertas, y sabía que dada su situación alejada de las otras residencias, muchos alejandrinos la utilizaban para sus prácticas de tiro. Seguramente Carol había ido allí para fingir que practicaba, otra parte de su tapadera como ama de casa inútil y desvalida. Eso era bueno: estaría sola y podrían hablar.

Por desgracia, allí no encontró la privacidad que esperaba. Rick había decidido poner manos a la obra en relación a sus palabras del día anterior, sobre que debían fortalecerse y prepararse para los tiempos oscuros que se avecinaban; de modo que había comenzado un cursillo de aprendizaje en el manejo de armas para todos los alejandrinos que aún no las dominasen, impartido por él y ayudado por Glenn y Rosita y por los pocos alejandrinos que sí sabían.

El aire caliente estaba lleno de sonidos continuos de disparos, monótonos y ensordecedores a la vez, que atraían a algunos caminantes al otro lado del muro, pero eso sólo ofrecía a quienes estuvieran en los puestos de guardia un entretenimiento con el que llenar los usualmente aburridos turnos de vigilancia. Hacía bochorno, pero en el cielo empezaban a formarse unos cuantos nubarrones oscuros que presagiaban tormenta.

Tal y como había dicho Carl, Carol estaba allí, pero no como instructora sino como aprendiz, continuando con su disfraz. Daryl estuvo a punto de echarse a reír: no sabía cómo ella tenía la sangre fría de fingir que no sabía ni cargar un arma.

Lo que no le hizo tanta gracia fue verla junto a uno de esos alejandrinos, desagradablemente cerca el uno del otro. El hombre, un larguirucho cuarentón, estaba justo detrás de ella enseñándole cómo cargar un rifle de asalto. Daryl tenía un oído excelente, con lo que pudo oírles hablar incluso con tantos ruidos de disparos de fondo.

–Bien, toma el cartucho e insértalo en el pozo del cargador –escuchó que le decía–. Asegúrate de que encaje del todo.

–De acuerdo –Carol hizo varias débiles intentonas hasta que acabó oyéndose el "clic"–. Vaya, qué duro está esto… –comentó con una risita tonta.

–Es cuestión de maña, más que de fuerza –repuso el hombre–. Ahora tira de la varilla de guía, que es esta cosa de aquí, hacia atrás para preparar el arma para disparar. El cargador debe de abastecer un cartucho. Sueltas la varilla y el cerrojo debe de regresar de golpe a su posición original, abastecer con un cartucho la recámara y cerrarse.

–Vale –asintió ella, fijándose en lo que hacía su interlocutor como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

–Ahora observa la dirección en que apunta el rifle y quita el seguro. Agarra la empuñadura y coloca tu índice al lado del arma sobre el gatillo, pero no lo toques aún. Debes apoyar la culata frente al hombro, junto al pecho.

–¿Así? –preguntó ella, agarrando el rifle y colocándolo aposta demasiado arriba, sobre el hombro.

–No, más bien justo entre los músculos del hombro y del pecho. Así… –tomó el arma y se inclinó sobre ella, aunque vaciló un poco– ¿Me permites?

–Claro.

El hombre apoyó la culata en el punto justo junto al hombro de Carol, y después la rodeó situándose detrás de ella. La sujetó suavemente por los brazos para ubicarla sobre el punto desde debía disparar, pero después no retiró las manos sino que las dejó allí, como si quisiera asegurarse de que el retroceso del disparo no impulsaría hacia atrás a aquella frágil mujercita. Y Daryl pensó de mal humor que tanto toqueteo ya empezaba a ser demasiado.

Tras un par de fingidos titubeos, Carol apuntó durante unos segundos a la diana, situada a unos quince metros, disparó… y acertó a casi un metro del blanco.

–¡Estupendo! –la felicitó el larguirucho– ¡Buen disparo!

–¿Tú crees? –preguntó ella ilusionada.

Daryl ahogó una carcajada despectiva: menudo teatro. No es que Carol fuera una tiradora excelente –su puntería dependía en gran parte de su estado de ánimo y la situación en que se encontrase–, pero él sabía que era mejor que _eso_. Estaba claro que había fallado a propósito, sólo para hacerse la muñequita inútil delante de esos memos. ¿O debería decir de aquel memo en particular?

Glenn acabó viendo a su compañero y se acercó a él con actitud jovial.

–Hombre, dichosos los ojos –lo saludó, ya que Daryl no solía prodigar su presencia en ningún evento que congregase a más de diez personas–. No me digas que tú también has venido a que te enseñen a disparar –se rió de su propio chiste, pero el joven Dixon no estaba para bromas.

–¿Quién es ese capullo? –inquirió, señalando con gesto irritado al alejandrino que estaba con Carol.

–¿Te refieres a Tobin? Está con Abraham en el equipo de construcción. Es buena gente.

–No me digas –Daryl se cruzó de brazos atravesando con la mirada al mencionado, el cual no dejaba de charlar animadamente con Carol.

–Maggie me contó que era el jefe del equipo, pero tuvieron una escaramuza con caminantes y Abraham evitó que perdieran a una compañera; y fue él mismo quien se lo dijo a Deanna e incluso recomendó que Abraham lo sustituyera al frente de la cuadrilla. Es un tío legal, ojalá todos los de aquí fueran como él.

–Pues qué bien… –gruñó Daryl con sarcasmo y se aproximó a ellos, quienes, enfrascados en su íntima conversación, ni siquiera se percataron de su presencia. Verlos así de compenetrados no hacía más que empeorar su humor, y la cosa empezó a ponerse verdaderamente negra cuando se dio cuenta de que Carol no sólo recibía con agrado las atenciones de aquel tipo, sino que las _alentaba_.

–Eres muy amable al tener tanta paciencia conmigo –le decía a Tobin con un tono dulce y sugestivo que nunca le había oído cuando hablaba con él–. Tendrías que atender también al resto de tus compañeros y sin embargo aquí estás, perdiendo el tiempo con una torpe como yo.

–Oh, no eres torpe en absoluto. Sólo necesitas un poco más de práctica.

–Eso suelen decirme… –murmuró la mujer como para sí misma, pero enseguida volvió a centrar su atención en Tobin–. Aun así, déjame que te lo agradezca con algo que sí se me da bien. Si me dices cuál es tu plato favorito y tenemos los ingredientes aquí, podría cocinarlo para ti. O, si te parece mejor… podría invitarte a cenar a mi casa –bajó la mirada por un segundo con timidez y enseguida volvió a elevarla, fijándola en los ojos de él; y alzó la mano hasta el hombro del constructor y deslizándola con suavidad por su brazo, hasta casi acariciar su pecho.

Tobin abrió mucho los ojos: indudablemente no se esperaba eso, y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa algo azorada pero feliz.

–E-eso… sería estupendo.

Daryl no pudo soportarlo más. Presenciar aquella escena era demasiado para él: la frustración de sus sentimientos reprimidos y la incomprensión de por qué Carol se estaba comportando así sólo echaban más leña al fuego de su ira. Pero lo que en realidad le hacía hervir la sangre no era el hecho de que hubiera otro hombre interesado en ella, sino que era ella misma la que se le estaba insinuando a él. Ese larguirucho parecía demasiado tonto para hacer ningún movimiento por propia iniciativa, a menos que ella le hubiese dado pie para hacerlo.

–_¡Carol!_ –la llamó y caminó hacia ellos con toda la rapidez que le daba su rabia, sus botas resonaban con fuerza sobre la gravilla del suelo. Por fin los tortolitos se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí y volvieron sus miradas hacia él. Ella pareció incómoda al verlo allí, probablemente porque era el único que se daba cuenta del ridículo que estaba haciendo.

–¿Qué quieres, Daryl?

–Ah, sí. Tú eres Daryl Dixon, ¿verdad? –le habló el constructor con tono afable– El nuevo reclutador, el compañero de Aaron. Nunca nos han presentado, yo soy…

–Ya sé quién eres –le cortó él secamente, ignorando la mano que Tobin le ofrecía para estrechársela. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Carol, y desprendían chispas–. Quiero hablar contigo. A solas –añadió con los dientes apretados.

Lo que el cuerpo le pedía era agarrarla por el brazo y arrastrarla a algún lugar donde poder aclarar el asunto, pero su parte más racional –una diminuta zona de su cerebro que no estaba consumida por la ira y los celos– sabía que jamás en su vida podría tratarla de esa forma. Por muy enfadado y celoso que estuviera, jamás se portaría como un bestia con ella. Bastante había tenido con Ed Peletier.

–Ahora no, Daryl –respondió ella con tono gélido–. ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?

–No, por favor –intervino Tobin alzando las manos–. Si es por mí, no os preocupéis. Hablad lo que tengáis que hablar, yo estaré por aquí practicando con la gente si me necesitas.

–Gracias, Tobin –Carol lo despidió con otra sonrisa mientras éste se alejaba. A Daryl, ver esas hermosas sonrisas dedicadas a otros le ponía enfermo.

–Sí, "gracias Tobin" –repitió las palabras de su amiga pero de forma mucho más cáustica, lo que le granjeó otra furibunda mirada por parte de ella. Pero no se dejó amilanar por eso– Carol…

–Aquí no –siseó ella. Parecía consciente de que iban a acabar discutiendo otra vez y no quería que todo el mundo fuese testigo–. Vamos a un sitio más discreto.

Fue ella la que lo agarró de la muñeca y tiró de él, ante la mirada curiosa y algo divertida de Glenn. Lo hizo rodear uno de los muros medio derruidos de la casa en ruinas tras el cual estaban a salvo de miradas indiscretas, aunque aún podían ver desde lejos a algunos de los asistentes a las prácticas de tiro.

–Bueno… –se cruzó de brazos con gesto digno, esperando una explicación por parte de Daryl–, ¿se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado?

–¿A mí? No, será a ti. ¿Qué coño estabas haciendo ahí?

–No sé a qué te refieres –Carol le devolvió la mirada con frialdad, como sorprendida y decepcionada por verle actuar así. Pero él se sentía demasiado furioso para que le importase.

–¡A ese tío! –señaló frenéticamente hacia Tobin, el cual, por suerte, estaba de espaldas con otro de los vecinos y no se percataba de que estaban hablando de él– ¡A la escenita que estabas montando con él!

–La escenita la estás montando tú. Ya sabes que, por mucho que ayer Rick pusiera en su lugar a esta gente, aún no podemos confiarnos del todo –le explicó–. Tenemos que continuar manteniendo las apariencias, al menos por un tiempo. Tengo que seguir representando mi papel, y para eso tengo que mostrarme amable con ellos.

–¡Con él estabas siendo más que amable! ¡Un poco más de amabilidad y lo habrías metido en tus pantalones! –vociferó, hasta el punto de empezar a llamar la atención de la gente que estaba en los alrededores. Carol frunció el ceño, alarmada.

–¡Haz el favor de bajar la voz! ¿Pero qué pasa contigo? –le reprochó enfadada.

–No estabas sólo siendo amable con él –la acusó hoscamente, aunque ya sin gritar–. Estabas tonteando con él. No soy tan imbécil para no entender la diferencia.

Carol se irguió en toda su estatura, desafiante.

–Y aunque así fuera, ¿qué?

Daryl inspiró hondo, sin saber qué responder. Le había cabreado que ella negara lo evidente, pero oírla admitirlo de forma tan directa, eso sí lo descolocaba por completo.

–¿De verdad… de verdad estabas ligando con él?

–"¿De verdad, de verdad?" Sí. ¿Y qué? ¿A ti qué más te da? Ya lo dijiste ayer, no soy tu novia ni tu mujer ni nada, así que ¿a ti qué te importa lo que haga? No pretenderás que te dé cuentas de mi vida sentimental, al igual que yo no te las puedo pedir cada vez que estés a punto de hacerte matar cuando se te antoje hacerte el héroe.

Entonces Daryl recordó lo que habían discutido la noche anterior, y el corazón se le hundió hasta los pies ante la idea de que lo estaba haciendo aposta, para castigarle.

–¿Todo esto es por eso, para vengarte por lo de ayer? –preguntó dolido.

–¿Vengarme? ¿Por qué querría vengarme de ti? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué iba a escoger esa forma para hacerlo? No todo el universo gira en torno a ti, ¿sabes?

No, claro que no. ¿Pero sabría ella que la mejor forma de hacerle daño era verla _flirtear_ con otro? Era fácil de ver.

–¿Estás… estás enamorada de él? –inquirió, casi temiendo la respuesta.

–¿…Qué? –Carol emitió una carcajada de sorpresa– ¡Por supuesto que no, si casi ni le conozco! No puedo creer que esté teniendo esta conversación contigo, y me niego a seguir con ella –se adelantó para pasar junto a Daryl, tal y como había hecho la noche anterior, y regresar a la zona de prácticas, pero esta vez él se lo impidió sujetándola por el brazo con suavidad. Ella se lo quedó mirando, sorprendida.

–Por favor, Carol. No conoces a ese tío. Tú y yo sabemos que ya has tragado mierda más que suficiente por culpa de un hombre, y no mereces volver a tragar más –clavó sus ojos en los de ella, aquellos maravillosos ojos azules que solía evitar mirar más de la cuenta para no quedar hipnotizado–. Yo sólo… no quiero que vuelvan a hacerte daño.

–Daryl… –susurró ella, perdiéndose por un instante en la intensidad de aquella mirada, pero después bajó la vista e hizo el gesto de querer alejarse, por lo que el joven la soltó. Carol carraspeó, y disipada la mayor parte de su enfado, habló más calmadamente:

–Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero no es necesario. Nadie va a hacerme daño, primero, porque Tobin es un buen hombre…

–_Todos_ parecen buenos al principio –rezongó él sin dejarla acabar, pero ella continuó:

–…y sobre todo, porque yo no lo permitiría. Ya no soy la mujer asustada que era cuando estaba con Ed. Y aparte, tampoco va a tener tiempo de hacerme daño: no tengo la menor intención de establecer una relación seria con él.

–Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres de…? –calló bruscamente, con el rostro encendiéndosele por la vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir.

–¡¿De verdad tengo que explicártelo?! –exclamó ella, perdiendo la paciencia–. Pues si tanto te interesa, sólo busco un rato de diversión. Un poco de calor humano, de intercambio de fluidos. _Un… maldito… polvo_ –remarcó haciendo pausas entre las palabras para enfatizarlas aún más–. Sólo sexo y nada más. Sólo… oh, Dios mío –ella también se interrumpió, como si fuera la primera asombrada por lo que se le acababa de escapar. Se tapó la boca con una mano y sacudió la cabeza–. Mira, olvida lo que acabo de decir.

Pero Daryl siguió contemplándola boquiabierto.

–No creo que pueda… –murmuró. Ni en mil años podría olvidar esas palabras. Sabía que su amiga engañaba mucho, que escondía un enorme carácter tras aquella frágil e inocente fachada, pero jamás habría esperado oírla hablar de forma tan directa de aquel tema.

–¿Es que te crees con derecho a juzgarme? –preguntó agresiva de nuevo, tanto que Daryl, el cazador que no temía a nada ni a nadie y que había acabado con ejércitos enteros de caminantes, sintió el impulso de retroceder.

–No… no te juzgo. Sólo que me has pillado de sorpresa –confesó. Un sentimiento distinto a todos los que hubiera conocido antes le oprimía el corazón–. No tenía ni idea de que te interesaran… esas cosas.

–¡¿Y por qué no iban a hacerlo?! ¡No soy tan vieja ni estoy muerta! Necesito sentir que me desean, aunque sólo sea por un rato; quiero que alguien me mire con la misma intensidad con la que Rick mira a Jessie… –se lamentó ante un Daryl cada vez más pasmado. Lo bueno de aquello era comprobar lo bien que él había disimulado sus sentimientos. Pero por otro lado, ¿de verdad no se había dado cuenta? ¿En serio?

–Además, tampoco es para tanto –continuó ella–. El sexo es una necesidad natural, ¿no? Es como tener un picor en la espalda y necesitas a alguien para que te la rasque. No hay por qué hacer tanto drama en torno a eso.

–…Supongo –masculló él, aunque en realidad no sabía qué decir. Carol por fin se fijó en su expresión y se dio cuenta de lo incómodo que debía sentirse.

–Jesús, no debería estar hablando de esto precisamente contigo… –suspiró para sí misma. Otro comentario inexplicable: ¿por qué "precisamente con él"?– Vamos a hacer una cosa: yo voy a volver allí con Tobin, y tú y yo borraremos de nuestra memoria todo lo que hemos hablado aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Echó a andar para volver a la zona donde estaban los demás –ahora estaba roja como un tomate y se le notaban las ganas de huir de allí–, pero Daryl se interpuso de nuevo en su camino.

–No.

Ella volvió a mirarle desconcertada.

–¿Qué?

–Ya te he dicho que no conoces de nada a ese tío, podría ser un tipo genial… –carraspeó, esa idea lo irritaba–, pero también podría ser un psicópata como el tal Pete.

–Daryl… –comenzó a ella, pero él no la dejó acabar.

–Ya me ha quedado claro que necesitas, ejem… desahogarte, ¿vale? Si es lo que quieres, adelante, nadie va a impedírtelo y menos yo. Pero por lo menos hazlo con alguien a quien ya conozcas, alguien en quien puedas confiar.

–¿Ah sí, con quién? Porque al resto de hombres de Alexandria los conozco igual de bien, o de mal, que a Tobin –Vio que Daryl guardaba silencio y sonrió con incredulidad–. ¿O acaso te refieres a alguien de nuestra gente? Claro, como hay tanto donde elegir… Rick bebe los vientos por Jessie, Glenn está con Maggie y Abraham con Rosita, así que, ¿a quién sugieres que se lo pida, a Eugene? –lanzó una carcajada– No tengo nada en contra de él, pero no es precisamente mi ti…

–…¿Y qué hay de mí? –acabó explotando Daryl, crispado por oírla mencionar a todos y cada uno de los hombres de su grupo excepto a él mismo.

Ella se quedó callada. Se limitó a observarle, pálida y con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿…De ti? –repitió en un susurro.

–¡Sí, de mí! ¡Quiero saber qué es lo que hay de malo en mí para que ni siquiera se te haya pasado por la cabeza tenerme en cuenta! ¿Soy demasiado feo, demasiado tonto…?

–¡N-no! –balbució ella– ¡No hay nada malo en ti! Es sólo que…

–¿Qué?

–Tú y yo somos amigos. Y hacer eso estropearía las cosas.

–Ya… –gruñó Daryl con una amarga sonrisa. Para él, una de las pocas cosas buenas de aquella vida llena de muertos vivientes siempre había sido su amistad con Carol. Nunca creyó que llegaría el momento en que desearía no haber estado tan unido a ella.

–Mira, vamos a olvidar todo lo relativo a esta conversación –insistió ella, visiblemente nerviosa–. Lo de Tobin también ha sido una mala idea en primer lugar. Vamos a volver con los demás, y no volveremos a hablar de esto nunca…

–Por favor, dame una oportunidad.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, conmocionada o tal vez asustada.

–Daryl, no… –suplicó.

–Sabes que puedes confiar en mí más que en nadie. Y que yo jamás te haría daño… –arguyó él–. Tendrás justo lo que quieres: seguridad, discreción… Y cuando se acabe, no hablaremos de ello jamás, todo volverá a ser como antes de que pasara. Te lo prometo.

Ella lo contempló mordiéndose los labios, como atormentada.

–No quiero que hagas algo que no deseas sólo por hacerme un favor.

¿Que no lo deseaba? ¿Que no _la_ deseaba? Maldita sea, ¿cómo podía estar tan ciega?

–No te estaría haciendo un favor. Tal vez… tal vez yo también necesite que me rasquen la espalda.

Carol esbozó una ligera sonrisa, pero seguía dudando. Agachó la cabeza sin decidirse, durante tanto tiempo que Daryl creyó que lo que estaba haciendo era reunir el valor para rechazarlo de forma educada. Lo sabía, sabía que iba a pasar eso: _la maldita compasión_.

Había cometido un error al intentar forzar nada, joder. Vamos a ver, ¿no había ido hasta allí con intención de arreglar las cosas con ella para poder largarse con tranquilidad? ¿Qué estaba haciendo entonces, rogándole para que lo dejase meterse en su cama? Pero la idea de que ella estuviera con otro hombre le había encendido tanto la sangre que por un momento se le habían cruzado los cables. Y si tenía que ser con alguien, mejor con él que con cualquier otro. Después de todo, Carol no tenía por qué averiguar qué lo había llevado a ofrecerse para hacerlo. Él sólo estaría echándole un cable a una amiga… o eso era lo que había creído cuando su bocaza había hablado por él.

Era mejor dejarlo, pensó. Le diría que tenía razón, que olvidaran el asunto, que lo perdonase por haberse puesto así. Era verdad: se trataba de su vida y él no tenía el menor derecho de meterse en ella.

Pero antes de que abriera la boca para decir nada, la oyó musitar algo, tan bajito que incluso con su fino oído le costó entender qué decía.

–¿…Qué?

–Ven a mi cuarto, esta noche a las doce –repitió ella con más claridad aunque con la voz temblándole, y le dio la espalda–. Asegúrate de que nadie te vea.

Y sin más, salió andando apresuradamente antes de que él tuviese tiempo de reaccionar.

Durante unos segundos Daryl se quedó paralizado. No sabía qué hacer con las manos, se le había secado la garganta y el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Todavía no acababa de creerse lo que había ocurrido allí, a lo que acababan de comprometerse.

–Vale… –murmuró con voz ronca, y asintió con la cabeza mientras exhalaba lentamente el aire que había estado conteniendo–… vale.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Lo que aquella tarde había sido un caluroso bochorno y algunas nubes sobre el cielo, había ido evolucionando hasta oscurecerse del todo incluso antes del crepúsculo, y para la hora de acostarse una terrible tormenta se había desatado sobre Alexandria. Los miembros del grupo de Rick –salvo Sasha, que se encontraba montando guardia en el puesto de vigilancia– se encontraban en casa cenando tranquilamente, ignorando los truenos que retumbaban en el exterior mientras la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre el asfalto de la calzada.

Antes de la cena, Carol había puesto sábanas limpias en su cama y luego se había vuelto a duchar para eliminar de su cuerpo todo el polvo del día, poniéndose un par de _jeans_ grises y una simple camiseta azul. Delante de los residentes de Alexandria tenía que disfrazarse con aquella estúpida ropa, pero con sus amigos podía vestirse como quisiera.

Durante la cena, Daryl y ella apenas cruzaron palabra. De hecho, habían evitado casi cualquier contacto, aunque habían estado lanzándose miraditas todo el tiempo, como adolescentes que comparten un idilio secreto. Ella no se había atrevido a hablarle, un poco porque no sabía bien qué decirle, pero también porque temía que él hubiera arrepentido de su oferta. En parte lo temía, y en parte pensaba que habría sido lo mejor.

Todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad, pero a Carol, pese a su apariencia imperturbable y su habilidad con el disimulo, le costaba mantener la calma a medida que avanzaban las agujas del reloj. El pánico y una exaltada emoción se mezclaban y enroscaban en su pecho, haciendo que su corazón, más que latir, martilleara a toda velocidad; y a medida que se acercaba la hora, se sentía más ansiosa. Qué estaba haciendo… ¡qué estaba haciendo! ¡En qué lío se estaba metiendo! Acostarse con un hombre, pero no uno cualquiera sino uno del que llevaba enamorada casi dos años, y a la vez estableciendo claramente que sería sólo sexo sin ningún tipo de sentimientos de por medio. ¿En qué cabeza cabía aquello? Eso sólo podía salir mal.

Aún no podía creerse lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde. Primero, que hubiera perdido los papeles hasta el punto de revelarle a Daryl –la última persona en el mundo que debiera haberlo sabido– sus necesidades sexuales, y su intención de satisfacerlas. No quería ni imaginarse qué habría pensado él en ese momento, seguramente había arruinado para siempre el buen concepto que tenía de ella.

O eso había creído, hasta que le oyó ofrecerse para satisfacerlas él mismo. Casi la hacía dudar de su memoria y pensar que todo había sido un sueño por su parte, o una fantasía particularmente vívida. Pero no, era real. Debería estar saltando de alegría, pero en cambio sólo sentía miedo e incertidumbre.

¿Qué habría empujado a un hombre como Daryl, tan atractivo y masculino, a hacerle esa oferta a alguien como ella? ¿Habría sido por lástima o tal vez por altruismo? Quizás su instinto de protegerla era tan fuerte que estaba dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio para que ella no se arriesgara a enredarse con alguien que podía acabar haciéndole daño. O tal vez, como hombre que era, le daba un poco igual y, tal y como había dicho, él también quería simplemente sexo casual, sin importar con quién. "Rascarse la espalda", como había bromeado.

Fuera como fuese, no debería haber aceptado. Ella siempre había sido la más racional de los dos, y pese a que había sido ella la que hubiera empezado aquello, también debería haber tenido el sentido común de pararlo antes de que fuera a más. Después de todo, ¿no había pensado aquella misma mañana que Daryl era la opción menos deseable para lo que necesitaba, simple sexo sin vínculos emocionales? Pero al verlo allí, dolido porque no hubiera pensado en él, creyendo que era culpa suya –¡Dios, cómo podía pensar que era por su culpa!–, no había sido capaz de encontrar una excusa plausible para decirle que no. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya lo estaba citando para esa misma noche; antes de arrepentirse de su decisión y echarse atrás.

Además, una parte de ella tampoco quería rechazar esa oportunidad. Esa parte impulsiva, insaciable, que había empezado todo aquel lío. Esa parte de sí misma quería ser satisfecha y quería serlo por entero, no a medias con un tío cualquiera como había planeado en un principio. Si por fin iba a estrenarse con otro hombre que no fuera Ed, debía ser el que había estado deseando durante tanto tiempo.

Acabaría arrepintiéndose, estaba segura. Era más que probable que terminase con el corazón hecho puré. Pero algún día, tal vez no muy lejano, cuando la mordiera un caminante o alguno de esos forajidos del exterior le pegara un tiro, podría abandonar este mundo con algún buen recuerdo de sus últimos días en él. Su mente querría haber dicho "detén esto", pero el deseo subconsciente que yacía en su interior le decía "adelante".

Todo el grupo estaba terminando la cena cuando de repente el _walkie_ de Abraham comenzó a emitir los ruidos típicos que indican la apertura de una comunicación. Siempre lo llevaba encima, era la única forma de comunicarse a distancia que había quedado en aquel mundo, después de que los móviles e Internet dejasen de existir, y que apenas hubiera emisoras de radio verdaderamente funcionales.

El hombre pelirrojo descolgó el aparato de su cinturón y se lo llevó al oído, abriendo el canal.

–Aquí Abraham, cambio –dio paso a la otra línea, pero apenas se oían más que ruidos sin significado–. Sasha, ¿ocurre algo? Cambio –volvió a intentarlo, sin éxito. Sasha la persona que tenía el otro _walkie_.

Más ruidos.

–No se oye una mierda –gruñó Abraham.

–La perturbación atmosférica de la tormenta crea interferencias con las señales de corto alcance –informó Eugene con su voz monótona–. Las ondas electromagnéticas neutralizan las ondas de radio de corto alcance, por lo que ese aparato no funcionará bien en una tormenta eléctrica como la que hay ahora.

–Gracias por la clase, Eugene –rezongó un sarcástico Abraham.

–Acércate a la ventana, a ver si recibes mejor señal –sugirió Glenn, y cuando todos lo miraron se encogió de hombros–. Con el teléfono móvil solía funcionar.

Abraham se levantó para dirigirse a la ventana, por probar no perdía nada.

–Sasha, ¿estás ahí? Cambio –intentó de nuevo, y por fin pareció escucharse la voz de la joven, aunque muy a lo lejos, de modo que el resto del grupo no pudo oír lo que decía. Abraham se pegó el _walkie_ a la oreja para escuchar mejor mientras los demás lo observaban expectantes. Al final, una expresión de inquietud y cierto fastidio se reflejó en su rostro.

–Vamos para allá, chica, aguanta un poco –se despidió–. Cambio y cierro.

–¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió Rick, preocupado, mientras el pelirrojo volvía a guardarse el comunicador en el cinturón.

–Tenemos que ir al muro _ya_ mismo. Están entrando caminantes.

* * *

**NA: **_**Well, that escalated quickly!**_**, como dirían nuestros amigos yanquis XD De estar peleados en el 1er capítulo, a quedar para un encuentro secreto en éste, y aparecen los caminantes... Sorry si todo esto parece muy apresurado. En otro contexto (si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir, si quisiera hacer esto más largo, etc.), habría puesto una evolución más sutil, dejar que Carol madurase un poco más sus pensamientos e intenciones, que cuando Daryl se ofreciese le dijese que no para cambiar de opinión luego o simplemente estuviera un tiempo pensándoselo… Pero no tengo ese tiempo. No quiero que se me eternice el fic.**

**Tampoco estoy segura de si poner a Carol queriendo tener sexo casual queda demasiado OoC. Como menciono en el texto, es una mujer aún joven y la necesidad de sexo es algo natural, pero tras su desastrosa experiencia con Ed lo más lógico es que tenga miedo de volver a comprometerse con nadie. Aunque sí sabemos que ella es un poco mosquita muerta, y más imprevisible que Daryl. De lo que sí estaba segura es que quería que fuese ella, y no Daryl, quien iniciase la trama, porque él está demasiado reprimido para permitirse en pensar en sexo, ni de esa manera ni de ninguna otra. En fin, espero haberlo razonado medio en condiciones y que el OoC no resulte demasiado chirriante.**

**Siempre quise ver en la serie una escena de Daryl mostrándose celoso de Carol. En la tercera temporada me quedé con las ganas, no sé si os acordáis de Axel, aquel preso que creía que Carol era lesbiana por tener el pelo corto pero que en cuanto ella le aclaró que no lo era empezó a mostrarse **_**muy**_** simpático con ella. Por desgracia Daryl estaba fuera de la prisión en ese momento y al pobre Axel se lo cargó el Gobernador antes de haber tenido la oportunidad de profundizar en esa amistad que empezaba a surgir con Carol; pero habría dado algo por ver la reacción de Daryl si los hubiese visto durante alguna de sus amistosas charlas. En cuanto a Tyreese, sé que en el cómic es pareja con Carol, pero en la serie nunca vi entre ellos más que una relación de amistad, además estaba todo ese mal rollo porque ella había matado a su novia y al otro chico en la prisión. **

**Por eso, en cuanto vi la escena de Tobin y Carol en el almacén / armería de Alexandria, se me ocurrió que sería una oportunidad estupenda para poner a Daryl celoso =D Tobin habla un par de veces de que tiene que "proteger a su familia", pero no llega a mencionarse a su mujer de forma explícita ni he encontrado información al respecto en Internet, así que para propósitos de la trama, aquí es viudo, ¿ok? Por cierto que el actor que hace de Tobin, Jason Douglas, mide 1,94 m. en tanto que Norman Reedus 1,78 m., por esa razón Daryl lo llama "Larguirucho".**

**Antes de despedirme, quería dar las gracias a todas las lectoras por la acogida tan buena que ha tenido el fic y todas vuestras palabras de ánimo. Y un agradecimiento aún más especial a Kikitha2210, que está siendo tan amable de betearme el fic, mil gracias por sus correcciones y sus sugerencias (y por evitar que haya metido la pata en algo que ella y yo sabemos ;) ). Abrazos de zombie para todas y Caryl-On!**


	3. El pasado es el pasado

**3\. El pasado es el pasado.**

Aquella simple frase bastó para poner a todo el mundo en guardia. No era la primera vez que los caminantes conseguían acceder a Alexandria desde que estaban allí, pero debían ser cautelosos. La mayoría de los antiguos residentes no estaban acostumbrados a enfrentarse a esos seres y cualquier descuido podía resultar fatal.

–Morgan, Daryl, Michonne, Glenn, Abraham y Rosita, venid conmigo –Rick asumió inmediatamente su papel de líder mientras se levantaba a por su abrigo–. Los demás os quedáis aquí.

–¿Qué? –protestó Carl, disgustado–. ¡Yo también quiero ir, quiero ayudar!

–Y ayudarás… –replicó su padre–, quedándote aquí. Ya sabes, tienes que ser parte del frente de retaguardia. No creo que ocurra, pero si las cosas se tuercen, estaré tranquilo sabiendo que estás con Judith.

–Bufff… siempre haciendo de niñera –Carl resopló con resignación, pero Carol apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros para reconfortarlo.

–Tu padre sabe lo que hay que hacer, cielo. No confía en nadie más que en ti para que protejas a su otro mayor tesoro –El chico esbozó una débil sonrisa, algo más consolado con sus palabras.

–Qué oportuno todo esto… –rezongó Rosita–, con la que está cayendo. Ya podrían haber elegido los caminantes otra noche con mejor tiempo.

–¿Qué habrá pasado? –se preguntó Michonne– Creía que esos muros eran sólidos.

–Y _son_ sólidos –repuso Abraham, muy digno–. A menos que se trate de otra maniobra de sabotaje –y al decir esto, lanzó una mirada hostil hacia el padre Gabriel, quien se encogió ante la indirecta.

–Sea como sea, no tardaremos en averiguarlo –Rick zanjó el tema–. Debemos darnos prisa, antes de que los caminantes lleguen a la zona de las casas.

Los miembros mencionados se apresuraron a ponerse sus abrigos y a tomar sus armas antes de salir precipitadamente de la vivienda. Daryl fue el último. Agarró su inseparable ballesta y antes de salir por la puerta, su mirada se cruzó durante un segundo con la de Carol, comunicándose mil cosas que no hubieran tenido tiempo de decirse con palabras.

"Ten cuidado, por favor", suplicó ella en silencio. Sabía que unos pocos caminantes no representaban un gran peligro para él, pero no podía evitarlo.

Después cerró la puerta tras de él y la atrancó con un suspiro. Qué mala suerte… Seguramente no era una situación que no pudiesen controlar –todos los que habían ido formaban un equipo formidable, y habían salido de cosas peores–, pero eso implicaba que la cita que había acordado con Daryl quedaba cancelada. Una parte de ella casi se sentía aliviada… tal vez se trataba de algún tipo de señal.

Los miembros del grupo que quedaron en la casa –ella, Carl, Maggie, Tara, que aún estaba algo débil, Eugene y el padre Gabriel– se sentaron en los sofás y sillones de la amplia salita a esperar. Ninguno quiso irse a su habitación a dormir, aunque Carl subía de tanto en tanto a comprobar el estado de la pequeña Judith, que era la única de la casa que dormía plácidamente.

Todos se encontraban inmóviles, tensos y en silencio, preocupados por los que habían salido a defenderlos a ellos y al resto de Alexandria. El tictac del reloj era lo único que indicaba el paso del tiempo.

–Estarán bien –sonrió Carol para tranquilizar al resto. Sabía que, de los que se quedaban, ella era quien guardaba el redil, la "líder suplente", y todo el mundo se fiaba de lo que ella decía. Y así, además, ocultaba ante ellos su propia preocupación. Ojalá hubiera sido tan fácil ocultarlo ante sí misma.

Más silencio, y más tictac del reloj. No, mantener el control no era tan fácil como la gente creía, ni siquiera para ella.

El padre Gabriel unió sus manos y empezó a rezar a media voz, con un soniquete monótono que pronto le crispó los nervios.

–Haga el favor de callarse –saltó sin poder evitarlo y sorprendiendo a todos, quienes sólo estaban acostumbrados a tratar con su lado más amable. Maggie puso la mano en el antebrazo del clérigo como para defenderle.

–Carol, no puedes prohibirle que rece.

–No, pero sí puedo pedirle que lo haga en silencio. Ya estamos todos bastante nerviosos.

El sacerdote decidió no meterse en más líos de los que ya estaba y redujo su plegaria a un murmullo casi inaudible. Carol le dedicó una mirada despectiva antes de olvidarse de su existencia. Ella ya no creía en rezos, la última vez que lo hizo no le sirvieron de nada.

Los minutos seguían pasando y, pese a la tensión y la preocupación, el cansancio empezó poco a poco a hacer mella entre los presentes. Eugene fue el primero en caer, reclinó la cabeza en el respaldo del tresillo de dos plazas que compartía con Tara y empezó a roncar, nada discretamente por cierto. Carol intercambió una sonrisa con los demás: un poco de humor en ese momento era bueno, relajaba las cosas.

Eugene no fue el único en dormirse. Todos lo acabaron haciendo: el padre Gabriel, Tara, Maggie… Incluso Carl, que intentaba mantenerse despierto por hacer honor a la fortaleza que todos decían que había heredado de su padre, se quedó adormecido con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Carol. Ella lo observó con una sonrisa: cuando dormía tenía cara de niño, pero era ya todo un hombre. Quizá si su Sophia hubiese vivido, a estas alturas también habría tenido que asombrarse por sus cambios debidos a la pubertad, pensó.

Sólo quedaba ella despierta en aquella salita. No era de extrañar: la medianoche había llegado y pasado hacía ya tiempo. La supuesta cita secreta que había pactado con Daryl se había quedado en nada, como quedarían todos los asuntos que no fueran estricta y exclusivamente la supervivencia, incluso en Alexandria. En aquel mundo donde vivían, no podía ser de otra manera. Además, a aquellas horas ni ella misma era ya capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

Cuando ya faltaban apenas unos minutos para la una de la madrugada y empezaba a cabecear, la puerta vibró ante la fuerza que se ejercía sobre ella para abrirla. Todos despertaron de inmediato de sus respectivos duermevelas, y Carol se apresuró a agarrar su arma. Seguramente serían sus amigos, pero nunca se tomaban demasiadas precauciones.

Por suerte, esta vez no hicieron falta. Pronto oyeron la voz de Rick llamándolos para que les dejaran entrar, y todos corrieron a abrirles la puerta.

–¡Dios mío, Rick! –exclamó Carol al ver el aspecto que traían: estaban empapados y cubiertos de lodo hasta arriba, sobre todo el propio Rick, Morgan, Glenn y Abraham– ¿Estáis bien, hay alguien herido?

–No, tranquila –repuso él, con gesto agotado–, sólo es barro. Todos estamos bien… aunque un poco hechos polvo.

–¿Qué había pasado con el muro, papá?, ¿por qué estaban entrando los caminantes? –Carl le aferró el brazo ansiosamente– ¿Nos han atacado, lo han saboteado o qué?

–Nada de eso… esta vez –suspiró el antiguo sheriff–. Lo que ha ocurrido no ha sido más que una desgraciada combinación de meteorología y mala suerte.

Todos los que se habían quedado en la casa lo contemplaron extrañados, mientras Rick relataba los hechos que habían llevado a la mitad de ellos a pasarse toda aquella noche al raso, combatiendo caminantes bajo la lluvia. Tal y como había afirmado Abraham, el muro era sólido, pero los cimientos no lo eran tanto. O más bien, el suelo donde estaban asentados, de naturaleza arcillosa. La excesiva lluvia lo había ablandado, sobre todo en cierta zona donde había un desnivel que hacía que el agua se acumulase justo en la parte del muro. El peso de los rudimentarios cimientos había vencido a la tierra encharcada y todo el conjunto se había hundido por aquella parte, facilitando el paso de los caminantes que se encontraban allí.

Por suerte, Rick y los otros llegaron enseguida. Cubiertos por Sasha desde su puesto de vigilancia y por Rosita desde el suelo; Abraham, Rick, Morgan y Glenn trabajaron para reconstruir la parte del muro que se había derrumbado, aunque de forma provisional, a base de escombros de éste y otros materiales que encontraron por la zona. Mientras, Daryl y Michonne se ocuparon de localizar y eliminar a los caminantes que se le habían escapado a Sasha y que andaban pululando por la zona, dentro de la propia urbanización, aunque por suerte aún lejos de las viviendas.

–¡Yo no tengo experiencia en esto! –se justificó Abraham, molesto ante la idea de que pudiesen hacerle responsable– Sé construir y se me da bien, pero no tengo formación para prever ese tipo de cosas. Hasta ahora, la tierra siempre había aguantado perfectamente los cimientos, incluso con lluvia según me dijo Tobin…

–Nadie te echa la culpa, Abraham –lo tranquilizó Rick–. Puede que estuvieran preparados para un poco de lluvia, pero no para el diluvio que está cayendo ahora. Una pena que Reg Monroe ya no esté aquí, quizá él podría habernos avisado.

–Al menos sólo ha sido un susto, un contratiempo accidental –comentó Carol–. Es decir, que no tenemos que preocuparnos de ataques por parte de grupos externos ni nada por el estilo.

–Por el momento de eso no, pero sí de que esto no se repita –replicó él–. Son detalles tontos, pero cada uno de ellos nos pone en peligro. Mañana avisaremos a Deanna para volver a construir en condiciones la parte derrumbada y veremos cómo podemos solucionar el problema de la tierra blanda en los cimientos. En cuanto a los caminantes que consiguieron entrar… –se dirigió a Michonne.

–Daryl y yo ya nos ocupamos de ellos –le informó ésta.

–Bien, pero por si acaso se os hubiera escapado alguno, mañana habrá que declarar cierta alerta entre los vecinos. Que nadie vaya solo, que se vigile a los niños y a los ancianos en todo momento y que nadie se acerque a la zona del muro si no estamos alguno de nosotros.

–Oye, no se nos escapó ninguno, ¿vale? –protestó Daryl– Michonne y yo peinamos la zona tres veces.

–Ya lo sé amigo, y no es que desconfíe de ti –Rick le palmeó el brazo–, pero las precauciones nos han mantenido vivos hasta llegar aquí, y seguiremos con ellas.

–Pfff, lo que tú digas –el cazador puso los ojos en blanco.

–Y ahora, a dormir todo el mundo –concluyó Rick–. Ya hemos cumplido, hemos demostrado de sobra nuestra utilidad aquí. Que quienes lo necesiten se laven un poco y a la cama. Por hoy, nos hemos ganado un buen descanso.

Todos estaban más que contentos de obedecer aquella orden: los que habían estado fuera estaban realmente molidos, pero los que se habían quedado también tenían sueño por haberse quedado traspuestos durante la prolongada espera y estaban deseando irse a dormir de verdad. Tras desearles las buenas noches, Abraham, Rosita y el resto de los ocupantes de la otra casa abandonaron aquella vivienda afrontando unos últimos segundos de lluvia para llegar a la suya, mientras que los residentes de la primera emprendían el camino hacia la planta de arriba, donde se hallaban situados los dormitorios.

Carol comenzó a subir las escaleras con los demás, pero entonces vio a Daryl de pie en el salón. Era el único que no se había movido de su sitio y la observaba como si la esperase. Entonces se hizo la rezagada hasta que al final todos hubieron subido y sólo quedaron ellos dos en aquella planta.

–Tienes una pinta horrible –tuvo que decirle. Era cierto: al igual que los demás, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y lleno de barro. Él sonrió, en absoluto ofendido.

–Prueba a matar caminantes bajo una lluvia tan densa que apenas puedas ver algo y sobre lo que parece una maldita pista de patinaje con tanto barro, y después me cuentas.

–Gracias, creo que paso –repuso ella, y lo agarró por el brazo–. Anda, ven. Vamos a adecentarte un poco.

Los dos baños de la planta superior seguramente estaban ocupados por algunos de los demás, pero en la planta baja había un pequeño aseo con lavabo, y allí lo condujo ella.

–Venga, quítate la ropa.

–*–*–*–*–*–

–¿Qué? –Daryl se quedó un poco desconcertado ante la orden, dada sin el menor preámbulo. Aunque la mayor parte de su mente había estado centrada en la caza de caminantes y en el problema que les había surgido en el muro, su subconsciente nunca había dejado de tener en cuenta, en segundo plano, _a qué_ se suponía que iban a dedicar aquella noche antes de que empezase todo ese lío.

–Esa ropa mojada –aclaró ella, revolviendo en el armario de ropa blanca que había junto al aseo–, tienes que quitártela, aunque sea la parte de arriba. Si sigues con ella encima, pescarás una pulmonía.

–Ah… eso.

–Puedes lavarte un poco ahí, y secarte con esto –dijo ella señalando el lavabo y pasándole una toalla. Luego salió y entornó la puerta tras ella para darle privacidad y también espacio, ya que aquel cuarto era bastante pequeño. Él se fue quitando la guerrera, el chaleco y la camisa mojados, dejándolos caer en el suelo. Después abrió el grifo y empezó a restregarse la cara, el cuello y los brazos, las partes que estaban más manchadas de barro; y también las axilas para eliminar el sudor del ejercicio.

–También es mala suerte –comentó mientras lo hacía–, me había duchado esta misma tarde, antes de que llegases.

La oyó reír al otro lado de la puerta.

–Con eso, la lluvia y esto son tres remojones en un solo día –bromeó–. Felicidades, has batido tu récord.

Al acabar se secó un poco –dejando algunos rastros de barro en la inmaculada blancura de la toalla– y salió, poniéndosela sobre los hombros desnudos.

–¿Mejor? –alzó las manos ante Carol, que seguía esperándolo fuera– Limpio como un bebé después de un baño.

Pero ella alzó la vista, escudriñándolo con ojo crítico.

–De eso nada, amigo. Aún tienes barro en el pelo –Se alzó de puntillas para tomar entre sus dedos un sucio mechón de su flequillo.

–Ya te he dicho que no se veía ni oía nada con la lluvia –se justificó él–. Una de esas cosas me sorprendió por la espalda y me tiró al suelo. Pero enseguida me lo quité de encima –aclaró, al ver que ella abría los ojos con cierta inquietud.

–Pues entonces habrá que agradecer que lo peor que te ha pasado es llenarte de barro –Con un suspiro, lo tomó otra vez del antebrazo y lo llevó de vuelta al aseo con esa cara que ponía a veces, como pensando "si no lo hago yo, no se hace bien"–. Voy a quitártelo del pelo. Si no, mañana se endurecerá y a saber cuánto tiempo eres capaz de dejártelo ahí.

–Sí, "mamá"… –se burló, aunque no se resistió a que lo hiciese entrar en el aseo de nuevo después de la cara de enfado que puso ella ante la broma.

El cuarto era muy pequeño y apenas cabían los dos en él, pero Carol se las arregló para sacar un taburete que había bajo el lavabo y lo plantó junto a éste.

–Siéntate –le pidió–. No, al revés –añadió, al ver que lo hacía de cara al lavabo–, como en las peluquerías.

–En mi vida he estado en una peluquería –Cuando tenían que cortarse el pelo, Merle y él se limitaban a pasarse una maquinilla por la cabeza.

–Se nota –observó ella. Daryl se dio la vuelta y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el extremo saliente del lavabo, apoyando el cuello sobre la toalla; en tanto que Carol rebuscaba algo en los rincones del diminuto baño, sin demasiado éxito.

–Aquí no hay champú –señaló–, con agua tendrá que bastar. Te quitaré el barro más pegado y ya mañana te das otra ducha en condiciones.

Él resopló ruidosamente, como haciéndose el resignado ante la idea de otro remojón. Ella abrió el grifo y seleccionó el agua caliente –algo en lo que él, con el pensamiento ocupado en otras cosas, no había caído–, mezclando temperaturas hasta llenar el lavabo con agua templada. Después le hizo inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a echarle de esa agua con las manos, deslizando con suavidad los dedos mojados entre su pelo para ablandar y deshacer los restos de barro que estuviesen adheridos a él.

Daryl cerró los ojos: la sensación era deliciosa. El agua templada y, sobre todo, aquel suave tacto de los dedos de Carol en su cabeza, lo relajaba haciéndole olvidar el cansancio y la tensión de las últimas dos horas buscando caminantes que matar en la oscuridad lluviosa. Casi le daban ganas de dormirse, pero prefirió abrir los ojos de nuevo para mirar a la persona que lo estaba haciendo sentir así de bien. En toda su vida, nadie lo había tratado con tanta dulzura como ella.

Centrada en limpiarle bien el cabello, Carol no se daba cuenta de que la observaba, lo cual le permitía contemplarla a sus anchas: su mirada azul, llena de bondad y cariño; o sus finos labios, fruncidos en un mohín abstraído. Y aquella manera que tenía de tocarle… había algo especial en ella. Era cálida y… también maternal, no cabía duda, pero a la vez muy sensual. Él comenzó a notar cierto cosquilleo dentro de sus pantalones.

–Qué largo tienes ya el pelo… –murmuró ella sin dejar de acariciarle, ignorante de todas las sensaciones que estaba despertando en él aquel simple roce.

–¿Es que ahora también te vas a meter con mi pelo? –la provocó con una sonrisa fanfarrona, pero ella no cayó en el juego.

–Me encanta tu pelo, pero te tapa la cara… y a mí me gusta verte.

Inmediatamente pareció incómoda por haber dicho eso y retiró las manos de su cabeza, algo que Daryl lamentó.

–Creo que es suficiente.

Se apartó con cierta rigidez y le pasó la toalla de nuevo. Él la tomó mientras se levantaba del pequeño taburete, e inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo comenzó a frotarse con ella para eliminar la mayor parte de humedad de su pelo. Tras unos segundos, cayó en la cuenta de que Carol le contemplaba desde el umbral de la puerta del cuartito, con los brazos cruzados y una extraña fascinación en sus ojos.

Por un momento, fue tan idiota de creerse que lo estaba admirando a él, a su pecho desnudo y a sus músculos. Se sintió tentado a decir alguna estupidez como "¿Te gusta lo que ves?" en plan provocativo, pero por fortuna se mordió la lengua a tiempo al ver que sus ojos no mostraban admiración precisamente. Tampoco estaban fijos en él, sino en el espejo que había sobre el lavabo.

No lo miraba a él, sino a su reflejo en el espejo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que observaba tan atentamente eran sus cicatrices, aquellas señales en su espalda que constituían el recordatorio permanente de una infancia marcada por los abusos y el dolor. No debía ser la primera vez que se las veía, pues recordaba haberse quitado la ropa delante de ella en más de una ocasión, pero siempre se había dado prisa en vestirse después; y si ella había tenido preguntas, había sido lo bastante discreta para no formularlas. Carol sabía que su niñez no había sido un camino de rosas por culpa de su padre, pero él nunca había querido entrar en detalles sobre el tema y ella nunca le había forzado a hacerlo.

Ahora vendría otra vez la compasión. Desvió la mirada con amargura y se apresuró a recoger su camisa del suelo, poniéndosela a toda prisa y casi sin pararse a abotonarla. Aún estaba húmeda, pero no le importó.

–Lo siento –ella apartó la vista también, consciente de que lo había hecho sentir avergonzado.

–Da igual –gruñó él–. Tan sólo, no empieces con chorradas.

–¿Chorradas?

–Gilipolleces paternalistas como que comprendes lo que tuve que pasar o que si hablo de ello me sentiré mejor. Ese tipo de mierdas con las que siempre nos venían los asistentes sociales para quedar bien, aunque no les importásemos un carajo. Ahórratelo.

Ella permaneció en silencio durante tanto tiempo que él se vio obligado a volver de nuevo la vista hacia ella, esperando no haberla ofendido. Pero ella no le miraba con enfado y, como comprobó con alivio, tampoco con lástima. Sus ojos eran insondables al fijarlos en los suyos, y Daryl pensó que renunciaría con gusto hasta a su amada ballesta a cambio de adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

–Venga, vámonos a dormir –decidió ella.

Él recogió el resto de sus ropas mojadas y subieron las escaleras en silencio para no perturbar el descanso de los demás, los cuales seguramente estarían ya dormidos. Recorrieron el pasillo por el ala de sus respectivas habitaciones, estando la de Daryl más cerca de las escaleras y la de Carol dando a la ventana de la fachada principal. Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que llegaron a la puerta del cuarto del primero, cuando Carol se volvió brevemente hacia él para despedirse:

–Descansa, ¿de acuerdo? –le deseó en voz baja– Buenas noches.

Daryl se detuvo ante su puerta y puso la mano sobre el pomo, pero ni siquiera hizo movimiento para abrirla. Cuando giró la cabeza y la vio marchar dirigiéndose a su propio dormitorio, algo lo sacudió. No, aquello no podía quedar así. Si se iba a su habitación, como un jodido buen chico, no podría dormir. Es más, sabía que por muy cansado que estuviese, se quedaría toda la noche despierto, preguntándose por lo que podría haber sido.

Soltó el tirador de la puerta y siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta alcanzarla en la puerta de su propia habitación. Su corazón latía tan deprisa que incluso superaba las pulsaciones que debía haber alcanzado aquella noche, en su momento de mayor actividad mientras cazaba a aquellos caminantes.

Ella frunció el ceño extrañada al verle dirigirse hacia ella.

–¿Pasa algo?

–Sí. Pasa que tú y yo teníamos un trato, algo que acordamos esta tarde –Carol inspiró hondamente, como quedándose petrificada porque se lo hubiese recordado–. No me digas que se te había olvidado –la provocó burlón.

–No, no lo había olvidado –masculló ella, nerviosa–. Pero pensé que después de lo que ha pasado, no querrías… Es decir, es muy tarde y tienes que estar muerto de cansancio, ¿no? Podemos dejarlo para otro día.

Él la contempló de pie ante él: aquel cuerpo casi demasiado frágil para encerrar la gran fortaleza que poseía, su delicado rostro, los cabellos de aquel exótico gris, sus ojos azules de tierna mirada… y sus labios. En más de una ocasión se había preguntado a qué sabrían.

No lo dejaría para otro día. Sería ahora, o no sería nunca.

–No estoy tan cansado.

Ella tragó saliva. Sus ojos lo contemplaron con cierto temor… no era temor hacia él, eso creía, pero ya se había equivocado otras veces.

–…A menos que tengas miedo, claro –añadió. No quería que se sintiera forzada por algo a lo que se hubiera comprometido con él–. Si quieres dejarlo…

–No –La palabra pareció surgir de su boca de forma espontánea–. No quiero dejarlo.

–Yo tampoco.

–Bien –Ella se giró de nuevo hacia su puerta y la abrió con movimientos algo temblorosos. Después se apartó para permitirle el paso–. Entra.

Daryl penetró en el dormitorio con una tranquilidad que no sentía, examinándolo todo a su alrededor. No era la primera vez que estaba allí, pero ahora todo se sentía diferente. Aquella habitación era espaciosa y bien iluminada durante el día, al igual que la suya propia, pero la de ella estaba más arreglada y decorada con mucho mejor gusto. El famoso toque femenino, supuso. La amplia cama tenía una colcha verde claro con florecitas rojas, a juego con las cortinas; y en la pared se veía un espejo de cuerpo entero junto a una cómoda blanca sobre la que había un jarrón con flores.

Carol apartó la colcha de la cama doblándola pulcramente sobre los pies de ésta. Luego se dirigió a la mesilla y encendió la luz de la lamparita de noche, apagando después la principal.

–Para crear un ambiente más "íntimo" –explicó. Luego se volvió hacia él casi con timidez, como la modosa ama de casa que fingía ser durante el día. Él se acercó con pasos lentos y se quedaron de pie junto a la cama observándose mutuamente, atentos a descifrar cualquier reacción del otro. Daryl no sabía muy bien qué hacer, y quiso darse de patadas por ello. Tanto que le había rogado que lo eligiera a él para su "experimento"; y había insistido en que no lo demorasen más y lo hiciesen aquella misma noche… pero ahora que iba a ocurrir, era como si algo lo paralizase.

–Así que… vamos a hacerlo –comentó, un poco estúpidamente, por romper el silencio.

–Bueno… –ella se encogió de hombros–, sólo si tú quieres. No estás obligado a nada, puedes echarte atrás en cualquier momento.

–No tengo intención –Joder, ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello pensaba hacerlo. De pronto se acordó de lo que tenía en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón vaquero–. He traído… –sacó la caja de condones que había cogido en secreto aquella tarde. Como el resto de urbanizaciones de lujo del pasado, Alexandria tenía su propia farmacia, y aunque los medicamentos con receta estaban almacenados bajo llave en casa de Pete y Jessie, aún quedaba un gran surtido de productos para que cada vecino se abasteciese como quisiera: aspirinas y jarabes para la tos, pero también tampones y preservativos. La caja hurtada había permanecido en su bolsillo trasero todo el tiempo hasta entonces, y era un milagro que no se le hubiese caído durante aquella expedición nocturna contra los caminantes.

Algo sonrojada, Carol se agachó un segundo, abrió el cajón de la mesilla y sacó otra caja idéntica que colocó junto a la lamparita de noche. A ella también se le había ocurrido la misma idea.

–La seguridad ante todo, ¿eh? –bromeó, aunque después bajó la cabeza– Confieso que estoy un poco nerviosa… Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hice esto. Aunque dicen que es como montar en bici, que nunca se olvida. ¿Crees que es cierto?

–No lo sé.

–No te garantizo una experiencia grandiosa –le advirtió ella con una sonrisa un tanto amarga–. En toda mi vida sólo he estado con Ed, y creo que no me enseñó mucho. Nada agradable, por lo menos –añadió, desviando la vista disgustada–. Es por eso que quiero hacer esto. Espero que no pienses que soy una inútil.

–Tranquila, nunca pensaría eso –susurró él, llevando la mano a su mejilla, casi haciendo el gesto de acariciársela… pero sin atreverse todavía a tocarla, aún no.

–¿Tú has estado con muchas mujeres? –preguntó ella, como temerosa de la comparación. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

–Algunas –fue su escueta respuesta. Aunque la mayoría habían sido profesionales, ya que Merle había sido cliente asiduo de prostíbulos y a menudo le insistía para que lo acompañase. Daryl solía resistirse, pues encontraba aquel mundo patético y vacío; pero en más de una ocasión había cedido ante sus presiones y sus burlas con tal de que lo dejase en paz. Pero, por supuesto, eso era algo que jamás le contaría a Carol.

Ella continuaba con la vista pegada a su pecho, como si estuviera tan nerviosa que fuese incapaz de seguir mirándolo a los ojos.

–Daryl, yo… ¿Crees que estamos haciendo bien con todo esto?

–¿Por qué no? Tú eres libre, yo también, y…

–No me refiero a eso.

Sí, ya lo sabía. Pero no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta, y aunque la hubiese tenido seguramente no habría sabido explicarla: las palabras nunca habían sido lo suyo. Sólo sabía una cosa: quería seguir adelante, más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

Armándose de valor, se decidió y llevó las manos a ambos lados de su rostro para acercarlo al suyo. Aunque se moría por tocarla, por besarla, sus movimientos eran rígidos y vacilantes pues seguía sin creerse lo que estaba pasando y tampoco estaba muy seguro de qué hacer. Ella había cerrado los ojos y aguardaba con el ceño fruncido en una expresión de anticipación un poco parecida al miedo, como si temiese que la golpease en vez de besarla.

Golpearla en lugar de besarla… con agria tristeza recordó que tenía sus razones para pensar así, y sospechó que, pese a que ella era ahora una mujer fuerte y decidida, y que supiera –o eso esperaba– que él jamás haría nada para herirla, puede que en el fondo siguiera teniendo miedo de los hombres.

La soltó con un suspiro exasperado: joder, así era imposible. Pese a que nada le habría gustado más que demostrarle que no todos los hombres eran como el animal con el que se había casado, era demasiada responsabilidad. ¿Y si la cagaba? Tampoco es que él fuera súper experimentado. Cuando Merle lo arrastraba a aquellos sitios, casi siempre se había limitado a dejarse hacer mientras su mente se evadía a cualquier otra parte. Era algo que tendría que haber pensado aquella tarde, antes de ofrecerse con tanto entusiasmo a algo que con toda seguridad le venía demasiado grande.

Carol abrió los ojos, sorprendida porque él se hubiese detenido.

–¿Pasa algo? –y añadió algo temerosa– ¿Estoy… estoy haciendo algo mal?

–¿Qué? –se extrañó él–. No, claro que no.

Se inclinó sobre ella para tratar de nuevo de besarla, pero coincidió con que ella se había decidido a intentar lo mismo. Al calcular mal el ángulo de inclinación, sus narices se chocaron antes de que pudieran rozar sus labios. Cada uno trató de corregir su posición, pero ambos lo hicieron en la misma dirección con lo que volvieron a tener el mismo problema por segunda vez. Se acercaron para abrazarse, pero ninguno de los dos sabía dónde poner las manos. Todo se sentía forzado e incómodo.

Se separaron algo más que un poco avergonzados. Daryl, sobre todo, estaba cabreadísimo consigo mismo. Tanto tiempo que había estado soñando con besarla, y ni de eso era capaz.

–Todo esto es una pésima idea –suspiró Carol, echándose hacia atrás el corto cabello con la mano–. Ya te lo dije: hemos sido amigos durante demasiado tiempo como para actuar de otra manera; o quizá nos falte química, no lo sé. Lamento haberte metido en esto. Lo mejor será que lo dejemos antes de cometer alguna estupi…

Sin pensar, Daryl la hizo callar pegando sus labios a los de ella. Fue un beso suave, apenas un breve roce, pues seguía sin desprenderse del todo de aquella inseguridad que lo había agobiado al final, pero por fin había conseguido hacerlo. Tomada por sorpresa, ella inspiró y abrió mucho los ojos, pero pronto volvió a cerrarlos para disfrutar la sensación, y llevó una temblorosa mano a su mejilla, acariciándosela. Tras un par de segundos él se separó muy despacio, como de mala gana; y sus labios se despegaron poco a poco de los de ella con un sonido húmedo. Observó a Carol, expectante por averiguar su reacción. Con la respiración acelerada, ella lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía en su vida.

–Demasiado tarde… –bromeó él para romper un poco la tensión–, ya hemos cometido una estupidez. ¿Sigues pensando que es mala idea?

–Sí… –asintió ella, pero sus acciones contradijeron esa afirmación pues inmediatamente después fue ella quien se lanzó a besarle, tan sorpresivamente como él pero con mucha más intensidad. Le pasó las manos por detrás del cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella; y Daryl no tardó ni un segundo en corresponder a aquel segundo beso. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, deslizando sus dedos por el corto cabello gris en la zona sobre la nuca de la mujer; y saboreó maravillado aquellos labios suaves y receptivos que se abrían como una flor ante el avance de los suyos. Todos sus reparos y su vergüenza parecieron disolverse en la oleada de excitación que lo asaltó al sentir la piel suave de la mujer entre sus dedos y el dulce sabor de su saliva en su boca.

Sin romper el beso, la estrechó con tanta fuerza que creyó que su cuerpo se le desencuadernaría entre los brazos, pero Carol no se quejó: ambos sabían que en el fondo aquella fragilidad era sólo aparente. Por un momento se petrificó al notar el juguetón cosquilleo de la lengua de ella empezando a explorar dentro de su boca, pero pronto reaccionó y las lenguas de ambos se entrelazaron con tanta destreza como si llevaran haciéndolo toda la vida.

En su ímpetu empezó a reclinarla poco a poco hacia atrás y antes de darse cuenta estaban rodando sobre la cama sin parar de acariciarse y besarse salvajemente. Ella soltó de un tirón el par de botones que aún estaban abrochados en la camisa húmeda de Daryl y tiró del cuello de ésta para echársela por detrás, por los hombros, dejando el pecho masculino al descubierto y explorándoselo con labios y manos ansiosas; y él le devolvió sus atenciones deslizando sus manos por sus costados y bordeando sus senos aún cubiertos por la camiseta. A continuación, las bajó por su espalda y terminó posándolas sobre su firme trasero, el cual oprimió con tanta fuerza contra su pelvis que ella pudo sentir sin dificultad la dureza de su creciente excitación incluso a través de la gruesa tela de los _jeans_ de ambos.

¿Que no tenían química, había dicho ella? Eso _sí_ que era una estupidez. Lo que había entre ellos no era química: era fuego, era una puta explosión nuclear. El deseo reprimido de ambos, que se había cristalizado tras años de acumularlo en secreto, empezaba a liberarse con la energía y la violencia de mil soles y con cada beso que se daban, cada centímetro de piel del otro que tocaban, parecían estallar fuegos artificiales.

No tardaron mucho en empezar a forcejear con las hebillas del cinturón del otro para desabrocharlas, y a base de tirones y pataleos se liberaron de sus respectivos pantalones. Daryl no llevaba ropa interior bajo los suyos, y Carol contuvo el aliento al contemplar su virilidad erguida en todo su esplendor: esta vez él sí pudo enorgullecerse de ver auténtica admiración en sus ojos.

La mujer continuó enganchando sus dedos en el elástico de sus braguitas y se las quitó de un tirón, mientras que Daryl, incapaz de esperar inmóvil a que terminase, le levantó la camiseta hacia arriba descubriendo sus pechos, aunque sin llegar a quitársela del todo. Los besó y lamió ávidamente los pezones endurecidos, dejando un rastro de saliva sobre su piel y arrancando de su garganta unos apagados gemidos que convertían su sangre en fuego líquido. Quería besarla, quería acariciarla por todas partes. Lo quería _todo_ de ella. Ya no se sentía inseguro por lo que estuviera haciendo bien o mal, había dejado de pensar y casi de respirar. Se limitaba a _sentir_, y se guiaba sólo por su instinto.

Siguiendo ese mismo instinto, su mano fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta sus piernas, se recreó en la tersura del interior de sus muslos y después subió un poco hasta detenerse en la unión entre ambos. Ella respingó un poco al notar sus dedos en aquella zona pero no protestó, lo cual, suponía, le daba vía libre para seguir explorando; y siguió moviendo los dedos aunque en realidad no tuviera demasiada idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

–Espera… –lo detuvo Carol sujetando su mano. Él contuvo otra maldición: ¿es que no era capaz de hacer nada bien? Pero ella se limitó a cambiarle la mano ligeramente de lugar, colocándosela un poco más arriba de donde la tenía–. Más despacio… y no tan fuerte, como si… tan sólo lo rozases…

–¿Así? –preguntó él mientras cumplía obediente las instrucciones. La respuesta de Carol fue echar la cabeza hacia atrás con un suave ronroneo.

–Sí… –suspiró–, justo así. No pares, Daryl…

¿Que no parase, decía? Estaba dispuesto a continuar así hasta el fin de los tiempos con tal de seguir contemplando hipnotizado el hermoso rostro de una Carol perdida en el placer que le estaba proporcionando. Ver a aquella mujercita de aspecto siempre tan dulce y casi virginal con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose los labios y agitándose bajo sus caricias era algo que sobrepasaba sus sueños más eróticos.

No pensaba detenerse ahí, quería hacerlo aún mejor. Se apoyó sobre el brazo que tenía libre y comenzó a besarla en los labios, en la cara, donde alcanzase. Cuando llegó al cuello ella se puso a gemir más alto, indicando que aquél era su punto débil… algo que pensaba aprovechar. Besó, lamió y hasta mordisqueó con suavidad la finísima piel de la garganta, notando que se erizaba al menor contacto de sus labios, e incluso se aventuró a bajar con su boca hacia el escote y sobre sus pechos. Los gemidos de Carol se mezclaron con jadeos, y empezó a temblar y a retorcerse como intentando huir, como si el placer fuese tan intenso que le resultase insoportable.

Sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo, intentando mantener exactamente el mismo ritmo y presión, la sostuvo firmemente contra sí y ella se incorporó, sujetándose a sus hombros y volviendo a besarle.

–No pares… –repitió en medio de jadeos contra su boca. Lo que antes había sido una súplica ahora era una orden inflexible, pero por una vez era una orden que él estaba encantado de cumplir. No sólo continuó con sus caricias sino que redobló la intensidad de éstas hasta que ella no lo soportó más.

El clímax la sacudió con una fuerza arrolladora. Consciente, incluso entonces, de que debían mantener silencio a toda costa, Carol hundió la lengua en la boca de él para sofocar los gritos que le era imposible contener de otra forma. Arqueó la columna y prácticamente se colgó del cuerpo de Daryl, convulsionándose contra él y obligándolo a sostenerla con fuerza para que con sus sacudidas no se alejase, rompiendo así aquel mágico contacto del que tanto parecía estar disfrutando. Quería que aquello durase lo más que pudiera, lo enloquecía tenerla totalmente rendida al placer. Ni las profesionales con las que había estado ni las actrices de las películas pornográficas se movían así. Podían hacerlo, por supuesto, si estaban lo bastante motivadas, pero aquello era distinto: el gesto casi era igual al del dolor pero no del todo, parecía más sincero, más genuino. Se dio cuenta de que seguramente era la primera vez que veía a una mujer tener un orgasmo auténtico.

Poco a poco fue pasando, y sus sacudidas y estremecimientos fueron remitiendo hasta detenerse. Por fin la dejó ir, y ella se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón con un largo suspiro, los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa más plácida y satisfecha que él había visto en su vida.

–Ah… –respiró, todavía no acababa de recuperar el aliento– Dios mío, eso ha sido… –se detuvo, sin saber cómo describirlo.

–…Wow –masculló él, aún procesando lo que acababa de hacer. Quizás no era tan inútil después de todo.

–Eso es, ha sido "wow" –asintió ella, mirándolo con ternura–. Gracias.

–Ha sido un placer –él inclinó la cabeza con burlona cortesía, como si sus palabras fueran sólo sarcásticas. Probablemente ella no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto eran ciertas.

–Nunca me había puesto así… –comentó Carol, llevándose la mano a los labios para contener una risita–, espero no haberte asustado. Como te dije, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez.

¿Asustado? Ella podría haber estado casada durante años, pero no tenía demasiada idea de cómo funcionaba la mente de los hombres. Tras el espectáculo que acababa de presenciar, un hombre podía sentirse de muchas maneras, pero asustado no era una de ellas. Feliz, sí; orgulloso también. Y excitado hasta el punto de que le empezaba a doler. Por suerte, ella se dio cuenta.

–Habrá que hacer algo contigo ahora… –murmuró con voz sugerente, y alzó los brazos hacia él–. Ven.

Sin querer apartar la vista de la deliciosa visión que era tener a Carol casi desnuda delante de él, alargó la mano hasta la mesilla de noche y tanteó hasta encontrar la caja de condones. En su impaciencia, incluso llegó a derribar al suelo la lamparita de noche, con lo que la habitación quedó sumida en la penumbra.

–Ssshhh –ella le chistó, pidiéndole silencio. No necesitaba que le recordasen que estaban rodeados de gente por todos lados.

–Tranquila… –susurró él para quitarle importancia–. Después de lo de esta noche, estarán todos dormidos como troncos. No creo que se despierten por mucho ruido que hagamos. –Ella sonrió ante la nada velada insinuación.

Cuando por fin consiguió alcanzar la maldita caja, tuvo que pelearse con el precinto de plástico que la envolvía. No estaba para perder el tiempo en sandeces y prácticamente destrozó la caja al abrirla, con lo que las tiras de condones se cayeron desparramándose entre las sábanas. Carol parecía divertida viéndolo tan manazas, lo que le irritaba más aún.

–¿Quieres que lo haga yo? –le ofreció, intentando contener la risa.

–No –gruñó malhumorado. Pescó uno de los preservativos y rasgó el envoltorio con los dientes, escupiendo el trozo de plástico que había arrancado.

Aunque se moría por estar dentro de ella, siguió bajando por su cuerpo, saboreando aquella piel y aquellas curvas con las que había fantaseado por tanto tiempo. Palpó sus pequeños pechos y los besó otra vez con delicadeza. Ella ya había vuelto a recostar la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerrado los ojos. Pasaba las manos por la cabeza de él, enredando de nuevo los dedos en su pelo, y murmuraba su nombre una y otra vez.

Cada vez más excitado, dejó sus pechos para seguir bajando por su vientre, pero entonces sintió que ella se tensaba, como si acabara de accionar algún tipo de resorte para despertar de nuevo su vergüenza… o puede que su temor.

–Espera… –lo detuvo ella e intentó alejarlo de sí y taparse a la vez. Eso mismo fue lo que le llamó la atención, y al fijarse vio que lo que en todo momento había tomado una sombra en la parte del costado, no era por causa de la iluminación. Pese a los intentos por parte de ella de apartarlo, consiguió llevar la mano allí, comprobando que en esa zona la piel también tenía un tacto diferente.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó en voz alta y se incorporó, encendiendo la luz de la habitación. Carol retrocedió un poco, cubriéndose aquella parte que no quería mostrar, sin que él entendiera por qué. Con suavidad, él le apartó la mano.

La cicatriz era ancha y profunda como las que él tenía en la espalda, pero a diferencia de éstas era casi vertical, comenzando en la parte inferior del costado izquierdo y subiendo en diagonal hasta llegar bajo el seno. Por la zona donde estaba, una herida así podría haber llegado al corazón de haber penetrado un poco más. Ahora entendía la extraña mirada que Carol le había dirigido abajo, en el aseo. ¿Cómo no se había fijado antes, cuando ella llevaba un buen rato prácticamente desnuda? Seguramente fuera porque la habitación había estado casi a oscuras, y además la excitación lo había cegado para casi todo lo demás.

Pero él conocía bien esa clase de cicatrices. No eran del tipo que uno se hace en un accidente de tráfico.

–Fue Ed, ¿verdad? –susurró con amargura, la idea de que ella hubiera tenido que pasar por el mismo infierno que él le ponía enfermo. Carol sacudió la cabeza.

–Daryl, no creo que sea el momento…

–¡¿Fue él?! –bramó, para arrepentirse al instante cuando la vio encogerse atemorizada. Su odio, su rabia, no estaban en absoluto dirigidos a ella.

Con un largo suspiro, ella se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, con las piernas pegadas al pecho. Él, de rodillas, se cruzó de brazos, esperando una explicación, y su libido había caído hasta casi desaparecer. Costaba creer que apenas un momento antes hubieran estado tan entusiasmados el uno con el otro y a punto de hacer el amor. El pasado era una zorra que volvía y te golpeaba en cuanto menos lo esperabas.

–Cuando Sophia tenía seis años, un día se puso enferma –empezó a contar ella–. Sólo era una gripe sin importancia, pero eso bastaba para que le subiese la fiebre a casi cuarenta grados, y estaba tan incómoda y acalorada que no podía dormir. Me pasé la noche a su lado, poniéndole compresas frías para que no le subiese aún más la temperatura y leyéndole una y otra vez "El osito Paddington", su cuento favorito. Dios, no sé cuántas veces llegué a leerle ese dichoso libro… –suspiró con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Daryl escuchaba sin replicar, pero sus ojos se desviaron hacia abajo, hacia la cicatriz de ella, preguntándole qué tenía que ver con aquella historia.

–Ed dependía de mí para que le despertase temprano y le tuviese listo el desayuno, pero aquella mañana estaba agotada tras la noche en vela y… me quedé dormida. En cuanto me desperté me puse a correr, pero era muy tarde e hiciera lo que hiciera, él llegaría tarde al trabajo. Antes de salir de casa me empujó contra la mesa de cristal del recibidor.

–Hijo de puta… –siseó, asqueado y furioso. Esperaba que estuviese ardiendo en el infierno, junto con su padre y todos los sádicos cobardes que encontraban placer maltratando a los que eran más débiles que ellos. Pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Ya no importa. Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, en otra vida. Ed ya no está aquí… ni Sophia tampoco. Ni tu padre, ni tu hermano… –le acarició la mejilla con vehemente intensidad–. Aquí no hay nadie más, sólo estamos tú y yo.

Se incorporó y se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, ante él; y se inclinó hacia delante y lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás. A él se le detuvo el corazón durante un segundo al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía.

–El pasado es el pasado, Daryl… –añadió ella en un susurro–, ya no volverá. Por mucho daño que nos hicieran, por mucho que intentaran hundirnos, aquí estamos, vivos… Y juntos, aunque sólo sea por una noche.

Se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y acabó de quitarse la camiseta, quedando totalmente desnuda ante él. Con tanta seguridad y calma, como torpe nerviosismo había mostrado él antes, tomó el preservativo que habían dejado sobre las sábanas y se lo colocó. Al notar sus delicados dedos manipulándole, él había recuperado de golpe su rigidez y no le costó demasiado.

–Ahora no quiero recordar el dolor… –continuó–. No quiero recordar lo que ya no puedo cambiar. Sólo quiero ser feliz durante una noche sin pensar en el ayer o en el mañana, dar y recibir calor, afecto… Llevamos tanto tiempo actuando como autómatas, sólo pensando en sobrevivir… que hemos olvidado cómo era sentirnos vivos. Y necesito sentir que estoy viva, ¿comprendes?

Daryl quiso contestar, pero no pudo. Las palabras, el aliento y la concentración, todo le abandonó cuando notó que ella se dejaba caer sobre él, recibiéndolo en su interior. Aquel interior tan cálido y acogedor… y aquella postura hacía que la unión fuese aún más profunda e intensa. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de hablar, respirar o cualquier otra cosa que no fuera disfrutar de aquella delicia. Tenía la garganta seca, y sus propios jadeos se mezclaban con los de ella.

Era una visión inolvidablemente erótica tenerla encima de él, subiendo y bajando a un ritmo lento y pausado. Él habría dado cualquier cosa por acelerarlo, su cuerpo le pedía que fuera más rápido, pero por el momento le cedió el control a ella, dejándose llevar. Carol le acarició la cara y el cuello y deslizó sus manos a lo largo de sus hombros y sus brazos. Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y fijó sus manos al colchón, apoyándose así; pero pronto le soltó para erguir la espalda y continuó moviéndose sobre él, de una forma tan sensual que Daryl tuvo que reunir toda su resistencia para no estallar en ese mismo momento.

Con las manos ya libres, empezó a acariciarla en cualquier lugar donde llegase: su vientre, sus pechos, sus costados. Al llegar allí, despegó la espalda del colchón y se incorporó un poco para besarla justo en la zona de la cicatriz con toda la ternura que pudo, como si aquello fuera suficiente para hacerla desaparecer. Deseó que hubiera sido así. Él no era nadie y era capaz de soportar el dolor, pero ella merecía algo mejor.

Carol pareció intuir que volvía a perderse en el abismo del pasado y llevó sus manos a sus mejillas, obligándolo a levantar el rostro para encontrarse con sus ojos.

–Mírame… –le susurró mientras le besaba. "Mírame _a mí_, no a mi cicatriz", parecía decirle con aquellos besos. "Piensa en mí y no en el dolor que hemos sufrido. Esta noche es _nuestra_, sólo nuestra… no dejes entrar a nadie más".

Tenía razón, así que se incorporó del todo hasta quedarse sentado y rodeó su cintura con los brazos, respondiendo a sus besos con fogosidad mientras la ayudaba a seguir moviéndose sobre él. Seguía yendo muy despacio y él se moría por aumentar el ritmo, pero se obligó a aguantar. Quería hacerlo durar… quería que no acabase nunca.

En el exterior de la casa, la lluvia caía y caía en la oscuridad de aquella noche sin luna. El monótono repiqueteo del agua resonaba sobre el tejado y en las tarimas de madera del porchecito que estaban al descubierto; y si uno estaba atento, incluso podía distinguir algún trueno ocasional retumbando a lo lejos. Pero dentro de aquella habitación no parecía existir nada más. Sobre el colchón, aquellos amantes de una noche fundían sus cuerpos en uno solo, ajenos al mundo de horrores que los aguardaba fuera.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Eran poco más de las tres de la madrugada cuando Daryl comenzó a vestirse. Sigiloso como sólo él sabía serlo cuando era necesario, salió de la cama y localizó sus _jeans _tirados en el suelo.

Tras enfundárselos y mientras se abrochaba uno a uno los botones, alzó la vista a través de su flequillo para observar a Carol. Ella se había quedado dormida casi enseguida y ahora respiraba profundamente, abrazada a su almohada y con una expresión de serenidad angelical en su rostro. Él habría dado cualquier cosa por poder quedarse a dormir allí junto a ella, pero era demasiado peligroso. Cada segundo de más que permanecía en aquel cuarto aumentaba el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

Ella le había dicho que no esperase una noche grandiosa, pero lo que habían tenido había superado sus más locas fantasías. En realidad no debería sorprenderle: siempre se habían complementado a la perfección como amigos y como compañeros supervivientes, cada uno tenía lo que al otro le faltaba. ¿Era tan extraño, entonces, que conectasen igual de bien en la cama?

Aunque en cierto modo, casi habría estado mejor sin saberlo. Haber pasado una noche tan increíble con ella para no poder volver a tocarla, era como dar un sorbo de agua fresca mientras uno se estaba muriendo de sed, para que después le retirasen el vaso de los labios. Él ya había cumplido, había prestado el "servicio" para el que se había ofrecido… y por la forma en que ella lo había abrazado al acabar, parecía que había quedado satisfecha. Pero, ¿y él? Al principio había sentido sólo euforia, pero ésta pronto había empezado a enfriarse a medida que calaba en su mente la idea de que ya se había terminado y que no volvería a repetirse nunca.

Entre los muchos infortunados consejos que Merle le había dado en vida, estaba el de no enamorarse jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia. "Sólo hay algo peor que dejarse liar en serio por una tía, hermanito… y es _encoñarse_ con ella", era una de sus muchas _perlas_ de sabiduría. "Porque enredándote en serio ya le dejas que te tenga cogido por los huevos, pero si encima te _encoñas_… tío, ahí sí que estás realmente jodido".

Si eso era verdad, si Merle tenía razón… entonces suponía que sí, estaba bien jodido. Era inútil tratar de negarlo, de _negárselo_ a sí mismo… estaba completamente loco por esa mujer. Tiempo atrás ya se había vuelto adicto a ella, a la ternura con que lo trataba, a lo importante que lo hacía sentir; y ahora acababa de hacerse adicto a su piel y a sus besos. Unos besos que ya no volvería a probar.

Estaba tan jodido que se salía de la escala.

Porque era algo que no podía decirle. Era algo que ella _no quería_ saber. Lo había dejado bien claro la tarde anterior: sólo sexo y nada más. Pese a lo ardiente y apasionada que se había mostrado aquella noche, seguramente aún tuviera miedo de involucrarse con nadie. Ese cabrón de Peletier… por un momento deseó que volviera a estar vivo, sólo para poder matarlo con sus propias manos. Destriparlo poco a poco y luego dejar que se convirtiera en caminante, sin rematarlo. Los tipos como él no merecían descansar en paz.

Recogió el resto de su ropa y sus botas y abrió la puerta de la habitación para regresar a la suya, tan cuidadosamente que no hizo el menor ruido ni aun en medio del silencio de la casa. Antes de irse echó un último vistazo anhelante a Carol, la cual seguía durmiendo plácidamente y sin sospechar siquiera que él habría matado por poder quedarse.

Se preguntó cómo habría reaccionado su hermano si hubiese podido verle ahora. Para empezar, si Merle hubiese seguido vivo él no habría estado allí en ese momento, pues si a él mismo le costaba encajar en Alexandria, no quería ni imaginarse Merle. Casi desde el principio se habría largado, o lo habrían echado, y Daryl nunca lo habría abandonado a su suerte, como ya había ocurrido una vez en la prisión.

Pero, ¿y si hubiese estado allí, viéndole suspirar como un puto Romeo? Se habría descojonado, seguro. Le habría llamado débil, nenaza, blando; todos esos calificativos que le encantaba utilizar cuando él hacía cualquier cosa que no respondiera a sus expectativas. O tal vez, sólo habría sacudido la cabeza con esa sonrisilla de desaprobación, mezcla de burla y desprecio, que tanto le desmoralizaba ver en Merle cuando era más joven y sólo podía ver el mundo a través de los ojos de su hermano mayor.

Sin embargo, como Carol había dicho, Merle ya no estaba allí. Ya no podía decirle qué hacer con su vida, ni qué sentir o dejar de sentir.

Y aunque no hubiese sido así, ¿qué coño sabría él?

* * *

**NA: Bueno. Creo que estoy siendo tremendamente temeraria al hacer lemon en el primer fic que escribo de un fandom, y sin tener del todo dominados a los personajes. Pero como no sé si éste va a ser el único fic que vaya a hacer de TWD, por si acaso me doy el gusto. Ojalá les haya gustado a ustedes también.**

**Ojalá pudiera escribir con español neutro. En la mayoría de mis fics suelo hacerlo, pero en TWD abundan las palabras malsonantes y eso es algo que tengo que reflejar en la historia, sobre todo cuando se trata de Daryl, tanto en sus líneas de diálogo o en sus monólogos internos como se ha visto al final de este capítulo. Soy consciente que a las lectoras latinoamericanas (que son mayoría) les pueden "rechinar" un poco (o sacar del contexto de la historia) los términos que se utilizan en España, de modo que valoro su comprensión.**

**Para acabar, muchas gracias a todas las lectoras que están leyendo y apoyando este fic, realmente me da mucha ilusión que les guste y me motiva para seguir. Y como siempre, mi inmenso agradecimiento también a Kikitha2210 por su ayuda y consejos.**

**Abrazos de zombie y Caryl-On!**


	4. Cuando gana la debilidad

**4\. Cuando gana la debilidad **

Los sueños, esas reordenaciones de imágenes que el cerebro hace durante su fase de descanso consciente y que suelen ser manifestaciones del inconsciente, algunas veces muestran los ocultos temores de éste, otras sus deseos más profundos. A Carol, sólo le mostraban horrores.

En su sueño, caminaba por un prado que reconocía en sus recuerdos. Estaba junto al campamento que su grupo había apostado junto a la granja Greene, tanto tiempo atrás. Apenas podía ver unos metros más alrededor suyo, todo lo demás aparecía envuelto en niebla. Todo, en conjunto, parecía onírico e irreal, por eso sabía que estaba dentro de un sueño; pero eso no lo hacía menos atemorizante.

El ruido de unos pasitos junto a ella atrajo su atención, y su corazón se encogió de angustia cuando miró a su lado y vio a su hija mirándola igual que cuando estaba viva.

–…Sophia… –Su nombre se le escapó de la garganta, totalmente seca. La niña alargó el brazo hacia ella, mostrándole un antebrazo lacerado y desgarrado.

–Estaba sola cuando me hicieron esto, mamá… –se quejó tristemente–, sola y asustada. Te llamé una y otra vez, pero no viniste. ¿Por qué no viniste?

–Sophia… –repitió ella con voz trémula, sintiendo que las lágrimas se agolpaban a sus ojos–. Lo siento… quisiera haber estado contigo. Tendría que haber sido yo en lugar de ti. Yo tengo la culpa.

Era cierto, era culpa suya que Sophia estuviera muerta. No de Daryl, ni de Rick: sólo suya. Debería haber estado más atenta, no debería haberla soltado en aquel caos en el que ella se perdió.

Otra voz de niña a sus espaldas la sobresaltó:

–Tú podrías haberme protegido… –Carol se giró de forma brusca para ver a Mika Samuels. Estaba tremendamente pálida y su vestido, en la parte del estómago, estaba teñido de un color rojo amarronado–, podrías haberme _salvado_. Pero no lo hiciste, no estabas allí. ¿Dónde estabas?

–Lo siento… –repitió ella, perdiendo la batalla contra los sollozos que la asaltaban.

–¡Con sentirlo no es suficiente! –exclamó una tercera voz a su derecha. El fantasma de Lizzie Samuels la miraba con reproche. Llevaba un cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano y, aunque la parte que ella veía parecía estar entera, en cierta zona de su cabeza se veían rastros rojos manchando el rubio de sus cabellos; y Carol sabía que si la miraba por detrás, vería el agujero de bala que tenía en el cráneo–. Prometiste a nuestro padre que cuidarías de nosotras como si fuésemos tus hijas, y sin embargo te deshiciste de mí a la menor oportunidad. ¿Y te llamas a ti misma "madre"?

Las tres niñas la rodearon, enfurecidas, y gritaron al unísono:

–_¡Confiábamos en ti! _

–¡Basta! –aulló ella, cerrando los ojos y tapándose los oídos para no ver ni oír nada más. Su subconsciente era su peor enemigo y por mucho que intentase mantenerse fuerte y pragmática, la atacaba utilizando las peores armas de que disponía.

Tras unos segundos, abrió los ojos. Las niñas habían desaparecido.

Respirando ansiosamente, limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas, Carol continuó caminando. Sabía bien cuál era su destino. Iba a enfrentarse a su peor pesadilla, a la imagen que la perseguía desde que se había convertido en madre sin hija. Se dirigía al granero de la granja Greene, donde habían encontrado a Sophia convertida en caminante. Revivir aquello una y otra vez era su tormento, el castigo a su negligencia.

Las puertas del granero ya estaban abiertas y los caminantes que una vez habían sido familiares, vecinos y amigos de los Greene salían a trompicones escapando de su encierro, pero ninguno de ellos hizo gesto de acercarse a ella. La esquivaban y se alejaban como si ella no estuviera allí. En realidad ni ella ni ellos estaban allí, aquella escena sólo era una de sus memorias, un recuerdo que se reproducía una y otra vez como en una película antigua.

Poco a poco los caminantes se fueron dispersando y Carol inspiró, preparándose mentalmente para volver a ver a Sophia convertida en muerta viva. Pese a que ya hubiera visto esa imagen mil veces antes en sus pesadillas, no acababa de acostumbrarse, le parecía que no podría haber una visión peor.

Pero se equivocaba. El caminante que salió en último lugar _no_ era Sophia; y cuando Carol lo reconoció, las rodillas cesaron de sostenerla y se dejó caer al suelo.

–No… –gimió, con un hilo de voz–. Dios mío, no… ¡él no!

A diferencia del andar seguro, masculino y en cierto modo elegante que lo caracterizaba cuando estaba vivo, aquel caminante renqueaba de forma lastimosa. Sus ropas, en especial su chaleco con alas de ángel bordadas, estaban destrozadas y hechas jirones; y el cinturón que sujetaba su ballesta se había roto en su parte superior, con lo que el arma colgaba de su cintura arrastrándose sobre el suelo. El cabello estaba aún más sucio y descuidado de lo que recordaba y su piel tenía una palidez enfermiza, pero lo peor eran sus ojos. Aquellos hermosos ojos azules que tenían toda la elocuencia que a su boca le faltaba, en los que ella siempre había podido leer la alegría, la ira o el dolor… ahora estaban vacíos, perdidos para siempre.

–¡No es justo! –chilló ella, llena de rabia e impotencia– ¡Tú, de entre todos nosotros, eras el que debía haber sobrevivido! ¡Tú lo merecías más que nadie! ¡No es justo!

Al caminante que una vez había sido Daryl Dixon no parecía importarle demasiado qué era justo y qué no. Los gritos de Carol habían atraído su atención y se dirigía hacia ella gruñendo, con sus penosos andares y la lengua fuera, ávida de carne humana. Al darse cuenta, ella se levantó de nuevo y, temblando, sacó su arma y le apuntó en la cabeza, pero no era capaz de disparar. Estalló de nuevo en llanto.

El caminante se aproximaba cada vez más a ella, estaba sólo a unos pocos pasos. A ella le daba igual morir, pero no quería que él siguiera así. Además, sabía que él habría hecho lo mismo por ella.

–Perdóname, Daryl… –murmuró entre sollozos–. Ojalá hubiera podido decirte…

No le dio tiempo a más, él se le echaba encima. Carol cerró los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y apretó el gatillo.

–*–*–*–*–*–

La detonación del disparo aún resonaba en sus oídos cuando despertó. Abrió los ojos e inspiró profundamente, intentando llevar a sus pulmones el aire que parecía que le faltaba. Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana llevando una alegre claridad a la habitación, y en el exterior podía oírse el piar mañanero de los pájaros, indicando que la tormenta, por fin, había pasado.

Carol se incorporó en la cama, limpiándose la mejilla de una solitaria lágrima que se había deslizado durante su pesadilla. Le tomó algún tiempo recordar dónde estaba: hacía mucho que había dejado atrás la granja Greene, incluso la prisión. Estaban en Alexandria, relativamente más seguros, y atrás habían quedado la mayor parte del temor y las pérdidas.

Verse desnuda y con las sábanas de la cama revueltas y fuera de su sitio le recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, y la vergüenza abrasó sus mejillas. Por supuesto, estaba sola. No esperaba otra cosa y, de hecho, lo contrario habría sido peligroso, pero una pequeña parte de ella habría querido tener la dulce visión de su amigo durmiendo a su lado. "Amigo"… ¿Seguirían siendo amigos después de lo que había sucedido?

No se dio cuenta de lo tarde que se le había hecho hasta que, tras vestirse, se dirigió al piso de abajo y vio que los demás estaban allí desayunando, ella era la última. Estaban todos, incluso Daryl, que se encontraba sentado en la mesa engullendo huevos revueltos y que apenas levantó la mirada al verla entrar.

–¡Buenos días, bella durmiente! –la saludó Rick divertido–. Creo que es la primera vez que veo que te levantas la última en lugar de la primera.

–Sí, lo siento… –se disculpó ella mientras se frotaba la cara para intentar en vano borrar los rastros de sueño–. Ahora mismo me pongo a…

–No te pondrás a hacer nada. Siempre nos estás cuidando, deja que nosotros te cuidemos alguna vez para variar –dijo Maggie, y le puso las manos sobre los hombros para hacerla sentarse en la única silla de la mesa que quedaba libre… que resultaba estar justo enfrente del sitio de Daryl.

–Gracias –agradeció ella algo cohibida, mientras se servía un poco de zumo de naranja.

–Hay tostadas y huevos revueltos… es decir, si Daryl no se los come todos –comentó Glenn–. Creo que es la segunda vez que repite. ¡Eh hombre, deja algo para los demás, que no los van a prohibir!

–Deja que coma –lo defendió Rick–, tiene que reponer energías después de lo de anoche.

Al oír aquello, Carol se atragantó con el zumo y tuvo un violento ataque de tos, aunque nadie pareció darle importancia.

–Él y los demás –replicó Glenn–. Te recuerdo que todos estuvimos partiéndonos la espalda ayer en el muro. Yo me he levantado con agujetas.

–Tú y todo el mundo –comentó Michonne; y antes de que siguiesen hablando llamaron a la puerta. Era Deanna, que venía con Abraham.

–Buenos días –saludó la líder de la comunidad–. Me he enterado de lo que ocurrió ayer en el muro. Os agradezco mucho lo que hicisteis, habéis demostrado que no me equivoqué al insistir en teneros aquí. De todos modos, tenemos que encontrar una forma de evitar que vuelva a pasar –añadió dirigiéndose a Rick, el cual asintió.

–Tengo ciertas ideas sobre el tema. Eugene me ha comentado que podría diseñar un sistema de drenaje a ras de suelo para impedir que la tierra se anegue cuando haya demasiada lluvia; aunque para estas ocasiones nos convendría cortar de alguna forma el acceso de los caminantes al muro. Se me había ocurrido hacer un foso.

–¿Un foso como el de los castillos de los cuentos, con agua y cocodrilos? –bromeó Glenn.

–Yo había pensado más bien en uno con estacas afiladas en el fondo.

–Si hacemos eso, a los dos días ya estará lleno de caminantes que hayan caído ahí –objetó Abraham.

–Y además, ya no podríamos escalar los muros para salir –añadió Michonne.

–Pero tampoco los escalará nadie para entrar –repuso Grimes–. Y respecto a los caminantes que caigan al foso, estableceremos turnos para rematarlos y retirar los cuerpos de forma segura. También había pensado en utilizar todos los vehículos que hay abandonados por la zona para crear un muro secundario delante de ese foso…

Rick continuó explicando sus ideas ante los atentos oídos de Deanna y del resto del grupo. Carol intentaba escuchar, después de todo hablaba de algo importante que afectaba a todos, pero no podía concentrarse. Sus ojos no podían apartarse de Daryl, el cual seguía comiendo su desayuno –con modales bastante mejorables, había que admitir– y aparentemente desconectado del resto del mundo, una actitud que solía adoptar cuando algo no le interesaba.

Por fin él se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando y levantó la vista de su plato, mirándola de reojo a través de su flequillo. Rápidamente Carol apartó la suya, sintiendo otra vez las mejillas muy calientes. ¿A esto había quedado reducida su amistad, a que ni siquiera pudiesen mirarse a la cara al día siguiente? En ese caso, ¡qué error habían cometido!

Tras el desayuno, todos partieron a sus respectivos quehaceres. En medio de la calle, Rick seguía debatiendo con Deanna, Abraham, Michonne y Maggie las mejores maneras de aumentar la seguridad en torno a la comunidad, y todo indicaba que estarían un buen rato así. Después de ordenar y limpiar la cocina de las cosas del desayuno, Carol se sentó en el porche mientras los observaba hablar desde lejos. Debería ir allí con ellos, pero no sabía si sería capaz de concentrarse. Tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

Sabía que Daryl sólo estaba haciendo lo que habían acordado, actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, y de hecho tendría que estar maravillada ante su capacidad de disimulo. Pero había otra opción, más dolorosa, que implicaba que él no estuviera disimulando y que realmente la historia de esa noche no hubiera significado nada para él. En cualquier caso, y aunque fuera algo totalmente irracional, dolía ver cómo la ignoraba después de la magia que habían compartido.

Incómoda, se tiró de las mangas del jersey y se ajustó el cuello de la puritana blusa. Ropa de abuelita, otra vez.

–Te veías mejor anoche –oyó la voz de Daryl a sus espaldas. Incluso de sus mínimos gestos, siempre acababa deduciendo sus pensamientos.

Ella se giró hacia él, asombrada y espantada por su temeridad.

–Creía que habíamos quedado en no hablar de anoche _nunca_ –siseó con voz nerviosa, mirando a un lado y a otro para asegurarse de que nadie había escuchado esa peligrosa frase.

–Me refería a los _jeans _que llevabas ayer –repuso él con expresión divertida–. Relájate, ¿quieres? Nadie sospecha nada, y no tienen por qué. Perdona por no decirte nada en la cocina, pero no tenía nada que decir que pudieran oír los demás… y es verdad que tenía hambre.

Carol esbozó una sonrisa algo nerviosa, pero en gran parte aliviada. Daryl la había ignorado a propósito para mantener el secreto, pero en el fondo seguían manteniendo la misma relación de siempre… o eso parecía. Había sido ella la que, por estar demasiado tensa, había roto la regla de no aludir a lo que había ocurrido. Y pensó que, ya que lo había hecho, podía seguir haciéndolo un poco más, sólo por esa vez.

–Daryl, lo de anoche…

–¿No decías que no había que hablar de ello? –se extrañó él.

–No hay que hablar de ello, sólo esta vez y nada más. Lo que hicimos… ¿te gustó? –se atrevió a preguntar, esperando que la voz no le temblara.

–Claro… –Él se encogió de hombros–. No estuvo mal.

El corazón de ella se hundió.

–¿Sólo "no estuvo mal"?

–Eso es lo que quieres oír, ¿no?

–Quiero oír la verdad.

Por un momento pareció que Daryl iba a decir algo, pero cerró la boca en el último momento, como si se lo hubiera pensado mejor. En lugar de eso, sonrió con expresión distendida.

–Me gustó, y mucho. Creo que los dos lo necesitábamos. Como dijiste, hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez.

Ella asintió para sí, sopesando sus palabras. De acuerdo, a él le había gustado y a ella también, había conseguido lo que quería. Eso debería haber cerrado el episodio. Ahora ella debía callarse, olvidar el tema y, tal como habían quedado, no volver a mencionarlo jamás, por el bien de su amistad.

Él se había quedado contemplando con gesto indolente la vista que se extendía ante su porche, al sol de la mañana reflejándose en el asfalto de la calle y al grupo de Rick hablando. Sin mencionar palabra, sacó otro cigarrillo de su paquete de tabaco y lo encendió. El sol se reflejaba en sus ojos azules, haciéndolos más claros y luminosos aún de lo que eran. Sin que él lo advirtiera, Carol lo contempló ahogando un suspiro. Pese a lo diferentes que eran, él era el mejor amigo que había tenido jamás, el que sabía leerle el pensamiento sin necesidad de palabras, su ángel protector cuando lo había necesitado. Era su sueño prohibido, el hombre que la noche anterior la había hecho vibrar en la cama como nunca habría creído posible… y su peor pesadilla, en cuanto pensaba que algún día podía perderle.

Y en ese momento, su boca pareció encontrar por sí sola unas palabras que nunca debería haber pronunciado:

–Entonces… ¿te gustaría repetir?

"¡¿Qué?!", se escandalizó su parte más racional. "¿Estás loca? ¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo?"

Daryl parpadeó, un poco sorprendido.

–¿…Quieres que repitamos?

–Pues… –"¡No se te ocurra decirle que sí! Hazle creer que es otra broma, hazlo como quieras, ¡pero retíralo!"– ¿Por qué no? Lo pasamos bien, y no tenemos que dar cuentas a nadie.

–Creía que querías limitarlo a una sola noche, y se acabó.

–Tienes razón… –suspiró ella mortificada–. Haz como si no te hubiera dicho nada.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero oyó que él la llamaba:

–¡Espera! –Ella se giró de nuevo hacia él. Daryl dio una calada a su cigarrillo y expulsó el humo con una sonrisa, como haciéndose el interesante– No te estaba diciendo que no.

–¿Ah, no?

–No –Y ya no dijo nada más. Chupó de nuevo su cigarrillo mientras parecía pensarse la oferta. A Carol, aquella maldita espera le estaba dando ganas de gritar, pero al final él asintió con la cabeza– Vale, de acuerdo. Como tú has dicho, por qué no. No tiene por qué cambiar nada entre nosotros, ¿verdad?

Ella bajó la cabeza.

–No, claro que no.

–Hay amigos que hacen estas cosas y siguen siendo sólo amigos, ¿no?

–Sí –asintió ella–. Los llaman "amigos con derechos", o algo así.

–¿Y nosotros… podríamos ser eso? –preguntó Daryl intentando afectar indiferencia, aunque se lo veía indudablemente curioso.

–Supongo que podríamos… siempre que tengamos claros los límites.

Él la observó con interés, como estudiándola.

–Y esos límites, ¿cuáles son?

–No debemos perder de vista que esto es lo que es, un simple intercambio de favores y ya está –contestó ella sin vacilar–. Cuando uno de los dos quiera dejarlo se acabará, no habrá dramas ni reproches por parte de nadie y, como quedamos, no se volverá a hablar del tema. Nunca.

–Bien –asintió él–. Eso puedo hacerlo. ¿Algo más?

–Debemos llevarlo en absoluto secreto. Es mejor que durante el día nos tratemos con normalidad, o incluso que mantengamos un poco las distancias para que nadie sospeche. Por la noche haremos lo que nos venga en gana, pero durante el día, para el resto del mundo, seguiremos siendo sólo y exclusivamente amigos.

–Lo que tú digas. Como ves, puedo ser muy discreto –señaló él.

–Sí, lo sé –ella sonrió, intentando distender la situación. Daryl podía tener muchos defectos, pero pasarse de hablador no estaba entre ellos. Cuando estaba furioso o alterado era incapaz de disimularlo, pero en ese momento la observaba con expresión impenetrable. ¿Qué estaría pensando en aquel momento?, se preguntó– Entonces…

–Entonces… –repitió él, muy serio–. Esta noche quedamos igual que ayer, ¿no? En tu habitación, a la misma hora. Para dar tiempo a que todo el mundo esté dormido.

–Está bien –contestó ella, un poco más deprisa de lo que le habría gustado–. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a quedarte en Alexandria? ¿Cuándo será tu próxima salida con Aaron?

–Psss… –se encogió de hombros de nuevo para indicar que no lo sabía–. Ni idea. El otro día, Eric se quedó tan acojonado con lo que nos pasó la última vez que creo que tardará un poco en dejar que Aaron vuelva a salir.

"Mejor", se dijo ella. "Así te tengo más tiempo para mí".

–Tendremos que tener muchísimo cuidado de que no nos pillen, pero podríamos quedar así todas las noches hasta que tengas que volver a irte. Vamos, si quieres –añadió en voz alta. El "si quieres" se estaba convirtiendo en una coletilla irritante, pero no podía evitarla.

–Entonces vamos a necesitar más de dos cajas de condones –replicó él con una sonrisilla provocativa. Luego tiró la colilla que le quedaba de su cigarrillo al suelo y la pisó mientras echaba otro vistazo hacia Rick y los demás. En teoría no tendrían que preocuparse porque los vieran hablando juntos, pero era mejor no prolongar demasiado la conversación por si acaso–. Tengo que irme.

–Vale.

Antes de irse, aún se tomó un par de segundos para volver a contemplarla.

–Nos vemos –se despidió antes de marcharse.

Carol se dejó caer sobre uno de los bancos del porche, de nuevo sentía que le temblaban las piernas. En serio, ¿qué demonios acababa de hacer? No satisfecha con la locura de acostarse con el hombre que era a la vez su mejor amigo y su amor platónico, ahora estaban acordando continuar con aquella insensatez, en una casa llena de gente y encima sin ataduras de por medio. Iban a meterse en una situación que puede que a otros más jóvenes les pareciera inofensiva y normal, pero que a ella le resultaba rarísima… ser amigos, como siempre lo habían sido, durante el día; pero amantes por las noches.

Era más que una locura: era un suicidio. Era encender una cerilla en un cuarto lleno de explosivos, tirar una colilla al viento en medio de un monte con grama seca. Aquello le podía… no, le _iba _a estallar en las narices.

Y sin embargo, no podía esperar a que llegase de nuevo la noche.

–*–*–*–*–*–

El resto del día fue una batalla campal entre sus emociones, que saltaban a la mínima cuando recordaba la cita que le esperaba al final de aquél; y su raciocinio, que no hacía más que suplicarle que detuviera todo aquello antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Ya lo había hecho una vez, ya se había quitado el gusanillo y la cosa no había acabado en desastre total, ¿cómo era tan temeraria de correr el riesgo de nuevo?

Nerviosa y sin nada que hacer, decidió descargar su tensión en la cocina, como hacía a menudo antes, cuando funcionaban la mayor parte de las cocinas. Aquella mañana la pasó cocinando varias fuentes de lasaña –uno de sus platos más deliciosos, incluso a Ed le encantaba–, y, para aprovechar el calor del horno que ya estaba encendido, hizo también una remesa de esas galletas que tanto gustaban a todo el mundo. Al acabar, salió de casa llevando dos fuentes de lasaña y un plato con las galletas.

En primer lugar, se pasó por casa de Tobin y le dejó en su porche una de aquellas fuentes acompañada por una nota de agradecimiento por su amabilidad de la tarde anterior en la zona de prácticas de tiro. Sabía bien que en ese momento él estaría trabajando en la cuadrilla con el resto de constructores, y con ese detalle quedaría bien sin necesidad de un encuentro. Esperaba que eso zanjase el tema con él: se sentía culpable por su intención de utilizarle y prefería evitarle por el momento. Después, encaminó sus pasos a la casa de Jessie Anderson.

El niño estaba sentado en el porche de los Anderson mientras jugaba con unas figuritas articuladas de ésas de acción que tanto gustaban a los muchachos de esa edad. No parecía demasiado feliz con el juego, pero al verla a ella se le iluminaron los ojos.

–¡Carol! –saltó y corrió a recibirla con todo su entusiasmo infantil. A ella se le escapó una sonrisa a su pesar y le acarició el cabello, retirándoselo de la frente.

–Hola, Sam.

–¿Eso son galletas? –señaló con avidez las fuentes que llevaba, y ella se encogió de hombros de forma burlona, como para crear intriga.

–Puede ser.

Estaba claro que sus esfuerzos por alejarlo de ella no habían servido de nada. Carol gustaba a los niños casi tanto como los niños le gustaban a ella, pero después de lo ocurrido con las hermanas Samuels le aterraba implicarse con más de ellos: su inocencia y vulnerabilidad hacían sus pérdidas mil veces más desgarradoras para ella que las de los adultos. Ella había intentado distanciarse de aquel muchacho mostrándose fría y antipática, e incluso llegando a amenazarlo en cierta ocasión con palabras que jamás se habría creído capaz de dirigir a un niño; pero le había sido imposible mantenerse al margen cuando descubrió la terrible situación en que vivían ese chico y su familia… una situación que ella, por desgracia, conocía más de lo que le habría gustado.

–Tú le viste morir, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Sam, con un destello de indefensión en los ojos que le resultó horrible– A papá.

Por toda respuesta, ella destapó el plato con las galletas.

–Anda, toma una. Están recién hechas.

El niño obedeció con cierta sonrisa desvaída. A Carol le habría gustado poder decirle que aquella galleta le haría sentir mejor, pero no existía galleta en el mundo que pudiera endulzar la amargura de lo que su padre le había hecho.

–Hola, Carol.

Ella se volvió para saludar a Jessie Anderson, quien ese momento salía de su casa, extrañada –y posiblemente algo recelosa– por la visita de alguien del grupo cuya presencia había convulsionado tanto la pacífica rutina de los residentes de la comunidad… en especial la suya propia. Estaba pálida y demacrada y tenía aspecto de no haber disfrutado de una noche entera de sueño en varios días, pero aun así era guapísima. Viéndola de cerca, era comprensible por qué incluso alguien tan cabal como Rick había perdido la cabeza tan rápidamente.

–Hola, Jessie. Pasaba por aquí a traeros unas cosillas –dijo, mostrándole la fuente y el plato–, y de paso, para ver cómo estáis.

–Gracias. Qué amable. –La joven tomó los recipientes de las manos de Carol, disipada la mayor parte de su desconfianza– ¿Quieres pasar? –Ella asintió.

Las dos mujeres entraron en casa de los Anderson, aunque no antes de que Sam echase mano del plato y agarrase otra galleta, por supuesto sin pedir permiso.

–¡Sam! –Jessie le riñó por su falta de modales, pero Carol le restó importancia.

–Da igual, mujer. Si están para eso, para comérselas.

Una vez las dos dentro de casa, Jessie guardó las fuentes para la cena y sacó sendos vasos de limonada para Carol y para ella.

–¿Cómo lo llevas? –le preguntó ésta de forma solícita. Jessie se encogió de hombros, con la misma expresión decaída de su hijo.

–No lo sé. Aún asimilándolo, supongo.

–¿Y los chicos?

–Ron se está refugiando mucho en sus amigos. En cuanto a Sam… –miró por la ventana hacia fuera. El mencionado había vuelto a concentrarse en sus muñequitos de acción–, ya lo has visto. Quiere hacer como que no ocurre nada, pero sabe Dios lo que pasa por su mente ahora mismo.

–Lo superará. Es un chico fuerte.

–Lo sé. Tiene toda la fuerza que a su madre le falta –al final terminó quebrándosele la voz, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Eh… –Carol la tomó de la mano y se la apretó para consolarla– No, Jessie, no. Ni se te ocurra machacarte así.

–Lo siento… ¡Es que no sé cómo llegamos a esto! No quería que las cosas acabasen así… ni para mí, ni para Pete… ni tampoco para Rick o Reg –se lamentó llorosa–. Cada vez que veo a Deanna se me forma un nudo en la garganta y no sé qué decirle. No dejo de pensar que si yo lo hubiese detenido todo antes de que llegase tan lejos, quizá… –tragó saliva–. Todo es culpa mía.

–No –la contradijo Carol tajante–. No lo es. Es muy tentador echarse la culpa a una misma, pero no lo hagas. Es una trampa de la que no se sale fácilmente.

–Yo… creí que si no hacía nada, que si sólo lo dejaba pasar, Pete se tranquilizaría y todo se arreglaría por sí solo –La joven sorbió con la nariz, limpiándose las lágrimas–. Qué estúpida, ¿verdad?

–Nada de eso –repitió Carol–. La negación es un mecanismo de defensa más común de lo que parece en estos casos. La ilusión de que no hay ningún problema actúa como un escudo, y permite afrontar situaciones que de otro modo serían insoportables.

–Parece que sabes mucho de todo esto.

Carol no respondió, sino que se limitó a devolver la mirada curiosa de la otra mujer con rostro inexpresivo.

–Y ahora, ¿qué? –murmuró Jessie, estremeciéndose–. Toda mi vida he estado con Pete. No creas que no me alegro de que esté muerto, pero ahora no sé qué voy a hacer.

–Ahora saldrás adelante –le aseguró Carol con voz decidida–. Ron, Sam y tú, todos saldréis adelante. No será fácil, tendrás que poner mucho de tu parte, pero lo harás. En cierto modo, eres una mujer con suerte.

–¿Suerte? –Jessie esbozó una incrédula sonrisa a través de sus lágrimas– Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿cómo puedes decir que tengo suerte?

–Tienes suerte –insistió ella–. Él está muerto y tú estás viva, eso es suerte. Por fin eres libre… –Su mirada se desvió un momento hacia la ventana, contemplando al chico que jugaba en el porche–… y tienes a tus hijos contigo. Eso ya es más que suerte: es un _privilegio_. Disfrútalo; no todo el mundo puede contar con eso.

Con la cabeza baja, Jessie escuchaba reflexivamente las alentadoras palabras de Carol, quien continuó:

–Ahora tus chicos te necesitan, debes ser fuerte por ellos. Aférrate a ellos, y jamás dejes de protegerlos… o podrías lamentar un solo segundo más que todos los años de golpes con tu marido.

–Carol, ¿por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

Ella por fin salió de su abstracción y se dio cuenta de que probablemente estaba hablando de más. De nuevo mostró una de sus inocentes sonrisas.

–Espero que os guste la lasaña, Jessie.

Pero la joven, pese a sus palabras, no era estúpida. Se había dado cuenta de que tras el discurso de la, en apariencia, simplona vecina había mucho más de lo que aparentaba, y Carol sabía que lo había hecho. Entre ambas se estableció un silencioso diálogo de miradas, que comunicaban que, a partir de ahora, había un secreto entre ellas. Ambas eran supervivientes, y en mayor medida que el resto, ya que también habían sobrevivido a algo aún más abominable y atroz que los propios caminantes.

A Carol no acababa de hacerle gracia lo que acababa de pasar, que Jessie la hubiese descubierto. En teoría no tendría que avergonzarse de ello, pero le ponía nerviosa que alguien de los de Alexandria supiera que su vida anterior no había sido tan idílica como la había descrito ante Deanna, era un fallo en su mascarada. Claramente la culpa había sido suya, por irse de la lengua, pero no había podido evitarlo. Cuando miraba a Jessie se veía a sí misma dos años atrás, y a ella le habría gustado que alguien le hubiese hablado así cuando Ed murió y se encontraba tan sola y confusa. Quizás era incapaz de ser tan fría como realmente hubiera querido, sobre todo cuando se trataba de este tema. Quizás aún siguiera siendo débil.

Pero tampoco iba a perder el sueño por esto. Jessie no era idiota, y entre las mujeres que compartían su situación siempre existía cierta complicidad, lo había comprobado aquella vez que estuvo en esa casa de acogida. Estaba casi segura de que mantendría la boca cerrada… más le valía hacerlo.

–¡Espera! –exclamó Jessie, al ver que se levantaba para marcharse. Aunque no de muy buena gana, ella aguardó– Entonces, ¿de verdad se puede salir de esto?

–Se puede –ella asintió con firmeza.

–Estoy… estoy asustada.

–Lo sé. Pero mañana, al levantarte, verás cómo estás un poco menos asustada. Y a la mañana siguiente, menos aún. Y llegará un día, sin que te des cuenta, en que te preguntarás quién era ese gusano al que considerabas tu marido, y por qué le dejaste que te hiciera tanto daño.

–No sé si podré conseguirlo… –murmuró la joven rubia–, estando sola.

–No estás sola –repuso Carol, volviendo a palmearle el dorso de la mano–. Si alguna vez necesitas hablar, puedes contar conmigo. Además, también está Rick… le conozco desde hace tiempo y es un hombre excepcional. Y tú le gustas, le gustas mucho; aunque te aconsejo que dejes pasar un tiempo para curar tus heridas antes de volver a implicarte emocionalmente con alguien.

–Implicarme emocionalmente… –repitió Jessie cavilosa–. Es en lo último que pienso. Rick también me gusta, pero no sé si alguna vez podré volver a confiar en nadie lo bastante para enamorarme. ¿Tú crees que es posible?

–Sí –Carol bajó la vista–. Es posible, cuando se encuentra a la persona adecuada.

–¿La persona adecuada? Si eso era difícil antes, con tantas personas como había sobre la Tierra, no quiero imaginarme ahora, tal y como están las cosas. No es como si el destino hiciera caer a tu lado a un caballero de brillante armadura sobre un caballo blanco.

–No… –ella se echó a reír–, eso no. Tú no necesitas un caballero de brillante armadura. Ni tú, ni yo… en general, las mujeres que nos mantenemos vivas en este mundo, hace mucho que dejamos de necesitar que nos rescaten. Pero aun así… la vida puede llegar a sorprenderte.

Sí, la vida podía dar sorpresas; y el destino, a veces, no te colocaba al lado a un caballero de brillante armadura, sino a un ángel de aspecto rudo y toscos modales, que en vez de espada llevaba ballesta y que no montaba un caballo blanco sino una ruidosa moto.

–Gracias, Carol… –susurró Jessie–. Gracias por venir… por intentar animarme.

–De nada –Ella volvió a sonreír, y esta vez de forma sincera, aunque seguía guardándose cosas. Se preguntó si aquella mujer seguiría mostrándose tan agradecida si supiera que había sido ella la que había presionado a Rick para que matase a su marido. La Jessie que sería algún día, como ella misma era ahora, probablemente sí lo haría; pero de la Jessie actual, confundida y atemorizada, no estaba tan segura. Aquél era un secreto que quedaría entre Rick y ella.

Al abandonar la casa, Carol volvió a detenerse junto al porche donde Sam seguía jugando con sus figuritas, haciéndolas subir y bajar para simular un vuelo y después representando peleas con ellas. Sabía que lo inteligente, lo _prudente_, era pasar de largo y alejarse de aquel chico, pero al final fue incapaz.

–¿A qué estás jugando? –Se sentó junto a él, y tomó una de las figuritas para examinarla más de cerca.

–A los _Transformers_ –fue la escueta respuesta del niño. Ella inspeccionó el muñeco, moviéndolo para verlo desde todos los lados.

–¿Son coches o robots?

–Las dos cosas –contestó Sam, como indignado porque ella fuese tan ignorante.

–Sí, es verdad, perdona –sonrió ella–. Lo cierto es que no sé mucho de juguetes de chicos, a mi hija le iban más las _Barbies_.

Su comentario provocó que por fin Sam levantase los ojos hacia ella, curioso.

–¿Tienes una hija?

–Tenía –repuso ella en voz baja, intentando aparentar indiferencia. Sam la observó durante unos segundos, comprendiendo el cambio del tiempo verbal.

–Ése es _Optimus Prime_, el jefe de los _Autobots_ –señaló el robot-vehículo de color azul y rojo que Carol tenía en las manos, y después le mostró otro amarillo–. Y éste es _Bumblebee_…

Carol y él pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando juntos a los _Transformers_. Ella incluso acabó divirtiéndose.

–*–*–*–*–*–

No volvió a ver a Daryl hasta la hora de la cena. Mientras no tuviera otra cosa que hacer, el antiguo trampero pasaba el tiempo con Rick y Michonne, y había decidido echar una mano con los fosos que el primero había planeado. Después todos los del grupo volvieron a cenar a casa, y no dejaron ni una migaja de la lasaña que Carol había preparado.

–¡Esto está de muerte, Carol! –se entusiasmó Maggie–. Nunca creí que volvería a comer algo tan rico.

–No es para tanto… –le quitó importancia–. Teniendo carne, salsa de tomate, bechamel y queso se saca muy fácilmente. El problema es encontrar ahora esos ingredientes.

–Pero nunca antes te habías puesto a cocinar nada especial para nosotros, por lo menos desde que estamos aquí; siempre para los demás… –comentó Glenn–. Algo bueno habremos hecho.

La mirada de Carol se entrecruzó con la de Daryl por un segundo, antes de bajar la vista. Sólo esperaba no estar ruborizándose delante de todos.

Tras la cena empezó a recoger la mesa, y todos miraron con extrañeza a Daryl cuando se ofreció a ayudarla; aunque tampoco en exceso, ya que sabían que él solía hacer por ella cosas que no habría hecho por nadie más.

–Oye… –le susurró ella mientras recogían los platos y empezaban a tirar los restos de comida a la basura–. Respecto a lo que habíamos quedado luego…

–¿Qué? –Él levantó el rostro hacia ella, un poco expectante. Ella quiso decir que lo anulaba, que olvidasen todo aquello; pero al final, y al igual que había ocurrido con Sam, no fue capaz de hacer lo que debía.

–…Nada –masculló bajando la vista.

Se sintió rabiosa hacia sí misma. No importaba que se hubiese convertido en una superviviente que ya no necesitaba que la protegiesen, ni que todo el mundo la viera como una heroína después de lo que pasó en Terminus. El corazón seguía ganándole la partida a la prudencia, y ella jamás dejaría de ser débil.

A medida que volvía a acercarse la hora, la espera la estaba matando. Deseó que, aunque ella no tuviese el valor de anularlo, volviese a ocurrir algo externo que hiciese imposible la cita. Alguna emergencia como la de la otra noche, incluso una invasión aún peor de caminantes, con cualquier cosa se habría sentido más segura; pero no ocurrió nada. Aquella noche todo estaba en perfecta calma: incluso la luna, que la tormenta había ocultado la noche anterior, había salido y brillaba serena sobre el cielo.

Dándose las buenas noches todos se fueron retirando a sus habitaciones, y Carol no fue la excepción. Una vez en su dormitorio se sentó en la cama a esperar a la medianoche, con el corazón vibrándole como un diapasón dentro del pecho. Cerró los ojos, deseando que Daryl hubiese cambiado de idea y no apareciese, y a la vez temiéndolo. Si lo hacía, se prometió que al día siguiente no le diría una palabra sobre el tema, como si ella también se hubiese olvidado. Una sola noche era suficiente, ¡debería ser suficiente! ¿Por qué no se lo parecía?

Abrió los ojos cuando oyó unos leves toquecitos en su puerta. Miró el reloj despertador de su mesilla: las doce menos tres minutos.

Cuando abrió, él estaba esperando apoyado de lado sobre la pared del pasillo, con una pícara sonrisa que le pareció irresistiblemente sexy y tierna a la vez; y le suplicaba con la mirada que le dejase pasar. Durante un segundo ella pensó por milésima vez en echarlo, pero al mirarlo a los ojos se dio cuenta de que nunca podría hacerlo. Puede que la debilidad de su corazón le ganase, pero eso dejaría de importar durante unas cuantas horas. Aquello era lo que deseaba, y _él_ era a quien deseaba.

Sin decir nada, sólo llevándose un dedo a los labios para recordarle la necesidad de guardar silencio, se apartó y lo dejó entrar. Él no hizo el menor comentario tampoco. La vergüenza y el reparo de la noche anterior ya no existían, y las palabras no eran necesarias. Llevó sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y la atrajo hacia sí, buscando sus labios; mientras Carol respondía al beso pasándole los brazos por detrás del cuello para reducir todo lo posible la distancia entre ambos.

Sin dejar de besarse, y con extremo cuidado para no hacer ruido, cerraron la puerta.

* * *

**NA: Como comenté a mi beta, la maravillosa Kikitha2210, este capítulo es puro **_**insight**_** de Carol. Me gusta utilizar los sueños como en la primera escena para mostrar un poco más sobre la psique de los personajes (es un recurso que también utilizo en mis fics Logyn). ¿Por qué hago que Carol tenga esta pesadilla justo después de la romántica noche del capítulo anterior? Para manifestar su peor temor. Después de la muerte de su hija, Daryl se convirtió en la persona más importante del mundo para ella, y su temor más horrible es perderle de la misma forma que perdió a Sophia. En cuanto a las apariciones de Sophia, Mika y Lizzie, supongo que ya habrán deducido que sigue atormentada por el remordimiento.**

**Respecto a la decisión que toman Carol y Daryl de convertirse en "amigos con derechos"… como les dije, puede parecer precipitado y si pudiera habría intentado una evolución más tranquila, pero necesito agilizar el fic. Ya yendo de prisa y corriendo se me va a 8 capítulos, el doble de lo que tenía pensado en un principio.**

**Sobre la escena de Carol con Jessie y Sam… aunque suene inmodesto, estoy bastante orgullosa de ella. Fue un añadido de última hora, después de que en el grupo de Facebook se dedicase el otro día un especial sobre ella, sobre su carácter y motivaciones más profundas, en especial su visión de la situación que vivió y su miedo de volver a implicarse emocionalmente con niños (de modo que ¡gracias por la inspiración!). Además, ya comenté por ahí que me gustaría que en la 6ª temporada ambas mujeres hablasen sobre el tema, pero por si al final no pasa, os pongo aquí cómo creo que podría ocurrir. También la escribí pensando en Kikitha2210, que es fan acérrima de Carol. Ojalá que te haya gustado.**

**De nuevo, gracias a las lectoras que están apoyando este fic, realmente significa mucho para mí. Escribir en un fandom nuevo no es fácil, y me hace muy feliz cuando me dejan saber que mi esfuerzo vale la pena. Abrazos de zombie y Caryl On!**


	5. Otro tipo de secretos

**5\. Otro tipo de secretos.**

–¡Daryl! –Un codo hincado despiadadamente en sus costillas lo arrancó de su plácido sueño– ¡Daryl, despierta!

–Mmm… ¿qué coño…? –Aquélla no era su forma favorita de despertarse, y gruñó de muy mal humor hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Carol quien le hablaba con voz tensa.

–¡Te has quedado dormido y ya es de día, nos van a pillar!

–¡Joder! –respingó, despejándose al momento al ver la claridad de los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana. Con una energía que habría parecido impensable tres segundos antes, saltó de la cama y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente su ropa–. Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Ella se bajó corriendo también por su lado y, tras ponerse a toda velocidad una camiseta, se puso a ayudarle a buscar su ropa. Localizó su chaleco al lado de la mesilla y la camisa debajo de la cama; y mientras él se ponía los pantalones, agarró sus botas y se las pasó casi arrojándoselas.

–¡¿Cómo has podido dormirte?! –le reprochó enfadada, pero se retractó enseguida cuando vio la mirada enojada y un poco dolida que le dirigió él–. Lo siento, ha sido culpa de los dos. Le podría haber pasado a cualquiera, pero ahora tienes que irte –añadió, mientras se dirigía a la ventana y la abría para que la habitación se ventilase, pues aún olía a sexo y a sudor de la noche anterior.

Él se levantó a toda prisa, acabando de abrocharse los pantalones y la camisa a medio abotonar. Tenía que decírselo. No le gustaba la idea de hacerlo así, con tanta prisa y de sopetón, pero no podía posponerlo más.

–Escucha, antes tengo que decirte algo… lo que quería contarte ayer, antes de que nos durmiéramos.

–¡¿Ahora?! –se alteró ella– No hay tiempo. Sea lo que sea, tendrá que esperar a más tarde.

–Carol… –Él intentó detenerla para hacer que lo escuchase, pero ella ya se había precipitado a la puerta de la habitación. La abrió cuidadosamente y sacó la cabeza para comprobar si había alguien en el pasillo.

–Despejado –anunció, y lo agarró del brazo para obligarlo a salir–. Venga, vete ya.

–¡Eh! –protestó él– No tienes que empujarme, ¿sabes?

Y sin embargo, en vez de salir corriendo como ella claramente estaba deseando que hiciese, se quedó contemplándola un par de segundos. Con aquella enorme camiseta de los Redskins que le caía por la mitad de los muslos, el corto cabello revuelto y los rastros de sueño aún pegados a la cara, parecía mucho más joven de lo que era… estaba preciosa.

–Daryl, por favor… –lo urgió de nuevo, y él reaccionó sin pensar. Siguiendo un impulso que no sabía de dónde salía, volvió a tomar su rostro entre sus manos y le robó un beso corto pero intenso que dejó a ambos sin aliento.

Después se separó con cierta turbación, él era el primer sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer. O más bien, el segundo. Carol se había quedado helada, y le devolvía la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos. Eso le hizo sentirse bastante incómodo: según su acuerdo, toda manifestación afectiva quedaba restringida a las horas nocturnas. Se suponía que a la mañana siguiente volvían a ser sólo amigos, y ese beso no debería haber tenido lugar.

Quiso murmurar algo, puede que una disculpa, pero entonces se oyó el ruido de unos pasos en alguna habitación cercana. Los demás empezaban a levantarse y pronto saldrían de sus dormitorios para asearse y desayunar. A Carol le entró el pánico:

–¡Vete, vete, vete! –siseó mientras lo sacaba a empujones de su cuarto, y después le cerró la puerta en las narices. Daryl se quedó en la mitad del pasillo, a medio vestir y con la que seguramente sería la cara de idiota más espectacular de su vida.

Con un resoplido que mezclaba irritación y resignación, se encaminó hacia su propio cuarto, pero una somnolienta voz a sus espaldas lo sorprendió:

–¿Daryl? –Al darse la vuelta, vio a un Glenn medio dormido, aún en pantalón de pijama y camiseta, que le miraba algo sorprendido– Buenos días. Vaya, sí que has madrugado hoy.

–Tenía que mear –masculló él, mientras señalaba con la cabeza al cuarto de baño junto al que estaban en ese momento, y a la vez escondía sus botas para que no las viera.

–¿En ese baño? Pero si el nuestro es aquél –Glenn señaló el otro, ya que el uso de los baños estaba dividido por sexos, estando uno de ellos destinado para las mujeres y el otro para los hombres.

–El primero que he pillado –dijo mientras seguía caminando, deseaba llegar ya a su habitación… o en su defecto, que se lo tragase la tierra.

Pero Glenn seguía mirándolo con cara de sospecha: se había fijado en sus _jeans_ y su camisa.

–¿Siempre duermes con ropa de día?

Daryl se volvió hacia él, atravesándolo con los ojos.

–Cuando estoy muy cansado, sí –replicó cortante–. ¿Vas a seguir interrogándome, o puedo volver a mi cuarto?

–Perdona –Su amigo alzó las manos, como pidiendo paz–. Hoy nos hemos levantado con el pie izquierdo, ¿eh?

Cuando por fin consiguió llegar a su dormitorio, Daryl cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dejó caer sobre ella respirando hondamente. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la hoja y cerró los ojos mientras tragaba saliva para aliviar su garganta reseca.

–Joder… –maldijo por enésima vez.

Vale, la había cagado. No debería haberse dormido, no los habían pillado por un pelo. Pero no le había gustado nada ver a Carol tan aterrada ante la idea de que los descubrieran. Él era el primero que no quería que nadie metiese las narices en sus asuntos, pero ¿tan malo sería que los demás lo supiesen? Como habían dicho en más de una ocasión, ambos eran libres y no tenían que dar cuentas a nadie. Y no le gustaba que los demás se metiesen en su vida, pero detestaba aún más el tener que esconderse.

Habían pasado diecinueve días desde que Carol lo sorprendiese tanto y de forma tan agradable con aquella propuesta de hacerse "amigos con derechos", una propuesta que él había aceptado mostrando una calma y un desinterés que en realidad había estado lejos de sentir. Aquellos días habían transcurrido monótonos, muy parecidos unos a otros. Por tener algo que hacer y mantener su mente ocupada, Daryl se había apuntado a echar una mano con las obras de los fosos y el muro que había propuesto Rick, aunque eso implicara el desagradable trago de tener que verle la cara a ese gilipollas de Tobin. Al final había acabado pasando del tema, mediante el simple método de olvidar su existencia.

Carol y él sólo se veían a la hora de la comida, cuando ella y Olivia iban a llevarles el almuerzo a los trabajadores; y nada en su forma de tratarse podía hacer sospechar lo que ocurría entre ellos por las noches. De hecho, su relación diurna parecía haberse enfriado: se habían acabado las bromas y la camaradería, y las pocas palabras que intercambiaban eran formales y relativas a asuntos del grupo o de la comunidad, nada personal. Visto desde fuera, casi parecía que estuvieran peleados. Carol, sobre todo, podía ser particularmente seca y distante, con una capacidad de disimulo tan perfecta que a veces él se preguntaba si de verdad estaba fingiendo.

Pero por las noches, todo era diferente. Ya por las tardes, tras acabar el trabajo, él cenaba con el resto del grupo fingiendo normalidad, se despedía de los demás y después se subía a su habitación, donde esperaba impaciente a la medianoche para poder escabullirse hasta la de Carol sin que nadie le viera. Ella le abría la puerta, y la cálida sonrisa con que le recibía indicaba que su fría actitud en público no era más que otra representación. Era una suerte que aquella casa estuviese hecha con materiales de tan buena calidad, incluyendo aislantes acústicos en las paredes; porque si hubiesen estado en una con las paredes de papel, como la mayoría de las casuchas en las que él había vivido, los habrían descubierto desde la primera noche.

Durante aquellas diecinueve noches, Daryl había aprendido más sobre el sexo y el amor que durante todos los años anteriores de prostitutas y ligues pasajeros. En su memoria permanecían, grabados a fuego, cada uno de los increíbles momentos que Carol y él habían vivido en aquella habitación, cada uno de los besos y caricias que habían intercambiado y todas las posturas que habían probado. La noche anterior, en concreto, había resultado especialmente memorable…

_–¿Qué haces ya aquí? –susurró Carol, que se había quedado sorprendida al verle llamar a su puerta tan temprano–. Apenas son las once y m…_

_–Ssshhh… –Él la hizo callar poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y avanzó hacia ella, quien, aturdida, se vio obligada a retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared más próxima. Allí se quedó observándolo, turbada por la expresión de deseo salvaje que debió captar en sus ojos._

_Daryl recorrió con sus dedos los labios suaves y cálidos de la mujer, quien se dejó hacer en silencio, su única reacción fue un ligero aumento en la frecuencia de su respiración. Enseguida él fue un poco más allá e introdujo su pulgar entre sus labios entreabiertos, y ella no sólo no protestó sino que lo chupó con ganas, mientras le devolvía la mirada con expresión anhelante. Pronto él tuvo que sacarlo, pues el contacto de su lengua lo estaba excitando demasiado y no quería descarrilar tan pronto._

_–Lo has hecho a propósito, ¿verdad? –susurró de forma provocativa._

_–¿Hacer qué? –preguntó ella, confusa._

_–Esa bromita de la camisa –contestó él señalando a la zona del abdomen, donde los tres botones inferiores estaban desabrochados, mostrando su vientre liso y terso–. Lo de pasearte por ahí enseñando más de la cuenta para ponerme cachondo._

_–¿Qué? –repitió ella, mirando hacia abajo y dándose cuenta de lo que quería decir–. Oh, eso –rezongó, disgustada–. Esta maldita camisa… los botones se sueltan con sólo mirarlos. Menos mal que he llevado el jersey encima todo el día._

_–No lo llevabas durante la cena… –repuso él, llevando la mano a su vientre por la abertura de la camisa desabrochada y disfrutando de la suavidad de la piel._

_–Porque estaba cocinando y tenía calor –se defendió ella–, pero no, no lo he hecho a propósito. ¿Por qué iba a hacer tal cosa?_

_–Vale –La mano de él subió hasta posarse en uno de sus pechos desnudos, lo que la hizo contener la respiración–. ¿Y lo de ir sin sujetador, también ha sido por accidente?_

_–No, eso… –la oyó tragar saliva–, es sólo que estoy más cómoda así. Tampoco tengo tanto como para necesitar llevarlo todo el día._

_–Para mí tienen el tamaño perfecto… –murmuró él, oprimiendo el pecho con la fuerza justa para arrancarle un gemido, aunque sin llegar a lastimarla._

_–Ooohhh… –ella cerró los ojos durante un segundo, pero se esforzó por mantener la calma–. No creo… que nadie más se haya dado cuenta…_

_–Pero yo sí. Me lo has hecho pasar fatal toda la noche, ¿sabes? No puedes imaginar lo caliente que me has puesto._

_–Vamos, ya será menos… –empezó a decir ella con una sonrisa incrédula, pero él le agarró la mano y la llevó a su entrepierna. Ella abrió mucho los ojos e inspiró impresionada cuando palpó su erección, abultada y poderosa como nunca._

_–Esto no podía esperar hasta las doce… –susurró él antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarla. Fue un beso hambriento, posesivo, lleno de la energía ruda y masculina que él volcaba en todo lo que hacía. La devoró sin refrenarse y exigió su lengua, de la cual tomó posesión como juguete de la suya. Con un apagado gemido, ella llevó las manos temblorosas a ambos lados de su cara, pero él enseguida las apartó y se las sujetó por encima de la cabeza, inmovilizándoselas contra la pared sin dejar de besarla. El mensaje era claro: era él quien tenía el control, y no pensaba cederlo por nada del mundo._

_Sólo rompió el beso para empezar a bajar por su cuello, que recorrió con los labios de la forma que sabía que más le excitaba a ella, y volviendo a subir alternativamente para jugar con su lengua en uno de sus lóbulos. Carol tuvo que morderse los labios para contener sus jadeos, y más aún cuando él, aunque continuaba sujetándole las muñecas por encima de la cabeza con una mano, enseguida liberó la otra para empezar a explorar su cuerpo._

_–Me gusta esta camisa… –siseó contra el hueco entre su cuello y el hombro._

_–Pero si es horrible… –discrepó ella, haciendo esfuerzos por respirar._

_–Sí, pero tenías razón… se desabrocha muy fácil –arguyó él, mientras que, uno tras otro, soltaba sin esfuerzo los pocos botones que quedaban._

_–Entonces, tendré que ponérmela más a men… ¡oh! –Soltó una exclamación ahogada cuando él bajó aún más la cabeza y tomó entre sus labios uno de los pezones, que para entonces ya se erguían demandando atención. Jugueteó con su lengua sobre él, e incluso lo mordisqueó con delicadeza, llevando su mano libre al otro pecho para ofrecerle una estimulación similar mediante caricias y suaves pellizcos. Ella empezó a agitarse, a intentar liberarse de la sujeción que él ejercía sobre sus muñecas, pero no era lo bastante fuerte, así que no tuvo más remedio que echar la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados._

_–¡Oh, Daryl…! –musitó casi en una queja._

_Para poder continuar más cómodamente, él se resignó a liberar las manos de Carol, y pronto las sintió sobre su cabello, acariciándoselo y hundiendo los dedos entre los mechones como aquella primera noche, en el aseo de la planta de abajo. Aquello era un festival de sensaciones, a cuál más explosiva: sus dedos en su cabeza, sus enloquecedores gemidos, su carne y su piel sobre sus manos y en su boca. Oh, su piel… Era pura seda en su lengua, caliente y un poco salada por el sudor, pero a la vez fresca y dulce. ¿Por qué se empeñaba ella en hacerse ver como una vieja? Puede que tuviera algunos años más que él, pero ninguna de las jovencitas con las que hubiera estado antes tenía la piel tan fina, ni sabía tan bien, ni olía como ella. Le volvía loco._

_Y tampoco veía que ella lo estuviera pasando mal, precisamente._

_Cambió su boca al otro pecho y repitió el tratamiento que había dedicado al primero, siendo recompensado con otro suspiro vibrante; e hizo descender su mano aún más abajo hasta llevarla dentro de los pantalones de ella. Esa noche no eran esos _jeans_ ajustados que, aunque tanto le gustaban, no le daban espacio para acariciarla; sino unos _chinos_ más anchos bajo los cuales sí podía maniobrar. Apenas tuvo que desabrochar el botón y bajar un poco la cremallera para poder meter toda la mano, lo cual hizo sin rodeos, no sólo dentro del pantalón sino también de la ropa interior. No podía esperar más para tocarla, para averiguar si todos aquellos besos y manoseos la estaban excitando tanto como a él._

_No estaba mojada: estaba _empapada_. Y tampoco estaba simplemente caliente: su interior casi le quemó cuando deslizó uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, provocando que ella enganchara los suyos en sus cabellos, en un reflejo de agónico placer. Sonriendo ante aquella reacción, se aventuró a añadir uno más, y ahora ella respiraba tan agitadamente que parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a hiperventilar. Y cuando, aplicando lo que había aprendido en aquellos días, buscó aquel botoncito de nervios situado algo más arriba y comenzó a frotarlo suavemente en círculos con su pulgar, ella se abrazó a su pecho y tuvo que sostenerla en peso porque las piernas se le aflojaron. _

_La cara que ponía… lo enloquecía verla así, nunca podría cansarse de contemplar esa expresión, mezcla de dolor y placer. Pensó en la suerte que tenía de poder verla así, de ser el causante de aquello, pero también en lo cerca que había estado de que hubiese sido _otro_, y no él, el afortunado. Y eso lo hizo sentirse un poco rabioso._

_–¿Te gusta esto…? –murmuró. Ella asintió con la cabeza, varias veces para enfatizarlo– Apuesto a que tu Tobin nunca te habría tocado así._

_Enseguida notó que ella le tiraba del pelo, no sabía si por el placer o para castigarlo por su innecesaria pulla._

_–No es _mi_ Tobin –la oyó decir, entre jadeos–, y si vas a seguir diciendo estupideces, será mejor que te calles y te concentres en lo que estás haciendo._

_Vale, ella tenía razón, admitió. No sería tan imbécil de permitir que el capullo ése les amargase un momento tan sensacional, de modo que prosiguió su trabajo con interés redoblado._

_Ella empezó a morderse el dorso de la mano intentando ahogar los cada vez más escandalosos gemidos que los manejos de Daryl, tan expertos ahora como inseguros habían sido la primera noche, arrancaban de su garganta a medida que movía los dedos dentro de ella y sobre ella, sin darle la menor tregua; mientras que su otra mano se alternaba entre un pecho y otro. Pronto notó que empezaba a agitarse y a temblar, lo cual, según sabía ahora, era indicativo de que estaba ya en el límite._

_En ese momento retiró sus dedos con una risita malvada, lo que provocó un indignado quejido de protesta en ella._

_–¡¿Por qué paras?! –le reprochó, algo más que sólo contrariada– ¡Si estaba a punto!_

_–¿Ah, sí? ¿Es que quieres correrte? –la provocó._

_–¡Síii! –suplicó ella. Le encantaba oírla hablar así, tan excitada y sincera, teniendo en cuenta lo comedida que era siempre, y lo mucho que, a pesar de preocuparse siempre por las necesidades de los demás, tendía a ignorar las suyas propias._

_–Eso se puede arreglar –dijo burlonamente. Se llevó los dedos a la boca y los chupó, disfrutando del delicioso sabor de ella, salado y un poco dulzón–. Pero no sería justo que sólo tú lo pasases bien, ¿no?_

_–Es verdad –asintió Carol, y rápidamente le quitó el chaleco y la camisa para a continuación echarle las manos al pantalón y comenzar a desabrochárselo. Para su inmenso alivio, no tardó ni dos segundos en liberar su rígida erección de la cárcel de sus pantalones, y él cerró los ojos y tragó saliva cuando sintió el delicado tacto de sus dedos sobre la piel desnuda de aquella zona tan sensible._

_Aquello, por sí solo, ya habría sido suficiente estímulo para él, pero entonces sintió que ella se agachaba y creyó morirse cuando notó su aliento sobre él._

_–Espera… –la detuvo, sujetándola por los hombros–, ¿qué haces?_

_–Pues… –ella pareció confusa–, quiero hacerte sentir bien, como tú lo haces conmigo. No sé si lo haré bien, pero sabes que soy rápida aprendiendo –añadió con una sonrisa._

_–No –la hizo incorporarse de nuevo–. Te juro que te tomaré la palabra para otro día, pero hoy no –Seguramente más tarde se arrepentiría de habérselo impedido y querría darse de leches por ello; pero sabía que si la dejaba hacerlo en aquel momento, si permitía que su boca lo rodease y su lengua juguetease con él como había hecho con su pulgar, no duraría más allá de unos pocos segundos. Y él tenía otros planes en mente._

_Se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón y sacó un preservativo._

_–Es el último que nos queda –anunció._

_–¿El último? –se asombró ella– ¿Ya nos hemos acabado las dos cajas… tan pronto?_

_–El tiempo vuela cuando lo pasas bien –sonrió–, mañana conseguiré más._

_–Entonces tendremos que aprovechar éste… –comentó ella, y se bajó los pantalones y las braguitas de una vez, apartándoselas de en medio con una patada. Después le echó los brazos al cuello de nuevo y volvió a besarle. A él le costó un poco ponerse el condón, con ella todo el rato distrayéndole con besos y lamidas por sus labios, su cuello y hasta su pecho, pero finalmente se las arregló para colocárselo bien. Después se separó un poco y la contempló, aguardando._

_–¿A qué esperas? –se impacientó ella, intentando abrazarlo de nuevo para atraerlo, pero él volvió a alejarse._

_–Quiero que me lo pidas._

_–Sí, ¡sí! Hazlo, por favor… no puedo esperar más…_

_–No, así no. Tienes que decirlo con todas las palabras._

_Ella se quedó mirándolo, aturdida._

_–¿…Qué?_

_–Venga, no es tan difícil, yo te ayudo –se inclinó hacia ella, como para susurrarle un secreto–. Sólo dos palabras: "Fóllame, Daryl". Quiero oírtelas decir. _

_Le pareció que ella, pese a todo lo que habían hecho y llevaban haciendo durante aquellas noches, se sonrojaba._

_–¡No voy a decir eso!_

_–Pero quieres que lo haga, ¿no?_

_–Sí, pero…_

_–Entonces, dilo. Vamos, son dos palabritas de nada…–la animó–. Llevas siglos pinchándome con esas bromitas en público, ¿y a la hora de la verdad te va a dar vergüenza? _

_–Tú mismo acabas de decirlo –replicó ella, molesta–. Sólo eran bromas._

_–Pues ahora ya no lo son. Si no dices esas dos palabras, se acabó lo que se daba –Era una apuesta arriesgada, porque si ella se negaba él sería el primer fastidiado, pero quería, _tenía_ que oírselo decir. Tenía que oír cómo ella admitía que lo necesitaba, que lo deseaba; quería oír aquel ruego saliendo de sus labios, y saber de esa forma que ella estaba disfrutando con todo aquello tanto como él, tanto que no querría que acabase jamás… aunque en el fondo ambos supiesen que podía acabar en cualquier momento. _

_Además, claro, estaba el morbo del simple hecho de oírla hablar así. Y algo le decía que acabaría saliéndose con la suya, a pesar de la mirada indignada que le lanzó Carol._

_–Eres un cabrón chantajista, ¿lo sabías?_

_–Soy el cabrón que te va a dejar sin polvo como no me digas lo que quiero oír –declaró él con suficiencia, indiferente a la cara que ponía ella suplicándole piedad–. ¿Qué pasa, a la señora le gusta que se lo hagan sucio, pero no le gusta hablar sucio? –la provocó._

_Entonces ella se apartó, enojada, y se cerró la camisa –lo único que le quedaba encima–, sobre el pecho para cubrírselo._

_–Como quieras, ya puedes largarte a tu cuarto –dijo con voz fría y enfadada–. No estoy para idioteces, y si crees que me vas a tener rogándote, lo llevas claro._

_–¡¿Qué?! –De inmediato, él abandonó su actitud arrogante, agobiado–. No, espera un momento. Sólo estábamos jugando, representando una escena, ¿verdad?_

_–Pues te has pasado de listo, a mí no me van esos juegos –siseó ella, y lo empujó con un brazo para alejarlo más aún, mientras seguía cerrándose la camisa con la otra–. Ah, y suerte con eso… –añadió despectiva, señalando con la cabeza su miembro dolorosamente rígido–; yo me quedaré con las ganas, pero no creo que tú lo vayas a pasar mejor. Te recomiendo una ducha fría… Mira, por lo menos así consigo que te duches por voluntad propia, no hay mal que por bien no venga._

_Se habría dado de puñetazos, si hubiera podido. Todo estaba yendo tan bien hasta entonces, ¿cómo había podido cagarla tantísimo? Las otras noches nunca se había mostrado tan remilgada. Todo lo contrario: siempre había parecido disfrutar de esos juegos tanto como él. _

_–Espera… Carol, por favor, lo siento –le suplicó, de una forma que jamás se habría creído capaz de suplicar a nadie–. Olvida lo que he dicho, ¿vale? –Trató de acercarse de nuevo, buscando su perdón, pero ella extendió un brazo, señalando hacia la puerta con gesto inflexible._

_–Fuera. Y que esto te sirva de lección para la próxima vez que intentes dártelas de "amo" conmigo._

_–Joder, pues qué bien… –rezongó, pero no protestó más ni siguió tratando de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Tendría que resignarse, la noche de insomnio que iba a tener se la había ganado a pulso. Adiós, polvo del siglo; hola, ducha fría._

_Con los hombros caídos y expresión de derrota, se giró para buscar su ropa; pero se detuvo cuando oyó que ella añadía con voz autoritaria:_

_–Y una cosa más, algo muy serio que quiero que tengas en cuenta. Vas a vestirte, vas a salir por esa puerta y no me vas a volver a hablar hasta que yo te dirija la palabra, pero antes hay una cosa que quiero que hagas, y más te vale hacerlo bien._

_–Tú dirás… –Sin mirarla, aguardó de mala gana lo que sería algún tipo de sermón relacionado con el respeto y no tomarse excesivas confianzas. Si hubiera sabido que iba a acabar así, se habría callado la puta bocaza con tanta fuerza que le habrían rechinado los dientes._

_Pero entonces ella se acercó de nuevo a él, con la severidad desapareciendo mágicamente de su rostro. Con una sonrisilla insinuante, se alzó de puntillas hasta llegar hasta su oído:_

_–Quiero que me folles, Daryl… –le susurró–… hasta el fondo._

_No supo qué fue, si que ella finalmente se aviniera a manifestar sus deseos de forma tan explícita, el tono ronco y tremendamente sensual que empleó, o tal vez el añadido posterior que él no le había pedido; pero aquellas palabras enviaron una descarga eléctrica desde sus oídos hasta sus genitales, y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correrse en ese mismo instante._

_–Joder, serás… –gruñó, al ver su expresión pícara y darse cuenta que todo aquel discurso de supuesta dignidad ofendida no había sido más que otra broma–. Eres una chiflada manipuladora._

_Con una risita, ella le echó los brazos al cuello._

_–Te la debía, por haberte detenido antes, cuando estaba en lo mejor. ¿No decías que estábamos actuando? No te habrás creído que hablaba en serio, ¿verdad? –añadió, con voz mimosa._

_–Ni por un momento… –mintió él. La levantó en brazos y la apoyó de nuevo en la pared, haciendo que lo rodease con sus piernas, y sin la menor vacilación, entró en ella de un solo golpe. Fue fácil, ella estaba preparada más que de sobra, y lo acogió con otro suspiro que mezclaba placer con alivio. Sus bocas volvieron a devorarse la una a la otra, y sus lenguas se entrelazaron de nuevo._

_A la primera embestida, seca y potente, el cuerpo de ella chocó contra la pared, emitiendo un ruido sordo, y él sintió cómo se tensaba:_

_–¡No, para! –exclamó alarmada, cosa que él hizo de inmediato. _

_–¿Pasa algo, te… te he hecho daño? –preguntó, preocupado._

_–No, es… –Llevó su mano para palpar el yeso del tabique donde se apoyaban– Estamos haciendo ruido, y esta pared da a la habitación de Rick. ¡Allí! –Señaló hacia una zona de otra pared, junto a la ventana–. Ésa da al exterior, no armará tanto escándalo… o al menos no se oirá tanto dentro de la casa._

_Él no dijo nada, pero aliviado porque se tratase de un problema de tan fácil solución, la agarró en peso y la llevó hasta donde ella le había indicado, apoyándola sobre aquella pared más "segura". Allí, ya libre de trabas o temores, reanudó sus movimientos sobre ella, lentos y sinuosos al principio, pero pronto empezaron a adquirir más velocidad y potencia a medida que su deseo le pedía más. Luchando por respirar, Carol se aferró a él con brazos y piernas, sin poder hacer otra cosa que resistir las violentas arremetidas de un salvaje Daryl que se había olvidado de todo freno y sólo podía escuchar su instinto que pedía a gritos su liberación._

_De nuevo, aquellos impetuosos e incesantes envites la hacían chocar contra la pared, y aunque fuesen sólo golpes apagados contra la pared más alejada de los oídos del resto de los habitantes de la casa, Carol no pudo evitar angustiarse:_

_–¡Por Dios, Daryl… estamos haciendo demasiado ruido! –exclamó en una súplica entrecortada– ¡Nos van a oír!_

_–Que nos oigan… –gruñó él con voz ronca–. Que se enteren de una vez de que…_

_Pero antes de acabar la frase, se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos y vio que ella lo contemplaba curiosa, atenta a sus palabras; y se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de decir algo que no debía. Palabras prohibidas, palabras que revelaban una verdad innegable pero que no podía ser admitida en voz alta, ni siquiera en aquel contexto. Y, ya que no podía hablar, decidió emplear la boca en algo que sí estaba aceptado y era mucho más divertido: volvió a besarla, hundiendo su lengua en la boca de la mujer, y arreció aún más en sus embestidas contra ella._

_Ya ninguno de los dos pudo decir nada más. Algo bestial, desenfrenado, parecía haberse apoderado de él. Dejó de besarla y se limitó a resoplar para mantener el aliento, pues toda su concentración estaba en moverse rítmica y frenéticamente sobre ella, _dentro_ de ella, en _follarla_ hasta el fondo, tal y como ella le había pedido. Sabía que así no podría durar mucho y a la vez habría vendido su alma porque ese momento se prolongase para siempre. Carol también respiraba agitadamente, aunque de forma más silenciosa, y había vuelto a morderse los nudillos con todas sus fuerzas, alternando una y otra mano para contener los gritos de placer que aquel recio tratamiento estaba provocando en ella._

_El final estaba cerca, él lo presentía; pero ni aun en ese estado de abandono animal quería olvidarse de su compañera y de la responsabilidad que tenía en que ella disfrutara tanto como merecía, como estaba disfrutando él. De modo que se llevó un par de dedos a la boca y, tras chuparlos con fruición para humedecerlos, volvió a bajarlos y los introdujo como pudo entre los cuerpos de ambos para acariciar de nuevo aquel puntito mágico a cuya existencia sólo había empezado a prestar atención desde que había empezado aquella aventura con ella._

_La volcánica reacción de Carol no se hizo esperar: se puso completamente rígida y se mordió la mano que tenía en la boca con tanta fuerza como para hacerla sangrar, logrando así apagar lo que parecía ser un fuerte chillido y convertirlo en un agónico sollozo de éxtasis. Lo abrazó con fuerza y lo oprimió con todo su cuerpo, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Eso también marcó el punto de no retorno para él y se dejó ir, bufando y resollando con violencia pero lleno de felicidad, estrechando contra sí el cuerpo de la mujer que le había cambiado la vida en tantos sentidos._

_Después de aquello, ambos tardaron un poco en recuperarse. Se quedaron inmóviles, abrazados el uno al otro, respirando como podían para intentar recobrar el aliento. Por fin él la dejó en el suelo, pero tuvo que volver a sostenerla cuando se dio cuenta de que las piernas no le respondían. Las tenía temblorosas y sin fuerzas, al igual que le ocurría a él, aunque en menor medida._

_Eso hizo que la observase, preocupado. No podía ver su rostro, que aún tenía apoyado en su pecho, y de repente lo asaltó la terrible idea de haberle hecho daño con su violento arrebato y que ella, por no molestarle, no se hubiera atrevido a quejarse. _

_–Carol… –susurró. Ésta no contestó: seguía jadeando junto a él, con el cuerpo aún estremeciéndose por la fuerza que se había ejercido sobre ella._

_Mierda, seguro que se había pasado, se recriminó a sí mismo; el juego se le había ido de las manos. Poseído por la lujuria, había perdido totalmente el control sobre su fuerza y había olvidado que no estaba con las putas de siempre, sino con una mujer dulce y delicada que merecía ser tratada con todas las consideraciones del mundo._

_–Carol… –repitió, cada vez más agobiado– Lo siento, no quería… –Pero las palabras se apagaron en su boca cuando por fin vio que ella alzaba el rostro hacia él. Mostraba una amplia sonrisa y tenía los ojos brillantes como estrellas._

_–¡Uf! –exclamó con una risita– Perdona, aún… me cuesta respirar…_

_–¿Estás bien? _

_Ella volvió a abrazarle, risueña._

_–Ahora mismo no me noto las piernas, pero aparte de eso… nunca había estado mejor. Esto hay que repetirlo, aunque… –se acercó un poco y bajó la voz de forma sugerente–, mañana _yo_daré las órdenes._

_Daryl dejó escapar un jadeo que era mezcla de resuello por respirar y suspiro de alivio. Joder, era increíble. Aquella mujer era increíble._

_Como pudieron, ambos se arrastraron hasta la cama y se dejaron caer sobre ella, esta vez sólo para descansar. Tumbados el uno junto al otro, dedicaron los siguientes minutos a normalizar su respiración, que aún tardaba en recuperarse del todo. Se miraron, sonrientes. Una vez transcurrido el momento de pasión, volvían a mantener esa complicidad de colegas que los había unido casi desde que se conocían._

_–Entonces… –Ella se desperezó como un gato y tragó saliva para refrescar su seca garganta–, ¿de verdad creíste que fui a la cena con la camisa medio desabrochada y sin sujetador para provocarte?_

_Él sacudió la cabeza, con una media sonrisa._

_–Nah, sólo era… parte del juego._

_Ella alzó las cejas y se acercó a su oído, como para confesarle un secreto:_

_–Daryl… sí lo hice._

_–No me lo puedo creer… –gruñó él con cómica indignación, mientras ella se echaba a reír– Tendría que haberte dado más caña –rezongó, medio en broma, medio en serio._

_–¡¿Más aún?! ¡Mañana tendré suerte si puedo andar! Además, mira: tengo los nudillos en carne viva –le mostró las manos, que en la zona del dorso estaban enrojecidas y con marcas de sus dientes, de tanto como se las había mordido para sofocar los gritos–. Espero que estés contento, amigo, esto es culpa tuya._

_Sabía que sólo bromeaba, pero no pudo evitar tomarle una de las manos y acariciarle con suavidad aquellas marcas con su pulgar. Odiaba que ella sufriese el menor daño, ni siquiera uno tan superficial como aquél._

_–¿Te duele? _

_–Nah… –Ella negó con la cabeza, de buen humor–. Son heridas de guerra, las llevaré con orgullo. Y no te hagas el bueno ahora. Ya te lo he dicho: mañana es mi turno, y yo dictaré las normas –le amenazó con expresión provocativa–. Tengo un par de ideas que podrían ser interesantes. Supongo que no será tan difícil encontrar un par de pañuelos grandes… –murmuró como para sí misma, mientras miraba el cabecero de hierro forjado de la cama, pero él apenas prestó atención a la atrevida sugerencia._

_–Carol, sobre mañana… hay algo que debo contarte –confesó, no de muy buena gana._

_–¿Ah, sí? –Ella volvió los ojos hacia él y aguardó, un poco expectante._

_Él la contempló unos segundos sin decir nada, y sin casi darse cuenta su mano se alzó y se posó en su rostro, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar con la misma delicadeza que lo había hecho con sus despellejados nudillos. Era una situación extraña la que se daba en esas ocasiones, justo después de acostarse. En teoría debían volver a ser sólo colegas y, tras el orgasmo, besos y caricias tendrían que estar de más, pero era difícil no dejarse llevar por la ternura mientras aún estaban desnudos y el cuerpo de cada uno tendía a seguir enredándose en el del otro._

_–¿Qué es, Daryl? –insistió ella, algo inquieta, pero la respuesta de él fue besarla suavemente en los labios, antes de apartarse._

_–Nada que no pueda esperar hasta mañana –masculló._

_–Pues mejor, porque tengo demasiado sueño para hablar de nada –Bostezó–. Deberías irte, ¿no?_

_–Sí, ahora voy –rezongó él, un poco molesto por su inmediata insistencia de sacarlo de su cama justo después de hacerlo–. Sólo déjame descansar aquí cinco minutos más, no eres tú la única que está agotada._

_–Vaaale, quédate –murmuró ella, empezaba a tener la voz somnolienta–. Pero sólo cinco minutos, ¿eh? No te vayas a quedar dormido._

_–Que no, pesada… –gruñó él, mientras cerraba los ojos… sólo por un rato, luego se iría. Sólo cinco minutos…_

…Lo cual lo devolvía a la mañana siguiente, cuando, pese a todo, al final se había dormido y habían estado a punto de descubrirles. Debería haberse marchado inmediatamente, pero se sentía _tan_ bien allí en aquella cama, con ella desnuda y acurrucándose junto a él. Vale, había sido culpa suya… aunque habría preferido que Carol no se hubiese puesto tan histérica ante la idea de que los pillasen. ¿Es que se avergonzaba de él, o qué?

Mantenerlo en secreto era un puto engorro, aunque tenía que reconocer que también tenía su parte divertida, morbosa. A lo largo de su vida, Daryl se había acostumbrado a guardar secretos: secretos sucios, vergonzosos, que hacían daño. Pero el secreto que compartía con Carol era justo lo opuesto. Le encantaba pensar en él, _recrearse_ en él, intercambiar miradas con ella delante de los otros y sentir que tenían algo en lo que nadie más podía entrar. Un secreto que hacía que todas las tardes empezase a emocionarse, como un crío que aguarda impaciente la mañana de Navidad para poder abrir los regalos de Santa Claus.

Un secreto que podría acabarse ese mismo día, cuando Carol supiera lo que Aaron le había comunicado la tarde anterior.

¿Por qué estaba siendo tan imbécil de renunciar a algo tan bueno por un tío al que apenas conocía de unas pocas semanas? Antes de empezar aquella "amistad con derechos" con Carol, se moría por salir de Alexandria, la cual veía como una jaula; pero ahora los días allí le parecían un simple trámite soportable, por el que no le importaba pasar porque al final de éstos lo esperaban ella y su habitación, su cama. El lugar donde recordaba haber sido más feliz que en toda su vida.

Pero sabía que, si se negaba a acompañar a Aaron, éste sería capaz de salir solo, ya que Eric aún se estaba recuperando; y además Aaron ya no quería arriesgar a la persona que más le importaba, algo que él entendía perfectamente. Pero solo, en el exterior, Aaron era hombre muerto. Tampoco es que fuera un completo inútil, no había pasado tanto tiempo fuera como reclutador sin desarrollar cierto grado de prudencia e improvisación, pero Daryl sabía que no sería suficiente. Si dejaba que Aaron se fuese solo, no regresaría; y sería culpa suya. Aunque fuese de forma indirecta, su sangre inocente le mancharía las manos, sólo porque habría preferido quedarse retozando entre las sábanas con Carol.

Eso no ocurriría. Por poco que le gustase la idea de alejarse de ella, no podía permitir que se repitiera lo de otras veces. No volvería a pasar lo de Beth. No volvería a pasar lo de Sophia. No volvería a pasar lo de Merle. No volvería a dejar ir a nadie para perderlo, sin intentar hacer lo posible y lo imposible por evitarlo.

Aunque el precio que pagaría por ello sería muy alto.

¿Por qué había sido incapaz de contárselo a Carol la noche anterior? En cuanto Aaron le había comunicado su intención de hacer aquella nueva salida, la primera cosa en su mente había sido ella. Había decidido esperar a su encuentro nocturno para hablar con ella a solas, pero durante la cena y tras ella le había ganado la lujuria… y después, cuando la había tenido junto a él en la cama, con aquellos ojos azules mirándole expectantes, le había fallado el valor.

No era más que un maldito cobarde.

Pero no podía evitar tener miedo. No hacía más que torturarse, anticipando las desastrosas consecuencias de aquella nueva situación. Claro que podría pedirle a Carol que le esperase hasta su regreso para seguir después como hasta entonces, pero algo le decía que no iba a aceptar. "Esto no era lo que habíamos acordado, Daryl…", se la imaginaba diciendo con aquella voz suya, tan dulce y odiosamente razonable. "Tú y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación".

Respiró profundamente, con desaliento. Hiciera lo que hiciera, estaba jodido, la iba a cagar de alguna forma, y odiaba eso. No podía dejar tirado a Aaron, pero la idea de perder a Carol le hacía sentirse débil, impotente.

Al cerrar los ojos, vio ante él a Merle, que le mostraba los dientes en una sardónica sonrisa: "Qué, _Darlena_, ¿quieres que te traiga una margarita para que la deshojes?". Enseguida, su expresión se endureció, llenándose de desprecio: "Eres un puto maricón llorica, no aprendiste nada".

–*–*–*–*–*–

La mantequilla emitió un chirriante siseo al contactar con la sartén caliente. Mientras esperaba a que se derritiera del todo, Carol batió enérgicamente la mezcla de harina, leche y huevos en el bol. Después vertió una cucharada de aquella masa semilíquida y casi inmediatamente la cocina comenzó a llenarse de un olor delicioso.

Era primera hora de la mañana y, por el momento, estaba sola en la planta baja. Últimamente no madrugaba tanto como solía, sobre todo debido a sus actividades trasnochadoras con Daryl, pero aquella mañana en particular había bajado temprano. Después del susto que se habían llevado –¿cómo se le había ocurrido a ese hombre quedarse dormido en su cama?–, y tras evitar por los pelos que los pillasen con las manos en la masa, Carol se había tumbado en su cama casi sin respiración y con el corazón a cien. Todo aquello la había puesto tan nerviosa que sabía que no habría sido capaz de dormirse de nuevo, de modo que se resignó a empezar ya el día y comenzó a prepararse antes que casi todos los demás. Hasta había tenido tiempo de pasarse por el almacén de Olivia a por provisiones para todos.

–¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien? –preguntó Michonne, una de los primeros que acudieron a desayunar, junto con Glenn y Maggie.

–¡Dios mío, son tortitas! –se entusiasmó el coreano–. ¡Creí que nunca más volvería a comerlas!

Rick, que acababa de bajar también con Carl y Judith, contempló a Carol mientras ésta trasteaba con la sartén.

–¿Y este lujo? –le preguntó, extrañado pero complacido. Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Las gallinas de aquí son de lo más productivas. Esta mañana tenían excedente de huevos en el almacén, así que pensé que, con el buen trabajo que estamos haciendo todos, podíamos concedernos un capricho.

–Pues bienvenido sea –repuso el antiguo sheriff. Carl, que estaba a su lado con la pequeña Judith en brazos, puso cara nostálgica.

–¿Te acuerdas, papá?

–Claro que sí –Rick rodeó los hombros del chico con su brazo y le dio un rápido y cariñoso apretón. Carol sabía que estaban hablando de Lori y de su afán por tener una familia perfecta haciéndoles tortitas los domingos… unas tortitas que estaban espantosas. Sacó un par de tortitas de la pila que empezaba a formarse y las colocó en un plato.

–Las primeras, para ti; y espero que éstas sí te gusten. Por desgracia no tenemos sirope de arce, pero con miel y mantequilla estarán igual de buenas.

Carl tomó el plato que ella le ofrecía con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, expresión que su padre imitó.

Poco a poco todo el mundo fue llegando y sentándose, todos encantados con la inesperada pero agradable manera de empezar el día. Para entonces, la primera cafetera ya estaba preparada, y mientras se calentaba la siguiente tortita, Carol comenzó a servir café a todo el mundo con la eficiencia de una camarera experimentada.

–Buenos días –saludó con tono neutro cuando llegó al sitio de Daryl, el cual se había hundido en su asiento, aparentemente aún adormilado–. ¿Has dormido bien?

–Más o menos… –gruñó él, de mal humor–, aunque el despertar ha sido un poco _brusco_.

–Cuánto lo siento –repuso ella con tono casual–. ¿Te apetecen unos huevos revueltos? –le preguntó solícita. "Lamento lo de antes, déjame compensarte", era el mensaje silencioso que se leía en sus ojos, mensaje que él captó enseguida. Su rostro pareció suavizarse y perdió la mayor parte de su hostilidad.

–Sí, me vendrán bien –contestó. "Es lo menos que puedes hacer", decía su mirada. Carol se sintió aliviada: Daryl solía ser bastante rencoroso cuando se sentía molesto, pero esta vez había tenido suerte.

Dándose la vuelta en la cocina, que se separaba de la mesa por una barra americana, dividió su atención entre las tortitas, los huevos revueltos y en poner una nueva cafetera, porque para tanta gente, una sola no alcanzaba. Eran tareas fáciles, que ella podía realizar sin dificultad pese a que fueran varias a la vez. Después de todo, cuando era ama de casa, siempre lo había hecho todo sola y sin la menor ayuda; y ahora por lo menos lo hacía de mejor gana, sabiendo que su nueva familia sí se lo valoraba.

–¿Alguien más quiere huevos revueltos? –preguntó en voz alta mientras echaba los de Daryl a otra sartén, después de batirlos y sazonarlos.

–¡Yo! –exclamó Glenn.

–¡Yo también! –añadieron Abraham y Eugene, lo que la llevó a regresar a la nevera a por más huevos.

–¡Pero no seáis abusones! –exclamó Rosita–. Si queréis desayuno especial, hacéoslo vosotros.

–Ella se ha ofrecido… –arguyó su novio.

–No me importa, de verdad –dijo Carol. Y era cierto. Si no había otra cosa mejor que hacer, no le costaba nada cocinar para ellos, aunque fuesen tantas personas. Le gustaba cuidar de ellos: eran sus chicos, su gente.

–Os vais a poner fondones –comentó Michonne, aunque ella tampoco dejaba de atacar sus tortitas–, y cuando vengan los caminantes, será a vosotros a quienes se coman primero.

Eso no detuvo a ninguno de los hombres de seguir queriendo los huevos revueltos. Sólo habría faltado beicon para que fuese un desayuno como los de antes.

Mientras sorbía su propio café y mordisqueaba de vez en cuando trozos de las tortitas que habían quedado peor y no quería servir a los demás, Carol siguió repartiendo desayunos con una rapidez y eficiencia que habría envidiado un cocinero profesional, pero al dejar dos de los platos en la mesa, Michonne la observó extrañada:

–¿Qué te ha pasado en las manos?

–¿Qué? –Se miró las manos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Aunque se había olvidado de ellas, las marcas que se había hecho en los nudillos mientras se mordía para sofocar los gritos durante su encuentro con Daryl aún seguían allí–. Oh, pues no sé… el jabón del lavaplatos debe estar resecándome la piel –improvisó. Intentó esconder las manos, pero Michonne fue más rápida y le agarró una, examinándosela.

–Pues qué jabón más abrasivo… las tienes fatal. Mira, incluso tienes heriditas –señaló–. Es raro, a mí no me ha hecho nada. Debes ponerte guantes cuando te toque lavar los platos.

–O bien podríamos hacer turnos para hacerlo los demás en tu lugar –planteó Tara, aunque nadie se dio por aludido.

–No te preocupes –dijo rápidamente Carol, retirando la mano de un tirón–, me conseguiré unos guantes.

–También puedes buscar alguna crema en la farmacia –sugirió Maggie con su mejor intención.

–Vale, eso haré –asintió ella, deseosa de zanjar el tema. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo Daryl, aunque aparentemente centrado en su desayuno, esbozaba una ligera sonrisa traviesa mientras presenciaba la conversación. "¡Pero no te rías, idiota, que me contagias!", sintió ganas de reñirle. Quién habría imaginado que aquel hosco cazador podría tener un humor tan juguetón… y tan poca vergüenza.

Volvió de nuevo a sus fogones justo a tiempo para evitar que se le quemase una de las tortitas. La sacó de la sartén, añadió más mantequilla y puso la masa para hacer la siguiente, y mientras esperaba que se calentase, se miró de nuevo las manos. Tenían el dorso enrojecido, y en cierta parte, incluso se veían las marcas de sus dientes, esperaba que Michonne no se hubiese dado cuenta de eso. No le dolían, aunque sí le habían escocido un poco al lavárselas aquella mañana, pero en conjunto era más aparatoso que otra cosa. Tiró de las mangas de su jersey hacia abajo, deseando ocultarlas como fuese. Tendría que hacer lo que había dicho Maggie, usar algún tipo de crema; o mejor aún, un maquillaje que las disimulase hasta que desapareciesen por sí solas…

Y cuando fue consciente de sus pensamientos, dejó caer las manos sobre la encimera de mármol, con una sonrisa pensativa.

El círculo se cerraba. De nuevo tenía que esconder marcas en su cuerpo, como antaño, cuando estaba con Ed. Pero aquello era diferente, oh, _tan_ diferente. Las señales que le había dejado su matrimonio habían sido huellas de violencia, de humillación, de dolor. Eran marcas que maquillaba e intentaba disimular a solas, llorando, mientras se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo mal, por qué le estaba pasando eso a ella. Aquellas heridas en sus manos, sin embargo, eran todo lo contrario. Eran marcas de alegría, de placer, y si se había dañado a sí misma, había sido debido a su propia obstinación en contenerse al exteriorizarlo. Si las ocultaba no tenía nada que ver con la vergüenza, ojalá hubiese podido gritar al mundo cómo se las había hecho. Pero no lo hacía porque eso lo cambiaría todo, seguramente estropeándolo, y a ella le gustaba aquello tal y como estaba.

Sí, estaba disfrutando mucho de aquella aventura clandestina. Ya prácticamente había dejado de importarle que para él fuera sólo sexo, pues no suponía ninguna diferencia respecto a cómo la trataba. Resultaba curioso que aquel trampero de aspecto rudo, parca educación y tan malas pulgas cuando se enfadaba, la hiciera sentirse más segura y querida que Ed incluso en sus primeros años, cuando fingía ser un hombre amable y honrado. Ni siquiera cuando se dejaba llevar por su instinto más primario, como había ocurrido la noche anterior, cesaba de preocuparse por su bienestar. En él se mezclaban a la perfección una tosquedad salvaje y una ternura incomparable.

A lo largo de su matrimonio, Ed la había obligado a hacer cosas que no quería, cosas que la habían dejado sintiéndose sucia y asqueada consigo misma. Pero con Daryl, nada se sentía sucio: todo era nuevo y excitante y maravilloso, un mundo de experiencias que se abría ante ella. Por primera vez tenía la sensación de que el sexo era un goce en lugar de un deber, y se sentía dispuesta a jugar, a experimentar y a hacer muchas cosas que antes ni se le hubiesen pasado por la imaginación, no porque _tuviera_ que hacerlas, sino porque le apetecía hacerlas, tanto por curiosidad propia como para que él disfrutase. Habría deseado, con sus besos y caricias, poder borrar el dolor de su pasado tal como él estaba empezando a borrar el suyo.

Porque eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo: con su atención centrada en todas aquellas sensaciones y emociones, todos los horribles recuerdos estaban empezando a quedar en un segundo plano, a difuminarse. No era tan tonta como para pensar que desaparecerían, eso seguramente jamás pasaría, pero ya no se torturaba tanto con ellos. Ya nunca pensaba en Ed, más que para hacer todo tipo de comparaciones que a él le habrían resultado odiosas y regocijarse con la gigantesca mejora que había experimentado con el cambio… en todos los sentidos. Y cuando se acordaba de Sophia, se esforzaba por evocar sólo las dulces memorias de cuando su niña estaba viva, no los angustiosos días que estuvo en vilo esperando a que apareciera ni su espantoso final. En cuanto a lo de Mika y Lizzie… bueno, tal vez eso ya fuera demasiado. Ese episodio, tal vez por ser más reciente, era algo que aún tenía que bloquear con fuerza en su mente para no deshacerse en lágrimas, pero ni siquiera eso le costaba tanto como antes cuando recordaba lo que le aguardaba por las noches: la magia, la ternura, la pasión. Si aquello no era la auténtica felicidad, al menos era una ilusión muy parecida, y a ella le bastaba.

En ese momento el hilo de sus pensamientos quedó cortado por los lloriqueos de Judith, a quien, después de dar su desayuno, Carl había dejado sobre una mullida alfombra que hacía las veces de parquecito, para que jugase con sus muñecos mientras su padre y él la vigilaban desde la mesa.

–¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Rick, yendo a por ella y levantándola de nuevo en brazos.

–No lo sé… –se extrañó Carl–. Ha comido bien, y estaba muy tranquila… –se inclinó un poco para olerla–. Tampoco parece que necesite que le cambien el pañal.

Carol, que ya había terminado de hacer las tortitas –más que nada porque ya se le habían acabado tanto la masa como los huevos–, se dirigió hacia ellos para echarles una mano con el problema.

–Puede que sólo esté aburrida –dijo, mientras la tomaba de los brazos de su padre–, y que quiera que la mimen un poco.

Y, sosteniéndola con un solo brazo, comenzó a cantar una coplilla infantil que encantaba a Sophia cuando tenía esa misma edad:

–"_Incy Wincy Araña_ trepó a una canaleta, vino la lluvia y la arrastró…" –Mientras, con la mano que tenía libre imitaba el movimiento de las patas de una araña arriba y abajo por el cuerpecito de Judith. La niña reaccionó de la misma forma que lo había hecho la bebé Sophia con aquel juego: riendo a carcajadas–. Oh, así que mi princesita tiene cosquillas… –sonrió Carol, complacida.

–Alguien está de buen humor… –comentó Rick, observándolas.

–Sí, está contenta, ¿verdad? –asintió ella, sin dejar de jugar con la pequeña– Solemos olvidarnos de lo maravilloso que es escuchar la risa de un niño en medio de todo esto.

–Eso es cierto –concordó él–, pero no me refería a ella, sino a ti.

Sorprendida, Carol apartó por fin la mirada de Judith y la fijó en su amigo.

–N–no te entiendo –Turbada, devolvió a la niña a los brazos de su padre, y se apartó para escapar de la inquisitiva mirada del antiguo sheriff–. Estoy como siempre.

–No, no como siempre –le susurró él, de forma que su conversación quedase en privado, aislada de los oídos de los demás–. Estos últimos días nos has estado consintiendo con la comida… –dijo, señalando con la cabeza a la mesa, donde los presentes estaban acabando su rico desayuno–, sonríes más a menudo e incluso canturreas cuando crees que nadie te oye. Y me pregunto qué es lo que ha cambiado para que actúes así.

–Son imaginaciones tuyas –insistió ella y regresó junto al fogón de la cocina, siendo seguida por Rick que aún tenía a Judith en brazos.

¿Por qué demonios tendría que ser tan malditamente perspicaz?, se preguntó. Aunque en su vida anterior había sido un agente de la ley, y por eso estaba acostumbrado a captar el menor comportamiento fuera de lo habitual. O tal vez era ella la que no estaba siendo todo lo discreta que debía. Empezaba a darse cuenta de que disimular la felicidad era mucho más difícil que ocultar la desdicha.

–Está bien… –admitió, para alejar las sospechas de su amigo–, tal vez últimamente esté de mejor humor que antes. Supongo que será porque me estoy… acostumbrando a esto.

–¿A esto? –repitió Rick– ¿Te refieres a Alexandria? Si cuando llegamos, estabas casi tan recelosa como yo.

–Sí, pero a medida que nos establecíamos aquí, me he ido acomodando –explicó ella, mientras se dirigía a la mesa para empezar a recoger los platos sucios–. Por pequeños detalles… el no tener que levantarnos a mitad de la madrugada para hacer guardia o salir corriendo, contar con huevos frescos para desayunar por las mañanas… o simplemente poder empezar el día sin preguntarte constantemente si vas a llegar viva a la noche. No sé… –se detuvo junto a Daryl, que acababa de terminar sus huevos revueltos, y recogió su plato, notando que su mano rozaba el brazo de él al hacerlo–. Es una rutina que encuentro agradable.

Rick pareció pensativo, pero Carol sabía que no había entendido su alusión. Seguramente Daryl tampoco, aunque les estuviese escuchando. Si bien ninguno de los dos era estúpido, seguían siendo hombres, y carecían de la sutileza femenina que les hubiera hecho comprender que la "rutina" a la que ella se refería era algo muy diferente a la simple sensación de seguridad o comodidad que podía proporcionar estar entre los muros de Alexandria.

–De modo que es por eso –repuso el antiguo sheriff mientras regresaban al fregadero, una cargada con los platos y el otro con la niña.

–Claro que es por eso. ¿Por qué otra cosa podría ser?

Durante un momento, él la observó de forma tan penetrante que la hizo sentir incómoda, como si pudiera leerle la mente. Sin embargo, aquello duró muy poco y su réplica la tranquilizó:

–Supongo que sí, que es lo más lógico; es fácil acostumbrarse a lo bueno. Pero recuerda lo que dijimos: no debemos permitir que este sitio nos debilite.

–A ti también se te ve muy integrado –contraatacó ella, contemplando al hombre y a su impecable uniforme de sheriff.

–Sí, pero en ningún momento me verás relajarme. Si hay algo que tú y yo sabemos, es que las cosas buenas tienden a no durar mucho en estos tiempos. Lo comprobamos en la granja Greene, y lo comprobamos en la prisión. _Siempre_ debemos estar preparados por si las cosas se tuercen –le susurró–. Es algo que soy incapaz de hacerles comprender a ellos –señaló con la cabeza al resto del grupo, quienes, acabado el desayuno, empezaban a levantarse para comenzar sus jornadas laborales–, pero pensaba que tú eras más racional.

–Y soy racional, Rick –replicó ella, empezando a irritarse.

–Entonces, no te dejes llevar demasiado por el entusiasmo. Ojalá me equivoque, me encantaría que fuese así, pero sospecho que más tarde o más temprano esto se acabará, y no quiero verte pasarlo mal cuando eso ocurra.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, reflexiva. Sabía que Rick se refería exclusivamente a acomodarse a Alexandria, pero el consejo también podía aplicarse a su secreto.

–Pierde cuidado –dijo con calma–. Estaré preparada.

–Bien, tendré que creerte. No quiero que te molestes, sólo me preocupo por ti.

–Lo sé, y te lo agradezco –sonrió ella, pero en cuanto él se giró para volver a la mesa, su sonrisa desapareció.

Aunque sabía que Rick lo había hecho con su mejor intención, no podía evitar sentirse un poco disgustada con él. Ella lo quería mucho, lo consideraba su mejor amigo después de Daryl, si bien a bastante distancia de éste… casi como un hermano para ella. Aunque le había dolido en el alma su decisión de expulsarla de la prisión después de lo que les había hecho a Karen y David, conociéndolo como lo conocía, comprendía que no habría podido obrar de otro modo, y nunca llegó a guardarle rencor por ello. Desde que se habían reencontrado en Terminus, su único afán había sido demostrarle que podía redimirse de sus errores y que él no se había equivocado al aceptarla de nuevo en el grupo; y sin embargo, por primera vez se descubrió mirándolo con resentimiento, por el simple hecho de que le había recordado algo que siempre debía tener presente, pero que era amargo de aceptar.

"Aguafiestas…", rezongó, aunque tan bajito que nadie pudo oírla.

Sí, era consciente de que aquella "amistad con derechos" que tenía con Daryl no podría durar para siempre, que era probable que la menor alteración mandase al traste el frágil equilibrio entre amistad y algo más que había entre ellos; y precisamente por eso estaba tan ansiosa por mantenerlo en secreto. Aun así, algún día se acabaría, reflexionó mientras arreglaba la cocina con la ayuda de Tara, aunque esperaba que ese día aún estuviera muy lejos. Y mientras llegaba o no, se prometió que lo disfrutaría tanto como pudiese, sin pensar en cuándo llegaría el final.

Cuando regresó a la mesa, varios de los del grupo ya se habían marchado a sus respectivos quehaceres. Quedaban Rick y Daryl, junto con Glenn, Maggie, Michonne y Morgan; y todos se arremolinaban en torno a la mesa ya despejada, examinando lo que parecían unos mapas.

–Como siempre, la autopista está descartada, estará lleno de vehículos varados que os ralentizarán –comentaba el primero–, tendréis que buscar alguna carretera secundaria que no estuviera muy transitada antes. Ésta en particular tiene buena pinta –señaló una línea minúscula en el plano.

–¿De qué estáis hablando? –preguntó con una sonrisa inquieta. Tenía un mal presentimiento que se agudizó cuando Daryl levantó por un instante la vista hacia ella, con una expresión que pocas veces había visto en el resuelto cazador: turbación, malestar… culpabilidad.

–Ayer Aaron estuvo hablando con Deanna –le informó Maggie–. Al parecer, Bob Miller ha estado captando una transmisión de radioaficionado en el condado de Stafford; y quiere ir con Daryl a investigarla.

En ese momento, las palabras de Rick se volvieron inesperadamente proféticas. Como el soplo del primer viento de otoño marcando el final del verano, aquel equilibrio lleno de maravillosos secretos acababa de romperse.

* * *

**NA: Lo primero, pedir enormemente disculpas a las lectoras de este fic en ffnet. He estado publicando en Wattpad, y se me ha olvidado completamente seguir publicando aquí, así que voy a subir los capítulos que llevo hasta ahora (hasta el 8), y espero poder seguir llevándolo al día en ambos sitios. Mil gracias por su paciencia y comprensión.**

**Este capítulo ha sido totalmente reescrito, por eso es tan largo (a medida que me suelo "soltar" en una historia, los capítulos empiezan a ser más largos, juas). La escena lemon, un añadido de última hora, me fue sugerida por una lectora que ha sido uno de mis mayores apoyos en este fic. Entre nuestras charlas, me comentó que en el lemon del capítulo 3 había esperado ver a Daryl "más salvaje", aunque ya hablamos de que, como víctima de abusos que es, se contuvo un poco en consideración hacia alguien que sabe que está en su misma situación. Es de esperar que, cuando ya se encuentra más cómodo y más en confianza en este ámbito con Carol, empiecen a aflorar sus "instintos primitivos" XD y un poco dominantes, aunque en el fondo nunca deja de preocuparse por ella. A la vez, Carol empieza a mostrarse también como creo que habría sido siempre de haber estado desde el principio en una relación sana y afectuosa: aventurera y algo traviesa. **

**En fin amiga, tú sabes quién eres, este lemon va por ti. Ojalá te guste, y al resto de Caryl shippers también.**

**Yendo a la escena de la mañana siguiente con Carol, me gusta que, a pesar del carácter _badass_ que le han adjudicado esta temporada, siga teniendo ese punto maternal de preocuparse por la gente de su grupo y querer cocinar para ellos, porque una cosa no quita la otra. Puede asaltar Terminus casi ella sola, pero a la vez cocinar galletas y tortitas en plan "maruja", jejeje.**

**Y por último también quería incluir algún diálogo con Rick, que al pobre lo tenemos abandonadillo XD En esta historia, Rick ha vuelto a tranquilizarse (no está tan desquiciado como lo vimos en los últimos capítulos de la temporada) y retoma su papel de "patriarca" preocupado por todos los de su grupo, en especial respecto a Carol, a la que aprecia y en la que se apoya bastante, después de las tiranteces que tuvieron en pasadas temporadas.**

**En fin, que muchas gracias a las lectoras que siguen apoyando el fic, y como siempre mi mayor agradecimiento a Kikitha2210 (aquí en ffnet DDixonPeletier) por su gran ayuda, sus consejos y sus sugerencias. ¡Un abrazo y Caryl On!**


	6. Demasiado bueno para durar

**6\. Demasiado bueno para durar.**

Carol se había equivocado del todo al tranquilizar a Rick. Sabía que aquel momento tenía que llegar tarde o temprano, pero ahora que había llegado no estaba preparada para ello en absoluto. Ni para su partida, ni para la incertidumbre sobre su seguridad, ni para el hecho de que cuando volviera –si volvía–, nada volvería a ser lo mismo. No estaba preparada para perderle.

–¿Qué… otra salida? –Se esforzó por imprimir un tono casual a sus palabras, lo que le costó horrores– N–no sabía nada.

–Nosotros tampoco –repuso Rick–, Daryl acaba de decírnoslo.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, y se indignó aún más cuando él se hizo el desentendido. ¿Se lo había dicho a los demás antes que a ella?

–Bueno, yo lo sabía porque estuve durante la reunión que tuvieron Aaron y Deanna –admitió Maggie–, pero ella me pidió que no dijera nada porque suponía que Daryl querría ser el que se lo comunicase a todos nosotros.

–Pues un poco más y casi te vas sin decir ni pío –comentó Glenn, y Carol estaba de acuerdo.

–¿Y… cuándo saldríais? –preguntó, intentando que la voz no le temblase. Y por fin él habló, refunfuñando apresuradamente y de mala gana, como si se quisiese quitar de encima tantas preguntas.

–Mañana.

–¿…Mañana? –repitió, incrédula– Pero, ¿cómo… por qué? –Alcanzó la primera silla que vio libre en la mesa y se sentó, las fuerzas parecían haberla abandonado.

Sin darse cuenta de su consternación, Maggie comenzó a explicar las circunstancias de aquel viaje que se había presentado de forma tan inesperada. Al parecer, Bob Miller poseía una vieja estación de radioaficionado, y desde el principio, cuando los caminantes se diseminaron por el mundo, la había estado utilizando a menudo, intentando contactar con ayuda del exterior. A medida que pasaban los meses dejó de captarse cualquier señal amistosa y el jubilado acabó abandonándola, al igual que la esperanza. Sin embargo, aún la encendía de vez en cuando, por probar, decía… y el día anterior sí había captado algo. Se trataba de una señal tan débil y entrecortada que apenas había podido entender el mensaje, aunque le habían quedado claras dos cosas: unas coordenadas al sur, junto al río Potomac; y que se trataba de una llamada de socorro. El tipo de llamada que Deanna no quería ignorar.

La líder de Alexandria había acabado convenciendo a Eric para que accediese a dejar salir de nuevo a su compañero, pero la única condición de éste había sido que Daryl viajase con él. Eric se había convencido de que Aaron estaba vivo gracias al trampero, y quería contar con esa protección para él en todos los viajes que hicieran al exterior.

–Una señal de radio… –bufó Carol con recelo–. Seguramente será una trampa. ¿Os recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez que confiamos en un mensaje de radio? –añadió, aludiendo al alentador mensaje, difundido por radio, con el que los caníbales de Terminus atraían a los incautos.

–No es lo mismo –arguyó Maggie–. Lo que oímos de Terminus intentaba atraer a la mayor cantidad posible de visitantes, era un mensaje de esperanza, de paz. Por lo que contó Bob Miller delante de Deanna, de Aaron y de mí, lo que oyó por radio era una desesperada súplica de auxilio. Según creyó entender, eran un grupo de tres o cuatro personas encerradas sin posibilidad de escape… y al parecer, también había niños –añadió, esperando que eso la ablandaría, pero por primera vez, no lo hizo.

–Ya. Y vamos a jugarnos las vidas de Daryl y Aaron por el criterio de un anciano –espetó Carol–. ¿Es que se os ha borrado la memoria a todos? ¿Es que es la primera vez que algo que parece inofensivo resulta ser una trampa? ¿No estuvisteis, precisamente, a punto de morir la última vez que salisteis fuera por causa de eso? –se encaró con Daryl, pero éste no contestó. Parecía reflexionar… o tal vez no encontrara argumentos para refutar esa afirmación–. ¿Y si es otro truco de esa gente marcada para hacernos salir?

–No –Rick sacudió la cabeza–, no lo creo. La trampa de los trailers estaba aquí –señaló un punto del mapa, al noroeste–; y Morgan, ¿dónde te los encontraste tú?

–Aquí –El hombre puso su dedo en otro emplazamiento cercano, también al norte, más cerca de Washington.

–¿Ves? La llamada de socorro procedía de una zona muy lejos de esos dos sitios, al sur –le mostró la localización de Stafford–, lo más probable es que no estén relacionados. Porque si lo están, si esa gente es tan numerosa que pueda extenderse a todos los puntos cardinales… estaremos jodidos igual, aunque nos atrincheremos aquí sin salir.

–Entonces sólo cambiaríamos un peligro conocido por otro desconocido… y quién sabe si peor –concluyó Carol con dureza.

–¿Qué dijo Deanna? –preguntó Michonne.

–Dijo que, como mínimo, deberían investigarlo –repuso Maggie–. Al igual que nosotros, es consciente de que podría tratarse de una trampa, pero también podrían ser personas inocentes que necesitasen nuestra ayuda. Y si es el segundo caso, no podemos abandonarles.

Ella suspiró profundamente, incapaz de esconder su contrariedad.

–Carol… –intentó tranquilizarla Rick, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse convencer.

–Sólo me pregunto por qué razón tenemos que arriesgar la vida de uno de los nuestros por gente a la que no conocemos –arguyó, intentando controlarse.

–Ellos lo hicieron por nosotros, ¿recuerdas? –replicó Rick–. Si Aaron y Eric no se hubiesen arriesgado para traernos, ahora no estaríamos aquí, disfrutando de esas pequeñas cosas que antes estabas encontrando tan agradables.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y atravesó a su amigo con ellos. "Eso es un golpe bajo, Rick". O tal vez sólo lo sentía así porque él tenía razón.

–Además, esto no es decisión tuya –añadió el antiguo sheriff–. Ni mía tampoco. Es Daryl quien va a exponerse, y por tanto es él quien tiene que decidir.

Los dos, al igual que el resto del grupo, dirigieron sus miradas al aludido, esperando su veredicto. Éste continuaba pensativo, como si aún estuviese meditándolo… o simplemente buscase las palabras para explicarse. Y seguía sin querer mirar a Carol a los ojos.

–Iré –dijo finalmente–. Se supone que ése es mi trabajo, ¿no? Nuestra forma de "ganarnos" el estar aquí.

–No estás obligado, Daryl… –empezó a decir Carol, y por fin él levantó la mirada hacia ella, llena de determinación.

–Ya lo sé, pero iré de todos modos.

–Algunos de nosotros… podríamos acompañaros –planteó Michonne, y Morgan y Glenn asintieron–, para serviros de apoyo si algo saliera mal –Pero Daryl negó con la cabeza.

–Si el mensaje es auténtico, si son sólo tres o cuatro personas, Aaron y yo nos bastamos para traerlos. Si no lo es… no tiene sentido que más de vosotros os juguéis el cuello.

–Bien –concluyó Carol, con la rabia bullendo bajo su tono aparentemente calmado–. Entonces, está decidido, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera sé por qué estamos discutiendo nada, en primer lugar.

Se levantó de la silla con gesto brusco, arrastrándola sobre el suelo al hacerlo. Daryl continuó inmóvil en su sitio, también molesto por la situación; pero Rick, consciente de lo enfadada que estaba pese a su aspecto sereno, se acercó a ella para intentar apaciguarla.

–Carol, ya sé que no te gusta la idea –le susurró con tono razonable, algo alejados de los oídos de los demás–. A mí tampoco, ¿o qué piensas? Pero Deanna tiene razón, si hay la menor posibilidad de que haya gente inocente, gente que nos _necesite… _

Pero ella ya no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y explotó:

–¿Y si por una vez dejas de pensar en los desconocidos o en quedar bien con Deanna, y para variar te preocupas por _tu_ gente? Él es _tu_ familia, _nuestra _familia –señaló a Daryl–. No Deanna, ni Aaron, ni ningún extraño que no movería un dedo por nosotros si la situación fuese la inversa, ¡él!

Y, ante los asombrados ojos de los demás –ya que no se esperaban tal arrebato de su usualmente conformista amiga–, salió de la cocina con pasos apresurados y furiosos y dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca. Ya no podía soportar seguir estando allí.

–¡Carol, espera…! –El antiguo sheriff se dispuso a salir tras ella, pero Daryl lo detuvo con un gesto.

–Déjalo Rick, yo hablaré con ella.

La mujer se había dirigido al porche de la casa, y observaba la calle apoyada sobre la verja de madera blanca. Su rostro tenía una expresión neutra y serena, pero sus ojos brillantes por la humedad y sus manos aferradas, con fuerza, al enrejado hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos, delataban su auténtico estado emocional.

–Carol –oyó que Daryl la llamaba. Ella se volvió hacia él, pasándose los dedos bajo los ojos para eliminar todo posible rastro de lágrimas. Por nada del mundo quería que la viese llorar.

–Qué.

–¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro? –preguntó él señalando al interior de la casa, y ella sabía bien lo que quería decir. De ordinario, incluso cuando algo la disgustaba ella solía arreglárselas para disimularlo, hacer como si todo le resbalase y poder luego calibrar la situación y jugar sus cartas con tranquilidad. Es decir, lo contrario a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

–Pues… no lo sé –Aunque sí que lo sabía. Estaba sucediendo justo lo que ella tanto había temido: las cosas estaban yendo a un terreno _personal_; más aún de lo que habían sido siempre, lo cual ya era decir–. Ya lo sé, ha estado fuera de lugar. Enseguida entraré y me disculparé con Rick.

–Que le den a Rick –espetó él en voz baja, lo cual la sorprendió: muy pocas veces hablaba de forma negativa sobre el amigo al que tanto admiraba–, me preocupas tú. –En otras circunstancias, dicha afirmación habría bastado para llenarla de felicidad, sobre todo porque él no solía prodigarse en palabras afectivas; pero en ese momento estaba demasiado consternada como para que le importase.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que pensabas hacer, si lo sabías desde ayer? No me habría tomado tan de sorpresa hoy y nos habríamos ahorrado el numerito.

–Intenté decírtelo esta mañana, antes de que me echases de tu cuarto –le recordó él.

–Esta mañana no era el momento –replicó ella con los dientes apretados–. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste anoche?

Él pareció molesto y sin saber qué decir.

–No quería… estropear el ambiente.

–Creo que el ambiente ya está estropeado –zanjó ella y quiso regresar dentro de la casa, pero él se lo impidió sujetándola por el brazo.

–Espera. ¿Tú… querrías que me quedase?

Ella se le quedó mirando desolada, ¡habría deseado tanto decir que sí! Pero en lugar de eso, negó con la cabeza.

–No tengo derecho a exigirte nada. Rick tiene razón, es decisión tuya, no mía.

–Podría quedarme… –murmuró él, como para sí mismo–, decirle a Deanna que quiero cambiar de empleo. Las obras del foso tampoco están tan mal. O podría dedicarme a lo de antes, sólo salidas cortas por los alrededores para cazar, como cuando estábamos en la prisión –Entonces pareció recordar algo, y su ánimo se apagó–. Pero no puedo dejar solo a Aaron. Sin mí, no tiene la menor oportunidad ahí fuera.

Carol asintió con tristeza.

–Entonces, ya está todo dicho.

–Y… ¿qué hay de nosotros? –lanzó él sin rodeos, haciéndola parpadear.

–¿Nosotros?

–Ya sabes de qué hablo –masculló él, un poco avergonzado–. No tiene por qué cambiar nada. Podemos seguir como estamos cuando vuelva…

–_Si_ vuelves –remarcó ella con amargura, algo que lo indignó.

–¿Qué dices, te crees que soy un novato? ¡Claro que voy a volver!

–Probablemente sí… esta vez. Y la siguiente, y la otra… Pero si sigues saliendo, llegará algún día en que no vuelvas. Y yo… no podría soportarlo –confesó finalmente– ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste la noche que llegasteis con Morgan? Que odiabas la idea de que Eric estuviese esperando a un Aaron que jamás volvería. ¿No querrías eso para Eric, pero sí lo querrías para mí?

–¡Pero yo sí que volvería!

–¿Me lo puedes garantizar al cien por cien, siempre, en todos los casos?

Él agachó la cabeza con disgusto, sabiendo, como sabía ella, que era imposible contestar afirmativamente a esa pregunta.

–Yo no puedo exigirte que te quedes, pero tú tampoco puedes pedirme que pase todo el tiempo que estés fuera esperándote torturada, preguntándome si estarás bien… Además, si lo hiciésemos, eso implicaría que tú y yo… que nosotros… Y no tenemos…

–…esa clase de relación –completó él con voz seca, y Carol lo miró espantada porque hubiese averiguado sus palabras exactas–. Sabía que dirías eso –añadió malhumorado.

–Tampoco tenemos que decidirlo ahora –Ella se esforzó en relajar el momento–. Podemos hablar de ello cuando regreses, ¿vale?

–Querrás decir, _si_ regreso –le recordó él con mala idea, y eso le dolió.

–Daryl…

–Está bien, tendrá que valer… –aceptó resignado, y de repente pareció recordar algo que lo animó un poco–. Además, aún nos queda esta noche. Nos veremos esta noche, ¿verdad?

–Claro –Ella se esforzó por sonreír y responder a su entusiasmo.

–Tendrás que esforzarte para darme una despedida memorable… –comentó él en tono provocativo, pero a ella se le demudó la cara.

–Por Dios, no digas eso.

–¿Decir qué? –Daryl frunció el ceño, extrañado.

–Esa palabra, "despedida"… Suena horrible. Di lo que quieras, salvo eso –Por unos instantes, Carol se sumió en el abismo de dolor y miedo al que la arrojaba aquella palabra en apariencia tan inocente. Pero entonces sintió que la tomaba de la mano, apretándosela con fuerza. Desde el abrazo en el bosque a las afueras de Terminus, aquél era el contacto más afectuoso que había salido de él… al menos, durante las horas diurnas.

–Eh… –murmuró–. Voy a volver, ¿vale? Te lo juro. Tendré cuidado y no haré más el _kamikaze_, prometido –Alzó la mano que sostenía la suya y los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron, como solían hacer por las noches.

Ella apretó los labios para contener el llanto, aunque no pudo evitar que se le escapase un sollozo casi imperceptible. Daryl la contempló de aquella forma en que a veces solía hacerlo, profunda e indescifrable, y que la hacía sentir como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo. Ojalá no la mirase nunca así, pensó ella; aquellas miradas tenían buena parte de culpa de que se hubiera enamorado de él, y por tanto del lío en que estaban ahora. De modo que cerró los ojos: no quería seguir viendo esa mirada, esa expresión, que la volvían tan débil.

Daryl también cerró los suyos e inclinó la cabeza hasta que su frente tocó la de ella, y durante unos segundos todo pareció desaparecer alrededor de ambos. En ese instante, ellos eran lo único que existía en el mundo: dos almas tan enlazadas como sus manos, con sus corazones latiendo al unísono y compartiendo el mismo dolor de la separación inminente.

Con cierto titubeo, como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía, ella adelantó el rostro y los labios de ambos se encontraron con un suave roce, carente de lascivia; que tenía el único fin de consolarse mutuamente y sentir cada uno el contacto del otro. Pronto él alzó las manos posándolas sobre sus mejillas como tenía por costumbre y la atrajo aún más hacia sí, profundizando en el beso con la ardiente pasión de siempre pero a la vez con tanta delicadeza que costaba creer que pudiera proceder de alguien como él.

Carol sólo quería que aquel momento, aquel beso, durasen para siempre; estar eternamente entre sus brazos y aferrarse a su pecho para nunca dejarlo marchar hacia aquel peligro desconocido. Pero aquello no era ninguna maldita fantasía romántica, era la realidad. En aquella realidad, ser descubiertos podría acabar destruyendo la cada vez más menguada ilusión de estabilidad sobre la que se asentaba su relación… y sin embargo, se estaban besando a plena luz del día, y en un sitio donde cualquiera podría verlos.

El repentino ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose los hizo reaccionar: se separaron bruscamente, como si el contacto del otro les quemase, y se esforzaron por disimular. Justo a tiempo, porque un segundo después salieron Rick, Michonne y Morgan.

–¡Daryl! –lo llamó el primero– Vamos a ver a Deanna para empezar a planear los detalles de vuestro viaje, Glenn ya ha ido a buscar a Aaron. ¿Estás listo?

–Enseguida –contestó éste–. Recojo mis cosas y nos vamos.

Su voz parecía normal; pero por la tensión de su mandíbula y sus puños apretados, Carol dedujo que la interrupción no le había sentado nada bien; sobre todo cuando le oyó murmurar con tono irritado:

–Estoy empezando a hartarme de toda esta mierda de los secretitos.

Como para transmitirle su apoyo, ella se aventuró a posar una mano sobre su brazo durante un segundo, pero inmediatamente él echó a andar para regresar adentro de la casa a por sus cosas; y ni siquiera se paró a mirar a Rick y los demás. Era muy hosco cuando se enfadaba, y Carol se preguntó si sólo estaría enfadado con la situación, o también con los demás por interrumpir de esa forma tan inoportuna… e incluso con ella misma.

Antes de que pudiera seguir meditando sobre el tema, Rick se acercó a ella. Aún parecía preocupado por su exabrupto de hacía un rato.

–¿Todo bien? –Alzó las cejas con interés.

–Sí… –Ella mostró una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada, mientras se frotaba la frente en un gesto de falso desenfado–. Oye Rick, siento lo de antes. Qué puedo decir, me ha pillado por sorpresa… Tampoco ha sido justa la forma en que te he atacado. Si hay alguien que lleva preocupándose por nosotros y cuidándonos desde que nos conocemos, ése eres tú. Y tienes razón, no podemos abandonar a gente inocente que nos necesite.

–No hay problema –Él le quitó importancia con un gesto de su mano–. Es difícil aceptar que la gente que nos importa pueda ponerse en riesgo.

–Lo sé –asintió Carol. Era él quien no lo sabía, al menos hasta qué punto.

–Pero estará bien.

–Lo sé –repitió ella, y esta vez sí pudo contenerse y poner esa expresión de tranquilidad bobalicona tras la que solía esconder sus ganas de gritar.

Daryl salió de nuevo de la casa, ya con su guerrera y su inseparable ballesta, de la que no se desprendía nunca aunque la situación fuese aparentemente segura… por si acaso.

–Andando –gruñó.

Rick y los demás lo siguieron, mientras que Carol se quedaba en el porche esperando algún mínimo gesto de cortesía por su parte, un "Adiós" o un "Nos vemos" que no llegó. Suspiró: no sabía por qué, pero también se había cabreado con ella… por si aún no se sintiera lo bastante mal sin eso. Genial.

Volvió a pasarse el dorso de la mano para borrar el rastro de las lágrimas que seguían empeñándose en brotar y esta vez sus pequeñas heridas sí le escocieron como mil demonios.

–*–*–*–*–*–

A la hora del almuerzo, como todos los días, Carol y Olivia fueron a llevarles la comida a los trabajadores del foso, que seguían supervisados por Rick. Olivia estaba repartiendo agua fresca para todos y ella se estaba encargando de servirles estofado en platos de papel, pero sin saber cómo había puesto el piloto automático.

–Eh… oye, Carol… –La voz de Rick la sacó de sus ensoñaciones–. Sabes que me encanta cómo cocinas, pero si me como todo lo que me has puesto ahí, voy a explotar como un globo.

–¿…Qué? –parpadeó aturdida mientras volvía a la realidad.

Bajó la mirada hacia el plato que el antiguo sheriff le señalaba con cierta sorna y se horrorizó al ver que estaba casi completamente desbordado: perdida en sus pensamientos, había empezado a servir un cucharón del guiso tras otro, sin parar.

–Dios mío Rick, lo siento… –se disculpó apurada, apresurándose a retirar el exceso de comida del plato y devolverlo a la gran olla. Su interlocutor se echó a reír.

–Tranquila, todos estamos un poco en las nubes de vez en cuando.

"Estar en las nubes", sí. Era un modo de decirlo. En lo que llevaba de mañana, había apuntado la extracción de provisiones del día en la lista de los ingresos, había llevado al matrimonio Miller bollos de pasas para desayunar sabiendo que ella era diabética y había quemado la última remesa de galletas que había hecho para Sam –lástima de chocolate, con lo poco que les quedaba–. Decir que estaba en las nubes era expresarlo de forma muy suave. Físicamente estaba allí, pero su mente no.

Rick se inclinó hacia ella, interesado.

–¿Aún sigues preocupada por…?

–¡No! –se apresuró a contestar ella, antes de que mencionara el nombre siquiera– En absoluto. Ya te lo dije, lo de esta mañana sólo fue… la impresión. Me tomó por sorpresa. Quiero decir… –se encogió de hombros–, ¿cuántas veces ha salido de nuestros refugios seguros: cincuenta, cien, doscientas? Y siempre ha vuelto sano y salvo. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente esta vez?

Salvo que esta vez sí era diferente. Lo era porque en su última salida había estado a un pelo de no regresar. Lo era porque ahora sabían que ahí fuera estaba aquella gente marcada, unas personas sin escrúpulos que tenían la costumbre de tender emboscadas y poner trampas mortales. Lo era porque la última vez que habían confiado en una transmisión de radio, casi no habían salido vivos, ninguno de ellos.

Y lo era porque hacía mucho que Daryl había dejado de ser un simple sueño platónico.

Algo en su excesivo entusiasmo no llegó a convencer a Rick, por lo que se inclinó aún más hacia ella:

–Yo podría ir con ellos, si eso te tranquiliza. Puedo decirle que a mí también me interesa investigar esa zona… por si al final se trata de esos tíos con la frente marcada. Y podría…

–No –lo cortó, ya con voz más baja y sombría–. Él no es tonto, se daría cuenta enseguida de tus intenciones. Y tampoco es un niño para necesitar que nadie le haga de canguro. Si se lo planteas siquiera, pensará que no confías en él.

–Eso es cierto –concordó él–, es muy orgulloso. En fin, tú lo conoces mejor que nadie… A veces, cuando hablo con cualquiera de los dos, es como si estuviera hablando con el otro también.

–Qué va –musitó ella y le entregó su plato, que ya había descargado hasta dejar una cantidad más razonable de estofado.

Rick se retiró a comer con los demás del grupo que estaban allí, mientras Carol y Olivia seguían distribuyendo la comida a los trabajadores. Daryl también estaba en la fila, y cuando le llegó su turno ella tuvo que poner toda su concentración en parecer despreocupada y que no le temblara el brazo mientras le servía su ración.

–¿Todo bien por aquí? –le preguntó él, y su voz neutra indicaba que si bien aún seguía molesto por lo de aquella mañana, su preocupación por ella superaba a su irritación. Ella ni siquiera levantó la vista hacia él.

–Como siempre –repuso mientras servía–. Más carne que patatas, ¿no?

–Como siempre –dijo él también. Algo en sus ojos revelaba que habría deseado seguir hablando con ella, y en un tono muy distinto al formal que últimamente empleaban en público, pero era imposible, rodeados de gente como estaban.

–Que aproveche –le deseó ella al entregarle su plato, como se lo había deseado a todos los trabajadores a los que estaba poniendo la comida. Él se la quedó mirando unos segundos, parecía que quería seguir hablando con ella; pero no tenía excusa para hacerlo y además había gente esperando su turno para ser servidos. Por tanto, no tuvo otra opción que alejarse y sentarse en la zona en la que lo había hecho Rick.

Ella continuó sirviendo la comida a los demás, de nuevo de forma un tanto automática aunque esta vez controlando un poco más las cantidades, pero sin mirar a quién estaba sirviendo. La aparición de Daryl le había hecho recordar lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana, justo antes de que él se marchase, y se acarició los labios rememorando ese último beso, tan dulce y tan imprudente. Pese a que durante aquellas noches furtivas habían intercambiado todo tipo de besos, aquél se había sentido distinto, no tan carnal como las demás veces y sí más cálido y emotivo… Por un momento, casi había cometido la locura de creer que se trataba del beso de un hombre realmente enamorado; pero no: no debía caer en esas fantasías tan peligrosas. Estaba claro que la había besado tan tiernamente con la única intención de consolarla al verla triste, y sus propias emociones en revolución la habían hecho imaginarse lo demás.

Una voz conocida la saludó, arrancándola de sus atribulados pensamientos:

–Qué hay, Carol.

–¿Qué? –sorprendida, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los agradables rasgos de Tobin– ¡Ah, hola! –le devolvió el saludo, y le mostró el guiso que tenían aquel día como almuerzo–. Hoy hay estofado de ternera. ¿Prefieres más carne o más patatas?

–A partes iguales, si puede ser.

–Cómo no –Y sacó el cucharón para cumplir lo solicitado.

Durante las últimas semanas, aunque había visto a Tobin todos los días –precisamente en aquella situación, en la cola de la comida–, apenas había intercambiado algo más que educados saludos con él. Aunque a él se le notaban las ganas de tener una conversación más extensa, siempre andaban justos de tiempo porque había gente en la cola a la que no querían hacer esperar, y además ella tampoco le había dado pie para que lo hiciese después del turno de comidas. Carol quería mantenerse a distancia, pero sin dejar de ser cortés y amable, pues habría quedado mal que de repente empezase a mostrarse antipática.

Sin embargo, por azar del destino, aquél era el primer día que no había nadie esperando detrás de Tobin, y por tanto el alejandrino podía permitirse un poco de charla con ella antes de sentarse a comer.

–No hemos vuelto a verte por las prácticas de tiro –comentó, mientras ella acababa de poner unas cuantas patatas chorreantes de salsa junto a la carne.

–Sí, bueno, he estado ocupada –Le pasó el plato.

–Sabes que sigo estando a tu disposición para ayudarte, si quieres que continuemos las clases.

–Eres muy amable –le sonrió, por simple cortesía–. Claro, algún día de éstos.

–Y gracias de nuevo por la lasaña… –añadió él, como si no se atreviera a tocar algún tema más personal pero que pese a todo quisiera seguir prolongando el momento.

–Por Dios, hace semanas de eso –Ella se rió un poco–. No tienes que darme las gracias cada vez que me veas.

–Es que a mis hijos les entusiasmó… y a mí también –añadió en voz baja, como insinuando que no era el plato lo único que le entusiasmaba.

–Cuando vuelva a hacer más, os reservaré otra fuente –prometió. No quería enredarse en más conversaciones con él, pero era tan amable… aunque a la vez, tenía algo de miedo de que recordase la oferta que ella le había hecho durante la práctica de tiro. Si aludía a ella, la obligaría a rechazarle, y por mucho tacto que le pusiese, aquélla sería una situación embarazosa para los dos.

Él abrió de nuevo la boca, un poco vacilante, y por un momento ella se temió que aquello era justo lo que iba a ocurrir, pero entonces alguien se acercó por el lado de Tobin.

–Deja espacio, amigo, estoy muerto de hambre –Abraham saludó a su compañero de cuadrilla con un recio manotazo en la espalda. Pese a que hubiesen empezado con mal pie, el carácter trabajador y honrado del ex militar y la buena naturaleza del alejandrino habían facilitado que entre ellos se desarrollase una sólida camaradería–. ¿Qué tenemos hoy? –Ella destapó un poco más la olla para mostrarle su contenido.

–Estofado de ternera con patatas –informó, por enésima vez en aquel día.

–¡Joder, qué buena pinta, y qué bien huele! Carol, ¿te he dicho ya que te quiero?

Ella se echó a reír.

–Que no te oiga Rosita, sabes que tiene muy buena puntería.

–Ella sabe que mi corazón es suyo, pero tú… tú siempre tendrás la eterna devoción de mi estómago.

Las risas de Carol aumentaron. Abraham solía ser un hombre bastante serio y circunspecto en situaciones de peligro, pero cuando se relajaba a veces era capaz de sorprenderle a una con chistes… sobre todo, cuando estaba contento ante la perspectiva de comer bien.

Cuando miró hacia Tobin –el cual seguía sin marcharse, atento al diálogo entre Abraham y ella–, vio que también se estaba riendo, y durante un instante las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Fue un contacto muy breve, totalmente superficial e inofensivo… al menos por parte de ella, porque algo en los ojos de él hizo que su sonrisa desapareciese y la obligó a apartar la vista, mientras empezaba a servir el plato de Abraham.

–Un poco más –le rogó éste, cuando vio que ella paraba de servir el guiso–. Vamos, echa sin miedo –insistió con campechano entusiasmo, haciendo que ella le sirviese dos cucharadas más, hasta llenar el plato casi tanto como había hecho la primera vez con el de Rick–. Ahora que no tenemos que racionar, pues me aprovecho… –le comentó a Tobin, y ambos hombres se alejaron, por fin, para sentarse a dar cuenta de sus almuerzos.

–Adiós, Carol –se despidió el alejandrino–. Espero verte pronto por ahí… me refiero a fuera del trabajo.

–Claro –le respondió ella con una de sus sonrisas de piloto automático. Pero cuando él por fin le dio la espalda, se apoyó contra la mesa donde estaba sirviendo la comida y resopló, tanto de alivio como de preocupación. Uf, qué mal trago. Pese a sus esperanzas de que Tobin se hubiese olvidado de ella después de las casi tres semanas que habían pasado, obviamente aún seguía interesado. Por el momento, parecía demasiado educado para forzar nada, pero no sabía si eso duraría para siempre. Maldita sea… ¿Y qué haría ella ahora, cómo se lo quitaría de encima? Por si no tuviera ya bastantes problemas… eso le pasaba por hacerse la Mata–hari. Las cosas no podían ir peor.

Emitió otro suspiro, y al girar la cabeza, hacia las mesas de los obreros, se dio cuenta de que las cosas _sí_ podían ir peor. Daryl –de cuya presencia se había olvidado mientras hablaba con Tobin y Abraham– estaba mirándola directamente, ignorando su almuerzo y cualquier conversación que estuvieran manteniendo Rick y el resto de ocupantes de aquella mesa; y su expresión daba miedo. Era una cara muy parecida a la que le había visto poner aquella tarde tres semanas atrás, la primera vez que la había visto hablando con Tobin. El rostro se veía hierático, inexpresivo, pero había algo oscuro en sus ojos: ira, decepción, desprecio… ¿celos?

Carol sacudió la cabeza incrédula: por mucho que las señales apuntasen en esa dirección, seguía incapaz de creerlo. ¿Daryl Dixon, celoso? Y lo que era aún más inexplicable, ¿celoso _de ella_? Era la idea más absurda del mundo. Alguien como él podía tener a la mujer que quisiera, ¿por qué iba a celarla a ella, con su físico normalito y apenas unos años separándola de la menopausia? Si de todos modos, sólo había empezado aquella aventura con ella un poco por matar el aburrimiento que debía causarle Alexandria, o mientras aparecía alguien mejor.

No, seguramente no eran celos románticos; ella sabía bien qué era. Todos los hombres eran iguales: una vez los dejabas meterse en tu cama, te convertías en su maldita posesión. Aunque Daryl no sintiera nada por ella aparte de simple aprecio o compasión protectora, seguía sin poder soportar que otro hombre se le acercase.

Y no era justo. Era él quien se marchaba, era él quien iba a dejarla torturándose cada segundo hasta que regresase, ¿y era él quien se cabreaba? ¿Por qué tenía ella que sentirse culpable? ¡No estaba haciendo nada malo! Sólo estaba mostrándose amable con una persona que, por otro lado, era lo bastante cortés con ella como para merecerse esa amabilidad. Y si eso no le gustaba a Daryl, por ella podía irse al infierno. Puede que en el pasado fuera lo bastante tonta como para aguantarle esa basura machista a Ed, pero había cambiado y no estaba dispuesta a tolerar idioteces de nadie, ni siquiera de él.

Molesta, dejó caer el cucharón en la olla con tanta fuerza que la salsa salpicó por todas partes, poniéndole perdido el jersey.

–¡Mierda! –maldijo, intentando limpiarse sin demasiado éxito.

–Oh, vaya… –comentó Olivia, que acababa de ver lo que había pasado–. Eso ya no sale.

–Sí, ya lo sé… –repuso ella, esforzándose por contener su enfado–. Se me ha resbalado el cucharón de la mano.

–Tal vez aún tenga solución, si vas a echarle agua ahora mismo –sugirió su compañera–. Ve al baño, yo te cubro –Ella asintió.

–Gracias. –Le importaba un bledo salvar aquel horroroso jersey de abuelita, pero le vendría bien estar un rato a solas para poder respirar hondo y calmarse. Si seguía viendo a Daryl mirarla desde la distancia con esa cara de perro, volvería a coger aquel pesado cucharón y se lo tiraría a la cabeza.

Mientras restregaba las salpicaduras del jersey en el lavabo de uno de los aseos portátiles que Rick había ordenado habilitar para las obras, Carol notó que su inicial irritación comenzaba a convertirse en pura y simple desolación. Al final se rindió y salió, sentándose en una de las grandes piedras que había junto a las letrinas, y tiró con rabia la prenda húmeda al suelo, apretando los párpados para contener las lágrimas. Aquel jersey ya no tendría solución por mucho que intentase limpiarlo, y su situación tampoco.

No podía seguir así, ya no podía aguantarlo. Había roto todas y cada una de las normas que se había marcado al comenzar aquello: no había respetado las distancias y se había dejado arrastrar por la felicidad de tener a su lado al único hombre que la había hecho sentir bien e importante en toda su vida, aunque fuera en una relación falsa, con fecha de caducidad.

Podrían seguir con ella, como él le había planteado, nadie se lo impedía. Ambos eran libres, nadie sospechaba lo que hacían. Pero no funcionaría. Como le había confesado, un poco inconscientemente, no podría soportar estar esperándolo salida tras salida al exterior, aterrada por no saber si estaba vivo o muerto. Ya se sentía lo bastante inquieta por ello cuando sólo eran simplemente amigos. Y tampoco podía soportar llevar el asunto tan lejos y durante tanto tiempo cuando sólo era un entretenimiento para él.

De no ser así… si Daryl sintiera por ella lo mismo que ella sentía… las cosas serían diferentes, tal vez le merecería la pena sacrificar su paz mental. Pero no tendría tanta suerte. Nada ni nadie podría arrancarle su convicción de que los hombres como él no se enamoraban de las mujeres como ella. Como mucho podían llegar a divertirse con ellas en la cama, o a enfadarse si se veían amenazados por otro macho. Pero nada más.

Nunca, _nunca_ debería haber empezado aquel despropósito. La había fastidiado pero bien.

–¿Carol? –La súbita voz junto a ella la sobresaltó, causándole un respingo.

–¡Oh! Tobin… –susurró cuando levantó la mirada y vio al constructor de Alexandria. Se levantó y se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas, esforzándose para disimular–. ¿Tú también has venido al baño?

–En realidad, no. Olivia me dijo que ibas al servicio pero estabas tardando mucho en volver… y bueno, me preocupé. ¿Estás bien? –Carol se esforzó por sonreír, con esa amplia sonrisa suya totalmente artificial.

–Claro… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

–Tienes los ojos llorosos… y la nariz congestionada –"Goteante" más bien, pensó ella, pero Tobin era demasiado cortés para decirlo de esa manera.

–Alergia –explicó sin dejar de sonreír, mientras inspiraba ruidosamente. Había empleado ese pretexto antes, en especial durante su matrimonio con Ed–. Esta época es mortal, y con toda la vegetación que hay alrededor más aún.

–Ah, ya veo –Él se tragó la excusa sin pestañear–. Te entiendo, mi mujer también la tenía. Tomaba unas pastillas muy buenas para eso, ahora no me acuerdo de cómo se llaman, pero le puedo preguntar a mis hijos.

–Eso sería genial –le agradeció ella. Suplicó con todas sus fuerzas que se largase y la dejase en paz, pero lo vio vacilar, como si aún tuviera algo que decirle. Sólo esperaba que no fuera lo que se temía… pero sí lo era.

–Espero que no pienses que me estoy tomando demasiadas confianzas… pero hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo a solas.

"Oh no, ahí viene". Y en el momento en el que ella estaba más baja de moral.

–¿Ah sí, sobre qué? –Siguió haciéndose la tonta, por pura costumbre.

–Aquel día, cuando practicábamos con el fusil… me comentaste que podríamos cenar juntos –

Ella suspiró internamente, mirando hacia el suelo–. Y aunque luego no hablamos más del tema, no podía olvidarme de ello sin cerciorarme de si esa oferta iba en serio o no. Sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero creo que eres una mujer muy especial. Los dos estamos solos… y se trataría de eso, de conocernos.

Ella no pudo evitar enternecerse, a su pesar. ¡Era un hombre muy galante! Casi le daba pena tener que rechazarle, pero no podía dejar que aquello siguiese avanzando.

–Tobin… –empezó–. Vas a tener que perdonarme. También pienso que eres un hombre estupendo, y en otras circunstancias, pues… Pero me precipité al decirte aquello ese día. En realidad, aún hay… hay otra persona. Alguien a quien no creo que pueda olvidar. Es… complicado –Tobin se merecía al menos esa sinceridad, aunque no le arrancarían el nombre ni con unas tenazas calientes.

–Oh –El alejandrino no pudo ocultar un poco de decepción–. Creo que ya sé a quién te refieres.

–¿Lo sabes? –Ella le observó, recelosa. ¿Se habría dado cuenta por la reacción de Daryl aquel día que los vio juntos?

–Sí. Le pregunté a Deanna sobre ti… –se encogió de hombros–, y me contó lo mucho que aún echas de menos a tu marido.

–Oh –Ahora fue el turno de Carol para sorprenderse. Ella sabía que era bastante buena actriz, pero no fue hasta su entrevista con la líder de Alexandria cuando se dio cuenta de que habría podido dedicarse a aquello de forma profesional, cuando fue capaz de hablar de Ed como un "estúpido maravilloso" sin vomitar. Ahora mismo, la idea de presentar a aquel hijo de perra como un marido perfecto cuyo recuerdo seguía venerando le revolvió otra vez el estómago, pero había que reconocer que la idea era más fácil de aceptar que la realidad–. Bueno, me has pillado –simuló reconocer, con una expresión de dulce nostalgia sobre su rostro–. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que murió, pero aún le quiero… en el fondo, siempre le querré. Todavía no estoy preparada para seguir adelante ni establecer una relación con nadie, lo siento.

–Tranquila –Tobin alzó las manos–, no te disculpes. Me hago cargo. Yo también soy viudo, y sé que a algunas personas les toma más tiempo superar esto que a otras.

Carol sonrió, genuinamente aliviada. Era una suerte, ya que se había metido en aquel lío, haber dado con el más complaciente de todos los hombres de allí.

–Gracias, eres muy comprensivo.

–No hay de qué. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Tobin se quedó callado un momento, arrastrando los pies como un muchacho grande, pero después se inclinó sobre ella y la besó tomándola por sorpresa. No fue desagradable, pero tampoco sintió mariposas en el estómago como aquella mañana con Daryl, ni estallaron fuegos artificiales como durante las últimas noches. Apenas duró un par de segundos, y luego él se separó un poco.

–Perdona –se disculpó–. Era algo que he querido hacer desde aquel día, pero no sabía si me atrevería. No era mi intención ofenderte –añadió, viendo la expresión contrariada de ella.

–No me has ofendido –replicó ella, desviando la vista–, aunque tampoco has debido hacerlo.

–Lo sé, de nuevo lo siento; supongo que no he podido contenerme –La mano de él subió por su brazo y su hombro, llegando a acariciarla levísimamente en la mejilla–. Carol, me gustas mucho… y estoy dispuesto a esperar. Sólo querría que me tuvieses en cuenta… saber si tengo alguna opción cuando por fin decidas abrirle tu corazón a otra persona.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, dudaba que eso fuera a ocurrir jamás. Su corazón ya estaba ocupado, pero no por Ed sino por alguien mucho más imborrable y terco.

–Escucha Tobin, yo…

En ese momento, aquella conversación tan embarazosa se vio interrumpida por una ronca voz masculina a pocos pasos de ambos; era un siseo lleno de rabia contenida y cargado de amenazas:

_–_Quítale las putas manos de encima… ahora mismo_._

* * *

**NA: Comienzan los conflictos. En esta historia, el conflicto entre la pareja es múltiple: el hecho de que Daryl se sienta obligado a marcharse para proteger a Aaron y el temor que produce eso en Carol; el que ella se sienta forzada a mantener todo el secreto de su relación para que la cosa no se consolide más de la cuenta y no sufrir demasiado cuando se acabe, junto con el malestar de Daryl ante esto (y sí, él es el primero que quiere que no se metan en sus cosas, pero aun así le molesta ver que Carol se lo toma aún más en serio que él, en el próximo capítulo hablarán de esto). Y además, está Tobin, ¿se creían que iba a desaparecer sin más? Aún tiene algo que decir sobre el tema, y para el siguiente capítulo puede que haya más que palabras entre Daryl y él XDDD**

**Como siempre, mil gracias a todas las lectoras que están apoyando tantísimo este fic, cada gesto y comentario suyo me dan alas y motivación para seguir escribiendo. Y cómo no, también a mi maravillosa beta DDixonPeletier, la cual es un honor tenerla ayudándome con esta historia, teniendo en cuenta que ella es también una talentosísima autora de fanfiction Caryl (insisto: si aún no han leído sus historias, no esperen más, me darán las gracias). **


	7. Como una mala canción country

**7\. Como una mala canción **_**country**_**.**

Con los puños apretados, Daryl los atravesaba con una mirada llena de ira y resentimiento. Carol lo había visto furioso muchas veces antes, pero nunca como ahora. Por su expresión, seguramente acababa de llegar y no había presenciado cómo ella rechazaba a Tobin, pero sí cuando él la había besado. ¿Y había pensado antes que las cosas no podían ir peor?

Tobin se apartó un poco de ella, pero más por extrañeza ante la interrupción que por temor.

–¿Qué problema tienes, amigo?

–Yo no tengo ningún problema, "amigo" –El cazador repitió la palabra apretando los dientes con sarcástico desprecio–. Eres tú el que va a tener un problema, y muy gordo, como no la dejes en paz –añadió, haciendo crujir sus nudillos en un inequívoco gesto de amenaza.

El alejandrino se dio cuenta de lo alterado que estaba su interlocutor, pero no se amilanó, lo cual indicaba cierto valor.

–Yo creo que no la estoy molestando –Señaló a Carol con la cabeza–, porque si así fuera, ella me lo habría dicho.

–Me da igual lo que diga ella –escupió Daryl–, la estás molestando. Y si no, me molestas a mí.

Desconcertado, Tobin la buscó a ella con la mirada, buscando una explicación.

–Carol, ¿qué le pasa a este tío?

–Es… muy protector con todas las mujeres de nuestro grupo –improvisó ella como pudo–, tal vez _demasiado_. Daryl, cálmate… –se dirigió hacia él, intentando apaciguarlo, pero él la fulminó con la mirada.

–Tú ni me hables.

–Eres tú el que no debería hablarle así –Tobin saltó en su defensa–. Es una señora y merece que la respetes.

La respuesta de Daryl fue una desagradable carcajada contenida que sonaba mucho a cuando se aclaraba la garganta para escupir.

–No tienes ni puta idea de nada, capullo… ¿Por qué no dejas de meterte en algo que no entiendes?

–Vamos a tranquilizarnos, ¿eh? –rogó de nuevo una Carol cada vez más tensa, pero también Tobin dejó de escucharla. La agresividad de Daryl había hecho mella en su orgullo y acabó encarándose con él, con actitud desafiante.

–No me das miedo, macarra barriobajero…

–¿No? Pues debería.

–Te crees alguien especial, con esas pintas, tu actitud de pasar de todo y alardeando de esa ballesta tuya por dondequiera que vas… –le espetó con desprecio–. ¿Pero sabes qué? Sólo eres un _paleto_ venido a más, que no sería nadie de no ser porque Carol, Abraham y los otros te han aceptado entre los suyos. ¡Tú no encajas aquí, Deanna ni siquiera dejaría que te quedases si no fuera porque Rick quiere tener a todo su grupo unido!

–¡Tobin! –exclamó Carol, con agria censura. Acababa de darse cuenta de dos cosas: la primera era que Tobin se había fijado en Daryl más de lo que parecía, y la segunda era que, pese a su aspecto afable, tampoco era inofensivo ni mucho menos; era como una de esas medusas de apariencia inocua hasta que se sentía atacada, momento en que liberaba su ponzoña. Pero si aquel venenoso discurso dolió a Daryl, no lo pareció, al menos al principio. Se limitó a alzar una ceja, en absoluto impresionado.

–Así que "alardeo", ¿no? –Entonces su tranquilidad desapareció, y se quitó la ballesta del cinturón arrojándola al suelo–. ¡Las flechas las dejo para los muertos; para darte lo que estás pidiendo me basto solo!

Se lanzó contra Tobin y la habría emprendido a golpes con él, de no ser porque Carol se interpuso entre ellos, empujándolo por el pecho para alejarlo.

–¡Basta ya! –exclamó furiosa, aunque su furia no igualaba a la del trampero, quien casi ni parecía darse cuenta de su presencia. Sus ojos se dirigían al alejandrino, llenos de odio.

–¡Voy a hacerte tragar cada palabra, hijo de puta! ¡Y esa falsa imagen de bueno que estás usando con ella!

Para empeorar las cosas, Tobin también tenía los ánimos bastante caldeados y empezaba a contagiarse de la actitud bravucona de su rival. Después de todo, no era precisamente un enclenque: le sacaba bastantes centímetros a Daryl, aunque a éste pareciese no importarle.

–¡Vamos, tipo duro, quiero verte intentarlo!

–¡Pero no le provoques, encima! –le reprochó Carol, mientras trataba de mantener alejado a un Daryl cada vez más colérico. Aquello requería hasta la última gota de sus energías: físicamente ella nunca había sido muy fuerte, y era como intentar sujetar a un toro embravecido– ¡Maldita sea, he dicho que paréis! –chilló, perdiendo la paciencia. De repente pareció llegarle inspiración divina sobre la única manera en que podía detenerlo, y le agarró de la pechera de la camisa para acercarlo a ella mientras susurraba de forma atropellada–. Daryl, hace demasiado poco que se acabaron los conflictos con esta gente. Si le tocas, empezaremos otra vez con eso, y arruinarás todo lo que Rick está intentando construir aquí en nombre del grupo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Su estrategia dio resultado: había pocas cosas que le importasen a Daryl más que no decepcionar a su amigo. Como por arte de magia, se quedó quieto, aunque seguía atravesando a Tobin con los ojos, lanzándole unos dardos cien veces más mortíferos que cualquier flecha de su ballesta.

–Tienes suerte de que no quiera joder a Rick –gruñó.

–Tobin, creo que deberías irte –dijo Carol en voz baja.

–¡¿Qué?! –El alejandrino pareció contrariado, pero ella insistió.

–Por favor.

–De acuerdo –se resignó, pero no parecía muy tranquilo–. Tú… ¿estarás bien? –le preguntó con una mirada de sospecha hacia Daryl, lo que volvió a indignar a éste.

–¿Crees que le haría el menor daño, gilipollas, que le pondría un solo dedo encima? ¡No, eso lo hacen los cabrones de dos caras como tu amiguito Pete! Todo amabilidad de puertas para afuera, pero cuando llegan a casa se emborrachan y muelen a palizas a sus mujeres… o a sus hijos pequeños –añadió, con rabia desolada–. Y vosotros seguro que lo sabíais, pero mirabais para otro lado porque sois un hatajo de hipócritas, y os importa una mierda lo que les pase a los demás con tal de que podáis seguir viviendo en vuestro mundo de fantasía.

Tobin se quedó sin habla, y Carol le repitió con voz agotada:

–Por favor… vete.

–Bien… –asintió él–. Ya hablaremos.

Ella esbozó un rápido gesto afirmativo, sin mirarle. Y cuando por fin él se marchó y los dejó solos, se quedó contemplando a Daryl con los brazos cruzados; el suave azul de sus ojos se había convertido en pura escarcha. En cambio, los de él parecían arder en llamas.

–¿Has acabado ya tu exhibición de testosterona? –le reprochó, enfadadísima– ¡Estaba quitándomelo de encima!

–¿En serio? Pues estabas haciendo un trabajo _cojonudo _–siseó él con feroz sarcasmo–. Yo ni siquiera puedo darte un beso sin tener que escondernos, y llego y te veo morreándote con él delante de todos. ¿Y te sorprende que me cabree?

–¡Las cosas no han pasado así y lo sabes! Además… –añadió, dándose cuenta del motivo por el cual él se había marchado molesto aquella mañana–, siempre pensé que tú serías el primero que querría ser discreto respecto a lo nuestro.

–Sí, pero porque no quiero que nadie meta las narices, ¡no porque me avergüence de lo que hacemos! –Carol se quedó estupefacta ante la observación.

–¿Y crees que yo sí?

–¿No está claro? Te aterroriza lo que los demás piensen de ti si descubren que te has estado follando al _paleto_ del grupo –escupió, aludiendo a lo mencionado por Tobin. Carol apretó los labios, dolida.

–Te lo ruego, no hables así –Si había algo que la mortificara más que oír a otra persona referirse a Daryl con aquel término tan despectivo, era que lo hiciese él mismo. Pero él lo malinterpretó.

–¿Que no diga qué, "follar"? ¿Muy vulgar para tu "yo" de día, aunque anoche estuvieras suplicándome que te lo hiciera? Eres igual de hipócrita que el resto. Ese cretino tiene razón: tú sí encajas aquí, yo no –Hizo una pausa y bajó la vista, lleno de amargura–. No esperaba que me guardases la ausencia, pero al menos podrías haber esperado a que me fuese antes de buscarme un sustituto.

–¡¿Un… sustituto?! –se angustió ella, percatándose de la monstruosa y errónea idea que se había hecho Daryl de la escena– ¡Te equivocas, no se trata de eso!

Pero él no la escuchó. Se limitó a darse la vuelta y se marchó, sin mirar atrás.

–¡Daryl, por favor! –lo llamó ella en vano. Quiso salir corriendo tras él, detenerlo y obligarlo a que la escuchara hasta hacerle entrar en razón, pero aún estaban cerca de la zona donde los trabajadores seguían almorzando y había demasiado riesgo de que alguien los viera discutiendo de esa forma tan comprometida.

Sintiendo que las piernas le fallaban, buscó la primera piedra medianamente grande que encontró y se dejó caer sobre ella. Se llevó las manos al cabello, retirándoselo mientras emitía un interminable suspiro.

Todo estaba saliendo mal. Estaba arriesgando su tapadera en Alexandria y destrozándose el corazón –recordó lo que había pensado tres semanas antes, sobre que eso le daría igual con tal de salirse con la suya… qué imprudente había sido, qué ingenua–; pero lo peor era que iba a perder a Daryl, no sólo como amante sino también como amigo. Todo aquello había sido una estúpida, estúpida idea; pero ella lo había iniciado y por tanto a ella le correspondía ponerle un final.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Daryl bufó: aquella maldita cadena de su moto no entraba en su sitio por más que lo intentase. No tenía remachadora, como hubieran tenido en un taller en condiciones, así que le tocaba hacerlo en plan manual y con un martillo y punzón; lo que lo hacía mucho más difícil, y había mucho más peligro de que se le rompiera una pletina o se le zafase cualquier otra pieza. Su estado mental, lleno de frustración y de ira por lo ocurrido durante el almuerzo, tampoco favorecía su concentración en el trabajo.

–Joder –rezongó con rabia. Lo que le pedía el cuerpo era emprenderla a golpes de martillo con aquella moto que tanto le estaba haciendo sudar. Necesitaba desfogarse, liberar su furia, destruir algo para desahogarse, pero ni muerto maltrataría su adorada moto, así que empezó a descargar sus puños contra lo siguiente que tenía más cerca: una estantería metálica que protestó vibrando ruidosamente en el silencio del garaje.

–Mierda… ¡mierda, mierda, mierda! –siseó, acompañando cada "mierda" con otro sonoro puñetazo.

–¡Relájate, hombre! –Oyó la voz de Aaron a sus espaldas– No sé qué problema tienes, pero seguro que la estantería no tiene culpa de nada.

–¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –gruñó él, malhumorado por la interrupción.

–Bueno, yo _vivo_ aquí. Ésta es mi casa.

–Oh… es verdad –recordó hurañamente, pero no se disculpó. Aaron y él habían acordado que seguiría dejando su moto aparcada en el garaje de la casa del primero: había más espacio que en la suya y todas las herramientas para trabajar en la moto estaban allí; habría sido una molestia innecesaria tener que trasladarlo todo y ni a Aaron ni a Eric les importaba que se quedase allí cuando necesitaba trabajar en ella.

–¿Has acabado de preparar todo? –preguntó su amigo– Saldremos mañana temprano.

–Sí, estaba haciéndole una puesta a punto a la moto… –contestó él, haciendo un nuevo intento por encajar la cadena– A ver si a la "señora" le da la gana de colaborar… –respiró aliviado cuando por fin tuvo éxito y el engranaje quedó perfectamente ajustado –Ya era hora, joder–. Sólo le faltaba revisar unos cuantos detalles para asegurarse de que al día siguiente estaría en perfectas condiciones para el largo viaje que les esperaba. Incorporándose de nuevo, se acercó a la estantería y tomó un paño con el que se frotó las manos que tenía manchadas con grasa.

–Yo también lo tengo todo preparado. Provisiones para varios días, el mapa, la bolsa con ropa… –enumeró– ¿Tú ya has hecho la tuya?

–_Mmmjá_… –Aunque en realidad acostumbraba a llenar un saco con lo primero que pillaba del armario justo antes de salir.

Localizó su guerrera colgada en un enganche de la pared: después de lo más duro del trabajo, le apetecía un pitillo y recordaba que le quedaba medio paquete de tabaco en el bolsillo interior. Sin embargo tampoco quería mancharla con sus manos aún algo sucias y procuró manipular la prenda sin tocarla mucho, intentando sacar la cajetilla con tres dedos. Consiguió extraerla sin rozarla demasiado, pero al hacerlo arrastró otro objeto rectangular que estaba pegado a ésta, el cual cayó al suelo de cemento del garaje. Era la caja de preservativos que había escamoteado aquella mañana de la farmacia y de cuya presencia se había olvidado del todo después.

Ambos, Aaron y Daryl, se quedaron mirando callados la cajita tirada en el suelo y después se dirigieron la mirada el uno al otro. El primero intentaba mantener la calma aunque se le veía algo desconcertado por el descubrimiento; y en cuanto al segundo, no sabía dónde meterse.

–Emmm… no sé para qué quieres llevarte eso mañana –comentó Aaron dubitativo–, y no estoy seguro de que lo quiera saber.

–¡No es para el viaje! –protestó Daryl, indignado–. Era para… no importa –acabó con tono de derrota. Aquella mañana, tras la reunión con Deanna y justo antes de ir con los demás al muro para comenzar la jornada de trabajo, Daryl se había escabullido durante unos minutos a la farmacia y había hurtado los profilácticos con la intención de emplearlos en una larga y fogosa noche de despedida con Carol; pero después de lo sucedido, empezaba a darse cuenta de que no iba a pasar esa noche como había planeado–. Supongo que ya no la necesito… –suspiró–. ¿La quieres tú? –se la ofreció a Aaron, pero la cara que éste puso (como diciendo "¿Y para qué quiero yo eso?") le recordó que su amigo era gay y que, hasta donde él sabía, los gays no tenían necesidad de prevenir embarazos. Carraspeó avergonzado y volvió a guardar la caja en el bolsillo de la guerrera; la tiraría a la basura más tarde.

Aaron se apoyó contra la estantería y se cruzó de brazos, sin intentar ocultar su interés.

–De modo que estás con una chica.

–No es una chica –matizó él–. Es una mujer –La mujer más increíble del mundo entero, pensó. Y la más falsa, también.

–Ya. Carol, ¿me equivoco?

–¿Qué? ¡No! No… –suspiró, estaba cansado de disimular y de fingir– ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

El joven se encogió de hombros.

–Vuestra expresión corporal, la forma que tenéis de miraros, o de no miraros… cuestiones de lenguaje no verbal. Se me da bien juzgar a la gente, al igual que a ti; por eso Deanna me eligió como reclutador. Admito que los dos os habéis esforzado en disimular, y no se os da mal… pero a poco que uno se tome el trabajo de fijarse, es más que obvio lo que hay entre vosotros.

–Bueno, pues nadie más lo sabe, así que será mejor que cierres la bocaza –le espetó Daryl secamente, sintiendo su secreto amenazado. Pero Aaron no pareció ofendido por su brusquedad.

–Tranquilo. Eric y yo salimos en secreto durante un año y medio antes de anunciarlo al mundo, así que sé bastante de discreción –lo pensó un segundo, y después añadió–. Aunque no tendríais por qué ocultarlo. Ambos estáis libres y no tenéis que dar cuentas a nadie, así que no veo por qué nadie tenga que escandalizarse si anunciáis que sois pareja.

–Ella y yo no somos pareja… –escupió él y añadió mascullando–. No somos nada.

–Ah –Aaron alzó las cejas, sorprendido–. Ya veo. Sólo algo físico, ¿eh? En fin, si ése es vuestro rollo…

–Ése _no_ es _mi_ rollo –volvió a contradecirle Daryl enfadado–. Yo no tengo ningún rollo.

–¿Y entonces por qué lo haces?

–Porque es lo que ella quiere –replicó él con amargura.

–No pareces muy conforme con la situación –dedujo Aaron–. ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

Daryl no respondió, sólo sacudió la cabeza.

–Dejemos el tema –farfulló después de un rato–. Ni siquiera sé por qué coño estoy hablando de esto contigo.

–Supongo que es porque si te lo sigues guardando más tiempo vas a acabar explotando –razonó su amigo, y desvió la vista–. Los secretos son un fuego que te consume desde dentro, lo sé por experiencia.

Un fuego que consume, reflexionó Daryl. Puede que tuviera razón. Meses atrás, mientras se encontraban buscando a Beth en Atlanta, Carol y él tuvieron una conversación justo sobre eso. Carol opinaba que todas las terribles vivencias que había experimentado, las pérdidas y los actos que se había visto obligada a cometer, la habían transformado en una mujer sin alma, como si fueran un fuego que hubiera consumido su humanidad. Daryl no quería creerlo: "No somos cenizas", le había dicho.

Pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. Los secretos y las mentiras eran un fuego que quemaba por dentro. Y una vez extinguidas las llamas, en su corazón sólo sentía eso: cenizas.

–Hablando de fuego, ¿no ibas a fumarte un cigarrillo? –añadió Aaron– ¿Me das uno?

–Creía que no fumabas.

–Lo dejé. Esa mierda te mata.

La broma hizo, por fin, aparecer una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Daryl. Sin decir palabra, sacó dos cigarrillos de la arrugada cajetilla y le alargó uno a Aaron, encendiéndolos después con el mechero que tenía dentro del paquete.

Tras la primera calada Aaron empezó a toser, pero pronto se acostumbró de nuevo y a la segunda ya expulsó el humo con parsimonia y visible placer.

–Ah, qué bueno… no fumaba desde antes de que empezase todo esto. Cada vez que huelo el humo del tabaco me recuerda a eso, al "Mundo de Antes". Así, con mayúscula –reflexionó. Daryl asintió: él había fumado todo el tiempo, al menos cuando encontraba cigarrillos, pero entendía lo que quería decir.

Aaron volvió a dar otra calada y sus ojos se empañaron, como nublados por los recuerdos.

–Mi madre nunca me aceptó, ¿sabes? Procedía de una familia muy conservadora y religiosa, y supongo que tener un hijo homosexual era una vergüenza para alguien como ella. Recuerdo que de pequeño me obligaba a comer cosas que odiaba porque decía que eso "me haría un hombre" –sonrió amargamente–. Con mi padre era algo mejor. Tampoco te creas que demasiado, para él tampoco debía ser fácil, pero por lo menos hacía el esfuerzo. Siempre estaba mediando entre mi madre y yo, tratando de suavizar las cosas. Solía decirme "Nunca te acuestes enfadado", refiriéndose a mi madre. "Tienes que intentar comprenderla". Y yo lo intentaba, en serio, pero ella no se molestaba en comprenderme a mí. –Se dio cuenta de que Daryl le observaba con atención– No te incomodará que te hable de esto, ¿verdad?

Él dio una calada a su propio cigarrillo.

–No. –Aunque si su hermano hubiera sabido que acabaría haciéndose íntimo amigo de un gay y compartiendo confidencias sentimentales con él, se habría caído de espaldas. Merle, que había sido homófobo, racista, sexista y cualquier forma de intolerancia hacia todos los que no fueran como él, y que durante un tiempo incluso había conseguido contagiarle a él esos prejuicios. Seguro que ahora estaba revolviéndose en su tumba… de manera figurada, esperaba.

–Conocí a Eric en Nigeria, mientras estábamos trabajando en una ONG. Empezamos a salir y cuando regresamos a Washington nos mudamos juntos –Aaron continuó su relato–. A mi madre por poco le dio un ataque, decía que todo su círculo social les condenaría al ostracismo por mi culpa; pero a mí ya no me importaba, estaba harto de hipocresías. Lo peor fue que mi padre se puso de su parte. Alegó que ella estaba sufriendo mucho y que yo podía vivir mi vida, pero que no me costaba nada "hacerlo de forma más discreta". En otras palabras, que para que ella estuviese contenta, yo debía vivir dentro del armario. Me sentí mucho más decepcionado con él que con ella, y los dos discutimos como nunca había discutido con mi madre. Le dije que era igual de hipócrita que ella y que no quería volver a verle.

Daryl escuchó sin hacer el menor comentario. Su propio padre había sido un cabrón alcohólico que a la menor oportunidad los maltrataba a su hermano y a él, así que le costaba entender a qué venía tanto drama por unos padres cuyo peor defecto era simplemente estar chapados a la antigua. Sin embargo, lo de estar harto de la hipocresía de los demás, sí que lo entendía.

–Al día siguiente, mi padre me llamó y me dijo que necesitaba verme. Dijo que sabía que había sido injusto conmigo y que quería arreglar las cosas, disculparse… recuperar a su hijo. Pero yo seguía muy dolido. Le dije que ya era demasiado tarde y le colgué el teléfono.

Aaron guardó silencio durante un rato, pero Daryl dudaba que aquél fuese el final de la historia.

–¿Y qué pasó?

–Los errantes, eso pasó. Dos días después de nuestra discusión, arrasaron la urbanización donde vivían mis padres… bueno, ésa y todas las demás. Yo quise ir a buscarles, pero los militares que nos evacuaron y que nos trajeron aquí dijeron que no había tiempo. A veces me pregunto si lograron escapar y están aún vivos, ocultos y sobreviviendo como pueden, como la gente que intentamos traer a Alexandria. Pero sé que es lo menos probable y entonces sólo me queda desear que estén muertos, pero muertos de verdad, ¿comprendes?

Sí, Daryl lo comprendía. Una imagen pasó rápida pero dolorosamente ante sus ojos: él sollozando como un niño, mientras apuñalaba una y otra vez en la cara al caminante en que se había convertido Merle.

–Con mi madre nunca me llevé bien, pero siempre me sentí culpable por haberme negado a ver a mi padre, por no haber podido decirle una última vez que le quería –murmuró Aaron–. Ahora, cada vez que salgo de casa o que me voy a separar de Eric por más de unas horas, le digo que le quiero, aunque esté cabreado con él. Ya sabes, por si acaso no vuelvo a verle.

–Eso es deprimente de cojones –comentó Daryl.

–¿Tú crees? –Su amigo pareció extrañarse.

–¿Qué intentas decirme con todo esto, tío? –se encaró con él– ¿Que vaya a hablar con Carol y que le diga que… –No pudo seguir, no le salían las palabras. Daryl jamás había dicho "te quiero" a nadie, en toda su vida. Su padre directamente no calificaba para aquella expresión, su madre había sido un pálido fantasma que siempre había sentido demasiado lejana de él como para poder manifestarle afecto; y en cuanto a su hermano, la única persona a la que se habría creído capaz de exteriorizarlo, si hubiera oído algo así de él, sus burlas habrían durado hasta el Día del Juicio Final.

Con el cigarrillo entre los dedos, Aaron sonrió con cierta melancolía.

–Sólo opino que en este "Mundo de Ahora" la muerte es cosa de un segundo, y que la gente que te importa debe saber que lo hace, por si algún día no vuelves a verles. Si no te gusta tu situación con Carol… cámbiala. No te vayas sin decirle antes lo que sientes. Vaya, suena a la letra de una mala canción _country_… –se rió de su propio chiste–, pero es que es así. Tan fácil como eso.

"Tan fácil como eso". Lo único que, para él, no era "tan fácil", sino todo lo contrario. Por no hablar de que, además…

–Tal vez ella no quiera saberlo –murmuró, descorazonado ante la idea.

–Tal vez. O tal vez sí y no quiera que te enteres. Nunca lo sabrás hasta que se lo digas.

Daryl se quedó callado, rumiando esas palabras. De repente se decidió, acabó con su cigarrillo de una larga chupada y tiró la colilla al suelo, aplastándola con el pie. Después descolgó su guerrera del gancho y se la enfundó.

–¿Vas… ?¿Al final vas a hacerlo? –preguntó Aaron emocionado, viendo la determinación en los ojos del trampero– ¿Vas a hablar con ella, ahora mismo?

–Mmm… –masculló él. Aaron lo observó mientras salía del garaje con bastante prisa.

–Bueno, ¡pues suerte entonces! Pero mañana te espero para irnos, ¿verdad?

–Sí –respondió él sin volverse–. O eso creo.

* * *

**NA: Ahora mismo estarán odiando a Tobin, pero ojalá que no sea así. A mí no me parece mal tipo (su reacción ante el conflicto con Abraham lo demuestra), y sé que le suelta unas cuantas cosas muy feas a Daryl, pero hay que entenderle también, está intentando llegar a algo con la mujer que le gusta y de repente llega un tío salido de la nada y le empieza a amenazar… y ya sabemos que los hombres son así, se calientan enseguida cuando les hieren el orgullo.**

**El término **_**paleto**_** es una traducción (muy libre, eso sí) al español de España (o gallego, como dicen algunas de ustedes XD) de **_**redneck**_**. Había pensado en **_**pueblerino**_**, pero **_**paleto**_** tiene una connotación aún más despectiva.**

**El recuerdo de Aaron sobre su padre, es totalmente inventado. He buscado información sobre su background y hay poca cosa, dice que escapó con Eric de Washington y que siempre tuvo que enfrentarse a la homofobia de los demás, incluyendo la de su propia madre (en cambio no dice nada de su padre, de ahí la historia inventada). Apenas es un recurso narrativo para "mover" un poco a Daryl para que se confiese a Carol.**

**Como siempre, la mayor parte del mérito lo tienen ustedes las lectoras, que con sus comentarios y su fiel apoyo me siguen dando alas para escribir. A todas, mil gracias. Y también como siempre, un agradecimiento especial a mi compañera y amiga Caryler DDixonPeletier por sus consejos y su ayuda beteando esta historia. **


	8. Tan sólo una señal

**8\. Tan sólo una señal.**

Durante el trayecto hasta casa, Daryl se esforzó en ordenar sus pensamientos. Lo que no era fácil, teniendo en cuenta la confusa maraña de sentimientos que se enredaba dentro de su cabeza. ¿Qué le diría a Carol? Él siempre había podido seguir cualquier rastro por difícil que fuera, cazar cualquier animal que tuviera cerca y cargarse una decena de caminantes como si se estuviese bebiendo una cerveza, pero era un absoluto negado en lo que a las palabras se refería.

Cómo explicarle lo importante… no, lo _imprescindible_, que se había vuelto ella en su vida; lo querido y valioso que lo hacía sentirse con su sola presencia, o con cada una de sus miradas, sus sonrisas o palabras de aliento. El inmenso vacío que se lo tragaba cada vez que estaba lejos de ella, por las circunstancias que fueran; y el alivio y la alegría, aún más inmensos, que experimentaba cuando sus caminos se cruzaban de nuevo, como si estuvieran destinados a reencontrarse una y otra vez, siempre.

Quería protegerla en todo momento, cazar y proporcionarle alimento y seguridad cada día de su vida; y quería que ella cocinase para él, que lo besase y mimase distinguiéndolo del resto del grupo, y que hiciese desaparecer las negras sombras que se empeñaban en invadir su alma y que siempre había mantenido a raya gracias a ella. Quería acostarse con ella cada noche como llevaban haciendo durante aquellas últimas semanas, pero también quería despertar a su lado a la mañana siguiente, abrazándola… y que ella le devolviese el abrazo en lugar de espantarse y echarlo de la habitación. Quería que ningún otro hombre pudiese mirarla con deseo impunemente, que todo el mundo supiese que era suya y de nadie más; pero no para someterla y lastimarla como había hecho el cabrón de su marido, sino para cuidar de ella y hacerla feliz.

Sí, sus sentimientos estaban claros. Le había llevado casi dos años, no es que fuera el tío más rápido del mundo, pero por fin estaban claros. Lo que no estaba tan claro era cómo podría decirle todo aquello sin enredarse, sin empezar a titubear y balbucir como un retrasado.

Aun así, lo haría. Por primera vez, se esforzaría en salir de su confortable silencio, lo cual sería una de las cosas más difíciles que habría hecho jamás; pero no iba a renunciar a ella sin luchar, no permitiría que aquel capullo larguirucho se la quitase. Durante su vida había luchado por muchas causas, algunas bastante tontas y vacías; ¿y ahora iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, con lo que más le importaba en el mundo? No, ni de coña. Lucharía por ella, al menos hasta donde pudiera. Se lo contaría todo, le pediría que esperase a su vuelta y después dejaría en sus manos la decisión.

No sabía qué resultaría de todo aquello, si eso le acabaría costando el hacer el ridículo y la humillación permanente de que ella lo rechazase con esa cara de compasión que tanto temía, pero en realidad ya empezaba a importarle poco. Se lo diría y punto, sin esperar nada. Ahora _quería_ que ella lo supiera. No podía dejar de partir a aquella expedición con Aaron, pero aun en el caso, remoto pero posible, de que no regresase a casa, ella tenía que saber que existió un hombre llamado Daryl Dixon, que la quiso más que a nadie que hubiera conocido.

A aquellas horas, aún no habría llegado nadie a casa: la tarde avanzaba lentamente y todos estaban aún en sus trabajos o a punto de acabarlos, pero Carol tal vez estuviera ya allí, preparando las cosas de la cena. El silencio que lo recibió al entrar en la vivienda le confirmó esa sensación de soledad, pero entonces oyó los gorjeos de Judith en el salón. Se encaminó hacia allí, esperanzado de que quizás fuese Carol la que estuviese cuidando de la niña, pero cuando entró a la pieza vio que era Carl. El muchacho estaba estirado sobre el sofá, leyendo un cómic que sus nuevos amigos debían haberle prestado, pero a la vez permanecía atento a los movimientos de su hermanita sobre la alfombra, mientras jugaba con sus juguetes.

–Ah, hola –lo saludó el chico, aunque sin prestarle demasiada atención, ya que ésta estaba dividida entre la historieta y Judith–. ¿Ya habéis terminado en el trabajo? Qué pronto, ¿no?

–Mmm, sí… –le siguió la corriente, lo cual era más fácil y rápido que explicar que directamente había pasado de ir a las obras por la tarde y había preferido desahogar su enfado trasteando con su moto en el garaje de Aaron.

El ruido de sus botas sobre el suelo captó el interés de Judith, la cual se puso muy contenta al verle. La pequeña gateó por la mullida alfombra para acercársele y cuando llegó a sus pies alzó sus manitas hasta él, suplicándole que la tomase en brazos. Él no pudo negarse, sentía debilidad por aquella chiquilla, al igual que por su hermano. A Carl lo había visto crecer y convertirse del crío esmirriado e indefenso que todos tenían que proteger en un valiente muchacho; y en cuanto a Judith, había estado en su vida prácticamente desde que nació. Como casi todos los del grupo, le había dado de comer, había jugado con ella y la había mecido para hacerla dormir; en realidad había hecho todo lo que los padres hacen con sus hijos… bueno, salvo cambiarle los pañales. Por mucho que quisiera a aquella niña, había cosas por las que no pasaba.

Y Judith, pese a su corta edad, lo reconocía perfectamente y sabía hasta dónde podía llegar con él. No lloraba jamás cuando estaba con él, cuando sí lo hacía con su padre y su hermano y raramente con Carol; y si alguna vez estaba en proceso de rabieta, bastaba con que la pusieran en brazos de Daryl para que se callase al instante.

–Eh, pequeñaja… –la saludó con voz suave. Judith lo observó con curiosidad, y alargando una de sus manitas, le agarró la nariz. Carl, aunque no dejaba de leer su cómic, se dio cuenta y sonrió.

–Últimamente hace mucho eso; no sé por qué, pero le atrae mucho la nariz de la gente.

–Así que te gusta tocarles las narices al personal… –le dijo Daryl a la niña, y se le acercó un poco, como para susurrarle un secreto–. Igual que a tu papá, a veces.

Carl lo oyó y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Daryl giró la cabeza para preguntarle:

–Entonces, Carol no ha vuelto aún, ¿verdad?

–Oh, sí que volvió, pero después se marchó otra vez.

–¿En serio? –Se sorprendió él.

–Ajá –contestó el muchacho, con la vista aún fija en su cómic–. Entró y salió, no estuvo aquí ni cinco minutos; y me pidió que me hiciese cargo de Judith hasta que volviese.

–¿Y no te dijo adónde iba, o cuándo volvería?

Carl negó con la cabeza.

–Lo siento.

Daryl volvió a dejar a la niña sobre la alfombra, y Judith pareció muy triste por separarse de él, hasta que encontró uno de sus juguetes favoritos que había dejado abandonados ahí, lo cual fue suficiente para consolarla y entretenerla. El trampero subió las escaleras, preguntándose dónde demonios se habría metido Carol. Si no la encontraba pronto se les echaría encima la hora de cenar, y para entonces los dos tendrían que estar con los demás y no podrían verse a solas. Tendría que esperar hasta después de la cena, pero no sabía si aguantaría la tensión de estar todo ese rato guardándose lo que tenía que decirle.

Pero cuando entró en su habitación, algo en el suelo atrajo su atención: se trataba de una hojita de papel que debían haber deslizado por debajo de la puerta. Daryl la recogió y la leyó: contenía una sola palabra –"_Cabaña_"–, escrita con una caligrafía pulcra y armoniosa que sabía que le pertenecía a ella. Era un mensaje bien escueto, ni él mismo podría haberlo sintetizado más; pero supo que se refería a la cabaña abandonada en el bosque afuera de los muros de Alexandria donde Rick y ellos habían celebrado algunas de sus reuniones furtivas, y alrededor de la cual habían escondido armas y materiales en previsión de alguna emergencia. Y cuando lo pensó dos veces, levantó la vista del papel, irritado.

–Esa mujer ha perdido la cabeza –gruñó en voz baja, y soltó un resoplido de exasperación. ¿Cómo se le ocurría querer citarse allí e ir sola, a punto de anochecer como estaba? Pensaba que era más prudente que eso.

Habría querido adecentarse un poco, lavarse o cambiarse para la ocasión importante que se avecinaba, pero como solía ocurrir, siempre acababan surgiendo cosas más urgentes. Ni se había quitado la guerrera ni se había soltado la ballesta, así que eso que se ahorraba. Carl le oyó bajar apresuradamente las escaleras y salir, cerrando de un portazo y sin despedirse.

Cuando llegó a la cabaña ella ya estaba en la explanada exterior, de pie y con los brazos cruzados, y todo indicaba que llevaba esperando un rato. Por la expresión de su rostro, aún más grave de lo habitual, su postura rígida o la tensa forma en que apretaba los brazos en torno a su cuerpo, dedujo que debía seguir cabreada por su discusión del almuerzo.

Y no era que a él se le hubiese pasado el enfado ni mucho menos, pero analizándolo en frío –algo que siempre era incapaz de hacer en un primer momento–, reconocía que tal vez la mayor parte de la culpa de lo que había ocurrido no la tenía ella, sino aquel hijo de puta de Tobin. Pese a que hubiese sido ella la que había iniciado el acercamiento aquel día, el resto del tiempo ya le había demostrado con creces que no quería saber nada de él, y sin embargo ese baboso había seguido comiéndosela con los ojos, codiciando algo que estaba más que claro que no era para él.

El primer chasquido que Daryl produjo al quebrar una ramita bajo sus botas puso en alerta a Carol, quien se giró hacia él sacando su machete y empuñándolo en posición de defensa.

–¡Tranquila! –alzó las manos– Soy yo.

Carol se relajó y guardó de nuevo su machete.

–¿Por qué has querido quedar aquí? –le preguntó, molesto– No es seguro.

–Es donde siempre nos reunimos –Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Pero no si tienes que venir tú sola, y menos a punto de oscurecer –gruñó, y ella esbozó una sonrisa.

–Estuve semanas viviendo por mi cuenta, creo que soy bastante mayorcita para cuidarme sola –Lo cual era cierto, pero aun así no lo convenció.

–Da igual, no me gusta.

–Vamos Daryl, ni que fueras mi padre –se burló, devolviéndole la pulla de semanas atrás–. Tenía que buscar un lugar alejado. En ningún sitio dentro de los muros tendríamos suficiente intimidad, y necesitaba… –Su buen humor desapareció del todo y suspiró, desalentada–. Necesito hablar contigo.

–Sí, yo también tengo algo que decirte –asintió él, disimulando su nerviosismo, pero esta vez fue ella la que alzó las manos, como para detener su discurso.

–Déjame hablar a mí primero, por favor. Ya me es bastante difícil como para que encima nos desviemos del tema.

–Vale –aceptó él. Seguramente querría echarle un sermón por lo ocurrido aquella tarde con Tobin. Bien, la dejaría desahogarse. Que le gritase, que le hiciese todos los reproches que quisiera, no le importaba. Cuando él le revelase su secreto, la vería quedarse sin palabras… Aunque había algo que lo escamaba, y era que no parecía enfadada, ni siquiera de esa manera tan particular suya en la que exteriormente parecía tranquila mientras que por dentro estaba hecha una furia… No: ahora más bien daba la impresión de estar infinitamente triste–. Qué pasa.

Ella tardó en responder. Se la veía avergonzada e incómoda con sus movimientos, como una niña que confesaba una fechoría, y miraba hacia el suelo, evitando en todo momento los ojos de él.

–Quiero dejarlo –susurró al final. Al principio, él no la entendió.

–¿Dejarlo? ¿Dejar qué?

–Ya sabes qué –le miró por un segundo, con impaciente censura–. Esta cosa de la amistad con derechos… o lo que diablos sea esto.

Por un instante, él sintió que el corazón se le encogía… o más bien, que se lo _estrujaban_ del modo más doloroso.

–¿…Qué? –Había esperado dejarla boquiabierta con su declaración, pero ahora era él quien se había quedado sin palabras.

–Eso fue lo que decidimos –añadió Carol, como a la defensiva–. Dijimos que cuando uno de los dos quisiera dejarlo, lo dejaríamos, sin dramas y sin reproches. Y ahora yo quiero dejarlo.

–Espera un momento –dijo él, sin saber cómo reaccionar, cómo parar lo que empezaba a ser imparable. Aquello no era una escena que estuvieran representando, no formaba parte de ningún estúpido juego sexual: estaba pasando de verdad–. Si es por lo de esta tarde, lo siento. Me calenté, ¿vale? Pero si hubieras visto lo que yo…

–No es por lo de esta tarde –negó ella–, aunque me ha abierto los ojos a unas cuantas cosas.

–No… no lo entiendo –murmuró él– ¿Así sin más, sin hablarlo? Tú siempre lo estás hablando todo. Podemos intentarlo una última vez, ¿no? Eso es lo que siempre hacemos, tú y yo. –Pero ella sacudió la cabeza, con la mirada perdida.

–Estoy cansada de intentar cosas que no me salen bien. Me implico y me hago ilusiones de que esta vez sí va a funcionar, pero luego acabo… –sus ojos se enfocaron en Daryl, brillantes por las lágrimas–… _rota_.

–Dime al menos que no es por ese cabrón estirado –exigió apretando los dientes, y la indignación resplandeció en los ojos de ella.

–¡No, tampoco es por Tobin! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir dando importancia a algo que no la tiene? Sí, me besó, pero yo nunca quise que lo hiciera, me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué querías que hiciera, darle un puñetazo?

–Yo lo habría hecho.

–Sí, eso ya me quedó bien claro –rezongó ella, molesta.

–Ese tío lleva buscándote desde aquel día, algo que no parece molestarte en absoluto.

–¡No es culpa suya! Yo le había animado, y él no sabe nada de lo nuestro. Sólo está mostrando su interés en alguien que, por lo que a él respecta, está libre por completo. No lo hace tratando de meterse en tu territorio… Es que, técnicamente, _ni siquiera_ soy tu territorio.

Él se cruzó de brazos, observándola con desdén.

–¿Quieres saber por dónde os podéis meter los dos los tecnicismos?

–No tienes por qué ser grosero –replicó ella, dolida–, no eres tu hermano. Entiendo que estés enfadado, pero tú no eres así.

–¡No me digas cómo soy, tú no sabes una mierda sobre mí! –vociferó, sobresaltándola. Después, recordó lo que había pensado aquella tarde, y murmuró con voz desolada–. Al final, yo tenía razón… no me equivocaba.

–¿No te equivocabas, en qué?

–Cuando esta mañana te vi protestar y angustiarte tanto al saber que me iba, por un momento creí que… –se interrumpió, lleno de amargura; para enseguida añadir con desprecio–. Pero no, sólo sentías quedarte sin tu repartidor de polvos a domicilio. La pena se te pasó enseguida cuando recordaste que tenías un reemplazo esperándote, uno mejor… un puto pilar de la comunidad, como tú.

–¡Eso no es justo, no es justo en absoluto! –Carol acusó el ataque– ¿Crees que habría hecho con él lo que llevo haciendo estas semanas contigo, que lo habría hecho con cualquier otro?

–¿Y no es así? –gruñó él– Porque visto lo visto…

Su mirada se endureció, atravesándolo como un puñal, y escupió su respuesta con la voz temblándole por la ira.

–Eres un cretino, ¿sabes?

–¿Ah, sí? Pues tranquila, porque este cretino se irá mañana y no volverá a molestarte. Tendrás carta blanca para follarte a todos los hombres de Alexandria si te apetece.

Ella inspiró hondamente y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

–Gracias –susurró con un hilo de voz–… gracias por ponérmelo fácil –Sin querer mirarle más a la cara, se dio la vuelta para emprender el camino de regreso–. Como dije antes, ya no va a hacer falta que hablemos de nada cuando regreses, esto se acaba aquí y ahora.

–Bien –replicó él con voz gélida.

–Has sido el peor error que he cometido nunca… –murmuró ella, para añadir más alto–. No te preocupes, mañana podrás irte manteniendo tu estúpido ego de macho intacto –hizo una pausa, y agregó– Y por mí, como si no vuelves.

Daryl se quedó helado, pero no respondió. Con los ojos echando fuego y la mandíbula en tensión, se mantuvo inmóvil hasta que dejó de oírse el ruido de los pasos de ella sobre la tierra tapizada de vegetación. Aunque el silencio tampoco duró mucho: enseguida empezó a percibir unos inquietantes gruñidos apagados y la hojarasca volvió a crujir, pero con un ritmo y una cadencia mucho más sinuosa y desigual… un sonido que, por desgracia, le era muy familiar. Y en la misma dirección en que se había ido Carol.

–Mierda… –La exclamación surgió rabiosa de entre sus dientes. Debería pasar de ella y que se las arreglase sola, se dijo, eso le serviría de lección. Qué coño, debería darle igual incluso que la mordiesen. ¿No lo odiaba ella tanto, no acababa de decir que le daría igual que no regresase? Pues que se fuera al infierno; él no era el guardaespaldas de nadie, y menos de una zorra hipócrita y mentirosa.

Sin embargo… todo aquello eran bravatas. Eran su rabia y su orgullo ofendido los que hablaban así, pero en el fondo sabía que, por muy furioso que estuviese con ella, seguía prefiriendo morir antes de dejar que le sucediera el menor daño. De modo que sin perder un segundo, se sacó la ballesta de detrás de la espalda y se encaminó hacia la zona de donde procedía el ruido, manteniéndose en guardia.

Iba al paso más rápido que podía sin correr, pero aun así, cuando por fin volvió a ver a Carol, ya se le habían echado encima. Eran dos, acercándose a ella en direcciones diferentes. Ella había visto sólo a uno, y el peligro no pareció inmutarla. Empuñó su machete y sin la menor vacilación se lo hundió en el cráneo –cuánto había cambiado, de la frágil y asustadiza mujer que había conocido–, pero cuando el segundo caminante iba a sorprenderla por la espalda, Daryl apuntó con su ballesta y lo dejó fuera de combate antes de que ella se diera cuenta siquiera de que estaba allí.

Alertada por el sonido del cuerpo caer tras ella, Carol se giró con el machete en ristre, sólo para ver en el suelo al caminante con la flecha incrustada en su cabeza. Después miró hacia Daryl, y no sólo no se la veía agradecida sino que estaba aún más enfadada.

–¡¿Pero quieres dejarme en paz?! –le gritó– ¡Podría haberme ocupado yo sola!

–Sí, igual que esta tarde… –comentó él con despectivo sarcasmo–. Por cierto, de nada por salvarte el pellejo.

Ella se le acercó con gesto de desafío.

–¿Es que no te enteras? ¡Ya no necesito que me salves, hace mucho que dejé de necesitarlo! ¡No quiero nada de ti, ni te necesito _a ti_! Tú mismo lo dijiste cuando estábamos en la granja: ¡no soy tu maldito problema!

–¡Y tenía razón! –le escupió él– Debí haberme desentendido de ti después de que Sophia murió.

–Tal vez así nos habría ido mejor a los dos –replicó ella, cortante–. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

–¡Porque yo…! –empezó a exclamar él con rabia, pero pronto toda su furia se desinfló como un globo, y al final sólo quedó la desolación– …porque soy un jodido imbécil.

Ella apretó de nuevo los labios, y se limpió con gesto irritado una lágrima que le caía por la mejilla.

–En eso sí que estamos de acuerdo –dijo, retrocediendo un par de pasos. Después se giró y se marchó, en tanto que él se obligaba a permanecer inmóvil para no volver a salir tras ella.

Daryl apoyó la mano sobre el tronco de un árbol respirando agitadamente: tras aquel violento intercambio de ataques, le parecía haberse quedado sin aliento. Se acercó al cadáver del caminante y recuperó su flecha, en un gesto automatizado. Ahora que se había quedado solo, era cuando volvía a pensar con claridad.

Un momento: ¿qué acababa de ocurrir allí? ¡Desde luego, no lo que había esperado cuando había acudido a esa cita! ¿No se suponía que había ido hasta allí para declararse, para decirle que la quería? ¿Cómo habían terminado de esa forma, atacándose mutuamente de la manera que sabían que más podía doler al otro? ¡Era culpa de ese puto alejandrino! Ni siquiera tenía que estar presente para seguir amargándole la vida: sólo el hablar de él había conseguido que se le volviesen a cruzar los cables. Y ahora, todo se había ido a la mierda.

No, no era así como había previsto que acabarían las cosas. No es que hubiera esperado un final de cuento de hadas, con ella echándose a sus brazos y confesando que le correspondía, pero… desde luego, eso tampoco.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que cargárselo todo, sería un maldito rasgo distintivo de los Dixon? Carol había sido una de las pocas cosas buenas que le había pasado jamás, lo mejor que le había pasado, y él sólo había conseguido hacer que le odiase.

"_No te vayas sin decirle lo que sientes_", recordó las palabras de Aaron.

–Joder… –murmuró, y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el tronco del árbol donde se apoyaba, el cual se estremeció bajo la violencia que se ejercía sobre él–, _¡joder!_

De nuevo oyó en torno a él el ruido inconfundible que indicaba la presencia de más caminantes, que quizás se hubieran visto atraídos por los gritos de la discusión. Le rodearon rápidamente y esta vez eran más, un grupo de unos seis o siete. En otras circunstancias, los habría esquivado y no habría malgastado sus fuerzas con ellos, pero en ese momento esbozó una mueca satisfecha, de anticipación. Tal y como se sentía ahora, agradecía la distracción… le servirían de desahogo.

Se colgó de nuevo la ballesta a la espalda y sacó su propio machete, bastante más grande que el de Carol. Nada de flechas esta vez, tenía ganas de ensuciarse las manos. Después de todo, aquello era lo que mejor se le daba: destruir.

En realidad, era lo único para lo que servía.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Daryl no se presentó a la cena, lo cual extrañó al resto de los componentes del grupo. No era que su ausencia fuese algo inusitado, ya que estaban acostumbrados a sus arranques de lobo solitario y a que muchas veces se dedicase a vagar por fuera de los muros de Alexandria –sí, solo y de noche, por arriesgado que fuese–; pero nunca solía hacerlo antes de separarse de ellos por un tiempo más o menos largo y en una misión potencialmente peligrosa, como era el caso.

–¿Qué pasa con Daryl, no va a cenar aquí hoy? –se molestó Glenn– Se va mañana temprano, ¿es que ni siquiera piensa despedirse de nosotros?

–Ya sabéis cómo es –Rick se encogió de hombros–. A saber qué mosca le habrá picado. Después del descanso del almuerzo en las obras se largó y nadie le ha visto el pelo desde entonces.

–Yo sí le vi, estuvo en casa –intervino Carl–, y me preguntó por Carol.

La aludida se quedó inmóvil durante un momento, consciente de que la observaba todo el mundo en la mesa. Después, con una impasibilidad extraordinaria, continuó cortando metódicamente su filete.

–¿Eso hizo? Pues no he llegado a verle.

–Sasha dijo que lo vio al anochecer por fuera de los muros –comentó Maggie, algo preocupada– ¿Creéis que estará bien?

–Claro que está bien. Quiero decir, es Daryl –repuso Carl–. Él no huye de los caminantes, los caminantes huyen de él. –Pero Rick no compartía el confiado entusiasmo de su hijo.

–¿Tú no sabes dónde puede haberse metido, Carol?

–¿Por qué iba a saberlo? Yo no soy su madre –replicó ella con tono indiferente, para enseguida cambiar de tema– ¿Me pasáis el puré, por favor?

La cena acabó sin que Daryl diese señales de vida y todos se resignaron a que probablemente se marcharía sin despedirse de nadie. No era lo habitual, pero teniendo en cuenta su carácter, tampoco les extrañaba demasiado. Ya prácticamente nada les sorprendía de él: pese a ser uno de los miembros más antiguos y respetados del grupo, siempre había ido un poco por libre y sólo daba cuentas de sus actos ante Rick… y eso, cuando lo hacía.

–Carol… –la llamó Rick, cuando la vio subir las escaleras inmediatamente tras la cena y arreglar la cocina–. ¿Ya te vas a acostar? Es muy temprano.

–Sí, ha sido un día largo y estoy cansada… –asintió ella, y su voz corroboraba sus palabras–, y además me duele un poco la cabeza. Buenas noches, chicos –añadió en voz alta, para que los demás la oyeran.

Desde el salón, todos le devolvieron la despedida, salvo Rick. En lugar de eso, el sheriff se acercó a las escaleras para hablar con ella en privado:

–¿De verdad no sabes dónde puede estar Daryl? –le susurró, haciéndola tensarse.

–Te prometo que no tengo la menor idea. –Lo cual era cierto.

–¿Ni tampoco de por qué no ha venido a cenar?

Ella miró hacia ambos lados antes de contestar, también en voz baja:

–Mira Rick, que él tenga un poco más de confianza conmigo que con los demás no significa que me lo cuente todo, al igual que no te lo cuenta a ti. La mayor parte del tiempo no sé lo que pasa por la mente de ese hombre… –hizo una pausa, y añadió molesta–, ni tampoco me interesa.

Él se la quedó observando con los brazos cruzados, con aquella mirada inquisitiva que siempre la ponía tan nerviosa.

–Carol, ¿por qué tienes los ojos rojos? –soltó de repente, y ella parpadeó incómoda.

–¿Los tengo rojos? –Él asintió.– No sé, será por la alergia estacional.

–Desde que te conozco, nunca te he visto tener alergia.

–Es alergia, Rick –insistió ella, con una rígida agresividad oculta bajo su tono sosegado. "Deja de meter las narices en lo que no te importa", le dijo con su mirada y sus gestos… de todas las formas excepto con palabras–. ¿Puedo irme ya a dormir? Realmente estoy muy cansada.

–Claro –Por fin él bajó la vista, para inmenso alivio de ella–, buenas noches.

A salvo ya en la intimidad de su habitación, y ya sin necesidad alguna de fingir, Carol emitió un largo y desconsolado suspiro. Se desvistió, se puso una camiseta y se metió en la cama… Era la primera vez en aquellas semanas que no lo hacía acompañada y la sensación de soledad la abrumó. Se estremeció al notar la frescura de las sábanas contra su piel: pese a que estaban en primavera, todo se sentía helado e invernal sin la calidez del cuerpo de Daryl estrechándose contra el suyo.

Pese al cansancio que había alegado ante Rick, y que en cierto modo era auténtico, se pasó horas dando vueltas en la cama, atenta ante el menor sonido que indicase que él había regresado a casa, y con el sueño resistiéndose a llegar. Y cuando por fin llegó, fue ligero y en absoluto reparador, lleno de malos sueños y de voces airadas, como ecos de un pasado lejano:

"_…Si hubieras dedicado a cuidar de tu hija la mitad de tiempo que empleas en meter las narices en los asuntos de los demás, ella aún estaría viva. ¡Sólo tenías que vigilarla! Tienes miedo porque estás sola. Ya no tienes marido, ni hija… ¡No sabes qué hacer contigo misma!_"

Carol abrió los ojos y miró su reloj despertador, el cual marcaba que pasaban veinticuatro minutos de las cinco de la mañana. ¿Habría vuelto ya Daryl? Pasar la noche fuera en el bosque era muy peligroso, incluso para él. ¡Maldita sea, a veces era como un crío, haciendo tonterías cuando se enfurruñaba!

Resignada a no poder volver a conciliar el sueño, se incorporó un poco en su cama, meditando las últimas palabras que había oído en sueños. Sí, las recordaba bien: eran de la primera vez que Daryl y ella habían discutido, tanto tiempo atrás, en la granja de los Greene… o más bien, había sido él quien le había escupido su hostilidad, mientras ella se limitaba a escuchar sin defenderse, consciente de que él había sentido la pérdida de Sophia como un fracaso tanto como ella y que necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma. De modo que se había quedado allí, en silencio, dejando que él le gritase a la cara todas aquellas cosas que dolían tanto, porque eran ciertas… pero que merecía la pena aguantar, si así conseguía que se quedase junto al grupo… y junto a ella.

Desde entonces y después de aquello, Daryl casi siempre le había mostrado su faceta más amistosa y protectora; pero había veces en que, como un animal salvaje, podía sacar los dientes… y esas ocasiones era capaz de hacer mucho daño, como ese momento en la granja, o aquella misma tarde en la cabaña. Llevaba tanto tiempo siendo su "ángel", que ella había olvidado que podía llegar a ser tan demoníaco como el tatuaje de su espalda.

El distante ruido de la puerta de casa abriéndose alertó sus sentidos, y ansiosamente se incorporó del todo quedando de rodillas sobre la cama. Aguzó su oído cuando oyó el pesado sonido de unas botas recorriendo la planta baja y subiendo las escaleras. Sabía que era él: reconocía a la perfección la cadencia de sus pasos, hasta el punto de que podría distinguirla entre otras mil diferentes. Había llegado a conocerlo tan íntimamente… el sonido de sus pasos, el ritmo de su respiración o su olor le eran tan familiares como ahora el peso de su cuerpo encima de ella o el sabor del sudor sobre su piel.

Pronto le oyó recorriendo el pasillo exterior a los dormitorios; y descalza y en silencio, con el corazón latiendo con violencia en su pecho, se lanzó fuera de la cama y se acercó a la puerta de su habitación. Seguramente era la única que podía escucharle: a aquellas horas, todos los demás estarían tan dormidos que ni una horda de caminantes podría arrancarles de su plácido y envidiable sueño.

Aferró el pomo de su puerta para abrirla, no podía dejar que se marchase sin hablar con él; pero cuando iba a girarlo, algo la paralizó. ¿Hablar con él, para qué? ¿Para que volviera a acusarla de ser una puta, como había hecho aquella tarde? Esa forma de atacarla se le había quedado clavada, sonaba mucho a como le hubiese hablado Ed. Y todo por lo que había empezado como un maldito experimento, en el que ella no querría haberle dejado participar, pero en el que él se empeñó. Debería haber sido consciente de las posibles consecuencias, como lo estaba siendo ella.

Pero ahora no era como en la granja, ninguno de los dos podía escudarse en su dolor por Sophia para comportarse de forma infantil y egoísta. Y ella ya no sería más su saco de boxeo emocional, como tampoco sería el físico de Ed en el caso de que siguiera con vida. Quedaba muy poco de su orgullo, pero conservaría ese resto que le quedaba. No había hecho nada malo y él podía largarse al infierno si quería, y…

¡Oh, ¿pero a quién quería engañar?!

Sí, lo conocía mejor de lo que nunca admitiría ante Rick; y sabía que él sólo mostraba los dientes de esa forma cuando se sentía muy herido. Tal vez las palabras de Tobin le habían llegado a lo más hondo, lastimando lo que sabía que era una autoestima aún muy maltrecha, y se sentía miserable por la parte que ella había tenido en aquello. Tenía que salir, tenía que convencerle de que ella no sólo no se avergonzaba de él, sino que…

Pero el miedo le encogió el corazón. Ya no se sentía con fuerzas para aguantar más palabras crueles por su parte, y ahora él la despreciaba, ¿o no? Si tuviera la menor pista de que no era así, de que aún quedaba en él un mínimo resto de cariño o aprecio por ella…

Se sobresaltó al oír unos suaves golpes en la puerta, pero sólo hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era a _su_ puerta adonde él estaba llamando, sino a la del cuarto contiguo, el que ocupaba Rick. El líder del grupo tardó en responder, el pobre debería estar en ese momento durmiendo tan profundamente como el resto, pero al final Carol le oyó salir; y ambos hombres intercambiaron unas cuantas frases, en susurros para no despertar al resto de la casa.

Carol pegó la oreja a su propia puerta. Hablaban tan bajito que no pudo entender nada de lo que decían, pero por el tono irritado que empleaban pudo deducir que no se trataba de una conversación amistosa: seguramente Rick le estaba riñendo por su espantada de la hora de la cena, y Daryl odiaba que le echasen nada en cara. Tras eso, la puerta de Rick se cerró de nuevo y los pasos de Daryl se dirigieron a su propia habitación, para recoger sus cosas para el viaje, supuso ella, ya que menos de cinco minutos después volvió a salir y reemprendió el camino hacia la escalera.

Al pasar frente al dormitorio de ella el sonido de los pasos se detuvo, y por un instante también lo hizo el corazón de Carol. ¿Querría llamar a su puerta, tendría el menor interés en verla, en despedirse? "Llama…", rogó en silencio, conteniendo el aliento. Tal vez él creyese que estaba durmiendo, pero de todos modos no podía irse así, sin querer verla ni decirle nada, con esas frases llenas de odio que se habían arrojado el uno al otro aquella tarde como las últimas palabras que quedasen flotando entre ellos. Comprendía que estuviese enfadado, ella también lo estaba; pero aun así no podía odiarla tanto, ¿verdad?

"Por favor, llama…", repitió mentalmente y con los ojos cerrados, apoyando la frente contra la hoja de la puerta, lo único que la separaba de él. Sólo esa señal necesitaba. Si él daba ese único primer paso, ella haría el resto. Le abriría, se echaría en sus brazos y se lo diría todo, y al diablo con el orgullo. Le confesaría sus sentimientos y haría lo que él quisiera, estaba dispuesta a esperarle para siempre si la aceptaba… cualquier cosa con tal de tener un último beso, un último gesto de cariño antes de que se fuese. Era débil, él la volvía débil; pero lo único que importaba ahora era que se estaba muriendo por dentro sin él, que lo amaba tanto que una sola mirada de enojo suya le dolía más que cualquiera de los golpes de Ed.

Sólo necesitaba esa única señal que demostrase que a él también le importaba, aunque fuese un poco, lo que habían tenido y lo que podrían llegar a tener.

"Llama, te lo suplico…", pensó, con el labio inferior temblándole.

Pero tras unos segundos, los pasos de Daryl se reanudaron. Lenta y pesadamente, recorrieron lo que quedaba del pasillo, deshicieron su camino por las escaleras y se alejaron por la planta baja. Carol apretó los párpados cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose y cerrándose después, retumbante en el silencio de la casa como una sentencia de muerte.

Atontada, se separó de la puerta, regresó a su cama y se deslizó entre las sábanas sin apenas ser consciente de que lo hacía, como una autómata. Le parecía tener el corazón entumecido, incapaz de sentir nada más que vacío. Se quedó durante un minuto tumbada de espaldas, mirando al techo; después se giró hacia un lado en posición semifetal, se abrazó a su almohada y apretó la cara contra ella hasta que casi se quedó sin respiración.

Y sus hombros se convulsionaron por los sollozos.

* * *

**NA: Y hasta aquí los capítulos atrasados. Qué final de capítulo más deprimente, ¿verdad? Lo siento, ya advertí que así es como escribo, muy melodramática, en plan telenovela. Éste es el capítulo más triste del fic, pero aún quedan unos cuantos para que se arreglen las cosas, no se preocupen. Como decían en **_**The Dark Knight**_**, "la noche es más oscura justo antes de amanecer".**

**La escena que recuerda Carol de Daryl gritándole ocurre en 2x09, **_**Triggerfinger**_**, que la busqué para asegurarme de que, efectivamente, hay una parte en que Daryl le dice a ella que no es su problema, es la última vez que él le habla con tanta dureza, creo… hasta este momento. Ahora es ella la que le dice que no es problema de él, que no lo necesita, al menos físicamente, ni para que la proteja. En todos los demás aspectos, creo que la escena final del capítulo deja claro que sí que lo necesita, tanto como él a ella. Lástima que por el orgullo, los malentendidos y demás, cada uno siga en Babia sobre los sentimientos del otro u.u**

**De nuevo, mil gracias a DDixonPeletier por su ayuda y sus opiniones, y cómo no a todas las lectoras que por su apoyo, su interés por el fic y sus comentarios. Abrazos de zombie para todas y Caryl On!**


	9. Fiebre de cabaña

**9\. Fiebre de cabaña**

La distancia que separaba Stafford de Alexandria era de poco más de cincuenta kilómetros. En autovía, el recorrido no duraría ni una hora; aunque yendo por una carretera secundaria y abundante en obstáculos, seguramente se multiplicaría bastante. Además, las coordenadas transmitidas por el mensaje de radio no eran del todo completas y señalaban una zona más o menos extensa, de modo que aun en el caso de que realmente hubiera allí unos inocentes esperando por ayuda, Aaron y Daryl tendrían que explorar la zona con todo tipo de precauciones… y entretanto, o si no los encontraban, también debían aprovechar el viaje tratando de hacer acopio de provisiones o cualquier otro material que encontrasen de utilidad. Rick, Deanna y los demás habían calculado que la misión les llevaría tres, cuatro o cinco días; una semana como máximo.

Aquel día ya entraban en la tercera semana sin tener la menor noticia de ellos.

En toda la comunidad, aunque en particular en las dos casas que ocupaba el grupo de Rick, se respiraba la tensión. Todos intentaban seguir con su vida cotidiana y nadie se atrevía a aludir a la terrible posibilidad, pero ésta flotaba en el aire de forma constante. Aún no había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente como para que el miedo cundiera de forma sólida, pero la intranquilidad ya empezaba a hacerse patente. Aquella gente de ahí fuera, esos monstruos con aspecto humano y la frente marcada con una W, mucho más peligrosos que cualquier caminante, ponían trampas… y quienes caían en ellas, por mucha experiencia que tuviesen, no regresaban.

En su calidad de líder del grupo, el espejo donde todos se miraban para tomar ejemplo, Rick intentaba mantener la calma y parecer esperanzado. No era de piedra y empezaba a sentirse tan inquieto como el que más, pero si demostraba que estaba asustado, los demás se vendrían abajo. Quién más y quién menos, según la confianza que hubiesen desarrollado con él, todos querían a Daryl. Habían acabado acostumbrándose a su carácter solitario, poco hablador y aún menos sociable, y lo apreciaban por su desinterés y la lealtad que mostraba hacia los suyos.

Rick se sentía especialmente culpable cada vez que miraba a Carol. Ella jamás sacaba el tema, y si por casualidad alguien mencionaba al trampero, nunca participaba en la conversación. En ningún momento dijo "Os lo advertí", ni les miraba con reproche, culpándolos… pero él sabía que sí lo hacía. Se habían acabado las tortitas en el desayuno, las sonrisas sin razón aparente y las canciones alegres para Judith. Ya sólo hablaba en las reuniones del grupo cuando alguien requería su opinión, y cuando éstas acababan, se subía a su habitación o aún peor, se marchaba al bosque alegando que necesitaba despejarse un poco. Delante de todos seguía cumpliendo sus tareas con eficacia y poniendo buena cara, pero él la conocía más que el resto y la veía apagarse un poco más cada día, marchitándose como una planta privada de agua.

En más de una ocasión, el sheriff había considerado mandar otra expedición a buscar a sus amigos. Glenn, Michonne, Abraham y Morgan ya habían manifestado su interés en formar parte de ella, sin importar los peligros que les aguardasen, incluso aunque fuese otra trampa de aquellos hombres marcados; pero no acababa de lanzarse a hacerlo. La decisión era difícil: quería recuperar a Daryl, pero la idea de arriesgar a más de los suyos para que acabasen igual lo frenaba. Aún era pronto, y además, ya habían tenido otros dos encontronazos con aquellos individuos, cada vez más cerca de Alexandria: la primera vez habían sido Glenn y Spencer Monroe, mientras buscaban suministros en un pueblo a unos quince kilómetros; y cinco días más tarde, Tara y Rosita vieron a un par de hombres con aquella W merodeando por un bosque a ocho kilómetros, aunque por suerte se marcharon antes de que éstos detectaran su presencia. A Rick le inquietaba prescindir de sus activos más importantes en una misión de rescate que tal vez no fuera necesaria, cuando en cualquier momento la comunidad podría ser atacada y tuvieran que necesitarlos.

Sobre la alfombra del salón, comenzaron a oírse los llantos de Judith. La niña ya empezaba a levantarse sobre sus piernecitas, pero aún tenía muy poca estabilidad; y al intentar escalar el sofá se había caído, como les pasaba a todos los bebés de esa edad. Su padre fue inmediatamente para consolarla, pero Carol llegó primero.

–Oh, mi pequeña… –la vio tomarla en brazos, estrechándola contra su pecho–, ¿te has hecho daño?

Entre lágrimas, la niña se abrazó a Carol y apoyó mimosa la cabeza contra su hombro, como hubiera hecho con Lori si hubiese estado allí. Aunque Judith se mostraba sociable y receptiva al cariño de Michonne, Maggie y el resto de mujeres de allí, Rick sabía que Carol era lo más parecido a una madre que su hija conocería jamás.

–Sshhh… ya, ya pasó –La mujer la arrulló, meciéndola suavemente–. Ya sé que duele, mi niña; pero tienes que ser fuerte. Las niñas grandes no lloran, ¿vale?

Con delicadeza, la estrechó aún más contra sí y cerró los ojos; daba la impresión de que, más que abrazar a la pequeña para consolarla, era la propia Carol la que se abrazaba a ella para consolarse a sí misma. A Rick el corazón se le encogió por la angustia.

–Ellos… –comentó, haciéndola desviar la atención de la bebé y fijarla en él–. Seguro que están bien.

Carol parpadeó, sorprendida porque Rick hubiese sacado el tema, pero enseguida bajó la vista.

–Sí, probablemente –asintió con voz neutra.

–Aún es muy pronto para apretar el botón del pánico. Hay un millón de razones sin importancia por las que pueden estar retrasándose.

–Lo sé.

Rick habría preferido que ella se enfadase, que le hiciese reproches, que lo atacase como había hecho aquel día, la mañana antes de que Daryl se fuese. Pero no: aquella apatía, aquella sombría serenidad, eran más difíciles de sobrellevar que cualquier acusación.

–Tal vez… debí haberte escuchado… –murmuró al final, en un tono de derrota que contradecía todo el optimismo que había estado esforzándose por mostrar–. Debimos haber sido más cautelosos, enviar a más gente con ellos aunque Daryl se negase. Y…

–Rick… –Ella alzó una mano para detener su discurso–. De verdad, no quiero hablar del tema. Lo hecho, hecho está; ya no podemos hacer nada. Sólo nos queda esperar. Y no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.

–De acuerdo –asintió él. Carol le entregó a la niña y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

–Aunque si no te importa, sí podrías hacer algo por mí –le pidió con voz queda.

–Claro –Rick se animó un poco–, lo que quieras.

Al instante, los ojos de Carol se endurecieron:

–Deja de intentar consolarme cada vez que me veas, lo haces de pena –espetó con frialdad, mientras salía de la casa y cerraba la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Rick se quedó allí, con Judith en brazos y algo deprimido ante la reacción de Carol, aunque no sorprendido. Pese a que siguiera siendo una maestra ocultando sus sentimientos, ella no estaba bien. Él tampoco lo estaba. Nada estaría bien hasta que sus amigos regresasen sanos y salvos.

En el porche, Carol se detuvo, apoyándose sobre la valla blanca, cerró los ojos y dejó que el sol matinal calentase su rostro. Aunque no importaba, pues por dentro seguía notando el mismo frío de siempre, el que llevaba sintiendo todos y cada uno de los días desde que Daryl se había marchado. Abriendo los ojos, recordó que había sido en ese mismo lugar donde él le había dado aquel último y maravilloso beso; y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no venirse abajo, en un mar de lágrimas.

Durante aquellas semanas, había convertido cada día en una ininterrumpida y agotadora sucesión de actividades para la comunidad con el objetivo de mantener su mente ocupada, y también para estar tan cansada por las noches que el sueño la rindiera nada más tocar su cabeza la almohada. Usualmente funcionaba, pero no siempre. Algunas veces, alguien mencionaba a Daryl por casualidad y oír su nombre era como una puñalada en su corazón; otras su recuerdo la pillaba con la guardia baja y daba al traste con toda su voluntad de mantenerse serena y cuerda.

La espera era agónica; cada día, cada minuto constituían una verdadera tortura. Tener a Daryl allí, en el exterior, habiéndose retrasado mucho más de lo que cabía esperar de la misión; todo eso la devolvía a aquellos espantosos días del pasado en la granja de los Greene, aguardando a que su hija apareciese, rezando continuamente y limpiando y ordenando aquella caravana para alguien que jamás llegaría a pisarla. Y esta vez no había ningún generoso desconocido al que encomendarse, que estuviera dispuesto a dejarse la piel para encontrar a la persona en la que ella cifraba toda su felicidad. No, ahora era el propio Daryl el que estaba perdido ahí fuera, y no había nadie que lo buscase.

A lo largo de todo el tiempo transcurrido desde que empezó la plaga, Carol se había esforzado por luchar… por seguir adelante. Partiendo de cero una, dos, todas las veces que hiciera falta, cayendo y volviendo a ponerse en pie; como había dicho Daryl, intentándolo. Pero, ¿merecía la pena? Cada vez que levantaba cabeza, siempre ocurría algo que hacía añicos sus ilusiones.

Cuando Ed murió, llegó a soñar que, aunque fuese en aquel mundo de zozobras, Sophia y ella podrían sobrevivir y ser felices, libres por fin de las garras de ese monstruo… y sus sueños quedaron destrozados de la manera más cruel. Luego llegaron Lizzie y Mika, y ella se _involucró_ con esas niñas, acariciando esperanzas de poder reconstruir una familia para ella, a base de pedazos de otras familias rotas; pero también esa esperanza fue destruida, y de una forma aún peor que con Sophia.

Y ahora, Daryl… su apoyo constante desde que perdió a su hija, la persona que más le importaba, el único que había conseguido que volviese a sonreír después de todo aquel horror… Se había marchado, lo había perdido; y aunque volviese a casa sano y salvo, nada volvería a ser como antes, puesto que ahora la odiaba. Y esta vez había sido sólo culpa suya. Tanto con Sophia como con Lizzie y Mika, su error había sido la negligencia, la ingenuidad: no lo vio venir. Pero con Daryl, sabía exactamente lo que iba a ocurrir, y aun así siguió adelante. Egoísta, lujuriosa, inconsciente. Miserablemente débil.

Había tomado todas las peores decisiones. En su terror a implicarse demasiado y sufrir después como ocurría siempre, lo había acercado a ella para luego apartarlo, utilizándolo, haciéndolo sentir inferior; jugando con sus sentimientos sin saberlo. Ella, que habría dado su sangre por evitarle el más mínimo dolor. En cambio, una de las últimas cosas que él había oído salir de sus labios había sido que le daba igual que no regresase.

"Por mí, como si no vuelves…". ¿Cómo había sido capaz de escupirle esa monstruosidad, por muy dolida que estuviese ante sus insultos? ¿Cómo podría resistir la idea de que eso era casi lo último que él podría haber escuchado de ella?

No era de extrañar que la odiase; en realidad, ella era la primera que se odiaba a sí misma por cómo se había portado con alguien que sólo había hecho cosas buenas por ella.

Si al menos él volviese, podría pedirle perdón. No con la esperanza de que llegasen a tener algo _real_, esa posibilidad quedaba descartada; si alguna vez había existido, ella solita se había encargado de destruirla. No: ahora sólo quería que él supiera que lo sentía… y lo que sentía. Se consideraría satisfecha si al menos recuperaba su amistad de entre todas aquellas ruinas, pero tal vez ya ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de decirle nada, porque era muy posible que Daryl no volviese jamás.

"Está muerto… Cayó en otra trampa de esa gente marcada y esta vez no ha podido salir"… le susurraba una voz de su cabeza, la misma maldita y ominosa voz que en más de una ocasión había intentado convencerle de que, si Ed la trataba así, era porque ella había hecho algo para merecerlo; o aquella vez que, mientras sollozaba con la pistola humeante en su mano y el cadáver de Lizzie en el suelo, le sugirió alegremente que volviese el arma contra sí misma. "Así se acabará el dolor, Carol… Sería _tan_ fácil".

Pero no. Ya lo había afirmado una vez: iba a posponer su visita al diablo tanto como pudiera, aunque fuera por pura cabezonería. Rendirse no era una opción: vivir un día más, aguantar un día más; hasta que Daryl regresase. Aunque después siguiese odiándola, pero por lo menos la odiaría en casa, a salvo.

Porque él estaba vivo… lo presentía. Todos los indicios apuntaban a lo contrario, y el terror empezaba a invadir su alma con la negra sombra de la desesperación; pero pese a todo, la esperanza aún existía en algún lugar de su pecho, como una débil lucecita brillando en medio de la oscuridad y que, obstinada, se resistiera a extinguirse.

No, no habría ningún milagro, ningún generoso benefactor que se ofreciese a buscar a Daryl arriesgando su vida como él mismo lo había hecho por Sophia. Pero no importaba. Hacía tiempo que ella había aprendido a crear sus propios milagros.

–*–*–*–*–*–

**Planta conservera **_**Wild Planet Canned Fish Factory**_**, Stafford, Virginia.**

En aquella habitación hacía un calor infernal y las cortinas estaban casi totalmente corridas para intentar evitar la entrada del sol, con lo que los muebles y las paredes estaban sumergidos en una bochornosa semipenumbra. Habría sido la situación ideal para una buena siesta, pero Daryl estaba harto de dormir. Sentado en el suelo, a los pies de la cama, hacía botar una pelota de béisbol contra la pared mientras rumiaba sus pensamientos.

_"¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? ¡No aparecer justo la noche antes de irte!"_

_"Joder, Rick, ¿es que eres mi padre ahora? ¿Te tengo que decir dónde voy o dejo de ir?"_

_"Claro que no, pero a los demás les habría gustado verte. Estaban decepcionados por no poder despedirse de ti."_

_"Ése es su problema. Además, ni siquiera me voy para siempre, ¿o es que ya me queréis matar?"_

_"No, pero... ¿Y qué hay de Carol, tampoco vas a querer despedirte de ella?"_

_"Ella... lo entenderá"._

_"¿Otra vez estás con esa mierda, igual que cuando te largaste con Merle? ¡No, no lo entenderá! ¡Le hiciste daño la primera vez, y también se lo harás ahora!"_

_"¡Bueno, pues no me importa!"_

La pelota iba de su mano a la pared, después rebotaba en el suelo y regresaba justo en la posición ideal para que él la agarrase de nuevo sin tener que mover la muñeca siquiera. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había repetido ese movimiento, de forma que lo había automatizado y ya casi ni era consciente de estar haciéndolo.

_No sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado frente a la habitación de Carol, dudando de si debía despertarla o no, por lo menos para decirle adiós, en caso de que ocurriese lo peor y no volviese. Durante una pequeña eternidad, su orgullo herido luchó encarnizadamente contra sus ganas de verla. Su mano derecha se cerró en un puño y estuvo a punto de golpear la puerta… pero al final se obligó a apartar el brazo._

_Ella estaría durmiendo y ya le había dicho que no quería que la molestase. Se lo había dejado bien claro: no quería nada de él ni lo necesitaba. Lo había necesitado una vez, en la granja, cuando era una mujer débil y medrosa; él había intentado alejarla y no funcionó. "_¡No eres mi problema!", _le había gritado, y era cierto… pero después fue _él_ quien la convirtió en su problema, al enamorarse como un completo imbécil._

_Y ahora ya era tarde. Aquella Carol era totalmente distinta a la de la granja y podía pasar sin él, al contrario que él mismo. En ese momento estaría durmiendo como los demás y sólo querría que la dejase en paz, de modo que eso haría. _

Pared, suelo, mano. Pared, suelo, mano. Al botar contra ambas superficies, la pelota emitía un ruido gomoso que después de repetirse tantas veces ya había acabado adquiriendo un extraño ritmo que de alguna manera le resultaba hipnótico… relajante.

Pero no todo el mundo opinaba igual. Aaron apareció en la puerta del cuarto mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

–¿Tienes que seguir haciendo eso? –le preguntó irritado… todo lo irritado que alguien como Aaron se atrevería a mostrarse hacia alguien como él.

Daryl ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle.

–¿Es que te molesta? –preguntó sin parar de lanzarla y recogerla.

–Un poco, sí –respondió su compañero, tenso.

–¿Quieres que deje de hacerlo?

–Pues sería todo un detalle.

No bien hubo pronunciado aquellas palabras, la pelota encontró de nuevo la mano de Daryl y esta vez ya no volvió a tirarla. Aaron emitió un suspiro de alivio.

–Gracias. Por fin, algo de silencio… –comentó, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que éste no era total. Por la ventana, abierta para que pudiera pasar un poco el aire, empezaron a oírse los apagados sonidos del exterior: gruñidos, gemidos, ansiosos siseos. Los ruidos que siempre delataban la presencia de una cantidad considerable de caminantes acechando fuera, separados de los vivos por una simple pared de hormigón.

Era un sonido al que Daryl ya estaba tan acostumbrado que apenas le daba importancia, y le molestaba tan poco como el de la caída de la lluvia o los coches pasando junto a su ventana, cuando había coches. Sin embargo, Aaron, pese a ser de los alejandrinos quien pasaba más tiempo en el exterior, no estaba tan habituado, y seguía poniéndole nervioso.

–Ay… –suspiró de nuevo–. Anda, sigue –dijo resignado, refiriéndose a lo de la pelota.

Sin hacer el menor comentario, Daryl reanudó su ejercicio de lanzar y recoger, y el ruido de fondo de los caminantes quedó otra vez opacado por el gomoso sonido de la pelota; el cual, pese a resultar exasperante, no le dejaba a Aaron tan mal cuerpo como el primero.

–Lo siento… –se disculpó el alejandrino–. Tengo los nervios de punta de tanto estar aquí sin hacer nada. He leído sobre esto: lo llaman "fiebre de cabaña". La tenían muchos mineros de Alaska que se quedaban encerrados en sus cabañas durante semanas, aislados por la nieve, y acababan desarrollando agresividad, paranoia e incluso alucinaciones. ¿Cuánto llevamos aquí metidos, dos semanas?

–Más o menos –Había dejado de contar unos días atrás. Le parecía demasiado similar a los presidiarios que marcan en la pared el tiempo que llevan en la cárcel.

–Unos cuantos días más aquí, y nos volveremos todos locos y empezaremos a perseguirnos unos a otros con un hacha, como el tío de "El Resplandor".

–Reserva el hacha para las cosas de ahí fuera –le aconsejó Daryl.

–Y pensar que estuvimos a esto de poder irnos tranquilamente… –se lamentó el joven–. Entrar, cargar y salir, era una maniobra limpia.

Aquel comentario pareció, por fin, hacer mella en el ánimo del cazador.

–Sí, ya lo he captado, ¿vale? –se defendió con tono agresivo–. Le pondré un maldito silenciador a la moto cuando volvamos a casa. –Eso pareció deprimir aún más a Aaron.

–¿Tú crees que podremos volver alguna vez a casa?

–Claro que volveremos –Daryl se levantó del suelo, pero sólo para recostarse sobre la cama, donde pasó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza con gesto taciturno y se puso a observar el techo–, en cuanto se me ocurra algo para sacarnos de aquí.

Sin embargo, hablar de ello le hacía dolorosamente consciente de sus propias limitaciones. Él no era Rick: no era un pensador ni un estratega; siempre se había limitado a seguir los planes de otros, pero pocas veces ideaba alguno propio. Y no era que Aaron fuese tonto o no tuviese resolución, pero se suponía que él era el "superviviente" del grupo, y todo el mundo confiaba en él para que los llevase de vuelta a casa.

–Al final no pudiste arreglar la radio de Eli, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Aaron, pero sin tener muchas esperanzas. Daryl sacudió la cabeza.

–Se quemó del todo justo después de hacer su última transmisión, la que oyó Bob Miller. Era muy vieja, me sorprende que aún funcionase.

De forma muy "oportuna", su resistencia sólo había llegado a hacer aquella última transmisión, la que les había llevado hasta allí. Y era una lástima, porque les habría venido muy bien para salir de aquel atolladero en el que estaban metidos. A Daryl le habría gustado poder utilizarla aunque hubiese sido una vez, no tanto para pedir a Rick que enviasen refuerzos para sacarlos de allí, sino para poder tranquilizar a sus amigos sobre que estaban bien y poder comunicarles su situación actual, la cual podría haber resumido en tres noticias: una buena, una mala y otra catastrófica.

La buena noticia era que el mensaje de radio era auténtico, nada de trampas. En Stafford no habían hallado ni rastro de aquellos cerdos con la frente marcada; y en cambio sí habían encontrado, tras dos días de búsqueda, a aquellas personas encerradas en esa vivienda anexa a la conservera. Eran un anciano, dos mujeres y un niño; no podrían haberse reunido más prototipos de "inocentes en apuros" ni aunque lo hubiesen intentado a propósito.

Tras haber pasado cierto tiempo con ellos, había acabado conociendo sus nombres y sus historias. El anciano se llamaba Eli Rayburn y era un maestro jubilado, veterano de Vietnam y aficionado a la horticultura… en cierta manera le recordaba a Hershel Greene, aunque no se parecieran en absoluto, pues Rayburn estaba calvo como una bola de billar. Luego estaban su callada nuera Stephanie, que había trabajado como contable en el Mundo de Antes de los caminantes; y el hijo de ésta, Robbie, de cinco años –Michael, el hijo del primero y marido de la segunda, había muerto ocho meses atrás, intentando protegerlos de un ataque de caminantes–. La otra mujer era Sonia Hickey, una irlandesa de cabellos anaranjados y rostro caballuno con mucho carácter que se acercaba más a los sesenta que a los cincuenta, y que era enfermera diplomada.

"¿Has oído eso?", le había susurrado lleno de emoción Aaron ante el último dato, aquel primer día en que los conocieron. "¡Enfermera!"

"Sí, lo he oído, no estoy sordo…", gruñó él en el mismo tono bajo. Sin embargo, podía entender el entusiasmo de su compañero. Tras la muerte de Pete Anderson, Alexandria se había quedado vacante de alguna persona que proporcionase servicios sanitarios, algo imprescindible en cualquier comunidad medianamente grande. Tanto en la granja como en la prisión, ellos habían tenido a Hershel antes de que el Gobernador lo asesinara, y aunque con el tiempo todos habían aprendido cierto grado de conocimiento médico, en caso de emergencias importantes aún no eran capaces de suplir a alguien que se hubiese dedicado a ello de forma profesional.

Aquella instalación, en el Mundo de Antes de los caminantes, había sido una factoría de la conocida marca _Wild Planet_, que elaboraba y enlataba conservas de pescado de forma sostenible y ecológica: atún, sardinas, salmón y cosas así. Como ellos habían notado el primer día que llegaron, el olor a pescado aún impregnaba el lugar. Tras unos días allí, el olfato se acostumbraba y simplemente dejaba de percibirse; aunque Daryl, con la sensibilidad de su nariz entrenada para el rastreo, lo estuvo sufriendo durante unos días más que su compañero. Aquél era un edificio algo peculiar, porque junto a la enorme planta donde se realizaban todas aquellas operaciones de preparación y envasado de las conservas, había anexa una vivienda particular donde había residido el vigilante con su familia, presumiblemente hasta el inicio de la plaga, y era la que ahora ocupaban el anciano, el niño y las dos mujeres.

El vigilante se llamaba –se había llamado– Ralph Baxter. Lo sabían porque en la casa aún quedaban muchos vestigios de él, incluidas cartas del banco y publicaciones enviadas por correo a su nombre. Ésa era apenas una de las huellas que aquel hombre y su familia habían dejado en su vivienda, junto con muchos otros fragmentos de una vida anterior que habría quedado destruida tras comenzar la plaga de los caminantes. Durante aquellos días, Daryl había averiguado que su esposa se llamaba Donna y que el matrimonio había vivido allí con sus dos hijos: Connor, de catorce años; y Murphy, de siete. Pero de todos ellos sólo quedaban los restos materiales de su vida cotidiana, porque los actuales habitantes de la casa afirmaban que jamás encontraron los cadáveres de ninguno de los antiguos. Era más que probable que estuvieran vagando por los alrededores de la zona junto a otros caminantes.

Eli Rayburn y los demás habían estado viviendo en la casa de los Baxter durante más de seis meses. En teoría habrían podido subsistir allí durante años, ya que tenían comida de sobra: habían despejado de caminantes toda la conservera y en ella aún quedaba pescado enlatado suficiente para alimentar a un ejército, además del pequeño huerto que Rayburn había montado en la terraza de ésta y que les abastecía de vegetales frescos; lo cual, según sabía Daryl, era útil para evitar enfermedades derivadas de la carencia de vitaminas, tipo escorbuto y demás.

Pero el pequeño Robbie tenía asma agudo, y semanas atrás se les había acabado el inhalador que prevenía que tuviese graves crisis que lo dejaban sin respiración, pudiendo resultar cualquiera de ellas potencialmente fatal. Fue durante el transcurso de la última de ellas, que por suerte consiguió superar sin secuelas, que el señor Rayburn se aventuró a usar aquella vieja estación de radioaficionado para pedir auxilio, movido por la desesperación; y aquel mensaje era el que había escuchado Bob Miller y el que les había llevado a ellos a la situación en que estaban ahora. Por fortuna, en Alexandria había medicamentos broncodilatadores de sobra, y que podrían corregir la situación del chiquillo sin mayor problema. Esto era, si conseguían regresar.

Porque ésa era la mala noticia: ahora ellos también estaban atrapados en aquella ratonera. Y todo por su culpa, por un puto error de novato.

Encontrar a aquellas personas había sido fácil, gracias a la humareda que habían visto salir cuando estaban cocinando conservas de pescado a la brasa en la terraza de la conservera, intentando romper un poco la monotonía de su alimentación; y después de que Aaron les pusiese rápidamente en antecedentes, aceptaron enseguida acompañarlos a Alexandria. Fue fácil, ni mucho menos tan problemático como cuando Aaron se las vio y se las deseó para convencer a Rick y a los demás de que confiasen en él. Seguramente se debía a que, aparte de la salud de aquel niño, estaban hartos de estar allí encerrados y necesitaban con desesperación algo de contacto humano aparte de ellos mismos.

El problema, en este caso, era salir de allí. El fuerte olor que despedía la conservera atraía a numerosos grupos de caminantes que pululaban sin cesar por los alrededores; aunque a ellos no les iba el pescado, sólo la carne, y preferiblemente fresca. Aaron y Daryl habían tenido que hacer malabarismos para acercarse con sus vehículos sin ser detectados –el primero había tenido que ir en la marcha más baja posible de su coche, y el segundo arrastrando la moto sin estar en marcha–; y ahora tenían que realizar la operación inversa y cargados con más gente, lo que aumentaba el riesgo.

Daryl se había pasado un par de días en la terraza de la planta, cazando cuantas aves se acercaban a la huerta de Rayburn en busca de comida: palomas, grajillas, lo que cayera; y finalmente había logrado reunir treinta o cuarenta de pájaros de tamaño mediano. Luego los había destripado uno a uno y los había colocado en un montón sanguinolento en un rincón a bastante distancia de donde ellos tenían el coche y la moto, esperando que el olor metálico de su sangre atrajera a los caminantes durante el tiempo suficiente para que ellos pudiesen cargar el coche con las pocas posesiones que no querían dejar allí, subir a sus respectivos vehículos y escapar. Parecía sencillo.

Pero algo falló. Más tarde, el señor Rayburn intentaría consolarle con razonamientos como que había sido mala suerte, que había demasiados de esos seres y que aquel montón de pájaros muertos había sido demasiado pequeño como para distraerlos durante mucho tiempo. Pero la realidad fue que había sido él quien había metido la pata, al arrancar la moto antes de tiempo, cuando aún no habían terminado de cargar el coche. ¿Por qué había cometido un error tan garrafal, tan de novato? Tal vez, en su subconsciente, estaba demasiado ansioso por acabar allí, por regresar a casa. Pero si había algo que tenía claro, era que había sido él quien la había cagado, y nada le convencería de lo contrario.

El caso fue que los caminantes percibieron su presencia y se les echaron encima cuando aún no habían entrado en el coche. Mientras Rayburn hacía retroceder a los demás y Daryl intentaba distraer la atención de aquellas cosas con un rifle, Aaron trató de arrancar el coche para acercarlo aún más a la entrada del edificio donde habían regresado; pero en ese momento fue atacado por un caminante a través de la ventanilla abierta del copiloto y, al intentar defenderse, el alejandrino pegó un violento volantazo que acabó con el coche estrellado frontalmente contra uno de los muros del almacén. El airbag salvó a Aaron de daños mayores y Daryl consiguió sacarlo de allí y llevarlo otra vez atrás hacia la seguridad de la casa de Baxter, pero el morro del coche quedó totalmente aplastado, y con ello también el motor. Adiós, vehículo de escape.

No les quedó más opción que volver atrás, de regreso a la vivienda; encerrarse allí de nuevo y esperar a que las cosas se calmasen. Pero como bien sabía Daryl, con los caminantes las cosas nunca se calmaban, y una vez que olían una presa, _nunca_ se rendían, nunca dejaban de esperar. De modo que se habían resignado a quedarse hasta que se les ocurriera algún modo de escapar, y el número de ratones atrapados en aquel lugar había ascendido de cuatro a seis. Así las cosas, y como había recordado Aaron, llevaban ya más de dos semanas allí.

Lo cual lo llevaba a la noticia verdaderamente _catastrófica_: dos días atrás, se le había acabado el tabaco. Había estado intentando racionarlo, pero el estrés de la situación, que normalmente solía tener bajo un férreo control, tenía que salir por algún lado. Y ni Rayburn ni ninguna de las mujeres fumaba; de forma que su abstinencia de nicotina se sumaba a la claustrofobia del encierro, a la frustración por su estúpido fallo y a los demonios personales que había dejado atrás en Alexandria, pero que de algún modo jamás cesaban de acompañarle.

–Sí… –repitió meditabundo, volviendo al presente–. Sólo tengo que pensar un plan.

–Que esta vez no sea ofrecerte a distraerlos saliendo a que te coman –sugirió Aaron, pensando en la mirada de odio que le había dedicado cierta mujercita de cabello gris cuando relató la historia de la trampa en Alexandria.

–No, eso se acabó –replicó él–. Además, no llegaríais demasiado lejos sin mí.

–Hombre, gracias por la confianza –repuso Aaron, aunque no parecía demasiado molesto a pesar de su sarcasmo. Seguramente sabía que él tenía razón.

Con un suspiro, el alejandrino se apoyó junto a la ventana para mirar al exterior. El mismo espectáculo de siempre: decenas y decenas de caminantes merodeando por la explanada de gravilla que rodeaba la planta. Multitud de muertos vivientes que cojeaban, se arrastraban, aullaban y gemían con silbantes estertores. Aunque repetida, la escena nunca dejaba de resultar escalofriante.

–¿Crees que alguna vez se cansarán y se irán?

–Si nos han captado aquí, no –respondió Daryl–. Imagínate que tienes más hambre de la que has tenido en tu vida pero no encuentras comida por ningún lado. Y entonces, descubres de alguna forma que dentro de un sitio están las hamburguesas más deliciosas que hayas probado jamás. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, nada que hacer… ¿tú te moverías?

–¿Eso somos para ellos, hamburguesas?

–O tacos. O pizza, o costillas a la barbacoa –Se encogió de hombros–. Lo que más te guste.

–Oooh, no me hables de comida –rogó Aaron, quejumbroso–. Sé que no vamos a morir de hambre aquí, pero estoy enfermo ya de tanto pescado en lata. Antes me encantaba el atún y ahora no lo puedo ni ver. Supongo que en eso no somos tan diferentes de esos seres… daría cualquier cosa por poder comer ahora una hamburguesa. O pizza, o costillas a la barbacoa… o alguna de esas chuletas de cerdo a la brasa tan espectaculares que hace Carol.

Al decir eso enmudeció, pues se había dado cuenta de que había metido la pata. Había mencionado justamente el nombre prohibido, aludiendo a la única persona que Daryl no permitía nombrar. Éste lo atravesó con la mirada durante un segundo.

–Eh… perdona.

–Es igual –gruñó él, tratando de fingir indiferencia, aunque el mal humor que se reflejaba en su rostro delataba que el tener que acordarse de ella lo dejaba de cualquier forma, menos indiferente.

–Ya sé que no es asunto mío, pero sigo pensando que deberías haberle dicho algo antes de que nos fuésemos.

_Aquella mañana, o más bien la madrugada que Aaron y él partieron de Alexandria, el primero lo había recibido en su casa emocionado y expectante, deseoso de que Daryl le contase el resultado de su conversación con ella, en la que, en teoría, había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos. En cambio, el Daryl que llegó fue uno ojeroso, lacónico y de muy mal talante, quien montó en su moto, la arrancó con tanta violencia que el rugido de protesta del vehículo se oyó en toda la calle, y sin decir palabra emprendió el camino hacia la puerta del muro._

"_¡Espera!". Aaron puso en marcha su coche y lo siguió. Cuando llegaron al muro, el alejandrino saludó con la mano para despedirse de Sasha, y colocaron sus vehículos uno junto al otro para revisar por última vez el mapa y echarle un vistazo a la carretera secundaria que los llevaría a Stafford. "Oye, ¿qué ha pasado con Carol?, ¿cómo se lo tomó?…", empezó a preguntarle a través de su ventanilla abierta, pero al ver la expresión ceñuda en el rostro de su compañero, se contestó a sí mismo. "Oh… veo que no muy bien"._

"_No llegamos a hablar nada", masculló él._

"_¿Que no hablasteis, pero qué significa eso? Si estabas totalmente decidido…"_

"_¡¿Quieres dejar el tema?!" Volvió a arrancar la moto. "Larguémonos de aquí, estoy harto de este sitio". Después aceleró, dejando con la palabra en la boca a un atónito Aaron._

–Tienes razón… –Daryl se levantó perezosamente y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pasando junto a un Aaron algo desconcertado por oírle admitirlo con tanta facilidad. Pero antes de alejarse, Daryl se le acercó un poco, como para confiarle un secreto, y añadió–. No es asunto tuyo.

Y después se largó, dejándolo otra vez con la palabra en la boca. Si seguía mucho más tiempo allí, con Aaron intentando cotillear en su vida, sí que le darían ganas de buscar un hacha.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Durante un rato, estuvo matando el tiempo en la terraza, haciendo compañía al señor Rayburn mientras éste trabajaba en su huerta. La terraza era lo más cercano al aire libre de lo que podían estar, y por lo menos les servía de respiro. Normalmente, Daryl solía buscar la soledad, pero ahora estar solo no le sentaba bien: no hacía más que darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre todo tipo de cosas, y ninguna alentadora. Así que se sentaba junto a Rayburn y le escuchaba en silencio mientras éste le narraba batallitas de su juventud, al tiempo que regaba las matas de guisantes o quitaba pulgones a las tomateras. Las que contaba sobre la guerra de Vietnam eran muy interesantes, pero a veces empezaba a divagar y se ponía a hablar de su difunta esposa. Eso ya le gustaba menos –no estaba de humor para oír historias de amor–, pero aun así, no le interrumpía. El anciano estaba encantado con él, afirmaba que nunca había tenido un público tan callado y atento.

Pero cuando Rayburn terminaba y se bajaba a la planta baja para leerle algún cuento a su nieto, Daryl volvía a quedarse solo. Y allí, en aquella terraza, lo asaltaban todo tipo de pensamientos, sobre todo cuando veía abajo, en la calle, su moto que había dejado abandonada y a la que casi podría llegar si corría un poco… pero el riesgo de aquella maniobra era demasiado alto. Además, en la terraza le daban aún más ganas de fumar, de modo que él terminó bajándose también. Dentro de la vivienda, la sensación era más opresiva; pero la supuesta libertad de la que disfrutaba en la terraza no era más que una ilusión falsa.

Por suerte, hacía rato que Aaron estaba en el salón, estirado en un diván y con las narices metidas en un libro –días atrás había descubierto entre la colección de libros de los Baxter las obras completas de Ellery Queen, a las que se había aficionado–, y eso era bueno porque así lo dejaría a él volver a su habitación en paz. Sin embargo, al contrario que su compañero, seguía aburrido y sin nada que hacer más que pensar, lo cual era lo último que quería. Como Aaron, había intentado también dejarse llevar por la lectura, y aunque le gustaba leer más de lo que su historial familiar y su vocabulario sugerían, al final terminaba cansándose y buscando alguna otra forma de matar el tiempo.

Examinó la habitación que le habían asignado: estaba a medias entre cuarto de costura y trastero para los juguetes que los críos se habían ido dejando a medida que crecían y perdían el interés por ellos. Podía dormir ahí gracias a un viejo catre medio apolillado sobre el que antes había apiladas un millón de cosas, y que era infinitamente más incómodo que la cama que tenía en la casa de Alexandria. Pero él había dormido en sitios peores, y al menos allí tenía la privacidad de la que Aaron carecía, tras haberse ofrecido a dormir en el sofá cama de la salita –aunque dicho sofá cama era nuevo y mucho más confortable–.

En el estante de uno de los muebles del rincón había una serie de gruesos volúmenes que atrajeron su atención y extrajo el primero de ellos para ver de qué trataban. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de un libro sino de un álbum de fotografías lleno de polvo, con un año –1992– escrito en la portada. Tras una rápida inspección, comprobó que el resto de tomos eran también álbumes de fotos pertenecientes a la familia Baxter, todos numerados por años, y el último de ellos correspondiente al año en que había comenzado la plaga. Era extraño, en una época de cámaras digitales, _selfies_ y redes sociales, encontrar a gente tan aficionada a dejar constancia de su vida en imágenes impresas, pero ahí estaban.

Intrigado, se sentó en el catre con aquel álbum y comenzó a pasar las hojas y a contemplar cada foto, presa de cierta extraña fascinación por cada uno de los detalles de una familia que jamás conocería. Y cuando terminó el primero, tomó el siguiente, y después el otro… y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al último de ellos.

Aquellas fotos lo mostraban todo, desde el matrimonio de los padres hasta los últimos días de sus hijos, pasando por el nacimiento de éstos y cada hito de su crecimiento: sus primeros pasos como bebés, el primer día de escuela de ambos niños, los dientes de leche caídos y colocados bajo la almohada esperando la visita del hada de los dientes; cada fiesta de cumpleaños, cada partido de béisbol y de _soccer_, los chapuzones en la piscina pública, las barbacoas domingueras, las vacaciones en Sarasota…

Físicamente, Ralph Baxter no tenía nada de particular, era un estadounidense como tantos otros del medio este: en las últimas fotos era un individuo de unos treinta y tantos, cabello castaño claro, ojos azules, perilla y bigote y una enojosa tendencia a llevar gorra con visera, seguramente para cubrir su incipiente calvicie. Tenía algo de tripa cervecera también, pero la impresión de Daryl era que como mucho era capaz de beberse cuatro o cinco antes de sentirse mareado: él conocía bien cómo eran los borrachos y aquel tipo no tenía pinta de ser uno de ellos. Donna, su mujer, era algo más llamativa: tenía treinta y pocos años, era rubia y con un escote prominente, pero lo más atractivo de ella era que siempre se la veía sonreír, y de forma sincera. En todas las fotos en las que salían juntos se les veía felices y enamorados, pese a todos los años que llevaban casados.

El mayor de los hijos, Connor, se veía en las fotos como un chico de piel clara y cabellos castaños, un poco parecido a Carl e inmerso de lleno en los cambios de la adolescencia. Era fan del D.C. United y jugaba en el equipo de _soccer_ de su instituto como centrocampista. Murphy, el pequeño, aún no había perdido el rubio de su cabello como su hermano, y era un gracioso chiquillo con una mirada traviesa en sus ojos azules y pecas en las mejillas, al que su madre no había conseguido quitarle su manía de llevar camisetas de los Simpson y de Bob Esponja en todo tipo de situaciones.

El más reciente de aquellos álbumes terminaba de forma abrupta: al volver una de aquellas páginas de fotos, la siguiente aparecía en blanco y Daryl sabía muy bien lo que aquello significaba. Pero aun así, se quedó contemplando las últimas páginas con fotos, correspondientes a los últimos días de una familia que ignoraba que poco después su feliz rutina se vería destruida.

El último recuerdo reflejado en las imágenes era una fiesta de cumpleaños, la de Ralph Baxter. Nada caro ni ostentoso: otra simple barbacoa con hamburguesas, cerveza y una sencilla tarta al final, cuyas velas el vigilante soplaba con una sonrisa, acompañado por su mujer, sus hijos y los amigos y familiares más cercanos. Medio pegada junto a las fotos, Daryl encontró una tarjeta de felicitación en colores chillones, de los hijos de Baxter hacia éste, y la examinó con detenimiento. "_Feliz 37 cumpleaños, para un papá_ guay", rezaba en el interior con una desastrosa letra infantil, seguramente obra del menor de los chicos. "_Te queremos, firmado Connor y Murphy_". De pequeño, Daryl sabía de la existencia de las tarjetas de cumpleaños porque las veía expuestas en la tienda donde acompañaba a Merle a comprar cigarrillos, pero ninguna de ellas había entrado jamás en su casa.

–No deberías comerte el coco con esta gente, ¿sabes? –oyó la voz a su lado, un poco por encima de él; una ronca voz masculina que no pertenecía a Aaron ni tampoco al señor Rayburn–. Se te va a pudrir el poco cerebro que tienes, _Darylena_.

Él se hizo el sordo deliberadamente, y continuó contemplando las imágenes del álbum.

–¿Me estás ignorando? –insistió Merle, con cierta indignación divertida– ¿Estás ignorando a tu hermano mayor?

–Tú no estás ahí… –murmuró él, con voz cansada y sin apartar la vista del álbum–. Sólo estás en mi cabeza, como aquella vez en el bosque. Eres una alucinación provocada por eso que dijo Aaron… esa "fiebre de cabaña". No pienso hablar contigo.

–Bueno, me estás hablando ahora mismo.

Daryl torció el gesto al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. No era la primera vez que sufría ese tipo de alucinaciones: ya en la granja de los Greene, mientras buscaba a Sophia, se cayó con el caballo que montaba por un barranco, clavándose por accidente una de sus flechas; y el delirio resultante le devolvió visiones de su hermano burlándose de él y recriminándole su supuesto abandono en Atlanta para irse con el grupo de Rick, después de que Merle se quedase atrapado en la terraza de aquel edificio. Nunca le habló a nadie acerca de sus desvaríos, pero siempre creyó que eran una forma extraña y retorcida de su mente de manifestar su remordimiento por no haber hecho más por él, aunque en realidad aún ignoraba qué otra cosa podría haber hecho. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido y… en el fondo, no quería quedarse solo.

Y ahora, estaba ocurriendo otra vez. Cada vez que se sentía mal o culpable por algo, y que lo reprimía, su mente empezaba a putearle de alguna sádica manera. Con Merle habían sido alucinaciones, con Sophia y con Beth habían sido las pesadillas; y todos ellos tenían algo en común: a todos les había fallado. Últimamente era lo que siempre hacía: fallarle a todos los que esperaban algo de él, como la gente de la conservera. Ni siquiera había podido sacar adelante algo tan sencillo como una simple misión de rescate; algo que Rick habría logrado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Se sentía tan inútil y tan frustrado. Joder, nada le salía bien: ni en el amor, ni en el trabajo… Y por si fuera poco, ahora estaba perdiendo también la cabeza, pero tenía que luchar contra aquello.

Sin añadir palabra, siguió a lo suyo, esperando que la falta de conversación obligase al espectro de su hermano a alejarse, pero éste no estaba ni mucho menos dispuesto a dejarle en paz.

–Te cambiarías por cualquiera de ellos sin dudarlo, ¿eh? –se burló, refiriéndose a los miembros de la familia Baxter que aparecían en las fotos. Su tono era de afirmación, no de pregunta.– Aunque seguramente estén más muertos que yo. Dime, ¿a quién envidias más? –inquirió, y señaló con la cabeza al vigilante– ¿A Baxter? ¿Así es como habrías querido vivir tu vida, siendo un tío mediocre con un trabajo de mierda y padre de familia? Aunque, viendo a la mujer, casi lo entiendo… –observó con lujuriosa sorna la imagen de Donna Baxter, en especial su escote, y asintió para mostrar su aprobación–. Buenas pechugas.

Daryl no contestó. La vida de Ralph Baxter tampoco tenía tan mala pinta; al menos, vista en las fotos. Él no parecía ser consciente de que fuera mediocre. Tal vez, en su interior, tuviera otros anhelos frustrados –¿quién no los tenía?–, pero la impresión general era que estaba bastante satisfecho, con su mujer, los dos críos y su "trabajo de mierda". Sin embargo, no era él en quien se fijaba, a quien más habría envidiado su vida. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el hijo pequeño, Murphy.

–Joder, eso es aún más _patético_ –rezongó Merle con desprecio–. ¿Querrías haber sido ese niñito, y que tu papá te llevase a ver el béisbol y tu mamá te organizase una fiesta de cumpleaños con tarta y velitas? –se burló cruelmente–. Menos mal que mi verdadero yo está muerto y no tiene que ver hasta qué punto te has vuelto una nenaza.

Él le fulminó con la mirada, pero se reprimió para no contestar: no merecía la pena. Siguió examinando las fotos de los niños, tanto de Murphy como del mayor, Connor. En la mayoría de las fotos, tanto juntos como por separado, ambos se veían sonrientes y bien alimentados. Sus ojos brillaban con alegría y confianza, no había rastro del recelo huidizo y la hostilidad que habían marcado su propia mirada y la de Merle durante sus primeros años. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, mostraban cierta química cómplice en las fotos donde salían juntos, una complicidad nacida de haber compartido una vida de buenas experiencias, no de dolor y miedo. Seguramente a ellos nunca les habían puesto la mano encima, y si alguna vez lo habían hecho, la cosa no habría pasado de un par de azotes en el trasero por descubrirles fumando o por falsificar las notas del colegio.

–Se ven felices… –murmuró Daryl sin darse cuenta–. Sus padres los querían –No deseaba hablar, no quería retroceder a aquella época tan espantosa; pero la pregunta se escapó de entre sus labios con un hilo de voz–. ¿Por qué… por qué a nosotros…?

El sonido de las carcajadas de Merle hirió sus oídos, y le clavó otra mirada ofendida. La risa de su hermano era bronca, jadeante como la de aquel perro de dibujos animados, y lo más ofensiva posible.

–¿Por qué a nosotros no, es eso lo que quieres decir? –siguió riendo, con sus carcajadas aumentando de volumen por momentos– De verdad, ¡ni te reconozco! No reconozco al hermano que una vez entrené. Ese hermano era un mierdecilla, pero tenía algunos huevos; no se ponía a llorar por los rincones quejándose por su triste niñez. Aunque tampoco me extraña, de tanto juntarte con mujeres y maricones te has acabado volviendo como ellos.

–Cállate, Merle –le advirtió él. Éste por fin dejó de reír y su rostro se quedó muy serio.

–¿Quieres que te explique por qué, _Darylena_? ¿Por qué esos críos que ahora están muertos disfrutaron de esa infancia que tanto envidias y en cambio nosotros vivimos un infierno? ¿De verdad no lo sabes? –Sus ojos se estrecharon, fijándose en él con sanguinaria insistencia– No habría sido así si el mundo fuera justo; pero tengo noticias, hermanita: ¡_el mundo no es justo_! –le escupió.– El mundo es retorcido, miserable, un gigantesco y maloliente montón de mierda; lo era desde mucho antes de que los muertos se levantasen de sus tumbas, y no ha dejado de serlo después…

Calló un par de segundos, mientras Daryl intentaba controlar su respiración para no ceder ante la cólera, y después añadió burlonamente:

–…Y que te follases a esa madurita no hacía que fuese mejor.

–¡_Sí que lo hacía_! –rugió él, sin poder evitarlo–. Lo hacía… _para mí_.

Dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, se calló al instante y tiró el álbum en un rabioso arrebato. Éste chocó contra el suelo con violencia y la tarjeta de cumpleaños y muchas de las fotos de los Baxter se desparramaron por todas partes.

–Qué mal te veo, hermano… –Con los brazos cruzados, Merle sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación, precisamente con aquella mirada que tanto aborrecía–. Esa tía te ha dejado hecho polvo, ¿eh? Entre ella y ese sheriff amiguito tuyo, en menos de dos años se las han arreglado para cargarse lo que a mí me llevó toda una vida enseñarte.

–¿Y qué fue lo que me enseñaste tú? –replicó él con mirada hosca– A estar solo… a apartar a todo el mundo…

–Lo dices como si fuese algo malo –Merle se encogió de hombros cínicamente–. Te enseñé a _sobrevivir_. ¡Sin saberlo, te estaba preparando para este mundo! Si estás vivo ahora, es gracias a mí. Pero siempre fuiste un pequeño capullo desagradecido, que se preocupaba más por contentar a extraños como ese Grimes que por su propio hermano.

–¿Desagradecido? ¿Desagradecido, dices? –Pese a su voluntad de no caer en discusiones, el ánimo de Daryl empezaba a caldearse– Sí, me enseñaste a cazar, a rastrear, a _desconfiar_. Pero ¿sabes qué? No significa nada. ¡No te debo una mierda! No puedo agradecerte nada porque no estuviste allí cuando más te necesitaba. ¡_No estabas_! –bramó, poseído por la ira. La burla en los ojos de Merle desapareció y un pequeño dolor apareció en el fondo de sus pupilas, indicando que comprendía la alusión.

–Es cierto, no estaba –admitió, intentando mantener la dignidad–. Salí huyendo, la cagué. Yo tampoco soy perfecto, ¿vale? Estaba igual de asustado y de jodido que tú.

–No, igual no –Daryl sacudió la cabeza–. Tú siempre supiste que estabas solo, que no podías contar con nadie, pero yo… yo tuve que ver cómo el hermano mayor en el que confiaba, el que se suponía que debía protegerme, se largaba y me _abandonaba_ en manos de ese cabrón –Esbozó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pero muchísimo más amarga–. Ahí empezaron tus lecciones.

–¿Así que por eso eres tan gilipollas? –planteó Merle, empezando a mostrar de nuevo su odiosa expresión de suficiencia– ¿Por eso te obsesionas en jugarte el cuello para ayudar a gente que no debería importarte un carajo, para no sentir que los _abandonas_ como yo hice contigo? Eres tonto perdido, chaval; me sorprende que aún sigas vivo.

Él fue a replicar, pero entonces una tercera voz se sumó a la discusión. Una femenina, suave, que habría reconocido entre un millón:

–No le escuches, Daryl. Sólo está celoso –Al girarse en dirección a ella, vio a la mujer contemplándole con aquella sonrisa amable y confiada que siempre le dedicaba.

–Carol… –El nombre se deslizó por su lengua, dulce y ácido a la vez. La observó atónito, no acababa de decidirse sobre si se sentía feliz o enojado al verla, aunque fuese en medio de aquel espejismo. Por fortuna, no llevaba esos ridículos harapos que se ponía en Alexandria, sino su ropa de viaje cotidiana, la que siempre llevaba en sus recuerdos… unos recuerdos que lo asaltaban más a menudo de lo que le habría gustado.

–Pfff… la que faltaba –Merle sí que no tenía dudas sobre su reacción al verla: no le hacía maldita la gracia–. ¿Dices que estoy celoso? ¿Celoso por qué, por ti? Me he tirado tías mucho más jóvenes y tiernecitas que tú en cualquier antro de mala muerte.

Daryl fue a intervenir: podía pasarle por alto a Merle cualquier cosa excepto que la insultase a ella; pero no fue necesario. Ella le respondió con esa sonrisa fría y segura de sí misma que nunca habría imaginado de la antigua Carol, y que la nueva jamás utilizaba salvo cuando quería intimidar a quienes la atacaban.

–No. Estás celoso porque él está vivo y tú no –se acercó a Merle, desafiante–. Tienes envidia porque él es una buena persona y tú jamás lo fuiste. Y sobre todo, te mueres de rabia porque, a pesar de todos tus esfuerzos por machacarlo, ¡él siempre valió, y valdrá, infinitamente más de lo que tú nunca valiste!

Daryl sacudió la cabeza, ahogando una exclamación gutural de fastidio. Debería sentirse halagado –y cierta parte de él sí lo hacía–, por las palabras de Carol sobre él, pero su parte más racional sólo podía pensar en que aquello se estaba desmadrando demasiado. Estaba teniendo alucinaciones sobre no una sino dos de las personas más importantes de su vida, y no sólo eso, sino que éstas estaban empezando a discutir entre sí. "De aquí al loquero, seguro…", se dijo malhumorado.

Merle volvía a contemplarlo con expresión burlona.

–Conmovedor, en serio –comentó hacia él, lleno de sarcasmo–. ¿Es eso lo que crees que ella piensa de ti? –añadió, señalando a Carol con la cabeza–. Pobrecito. Déjame contarte algo: de no haber sido por los caminantes, ella ni te miraría. Si el mundo no se hubiese ido a la mierda, y ella y su marido hubiesen tenido algo más de dinero, ¿sabes lo que habrías sido para ella? El _paleto_ que les corta el césped o que limpia su piscina.

–Cierra el pico… –siseó él, empezando a sentir la familiar rabia bullendo en sus venas.

–Cuando el marido y la cría la "diñaron" (*), se pegó a ti como una lapa, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué crees que fue? ¿Porque te apreciaba, crees que vio en ti algo que nadie más veía? No: era porque sabía que podías mantenerla con vida. Fingió preocuparse por ti, ser tu amiga; todo para que la protegieses. Y al parecer funcionó, ya que mientras otros más fuertes que ella han muerto, ella sigue viva. Y cuando por fin aprendió a manejarse por sí sola, se estrujó la cabeza pensando en qué otro _beneficio_ podía sacarte. Supongo que algo sacaría de ti, por inútil que fueses: peor que el marido no lo podías hacer.

Incrédulo, él miró a Carol. Su seguridad anterior había desaparecido y ahora sólo sacudía repetidamente la cabeza, pálida y temblorosa.

–Eso es mentira… –murmuró con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas. Ya no era la Carol de los últimos tiempos, decidida e independiente: de pronto volvía a ser la de la época en que vivía su marido, aquella callada mujercita que se encogía aterrada cuando le hablaban con una voz más alta de lo normal. Incluso su ropa había cambiado, se parecía más a la que llevaba cuando la conoció, en aquel campamento a las afueras de Atlanta.

–No creas, te admiro… –Habiendo recuperado el dominio de la conversación, Merle se dirigió a ella con arrogancia–. Has jugado tu papel y engañado al idiota de mi hermano igual que lo estás haciendo con los de esa comunidad de subnormales, y cada vez lo haces mejor. Te felicito… Después de todo, de eso va todo esto, de la supervivencia del más apto. Y tú eres de lo más _apta_, aunque sea a base de engañar y manipular.

Carol se echó a llorar, escondiendo la cara entre las manos; y eso ya colmó la paciencia de Daryl.

–Se acabó. ¡Desapareced de una vez! –profirió–. ¡Que os jodan a los dos!

–¿Daryl? –La voz de Aaron aproximándose por el pasillo lo alertó de su presencia. El alejandrino asomó la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta, un poco inquieto– ¿Estás bien?

–Por qué no voy a estarlo –soltó él, un poco más agresivamente de lo que habría querido.

–Es que he oído voces, y… ¿estabas hablando solo?

–¡¿Qué pasa, es que no puedo?! –replicó él, para resoplar arrepentido al instante siguiente. Aaron no tenía la culpa de nada, pero él tenía los nervios demasiado crispados–. Lo siento.

–Da igual –El alejandrino se esforzó por relajar las cosas–. Ya lo dije, estamos todos muy nerviosos. El estar aquí encerrados, y encima sin nada que hacer… Oye, ¿qué tal si miramos por la casa en busca de cosas que llevarnos de vuelta cuando nos vayamos? Es decir… si nos vamos. Cuando nos vayamos –volvió a corregirse, esforzándose por encarar las cosas de forma positiva.

–Eso ya lo hicimos cuando llegamos.

–Sí, pero sólo miramos de forma muy superficial, ya que teníamos prisa por irnos; y sólo buscábamos cosas que nos ayudasen en nuestra huida. Ahora haremos un reconocimiento en condiciones, como los investigadores de las series policíacas cuando tienen una orden de registro… –añadió con una leve sonrisa–. Buscaremos de todo: pilas, linternas, medicinas… cualquier cosa que nos pueda ser mínimamente útil en Alexandria. En fin… –se encogió de hombros–, es una manera como cualquier otra de mantener nuestra mente ocupada y no obsesionarnos.

–Vale –asintió él. Lo de mantener la mente ocupada y no obsesionarse era una idea bastante atractiva.

–Deberíamos pedirle permiso a Eli antes. Después de todo, ésta es como si fuera su casa… y lo que vamos a hacer es meter las narices y revolverlo todo donde ellos están durmiendo.

–Bien, tú ve adelantándote… ahora te alcanzo.

Aaron asintió, un poco más animado: la perspectiva de tener algo que hacer, por trivial que fuese, era una novedad agradable en medio de aquella tediosa y forzada inactividad. Retrocedió, desapareciendo por el pasillo, y Daryl se agachó para recoger las fotos del álbum que se habían desparramado por el suelo. Antes de marcharse, echó otra ojeada a la habitación. Sus fantasmas, aquellas dos personas a las que se había confiado y que le habían decepcionado, aún seguían allí, aunque silenciosos. Merle estaba de pie en una esquina del cuarto, observándolo con desprecio; mientras Carol estaba en otro rincón, lanzándole una mirada tan lastimera que rompía el alma.

–Y vosotros, dejadme en paz –exigió cuando Aaron estuvo a una distancia lo bastante prudencial para no oír su voz–. Ninguno de los dos está aquí, así que dejad de jugar con mi puta cabeza –les advirtió a ambos–. Tú ni siquiera estás vivo, y no te necesito –le escupió a Merle, para a continuación clavar su mirada en Carol–… ni a ti tampoco.

Su hermano entrecerró los ojos, evidentemente ofendido; pero Carol no. Su expresión dejó de ser indefensa y otra vez volvió a ser la Carol de los últimos tiempos, aquella superviviente de mente ágil que usaba su fragilidad como disfraz. Su mirada se hizo más penetrante, burlona y orgullosa a la vez: era la que siempre veía en sus ojos cuando lo pillaba en alguna mentira.

–*–*–*–*–*–

–Señor Rayburn… –oyó hablar a Aaron en el cuarto de estar.

–Os he dicho muchas veces que me llaméis Eli –contestó éste–. Después de todo, ya sois tan habitantes de la casa como nosotros.

–Está bien Eli, Daryl y yo habíamos pensado mirar por la casa de nuevo para buscar cualquier tipo de efectos o materiales que podamos llevarnos cuando por fin salgamos de aquí; pero queríamos contar con su permiso. Implicaría registrar minuciosamente cada habitación, incluyendo en las que duermen ustedes, y… no quisiéramos que lo considerasen una invasión de su intimidad –Aaron planteó el asunto con mucho tacto, más del que habría empleado él, seguro.

–Claro, sin problema… si a ellas no les importa –asintió finalmente el anciano, tras intercambiar una mirada con las dos mujeres, las cuales negaron con la cabeza–. Con todo lo que estáis haciendo por nosotros, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es facilitaros las cosas.

"_Gracias… gracias por ponérmelo fácil_".

–Te lo agradezco, Eli.

–Somos nosotros quienes debemos daros las gracias, muchachos –Rayburn tenía la manía, bienintencionada pero irritante, de llamarles "muchachos", aunque ni siquiera Daryl se había atrevido a corregirle–. Aunque las cosas no hayan salido como pensábamos, os agradecemos que al menos respondieseis a nuestra llamada.

–De nada –sonrió Aaron, pero Daryl habló desde el umbral de la puerta, desde donde había estado escuchando la conversación con los brazos cruzados.

–No nos agradezcan nada hasta que les hayamos sacado de aquí –masculló secamente, incómodo con una gratitud que aún no se había ganado. Pero Eli Rayburn le observó con ojos bondadosos.

–Al menos lo estáis intentando, y eso ya es suficiente.

"_Dijiste que querías empezar de cero. ¿Lo has hecho?"_

"_Lo intento."_

¡¿Por qué no podía quitársela de la cabeza?! Todo lo que quería era dejar de pensar en ella por un maldito segundo, ¿era eso tanto pedir?

Se percató de que Stephanie Rayburn y su hijo le observaban con atención, y cuando ella vio que él le devolvía la mirada abrazó al niño contra ella, algo recelosa. Daryl sabía que esa mujer le tenía algo de miedo, pero no se ofendía: era consciente de que, con su aspecto, su carácter áspero y silencioso y su tendencia a aislarse, la impresión general que solía dar en un primer momento era la de alguien casi tan peligroso como esos cabrones de la W en la frente. De hecho, una de aquellas noches, cuando creían que no estaba escuchando, oyó comentar a las mujeres que si él se hubiera acercado solo a responder a la llamada, no le habrían abierto las puertas de su casa; y que sólo la apariencia más accesible de Aaron les había convencido para confiar en ellos. Aaron escuchó eso también, y lealmente se apresuró a defender a su amigo:

–No deberían juzgar por las apariencias, señoras –les había dicho, algo molesto–. Sé que no es muy extrovertido, pero es una buena persona y le debo la vida. Y si por fin conseguimos salir de aquí y regresar a Alexandria sanos y salvos, será gracias a él.

Un bonito discurso, y que le agradecía, pero que también añadía más presión a la responsabilidad que ya sentía.

Daryl observó al pequeño Robbie, el cual le devolvía la mirada con la fascinación pintada en sus grandes ojos oscuros. Seguramente a él debía parecerle tan interesante como a su madre amenazador. Cuando Stephanie Rayburn vio que miraba a su hijo, lo estrechó aún más contra ella en un ademán protector, posesivo y miedoso a la vez, que le recordó mucho a Carol con Sophia, cuando la conoció en aquel campamento a las afueras de Atlanta, especialmente después de que muriese Ed. Era un gesto muy elocuente, que indicaba que ese niño era todo cuanto le quedaba a aquella mujer… y que lucharía con uñas y dientes para protegerle.

¿Habría sentido Carol ese recelo respecto a él en esa primera época, antes de que Sophia se perdiese? No, no recordaba que le hubiese mirado así en ningún momento. Aunque nunca habían interactuado mucho, al menos hasta que presenció atónito la violencia con que destrozaba el cráneo de su marido muerto, siempre la vio simplemente preocupada por integrarse en aquel grupo, por caer bien a todos… incluyéndole a él. Jamás lo excluyó de dicho grupo, ni siquiera en aquella época en que Merle y él se excluían voluntariamente.

Pero, ¿sería verdad lo que le había escupido su hermano, sobre que ella se le había acercado sólo por interés? No podía, no _quería_ creerlo. Porque de ser cierto, eso significaría que todo lo que habían vivido juntos aquellos dos años, todo lo que sentía por ella, estaría basado en una asquerosa mentira. Podía aceptar que ella no le correspondiese, pero sabía que de alguna forma le importaba… _tenía_ que importarle.

Se sacó del bolsillo del pantalón la pelota de béisbol con cuyo sonido había molestado tanto a Aaron, y se la ofreció al chiquillo. Éste, pese al claro recelo de su madre, se alejó de su abrazo y tomó la pelota con una sonrisa.

–Gracias, señor –dijo educadamente.

Vaya, nadie le llamaba "señor" desde el último juicio al que había tenido que comparecer. Aunque por suerte nunca había llegado a pisar la cárcel –al contrario que su hermano–, el simple hecho de estar siempre con Merle le había hecho meterse en bastantes líos y había pasado más de una noche en los calabozos de una comisaría por trifulcas, perturbar la paz y delitos menores por el estilo.

Intentó responder a la sonrisa del chiquillo y resistió su impulso de acariciarle el cabello: no quería que Stephanie Rayburn se le tirase encima. Al contrario que su madre, Robbie no parecía tenerle el menor miedo, cosa que agradecía: solía decirse que los niños tenían mayor intuición que los adultos y sabían distinguir cuándo alguien era de fiar.

"_¿Por eso te obsesionas en jugarte el cuello por esta gente, para no sentir que los abandonas?_", recordó las palabras de Merle, durante su alucinación. Tal vez fuera así. Él sabía cómo era sentirse abandonado, y no abandonaría a nadie. Aunque se le diera tan mal, aunque la suerte le diese la espalda como hacía casi siempre; intentaría no fallarles. A demasiada gente había fallado ya.

"Tú no acabarás como Sophia, chico…", pensó, fijando su mirada en Robbie Rayburn. "No, si yo puedo evitarlo".

Sin embargo, no le prometería nada a aquel niño. Tampoco a Stephanie: ya había visto antes las esperanzas quebradas en los ojos de otra madre, y era una de las visiones más desgarradoras que había contemplado jamás. No volvería a prometerle nada a ninguna otra persona.

Aquélla era una promesa que sólo se haría a sí mismo.

* * *

(*) Diñarla = morir. Es un término muy coloquial en español de España, que he preferido dejar así porque tanto mi beta como yo hemos considerado que este tipo de jerga sí formaría parte de la forma de hablar de Merle. De nuevo, disculpas por no poder escribir de forma más neutra, y si alguna lectora tiene alguna duda respecto a algún término, puede preguntármela.

* * *

**NA: Hola de nuevo! Este capítulo ha sido particularmente difícil de escribir, no sólo porque he tenido que plantear una situación de aventura que no tenía prevista cuando empecé a escribir este fanfic (sé que han sido párrafos con mucha información y muy densos, ojalá no se les haya hecho aburrido); sino porque ahonda mucho en el carácter del personaje de Daryl, y como todavía estoy aprendiendo a manejarlo, no sabía cómo iba a quedar. De todas maneras, y viendo que había explorado la personalidad de Carol en el capítulo 4 a través de aquella pesadilla y su conversación con Jessie Anderson, no íbamos a discriminar a nuestro cazador favorito.**

**Como sé que él nunca tendría voluntariamente ese tipo de conversación con una persona real, donde le revelase ese tipo de debilidades como su deseo inconsciente de haber tenido una familia feliz, o su rencor hacia Merle porque le abandonase en manos de su padre maltratador siendo niños, pues empleé el mismo recurso que usan en la serie, el de las alucinaciones, así que en realidad toda esa conversación con "Merle" es como si hablase solo, como una reflexión en voz alta. De la misma forma que en el capítulo 8 me inspiré en cierta escena de "Triggerfinger", aquí lo hice con las pertinentes de "Chupacabra" (2x05) y "Home" (3x10).**

**Soy consciente que estoy explorando su faceta más profundamente vulnerable (así como más adelante voy a explorar la faceta más **_**badass**_** de Carol) y… bueno, el fanfiction está para eso también, para experimentar con los personajes, ¿no? **

**De todas formas, dos amigas y fantásticas autoras Carylers de cuyo criterio en cuanto a caracterización dentro de este fandom me fío completamente, Saandritta21 y mi beta DDixonPeletier, me han dado el visto bueno, lo que hace que me sienta un pelín más segura (un millón de gracias a ambas por vuestra ayuda). Igualmente gracias a todas las lectoras que continúan leyendo este fic, y que con su apoyo y comentarios siguen dándome ánimos para escribir. Besos a todas!**

**PD: ¿Alguien adivina por qué los hijos del vigilante se llaman así? Si son auténticas fans de Norman deben saberlo... ;-)**


	10. Hallazgos interesantes

**10\. Hallazgos interesantes**

–La cocina para ti, los cuartos de los chicos para mí. Y quien acabe primero, que se ponga a buscar en el dormitorio de los padres.

–¿Lo de dejarme la cocina es porque soy gay? –bromeó Aaron, y Daryl rodó los ojos. No se sentía de humor para tonterías.

–¿Quieres que cambiemos? –gruñó con impaciencia, y su amigo alzó las manos para mantener la paz.

–No, no. Sólo estaba de broma. La cocina está bien.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y resoplando a la vez, Daryl se metió en la habitación del hijo mayor de los Baxter, ocupada en la actualidad por el señor Rayburn. Ni él ni Aaron buscaban nada en concreto, sólo lo que les entrase por la vista, que fuese un poco de utilidad y cuyo tamaño no fuese excesivo para poder meterlo en una mochila: pilas, aparatos electrónicos pequeños, bombillas, linternas, medicinas difíciles de encontrar normalmente, etcétera. El trampero no sabía si iba a encontrar algo de aquello en el dormitorio de un chico de catorce años, pero todo era probar.

El cuarto de Connor Baxter era el típico de un muchacho de su edad. Estaba decorado con motivos deportivos del D.C. United y en colores deliberadamente oscuros para desmarcarse del estilo infantil que debió ambientarlo apenas unos años atrás. Sobre un anaquel estaban, orgullosamente colocados, los trofeos ganados por el chico con su equipo estudiantil de _soccer_; y en una estantería, junto con algunos cómics y novelas juveniles, había reproducciones de coches en miniatura, del mismo tipo que Daryl habría matado por tener a su edad. Las paredes estaban adornadas con pósters deportivos, de grupos de rock de los cuales él no había oído hablar en su vida y de diversas películas de fantasía, terror y ciencia ficción.

Durante unos minutos estuvo registrando estantes, armarios y cajones, sin encontrar nada fuera de lo común entre las cosas de un adolescente: ropa, calcetines y más calcetines, cuadernos y apuntes escolares escritos con una letra apretujada, un móvil, un ordenador de mesa… En la mesilla de noche, junto con varios aparatos cuya utilidad desconocía, encontró lo primero un poco interesante: una consola de videojuegos portátil, la cual apartó en la mesa de estudio, que estaba junto al ordenador. Después se pasó otro rato peleándose con un montón de cables que parecían todos iguales para encontrar el que correspondía a su cargador de batería. Él ya estaba muy mayor para videojuegos, pero seguro que a Carl le gustaría.

Pese a su minucioso registro, no encontró revistas de chicas desnudas ni nada por el estilo, pero no se sorprendió: no estaba tan desconectado del mundo como para ignorar que ahora –o al menos en el Mundo de Antes de los caminantes–, cualquier material comprometedor de ese tipo se encontraría en forma digital, dentro del ordenador del muchacho. Sin embargo, no pensaba encender ese ordenador, no había nada que le interesase menos. En su época de adolescente, y en la de Merle, sí estaba en forma de publicaciones impresas, y su hermano las escondía en un hueco oculto en el cabecero de su cama.

En uno de los cajones encontró una navaja suiza de ésas multiusos, el típico regalo que todos los padres americanos les hacían a sus hijos cuando "se volvían hombres"; y en una mochila tirada por ahí vio un reproductor de música digital y un mechero.

Un mechero… Pero ni Baxter ni la mujer fumaban; no había visto tabaco por ningún lado en aquella casa, y eso que lo había buscado antes como un desesperado. ¿Tendría la suerte de que…?

Echó un vistazo a la cama de Connor Baxter: salvando las distancias, la calidad y demás, su estructura era bastante parecida a la de Merle y la suya propia en esa época. ¿Tendría también un escondrijo oculto? Si lo tuviese… Se acercó expectante y apartó la almohada de la pulcramente arreglada cama y la tabla que la sostenía por atrás, dejando al descubierto un hueco por el que metió la mano, esperanzado. Aquel hueco estaba oscuro y podría haber de todo en él, incluso arañas o ratas, pero le daba igual. No buscaba revistas eróticas, en aquel momento no estaba para esas cosas: lo que esperaba encontrar respondía a una necesidad muchísimo más urgente.

Su corazón se estremeció de alegría cuando sus dedos percibieron el tacto blando del papel envuelto en plástico, y extrajo un paquete de tabaco viejo pero intacto.

–Sí… –murmuró, conteniéndose para no gritar de entusiasmo. Aquélla era la jodida mejor noticia que había tenido en días; habría querido bendecir a Connor Baxter por no ser tan perfecto como parecía, a su padre por no haberle permitido fumar y obligarle a esconder aquel paquete en ese rincón secreto, y a Aaron por haberle sugerido la idea de hacer aquel registro. Casi le temblaban las manos de la emoción, o puede que fuese la abstinencia de nicotina.

Aun así, resistió la tentación de abrirlo allí mismo y encender uno: no iba a ser tan cabrón de fumar en una casa donde había un niño asmático grave. Y al parecer su dependencia era más psicológica que física, ya que el simple hecho de haber encontrado tabaco lo relajó lo suficiente como para no necesitar encenderlo en ese mismo momento. Había aguantado sin fumar durante días, podría esperar diez minutos más. Acabaría el registro y después se subiría a la azotea de la planta para celebrar el hallazgo con un buen pitillo.

Se guardó el paquete en el bolsillo y, sólo por asegurarse, volvió a meter la mano por el hueco para comprobar si había algo más, pero no: estaba totalmente vacío. Sin embargo, mientras rebuscaba, creyó oír cierto ruido por el pasillo y un escalofrío le subió por la espalda. Se incorporó como un resorte e inmediatamente salió fuera del cuarto para ver si de verdad había alguien o sólo había sido una impresión suya. No parecía haber nadie, pero la sensación de desasosiego se le había aferrado al estómago, subiéndosele hasta la garganta y quemándosela con la antigua pero familiar sensación de miedo.

¿Por qué? En aquella casa estaban seguros, no había caminantes. Además, los caminantes no lo asustaban lo más mínimo, ni siquiera cuando venían en manadas numerosas: como mucho aumentaban aún más, si cabía, su descarga de adrenalina. Y entonces, ¿por qué el oír un simple ruido mientras buscaba en el escondrijo secreto de aquel muchacho lo había puesto tan nervioso?

Se sentó en la cama que había sido de aquel chico y que ahora ocupaba Eli Rayburn, resoplando hondamente; sacó de nuevo aquel paquete de tabaco que llevaba dos años aguardando a que lo abrieran y lo contempló con detenimiento. Antes se había alegrado de que Connor Baxter no fuera tan perfecto, que tuviese aunque fuera aquel secreto. Pero había olvidado que Merle también tenía otros secretos aparte de revistas eróticas, y mucho menos inofensivos que esas revistas o que un inocente paquete de tabaco rubio. Y aquel ruido que había creído escuchar mientras buscaba en ese hueco lo había hecho retroceder en el tiempo a la ocasión en que descubrió aquellos secretos, lo que dio lugar a una escena terrible y que aún le avergonzaba recordar. Un trauma más, otro violento y humillante episodio más en la _deliciosa_ vida familiar de los Dixon.

Debía tener unos doce años por aquel entonces, lo que significaba que Merle debía rondar los dieciocho, y seguramente acababa de salir de una de sus múltiples visitas a los correccionales. El mayor de los Dixon debía andar con cuidado, porque a partir de ahí la próxima infracción le podría costar –como de hecho le acabaría costando– la cárcel de adultos, pero para entonces ya llevaba unos años tratando con sustancias ilegales, algo en lo que no permitía que su hermano pequeño metiese las narices.

_Daryl estaba aburrido, su hermano no estaba y por fortuna su padre se encontraba roncando en su cama a resultas de una de sus continuas borracheras; algo que agradecía, porque cuando Will Dixon dormía, no reparaba en su presencia. Aprovechando también la ausencia de Merle, se coló en la habitación de éste y revolvió en el escondrijo secreto que tenía bajo el cabecero de la cama en busca de una de esas revistas de chicas desnudas que sabía que su hermano poseía y que, aunque hasta entonces nunca le habían interesado, ahora empezaban a atraerle sin saber por qué. En cambio, lo que encontró fue una bolsa transparente conteniendo todo tipo de _cosas_ extrañas: cigarrillos un tanto deformes, pastillas de todas las formas y colores y otra bolsita más pequeña llena de un polvo blanco. _

_A sus doce años, Daryl ya había perdido la inocencia lo suficiente como para saber que aquellos cigarrillos eran de marihuana, las píldoras anfetaminas y otras drogas sintéticas, y que aquel polvillo blanco seguramente era cocaína. Llevaba viendo a Merle trapichear con aquellas cosas durante mucho tiempo y sabía que también consumía, aunque él mismo nunca había llegado a tocar nada de aquello. Intrigado, abrió la bolsa y empezó a examinar su contenido. En su inclinación a admirar e imitar siempre a su hermano mayor –por poco dignas de admiración o imitación que fuesen sus costumbres–, se preguntó si aquellas cosas realmente eran tan malas. Si a Merle le gustaban, seguramente _tenían_ que hacerte sentir bien. Y sentirse bien, sin importar de qué forma fuese, era una idea atractiva, con la vida tan asquerosa que tenían._

_Aunque todo aquello le asustaba un poco, claro. No tenía mechero para encender ninguno de aquellos cigarrillos de maría _–_Will Dixon había desterrado todos los mecheros de la casa después de la muerte de su mujer, y el único que poseía uno era el propio Merle_–; _no se atrevía a tomarse ninguna de aquellas pastillas por temor a que le sentasen mal y le hiciesen vomitar, ni tampoco tenía valor para dibujar en un cristal una línea con aquel polvillo blanco con algún carnet y aspirarla entera por la nariz, como había visto hacer a Merle y a sus amigos. De modo que optó por otra cosa que les había visto hacer con los restos: untó un dedo en la cocaína y se lo introdujo en la boca, frotándose las encías con él. Después se sentó a esperar los supuestos efectos portentosos de aquel polvito mágico, pero no notó nada aparte de un ligero adormecimiento de la boca _–_como con la anestesia de un dentista_– _y un_ _horrible regusto a medicina._

_De repente oyó un ruido a sus espaldas y finalmente percibió una sensación, pero que no era efecto de la cocaína ni mucho menos era agradable: sintió que tiraban de él por el cuello hacia atrás. Por un momento creyó que era su padre y el pánico lo paralizó; pero se relajó un poco cuando vio que era Merle. Lo cual fue un error, se dio cuenta enseguida cuando le vio la cara. Unos segundos después, se planteó que tal vez habría sido mejor que hubiese sido su padre el que le hubiese pillado._

–_¿Qué coño estás haciendo, niñato de mierda? –le siseó su hermano. Le soltó la nuca, pero sólo para agarrarlo por la garganta, y con más fuerza aún._

–_¡Aagghh…! –se quejó, medio ahogándose– ¡M-Merle…! ¡Lo siento, sólo estaba…!_

–_Estabas tocando algo que no es tuyo, eso estabas haciendo. –gruñó agresivamente éste. Sin soltarle el cuello, le empujó hasta estrellarlo en la pared. Su cabeza se golpeó contra el muro, lo que le arrancó un gemido de dolor; y por un instante todo se volvió borroso.– Escúchame bien, chico, porque sólo te lo diré una vez. Esta nena es mía, y no la comparto. –Señaló con la cabeza la bolsa con las drogas.– Como vuelva a verte revolviendo entre mis cosas, te mataré._

_Daryl no contestó: estaba demasiado asustado. Intentaba no llorar, porque sabía que el llanto sólo empeoraría las cosas con Merle, pero seguía sintiendo que se ahogaba y aún le daba vueltas la cabeza por el golpe. Su hermano esbozó una siniestra sonrisa cuando pareció asaltarle una idea repentina:_

–_No, aún mejor… –murmuró; y con la mano que no estaba sujetando su cuello sacó de su bolsillo una navaja automática que desplegó ante los ojos del muchacho, desorbitados por el miedo–. Si vuelvo a verte cerca de esta bolsa, te cortaré los huevos y te convertiré en una auténtica _Darylena_ –fue bajando la mano con la navaja hasta alcanzar la zona en cuestión, llegando a rozarla con el afiladísimo metal–. Es más, si te veo, en cualquier momento, probando alguna cosa de éstas, o me dicen que te han visto haciéndolo; asumiré que es mía y que me la has robado, y te joderé igual. ¿Me has entendido?_

_El niño seguía en silencio, observando a su hermano como si fuese un extraño ser que no reconocía. Aunque Merle solía ser rudo y a menudo se metía con él, casi siempre le trataba bien; y jamás creyó que llegaría un momento en que le daría más miedo que su padre. Pero ahora, tenía que estar conteniéndose para no hacérselo encima de puro terror._

–_Te he hecho una pregunta… ¿me has entendido? –insistió Merle, acercando aún más la navaja contra su pelvis, aunque de forma plana y sin llegar a pincharle._

_Daryl asintió espasmódicamente, entre moqueos y lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas._

–_S-sí…_

–_Bien –repuso Merle, satisfecho, y soltó su cuello y alejó la navaja de él–. Ahora fuera de mi cuarto, nenaza llorica; y más vale que no olvides lo que te he dicho._

_Frotándose el dolorido cuello y aún moqueando, Daryl no perdió tiempo y huyó raudamente del cuarto de su hermano para refugiarse en el suyo, agazapándose en el hueco que había entre su mesilla de noche y la pared como hacía tras cualquiera de los ataques de su padre. Se pasó las manos por la cara tiznada por las lágrimas para limpiárselas, intentando aguantarse y no dejarse llevar por los sollozos, porque Merle le había dicho mil veces que los hombres de verdad no lloraban. Pero aquella vez no lo consiguió, porque a que su padre le hiciese daño ya estaba acostumbrado; pero que se lo hiciese el hermano al que siempre había tomado como modelo era algo nuevo para él, y no acababa de asimilarlo._

Con los años, aquella anécdota quedó un poco en el olvido, pues no fue ni mucho menos lo peor que ocurriría en casa de los Dixon, pero Daryl siempre la tuvo presente de forma inconsciente. A lo largo de su adolescencia y edad adulta, y aunque tuvo varias oportunidades para hacerlo, jamás llegó a probar ninguna sustancia extraña a excepción de unos hongos alucinógenos que ingirió por accidente, al confundirlos con setas comestibles durante una salida que hizo para cazar, y que le provocaron el peor "viaje" de su vida. Aparte de eso, cuando le ofrecían cualquier droga, lo asaltaba el vago recuerdo del roce de la navaja de Merle en su entrepierna y los esfuerzos que tuvo que hacer para no mearse en los pantalones, y automáticamente cualquier curiosidad que pudiera haber tenido por el tema se desvanecía.

–Sabes por qué me porté así contigo aquella vez, ¿verdad? –De nuevo el fantasma de Merle estaba junto a él. Daryl ni se molestó en mirarle: aún sentía las entrañas revueltas por aquel penoso recuerdo.

–Sí. –Jugueteó con el paquete de tabaco entre sus dedos.– Porque eras un cabrón.

Merle se echó a reír, pero ahora no eran las carcajadas de antes, llenas de odiosa suficiencia. Ahora reflejaban más bien amargura.

–Sí, era un cabrón, pero no fue por eso. Vamos, piénsalo un poco más: a pesar de lo que te dijera, no eres un completo borrico. –Se agachó junto a él, intentando provocar una reacción–. No soy el verdadero Merle, sólo la imagen de él que tienes en tu cabeza, así que en tu interior debes saber la respuesta.

Entonces Daryl le observó, clavando sus ojos azules en los de su hermano e intentando descifrar el insondable pozo de secretos que ocultaban.

–Lo hiciste… para protegerme –dijo al final, en voz muy baja.

–Bingo… –asintió él con gesto aprobador–. Por mucho que me joda admitirlo, esa noviecita tuya tiene razón. Sabía que tú podías llegar mucho más lejos de lo que yo nunca llegaría, y no quería que acabases como yo.

Daryl bajó la vista, sacudiendo la cabeza. Aquella maldita "fiebre de cabaña" le estaba obligando a enfrentarse con verdades que le abrumaban demasiado. Todo aquello era demasiado.

–Pensé en llevarte conmigo –reconoció Merle–, pero no podía. Yo mismo sólo era un muchacho, ¿qué iba a hacer, cómo iba a sobrevivir en las calles con un crío a mi cargo, cuando además me la pasaba entrando y saliendo de correccionales? Me dije que esperaría unos años y luego volvería a por ti. Tenía la esperanza de que él se hubiera desahogado lo bastante conmigo y no te jodería tanto como a mí, de que se hubiese calmado… pero veo que no lo hizo.

Daryl volvió a negar con la cabeza, en silencio. Por primera vez, Merle no parecía burlón o arrogante.

–Pero regresé a buscarte… –intentó defenderse–. Eso debe significar algo, ¿verdad?

Él siguió sin decir nada, sólo desvió el rostro, atormentado.

–Lo siento, hermano, en serio –añadió el Merle que tenía a su lado, en un arranque emotivo que jamás habría reconocido en el Merle de verdad–. Cometí errores, sí; y te dejé tirado en el peor momento, pero nunca… nunca quise que te hicieran daño. Supongo que ya es demasiado tarde para hacer nada al respecto, ¿eh? Como dije, la vida es una zorra y uno nunca se da cuenta de las cosas cuando podría arreglarlas.

Aquella visión que tenía al lado había dicho que no era el auténtico Merle sino la representación de él en su mente; y Daryl no sabía si sus palabras eran lo que en el fondo sabía que sentía él, o sólo lo que siempre había deseado que le dijese. Quizás el verdadero Merle, más duro y severo, tenía razón y se estaba volviendo un nenaza sentimental. O tal vez estuviera perdiendo la cabeza, que también podía ser. Si se quedaba mucho más tiempo en esa casa, al final tendrían que sacarlo con una camisa de fuerza.

–Mierda… –siseó y soltó el paquete de tabaco, al darse cuenta de que durante el discurso de su "hermano" lo había estado apretando tanto que había acabado tronchando casi la mitad de los cigarrillos. Miró a su alrededor: "Merle" ya no estaba. De nuevo otro ruidito en el exterior del cuarto atrajo su atención, y éste ya era un ruido claramente real, nada de impresiones dudosas.– Tú, chico, deja ya de espiar.

La cabeza coronada de rizos oscuros de Robbie Rayburn se asomó por el hueco de la puerta, algo avergonzado.

–¿Puedo entrar, señor?

–Daryl.

–¿Qué?

–Soy Daryl, no "señor". Y ésta es tu casa más que la mía, así que haz lo que quieras.

El chiquillo se sentó junto a él en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en el colchón de la cama, observándolo con ojos cautelosos mientras Daryl fingía no darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

–¿Con quién estabas hablando? –le preguntó el niño.

–Con nadie –repuso él secamente, esforzándose por no mirarle.

–Yo a veces hablo con mi papá –confesó Robbie, sin parecer reparar en la indiferencia con que el adulto recibía sus intentos por entablar conversación–. Lo perdimos en el camino hasta llegar aquí, nos salvó de los monstruos. Mamá y el abuelo dicen que está en el cielo, pero yo vi cómo se lo _comían_. –Había algo horrible en la aceptación con que el muchacho hablaba de ello. Ningún niño pequeño debería tener que ver algo así.

–Intentaba protegerte. –Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió.

–A mi mamá no le gustas –comentó Robbie–. Te tiene miedo. Es tonta.

–Ella también quiere protegerte. Se preocupa por ti. Es lo que todos los padres hacen por sus hijos… –dijo, pensando en Rick con Carl y Judith y en Carol con Sophia. Pero tras unos segundos, añadió en voz baja–. O deberían.

–Ese sitio al que el señor Aaron dijo que queríais llevarnos…

–Alexandria –informó él.

–¿Cómo es?

Daryl se encogió de hombros.

–No está mal, supongo; al menos para un chico como tú. Calles abiertas, aire libre, mucho sitio. Es un lugar seguro para tu familia y para ti… y encontrarás niños de tu edad con los que jugar.

Robbie parecía encontrar la perspectiva emocionante.

–¿Y no tendré que comer más atún? –Daryl no pudo evitar que la pregunta le provocase una sonrisa.

–Sólo cuando te lo diga tu madre, pero hay más cosas. Carne, pan… refrescos…

–¿Y dulces? –inquirió el niño, ilusionado.

–Claro –asintió él–. Conozco a alguien que hace galletas caseras con trocitos de chocolate, las mejores del mundo… o eso dicen.

Lo cierto era que no podía hablar por experiencia propia, ya que nunca las había probado, más por falta de curiosidad que de oportunidad. Él nunca había sido muy aficionado a los dulces, y aunque Carol a menudo reservaba para el grupo una parte de las hornadas de galletas que hacía para el resto de los vecinos de la comunidad, él nunca había tomado ninguna. En el fondo le disgustaban todos esos gestos hipócritas a los que ella se forzaba para congraciarse con los alejandrinos –cocinar galletas, vestirse con esa ropa ridícula–, y una parte de él pensaba que, si alguna vez comía de aquellas galletas, era como si él también participase de esa farsa.

Habría sido distinto si ella se las hubiese ofrecido personalmente, le costaba negarse a nada que ella le pidiera. Pero nunca lo hizo.

Los ojos de Robbie se iluminaron ante la idea de las galletas.

–Galletas de chocolate… –murmuró arrobado, como si ya las estuviera saboreando–. Y ese alguien, ¿querría hacerlas para mí?

–Claro –asintió él–. Es… amiga mía. Es… es muy simpática, y le encantan los críos. Te caerá bien.

El chiquillo se acercó más a él, y le agarró la parte de abajo del chaleco.

–Nos llevarás a ese sitio, ¿verdad, Daryl? –le preguntó, un poco ansiosamente– No dejarás que nos coman los monstruos.

Él no quería mirar a los ojos de ese niño, llenos de esperanza. Se había hecho el propósito de no prometerle nada a nadie más que a sí mismo. No más responsabilidad, no más culpabilidad abrasadora si fracasaba. "No prometas nada"… Pero el pequeño aguardaba una respuesta.

–Lo… intentaré –musitó a su pesar, con la vista perdida en la pared de enfrente.

–¿Daryl? –Aaron apareció en la puerta, cargado con una bolsa de tela llena de cosas– Ah, Robbie, estabas aquí. Tu madre te está buscando. –El niño se levantó como un resorte, algo alarmado.

–Voy. –Y salió apresuradamente para tranquilizarla cuanto antes y evitar la posible regañina– ¡Adiós, Daryl! –El aludido se limitó a levantar una mano para despedirlo.

–¿Qué tal el registro? –le preguntó Aaron en cuanto se quedaron solos.

–Regular… –repuso el cazador–. Se me da mejor buscar cosas vivas al aire libre.

–No pasa nada, es difícil encontrar nada útil en los dormitorios de unos chicos. En las cocinas hay muchas más cosas interesantes –informó contento, y abrió la bolsa para enseñarle sus hallazgos: una linterna, varios paquetes de pilas, bombillas, una báscula, un par de cajas de cerillas, una pequeña bombona de camping gas para barbacoas…–Y la joya de la corona –anunció, mientras sacaba un cacharro metálico algo polvoriento que parecía una rotativa de prensa en miniatura, accionada con una manivela.

–¿Y eso qué es?

–¿Cómo que qué es? ¿No te acuerdas de lo que comentó Eric la primera vez que viniste a cenar a casa? –Aaron parecía entusiasmado– ¡Es una máquina de pasta fresca! Qué casualidad que la mujer de Baxter tuviese una aquí, ¿eh? Está algo vieja y habrá que limpiarla y comprobar que funciona, pero yo creo que sí. La señora Neudermyer se va a poner como loca cuando se la llevemos.

–Genial… –murmuró Daryl, sarcástico–. Merece la pena el estar pudriéndonos aquí, sólo para esto.

–Oye, intento ser positivo, ¿vale? –Aaron frunció el ceño ante la fría recepción de Daryl ante sus buenas noticias– ¿Y qué has encontrado tú?

–Poca cosa, ya te lo he dicho –Señaló con la cabeza sus hallazgos, en la mesa de trabajo del chico Baxter. Aaron se acercó a la mesa e, ignorando el resto de objetos, tomó la consola portátil, emocionado como un chiquillo.

–¡Dios, es una PSP! –Pero Daryl fue más rápido y se la arrebató de las manos.

–Es para Carl.

–Pero hasta que se la llevemos, puedo usarla yo… –rogó el alejandrino.

–Podrías romperla, y no sabemos si el cargador funciona. Esto no se toca.

–A veces eres de lo más "simpático", ¿sabes? –rezongó Aaron, pero ya no protestó más. Había decidido no arriesgarse a abusar de la escasa paciencia del arquero, al menos por temas triviales como ése. Ignorando el comentario, Daryl salió de la habitación de Connor y se dirigió a la del hermano pequeño; y Aaron le siguió.

La habitación de Murphy Baxter, al igual que la de su hermano, no se diferenciaba mucho de la de cualquier chico de su edad. El tema principal de su decoración era una ecléctica mezcla entre pasado y futuro, donde los dinosaurios convivían con cohetes espaciales. No tenía tantos cacharros electrónicos como su hermano mayor, pero sí tenía una infinidad de piezas de Lego, una pizarra llena de números y dibujos medio emborronados, y un mueble estantería con un montón de libros infantiles ocupando dos anaqueles. En aquel lugar de ambientación infantil desentonaban las pertenencias de la señora Hickey, la actual ocupante del cuarto: una Biblia, unas gruesas gafas para leer y un crucifijo.

Daryl observó a su alrededor, consciente de que allí encontrarían aún menos cosas útiles que en el dormitorio de su hermano. En uno de los estantes, medio escondido entre mil cosas, había un _walkie_ _talkie_, pero no serviría de nada sin su compañero, y además esos aparatos de juguete no tenían apenas alcance.

–Me gustaría llevarle algo también a la niña… –murmuró, refiriéndose a Judith–, pero aquí ya no tienen juguetes para bebés. –Era cierto: no había muñecos, ni peluches, ni nada que pudiese interesarle a la hija de su mejor amigo.

–Llévale uno de esos libros. –sugirió Aaron, al cual ya se le había pasado el enojo. Daryl frunció el ceño, extrañado por el comentario.– Sí, ya sé que no sabe leer, pero seguro que le gustan los dibujos. A la mayoría de niños de esa edad les encanta mirar las ilustraciones de los libros, aunque no puedan leer el texto.

Con una mueca que indicaba que no encontraba la idea mal del todo, Daryl se aproximó al estante donde Murphy Baxter tenía sus cuentos. Los había de todo tipo: novelas pre-juveniles en formato bolsillo, con más texto que ilustraciones; pero también historias infantiles encuadernadas en cartón duro, con portadas de colores brillantes, y que su propietario había conservado a pesar de haberse hecho demasiado mayor para seguir leyéndolos.

–¿Cuál le llevo? –inquirió Daryl, indeciso; y Aaron se encogió de hombros.

–Pfff, no sé, el que más rabia te dé. Cualquiera que tenga poco texto y muchos dibujos.

Daryl comenzó a revisar los dos estantes en busca de un libro con ilustraciones suficientemente llamativas como para interesar a la pequeña Judith. En otras circunstancias, no habría perdido el tiempo con cosas tan tontas, pero ahora tiempo era lo único que le sobraba. Los libros infantiles eran algo que resultaba más ajeno aún en su propia infancia que las tarjetas de cumpleaños, casi podía decir que era la primera vez en su vida que veía obras como aquéllas.

Descartó libros de cerditas, de conejitos, de pingüinos, de niñas exploradoras, de dinosaurios y uno llamado "_Donde viven los monstruos"_: pese a que los dibujos se veían interesantes, dudaba que Rick aprobase que le regalara a su hija un libro sobre "monstruos". De repente uno de los volúmenes atrajo su atención y lo extrajo de su lugar, examinándolo atentamente. No estaba en perfectas condiciones, las esquinas se veían deterioradas y algunas hojas estaban un poco sueltas, pero aparte de eso parecía estar entero.

Entretanto, Aaron daba también vueltas por la habitación, buscando aunque fuese algún juguete a pilas para sacárselas; pero luego desistió ante la idea de que las pilas usadas acababan deteriorándose con el tiempo, aunque no estuviesen descargadas del todo.

–Oye, creo que me voy a buscar a la habitación de los Baxter –dijo, mientras estaba de espaldas a Daryl–. Luego me dices si has encontrado algo aquí, ¿vale?… ¿Daryl? –se giró, ante la falta de respuesta de su compañero.

El aludido continuaba de pie, con el libro que había sacado del anaquel entre las manos. Se había quedado completamente inmóvil, agarrándolo con fuerza, y lo contemplaba con una mirada perdida y a la vez intensa, como si en él hubiese mucho más de lo que se percibía a simple vista. Intrigado, Aaron se le acercó, y su preocupación aumentó cuando vio que tenía los ojos algo brillantes… húmedos por las lágrimas.

–Daryl, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Éste siguió sin contestar, y lleno de curiosidad, Aaron echó un vistazo al volumen que había provocado un efecto tan poderoso en su compañero. Era delgado y con tapas duras de cartón brillante; y la portada mostraba el dibujo de un oso con gabardina, bufanda y sombrero.

–Sólo es… un cuento infantil –murmuró el alejandrino, sin poder explicarse por qué un libro de apariencia tan inofensiva había producido tal reacción en aquel duro y templado cazador. ¿Tal vez algo relacionado con su infancia? Él no conocía muchos detalles, pero tenía la impresión de que no había sido muy fácil–. ¿Quieres llevarle ése? Creo que no tiene demasiados dibujos. –Buscó él mismo en los anaqueles y sacó un par mucho más coloridos, protagonizados por un elefantito con corona–. Mira, llévale éstos mejor.

–¿…Qué? –Daryl parpadeó, pareciendo salir por fin de su extraño trance.– Sí, vale. –Tomó los dos álbumes ilustrados, pero sin soltar el otro, el del oso.

–Te decía que iba a ir a la habitación de los Baxter a mirar –repitió Aaron, aliviado al verle volver a la normalidad–. ¿Me acompañas? –Pero él sacudió la cabeza.

–Ve tú, yo voy a guardar esto –señaló los libros–, y subiré a tomar el aire un rato. Ya he tenido bastante búsqueda por hoy. Si quieres que te ayude, seguiremos mañana… después de todo, no tenemos prisa.

–Bueno, como quieras.

De vuelta en su propia habitación, Daryl guardó todas las cosas que había encontrado en un macuto de tela que podría llevarse con facilidad si algún día salían de allí, y que no le costaría transportar en el caso de una huida rápida. Envolvió la consola portátil junto a su cargador en un paño limpio para protegerla de los golpes, y otro tanto hizo con los libros, aunque embalándolos por separado. Después cerró el macuto y, tomando el paquete de tabaco y el mechero, se subió a la azotea. Ahora sí necesitaba ese cigarrillo, más que nunca.

No era lo que realmente necesitaba, claro. Lo que de verdad necesitaba era salir de allí… salir de allí y _verla_ de nuevo. Pero se conformaría con el cigarrillo.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Carol se inclinó para examinar la lámina enmarcada que estaba colgada en una de las paredes de la armería. La imagen mostraba a un hombre con un arpa en una mano, caminando apresuradamente y tomando con la otra mano la de una mujer por un camino iluminado en medio de una oscuridad casi total. Por debajo, un montón de cabezas y torsos humanos pintados en rojo se alzaban hacia ellos, intentando atraparlos con expresiones retorcidas por el odio y el sufrimiento. Por un momento, le recordaron a caminantes.

–¿Qué es esto, alguna escena de la _Divina Comedia_? –Olivia le echó un vistazo y meneó la cabeza, sonriendo.

–No exactamente. Representa la leyenda de Orfeo y Eurídice. Orfeo era el músico más famoso de los mitos griegos, y esa mujer era Eurídice, su amada –señaló al cuadro–. Cuando Eurídice murió y su alma fue arrastrada a los infiernos, él la siguió para intentar rescatarla. Es una historia preciosa.

–¿Preciosa? –se extrañó Carol.

–Bueno, a mí me encantaría que un hombre me quisiese tanto como para bajar al infierno sólo por mí –Olivia se encogió de hombros–. Quiero decir, ¿qué prueba de amor puede haber mayor que eso?

–Creo que eres demasiado romántica, y ésa es una historia tan fantasiosa como cualquier otra. –Carol echó un disimulado vistazo a la vitrina de las armas, mientras su compañera alejandrina abría el arcón frigorífico y se inclinaba sobre él para rebuscar entre la multitud de bolsas almacenadas en su interior. Extrajo una de ellas, que contenía unas pocas barritas rectangulares de color marrón, la sacudió para sopesarla y frunció el ceño al notarla tan ligera.

–Humm… ¡está usted en un buen lío, señorita! –exclamó hacia una sorprendida Carol.

–¿…Qué? –sonrió ésta, disimulando su inquietud interior. ¿Se habrían dado cuenta de que faltaban armas, habrían descubierto su doble juego?– ¿Y eso por qué?

–Desde que llegasteis tus amigos y tú, han bajado drásticamente las reservas de chocolate, estamos bajo mínimos. ¡Y la culpa es tuya y de esas galletas tan increíbles que haces!

–¡Ah! –Carol dejó escapar una risita tonta, que en realidad se debía al alivio y a la liberación de la tensión.

–Sin contar con que estoy volviendo a ganar peso por primera vez desde que estoy aquí –añadió su compañera con un cómico mohín enfurruñado–. Debería estar prohibido cocinar tan bien.

–Si quieres, puedo dejar de hacerlas –ofreció ella medio en broma.

–¡No lo quiera Dios! Si haces eso la gente se amotinará. Han aceptado sin quejarse que les restrinjan el alcohol o el tabaco, pero no les podemos quitar tus galletas. Son adictivas… por desgracia para mí.

–Bien, pues por un lado me alegro… y por otro te pido disculpas.

–Es broma, tonta –dijo desenfadadamente la alejandrina–. Mira, debo bajar al sótano; tengo atrasado el inventario de bombillas, pilas y demás repuestos para el hogar. Tardaré un buen rato, así que no te preocupes por mí. Como siempre, coge lo que necesites –señaló el arcón–. Ya sabes dónde está todo, especialmente ahora que vienes todos los días.

–Gracias –le contestó ella con otra sonrisa–. Si me da tiempo, llevaré las cosas a casa y luego volveré para ayudarte con el inventario.

–Como quieras, eres un cielo –le agradeció la mujer.

–Olivia –la detuvo Carol, antes de que se fuese–. ¿Cómo acabó la historia de Orfeo y Eurídice, tuvo un final feliz? ¿Consiguió él rescatarla del infierno? –La mirada de su compañera se apagó un poco.

–No.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, la afectada sonrisa de Carol desapareció. Le gustaba Olivia: era amable y accesible; pero sobre todo, confiada. Tras cierto tiempo cultivando su amistad, ya llegaba al punto de dejarla sola en aquella habitación tan importante, con el arcón frigorífico con comida en un lado… y una extensa vitrina repleta hasta los topes de armas en el otro, bajo la que había un par de baúles llenos de pistolas automáticas, Rugers, Kel-Tecs de 9 milímetros y otras similares. Sobraba decir que lo que a ella le interesaba estaba en el segundo rincón, aunque nunca lo habría sospechado nadie. Delante de los demás, jamás prestaba la menor atención a aquella vitrina, como si no existiera; sólo preocupada por ingredientes y enseres de cocina. Sin embargo, cuando se quedaba sola, como ahora…

Se plantó frente al mueble de las armas y examinó su contenido con gesto crítico al igual que todos los días, como alguien que abriera una nevera para decidir qué sabor de helado tomaría como _snack_ de medianoche. Ya tenía automáticas y semiautomáticas de sobra, al igual que munición para todas ellas. Había pasado cierto tiempo desde la primera vez que hurtase un par de aquellas durante la fiesta de bienvenida de Deanna con todo tipo de precauciones, y reconocía que se había _relajado_ un poco en ese tema; de hecho, ahora entendía a esas amas de casa aburridas que acababan cayendo en la cleptomanía en los centros comerciales: estaban tan a mano… Pero lo que le hacía falta eran fusiles, rifles, armas de mayor calibre. Éstas también estaban a su disposición, pero, al contrario que las primeras, eran mucho más difíciles de sacar de allí por su tamaño.

Carol se había planteado acudir de noche como la primera vez durante aquella fiesta, pero era demasiado arriesgado: no por el peligro de que la descubrieran los alejandrinos –aunque la casa de Deanna fuese vecina de aquélla–, sino por la posibilidad de que su propia gente la viera saliendo de casa injustificadamente y a horas intempestivas. De modo que había optado por otra solución, a priori aún más temeraria, pero que por el momento le había dado buenos resultados: envolvía bien el arma en trapos y bolsas para ocultar su forma característica, escogía del arcón de la comida longanizas, barras de salchichón o algún otro embutido alargado, y lo sacaba todo junto en una bolsa larga, con la mayor naturalidad y delante de las narices de los demás. Ya lo había hecho tres veces y aún no la habían pillado, pero tampoco era bueno tentar demasiado a la suerte. Rebuscó entre la fila de armas de la vitrina. Si pudiese encontrar alguna recortada que no ocupase mucho espacio y que pudiese "colar" en la bolsa de la comida…

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose la sobresaltó y rápidamente se apartó de la vitrina, conteniendo una maldición. ¿Sería Olivia, a la que se le hubiera olvidado algo? Pero no: era un joven de nariz algo aguileña y cabellos rubios, que caminaba apoyándose sobre un bastón. Eric, el compañero de Aaron.

–Ah… –Parecía tan sorprendido de verla allí como ella misma lo estaba de verlo a él–. Perdón, creía que no había nadie. Como he visto a Olivia bajando al sótano… Carol, ¿verdad?

–Así es –Ella había recuperado enseguida la sangre fría y le alargó la mano con su típica sonrisa "social", y el joven se la estrechó en un gesto casi automático– ¿Cómo está tu tobillo?

–Bien, gracias. Bueno, aún me queda para poder correr una maratón, pero estoy mejor. O al menos, eso espero: como ya no está Pete para mirármelo…

–Estarás perfecto con un poco más de reposo y ejercicios simples de rehabilitación –le aseguró ella–. No necesitas a Pete para nada. –Nadie lo necesitaba, pensó.

–Ya.

Carol dudó antes de abordar el siguiente tema, más delicado que el primero, pero decidió que una vecina solícita también hablaría de ello:

–Y de lo otro… ¿cómo estás? –El semblante de Eric se volvió más serio.

–Bien, bien… teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, claro. Optimista, pero también algo preocupado. Expectante, en realidad. Contando los días que pasan e intentando no obsesionarme, aunque a veces me cuesta un poco.

En otras palabras, que se estaba muriendo por dentro, aunque intentase disimularlo. Y eso era algo que ella comprendía.

–Están bien –Le apretó cariñosamente un brazo, intentando reconfortarlo con el mismo razonamiento que Rick había empleado con ella aquella mañana–, seguro que lo están. Todavía es pronto, y hay un montón de razones por las que…

–Sí, sí; ya lo sé. Deanna dice lo mismo, y la verdad… estoy cansado de escuchar las mismas malditas excusas –terminó en tono hosco, sin poder esconder su amargura. Después se dio cuenta de que se le había escapado–. Lo siento, tú… tú no tienes la culpa.

–No pasa nada. –Ella le quitó importancia– ¿Querías algo?

Eric titubeó.

–Eeeh… de hecho, sí. He visto, euh… ratones en casa, y quería ver si podríais dejarme veneno o alguna ratonera para deshacerme de ellos. Creo que estaban en el cobertizo de fuera, con las herramientas de jardinería. ¿Podrías… ir a buscarme algo? Iría yo, pero eso está lleno de trastos, y con el tobillo así…

–Supongo que no habría problema, pero la verdad es que no domino mucho esa zona, es cosa de Olivia –admitió ella–. Ella está ocupada y no quiero molestarla… puede que yo tarde un poco.

–¡Bien! Quiero decir… –se corrigió enseguida–, que no me importa esperar.

–Vale… –asintió Carol, lanzando una mirada de sospecha antes de salir. Eric intentaba parecer tranquilo, pero no podía disimular su impaciencia. "Realmente no puedes esperar para quedarte solo, ¿verdad?".

Obviamente ni se acercó al cobertizo. Después de cerrar la puerta tras ella, se quedó allí, contó hasta cinco y volvió a entrar con rapidez, sin llamar ni advertir de ninguna forma de que lo hacía:

–Bueno, ¿qué pasa aquí? –se encaró con Eric al verle delante de la vitrina de las armas en una posición idéntica a la que ella había estado unos minutos atrás. Éste se sobresaltó al verse pillado con las manos en la masa.

–¡Oh! Eh… Carol…

–Un poco grande para cazar ratones, ¿no te parece? –Señaló con la cabeza el fusil que Eric tenía entre las manos. Éste bajó la vista y no contestó.– ¿Para qué quieres eso?

–Es que… no me siento muy seguro ahora que Aaron se ha ido, y he oído que ya ha habido un par de intrusiones de los errantes dentro de los muros… de modo que…

–Ya, y ahora me cuentas una de indios. –Se aproximó más a él, inflexible–. Eric, quiero la verdad.

Éste no contestó, limitándose a agachar la cabeza con gesto atormentado, y entonces ella comprendió.

–Dios mío… –murmuró, consternada–. ¿Estás pensando en… salir a buscarles?

–¡No lo soporto más, Carol! –confesó el joven con vehemencia– Cada día, cada noche, es una completa agonía; cada segundo preguntándome si Aaron está vivo o muerto… No puedo dormir, no puedo comer, ¡no puedo vivir! No tienes la menor idea de la tortura que es esto.

En realidad, ella sí lo sabía. Lo sabía _muy_ bien.

–Pero, ¿piensas ir solo?

–¿Y qué otra cosa voy a hacer? Tus amigos no quieren ni oír hablar de enviar otra expedición, ni siquiera para rescatar a uno de los suyos.

–Eso no es justo –replicó ella–. Con esa gente marcada rondando por ahí, salir fuera es más peligroso que nunca. No tienes derecho a exigirles que arriesguen sus vidas.

–Bueno, pues por eso voy a hacerlo yo.

Ella se echó el cabello hacia atrás con las manos, resoplando exasperada, y sacudió la cabeza. Cada vez sentía más indignación.

–Es… ¡es la idea más estúpida e imprudente que he oído en mi vida! –le increpó– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas planeando esta barbaridad? –Él la observó con desconcierto.

–¿Planeando?

–Me imagino que algo así, llevarás un tiempo preparándolo en secreto. –Se cruzó de brazos.– Llevarás varios días viniendo aquí para hacer acopio de armas sin que se den cuenta… te habrás hecho con un mapa de Stafford y lo habrás estudiado al dedillo, marcando todas las zonas de riesgo y posibles rutas de escape… y habrás conseguido un vehículo que nadie eche de menos, ¿no es así?

Eric sacudió la cabeza, aturdido.

–A decir verdad, no… Sólo sentí el impulso y vine a por un arma para salir cuanto antes. Ya he aguantado suficiente tiempo sin hacer nada.

Carol entrecerró los ojos.

–Así que no has hecho nada de eso. ¿Te has creído que eres Rambo o algo así? Y encima, con el tobillo todavía débil, que ni siquiera podrás correr… –lo señaló con gesto de desaprobación–. Déjame que te diga lo que vas a conseguir: que te maten. Y aun en el mejor de los casos, que consiguieses encontrarlos y estuvieran bien, para ellos sólo serías un estorbo, un _lastre_.

Él miró hacia el suelo, cabizbajo, y consciente de que, pese al tono duro de sus palabras, ella tenía razón.

–Esto es lo que vamos a hacer –continuó Carol, con la severidad de una institutriz alemana–. Vas a devolver esas armas donde estaban –dijo, mientras le quitaba de las manos el fusil y la munición sin que él se resistiera, y los colocaba en su sitio–. Sí, la que tienes ahí atrás también –Suspirando resignado, Eric se sacó el revólver que había escondido en la parte de atrás de la cinturilla de sus pantalones y se lo entregó–. Y ahora volverás a tu casa y vas a tener paciencia, esperarás como un buen chico y te mantendrás a salvo, para que cuando Aaron regrese te encuentre de una pieza… y sobre todo, _vas a dejar de fastidiarme_.

–¿Fastidiarte? –Eric parpadeó sorprendido– ¿En qué iba a fastidiarte a ti que yo…?

–¡Se lo diré a Deanna! –le amenazó ella, con un gesto similar al ataque de una cobra– Mejor dicho: se lo contaré a Rick. Él hace todo lo que yo le digo, ¿sabes? –presumió, consciente de su exageración– Y te encerrará por ladrón si se lo pido. Y te juro que lo haré, a menos que te vayas a tu casa y te olvides de esto.

Eric entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó una mirada de agravio.

–No eres tan simpática como quieres hacer creer.

–Me partes el corazón –se burló ella con sarcasmo–. Ya me agradecerás algún día que te haya salvado la vida.

Reconociendo su derrota y apoyándose aún sobre su bastón, Eric se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse, pero antes dijo con tono resentido:

–Si me hubieras cubierto las espaldas con esto, habría podido ayudar también a tu amigo Daryl… pero no debe importarte mucho lo que le pase.

–Largo de aquí –susurró ella, conteniendo su rabia. Eric cerró tras de sí con un portazo.

Una vez sola, Carol se permitió relajarse un poco, apoyándose sobre el arcón y emitiendo un suspiro de alivio pero descorazonado a la vez. Eric le daba un poco de lástima: se veía buena persona y estaba claro que quería apasionadamente a su novio. Pero, lesionado como estaba, no podía contar con él –habría sido justo lo que le había dicho, lo que ella misma había sido tiempo atrás: un _lastre_–; y tampoco podía permitir que siguiese adelante con aquello: aunque comprendía lo que lo había movido a hacerlo mejor que nadie, hacía peligrar sus propios planes.

Pero, y más que ninguna otra cosa, no podía consentir que aquel pobre chico se arrojase a los tiburones en Stafford aún medio impedido, y apenas armado con un miserable fusil y una porquería de semiautomática. No habría durado ni un par de horas allí, y si al final Aaron volvía para descubrir que su pareja había muerto, ¿cómo habría podido mirarle a la cara? No más muertes sobre su conciencia, por favor. Ya había tenido suficientes de ésas para atormentarle durante el resto de su vida.

Aun así, Eric no podía saber que lo hacía por él. Carol entendía su rencor, su frustración: le estaba impidiendo ayudar a la persona que más quería. Pero de todas formas, su último ataque le había acertado en un punto débil.

"_Habría podido ayudar a tu amigo Daryl… pero no debe importarte mucho lo que le pase_". Lo que le dolía no era que Eric pensase así, sino que probablemente Daryl también se había marchado con la misma idea. Sacudió la cabeza, desalentada, y arrojó el arma que le había quitado a Eric junto con las demás.

De nuevo se puso a rebuscar, ya había perdido mucho tiempo y si subía Olivia se preguntaría qué hacía allí todavía. Sin embargo, no llevaba ni un minuto intentando decidirse por el arma que se llevaría, cuando oyó más voces masculinas al otro lado de la puerta. Exasperada y mordiéndose la lengua para no lanzar un gruñido de frustración, retrocedió de nuevo hasta volver a colocarse al lado del arcón frigorífico. Estaba claro que aquel día no la dejarían tranquila.

–…Y entonces, ¡va el tío y nos suelta que no había ninguna cura en Washington! –comentaba Abraham mientras entraba junto a Tobin– Que todo había sido una puta patraña para que le llevásemos allí y le hiciésemos de niñera mientras tanto.

–Vaya… –Tobin sacudió la cabeza–. Me imagino que eso debió dejarte frío.

–¿Frío? Por poco me lo cargo allí mismo. Tiene suerte de estar vivo…

–Pero creo que ahora os lleváis bien.

–Qué remedio; era eso o cargármelo del todo. Estamos en el mismo bando, ¿no? Aunque es un poco rarito… bueno, raro de cojones; se disculpó. Y además, le echó bastantes huevos ayudando a Tara, así que… –Por fin los dos repararon en su presencia, y Abraham la saludó– Ah, hola Carol. –Ella le devolvió el saludo:

–Hola –Y luego se obligó a añadir, algo cohibida–. Buenos días, Tobin.

–Buenos días –respondió éste en tono neutro, observándola con cautela. Durante aquellos días transcurridos desde el encontronazo del alejandrino con Daryl y la marcha de éste, ella había evitado a Tobin de todas las formas posibles, siendo su única interacción con él a la hora del almuerzo, mientras le servía la comida. E incluso en esas ocasiones, apenas hablaba dos palabras con él: saludos, comentarios relativos al plato del día y poco más. Aquélla era la primera vez que se encontraban fuera de aquel contexto, y no se sentía nada cómoda.

Ambos hombres se dirigieron al baúl que había bajo la vitrina de las armas; habían acudido a recoger munición para asegurar la protección de la cuadrilla de construcción para los próximos días frente a los ataques de caminantes… y quién sabía si de alguien más.

–Vaya, ¿no te parece que hay menos armas que antes? Es como si el montón hubiera bajado –comentó Abraham a su compañero de cuadrilla, y Carol sintió que un escalofrío le subía por la columna, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

–¿En serio? –Tobin echó un vistazo al baúl, sin excesivo interés–. Yo lo veo igual.

–Deberíais llevar un recuento de estas cosas –aconsejó el primero, y por fortuna el tema no pasó de ahí. Además, ella tenía otras cuestiones por las que preocuparse. Abraham seguía concentrado en su tarea de reunir munición, mientras Tobin y ella trataban de aguantar el tipo como podían en aquella situación tan incómoda. Carol intentaba rehuir su mirada todo lo posible, pero el interés con que él la observaba no se lo ponía fácil.

–Mmm, ¿qué es esto? –oyeron la voz de Abraham mientras revolvía en el baúl, junto a las municiones–. Vaya _juguetito_ tenéis aquí.

El comentario atrajo la atención de ambos, y se acercaron para ver lo que había despertado la curiosidad de su amigo. Abraham sostenía entre sus manos un objeto similar en aspecto a unos prismáticos, pero de un solo ojo y de unos quince centímetros de largo.

–¿Un objetivo de cámara? –se extrañó Carol– ¿Qué hace en el baúl de las armas?

–No es un objetivo de cámara –la contradijo su compañero pelirrojo–. Es un visor térmico, y de los mejores: un _Elcan Specter_. Distingue calor y movimiento a un rango de hasta quinientos metros. Esta monada vale más de diez mil pavos… bueno, _valía_, cuando usábamos dinero.

–Debieron dejárselo aquí los militares que nos evacuaron desde Washington –supuso Tobin.

–Tener esta joya aquí olvidada y sin usar… –Abraham sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación, y su compañero intentó defenderse.

–No sabíamos que estaba aquí, es la primera vez que lo veo; ni Olivia tampoco. Y si ella lo ha visto, apuesto a que ni sabe lo que es. –Pero Carol se lo arrebató de las manos a Abraham y lo observó con desdén.

–Qué más da, no sirven para detectar caminantes. Su temperatura corporal es demasiado fría como para localizarlos con estos cacharros. –Se dio cuenta de que Tobin la miraba un poco sorprendido por su firme y seco comentario, y se esforzó por volver a su papel con una sonrisa bobalicona– Al menos, eso oí por la tele… cuando empezó todo esto.

–Tienes razón, pero creo que los equipos de evacuación los empleaban mucho para encontrar supervivientes escondidos. A Daryl y Aaron les habría venido bien, si hubiésemos sabido antes que estaba aquí. Bueno, la próxima vez se lo daremos cuando vuelvan –Consciente de la intranquilidad de Carol ante el asunto, Abraham sonrió hacia ella intentando animarla–. Porque van a volver, ¿vale?

Ella le devolvió la misma sonrisa artificial de siempre.

–Sí, ya lo sé –Volvió a inclinarse sobre el baúl y colocó otra vez el visor donde estaba, al lado de otros prismáticos, objetivos y miras telescópicas para armas–. Dejaremos esto en su sitio, y ya se lo daremos cuando regresen.

Abraham terminó de cargar los paquetes de munición y las armas de recambio y, una vez acabada su tarea allí, se dispuso a salir; pero Tobin no parecía deseoso de irse: seguía observando a Carol.

–Yo… –miró hacia un lado y hacia el otro, como armándose de valor– ¿Te importaría que hablásemos un momento, en privado? Sólo serán cinco minutos –le prometió.

* * *

**NA: Lo corto aquí porque otra vez me está quedando muy largo, en el siguiente verán el resultado de la conversación entre Carol y Tobin n.n Sean pacientes…**

**El asunto de las búsquedas de material por parte de Daryl (y Aaron), tiene su razón de ser, pero no voy a dar demasiadas explicaciones porque ya verán su importancia más adelante en la historia. El **_**flashback**_** sobre la infancia de Merle y Daryl, con el asunto de la bolsa de drogas, se me ocurrió como explicación de por qué Merle consumía y Daryl no, pese a que solía imitar casi todo lo que hacía su hermano mayor. Pese a que todas tenemos nuestra opinión sobre Merle, yo estoy convencida de que quería a su hermano. A su manera posesiva, dura y humillante, pero en el fondo se preocupaba por él, aunque luego la fastidiase. Me pareció interesante reflejar eso en la historia, y tener presente que Daryl lo sabe, aunque de forma inconsciente.**

**La escena con el niño de los Rayburn, una de las lectoras del grupo de Facebook me pidió que hubiese más interacción de Daryl con él.**

**Yendo ya a Carol. Supongo que ya habrán deducido sus planes secretos, pero por si acaso ya se aclarará todo en los dos siguientes capítulos, en especial el 12. Sé que ha tratado fatal al pobre Eric, pero si se dan cuenta, sólo trata de espantarlo de la misma forma que espantó a Sam en el episodio 5x13 (aunque con un adulto tiene que ser un poco más agresiva, como lo fue con Pete Anderson, si bien su agresividad es totalmente fingida). Y en cuanto a lo que hablará con Tobin… como decía, lo verán el próximo capítulo ;-)**

**Mil gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y por su apoyo y lindos comentarios; e igualmente, como siempre, a mi beta DDixonPeletier y aquí también Saandritta21 por ayudarme y asesorarme con el capítulo, son las mejores. Un abrazo!**


	11. Revelaciones

**11\. Revelaciones**

A Carol no le apetecía en absoluto hablar a solas con Tobin, pero no podía estar escondiéndose para siempre, de modo que esbozó un ligero gesto de asentimiento. Entonces él se giró hacia Abraham:

–Adelántate tú, luego te alcanzo.

–Vale, hasta luego. –El pelirrojo salió por la puerta para regresar al muro.

Carol se quedó de pie, inmóvil, y aún evitando la mirada de Tobin. Aguardaba lo que él tuviera que decir, pero a la vez deseaba que aquella conversación acabase incluso antes de empezarla.

–Veo que todavía no me has perdonado por lo que pasó aquel día –dijo el alejandrino con suavidad–. Y puedo entenderlo: mi comportamiento fue inexcusable.

–No fue sólo culpa tuya –reconoció ella, a su pesar. No se estaba refiriendo a Daryl, sino a sí misma. Ella debería haberlo visto venir y detenido; seguía sin saber cómo, pero debería haberlo hecho.

–Normalmente no soy así, y no debería haber hablado de esa manera de tu amigo. Pero, en fin… –se encogió de hombros, algo avergonzado–. Él se puso a amenazarme delante de ti y yo… supongo que quería conservar un poco de dignidad.

–No importa. –Ella sacudió la cabeza–. Soy yo la que lamenta que te vieras metido en una situación tan desagradable.

–Sólo para que conste, yo no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando entre Pete Anderson y su mujer –aseguró él–. Delante de la gente nunca discutían, parecían una pareja modelo. Claro que había oído rumores, como todo el mundo…

–¿Rumores? ¿Qué clase de rumores?

–Sobre que él tenía problemas de control de ira, pero nunca quise creerlo –confesó Tobin–. Tampoco tenía tanta amistad con él, y las pocas veces que nos tratamos siempre me pareció tan… normal…

–Los que parecen normales a veces son los peores –reflexionó ella–. ¿Crees que Deanna sabía lo que estaba pasando?

–No lo sé –admitió él–. Siempre pensé que no ocurría nada aquí que Deanna no supiera. Pero después de esto, ya no estoy tan seguro. Me cuesta creer que ella permitiera algo así, de haber tenido noticia.

–Pero Pete era el único médico de aquí –le recordó Carol. Tobin la observó con ojos sorprendidos e incluso un poco alarmados.

–¿Insinúas que lo sabía y que pese a todo se calló porque él era nuestro médico? Ésa es una acusación muy grave.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, como rechazando su anterior afirmación.

–Tienes razón, es una idea absurda. Lo siento, no debería pensar tan mal; ella nunca haría algo así. –Era mejor retractarse antes de que Tobin empezase a sospechar que no era tan simplona como aparentaba.

Pero sabía que Deanna sí era capaz de eso, o al menos, de eso estaba convencido Rick. Éste le había contado sus recelos sobre la dirigente de Alexandria, y Carol no había tenido más remedio que darle la razón: era muy plausible que Deanna hubiese encubierto a Anderson en ese tipo de _salidas de tono_, puesto que la alternativa habría sido expulsarlo, y no podían permitirse perder a la única persona con conocimientos sanitarios expertos que tenían allí. Que con aquello destrozase la vida de Jessie y de sus hijos no era más que un daño colateral, un sacrificio razonable. Deanna Monroe parecía una líder amigable y accesible, más que el propio Rick, a veces; pero también era alguien que priorizaba el interés de la comunidad por encima del de un solo individuo. Si hubiese estado en el lugar de Rick, Deanna no habría obligado al grupo a esperar en la granja de los Greene mientras buscaban a Sophia, sino que habrían seguido avanzando, como quería hacer Shane.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? –habló Tobin de repente– Puedes no contestarme si no quieres, pero si lo haces, te agradecería que fueses sincera.

Carol habría preferido que no lo hiciese, pero ya que estaban, era una tontería ponerle límites. Por tanto, asintió de nuevo, lo que dio pie a Tobin para continuar:

–Cuando aquel día me dijiste que había otra persona, no estabas hablando de tu marido muerto, ¿verdad? Te referías a él, a Dixon. –Ella contuvo la respiración por un instante, pasmada porque hubiesen descubierto su secreto, y apretó los labios, desviando la mirada–. Perdona… ya lo sé, no es asunto mío. Olvida lo que he dicho.

Ella se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, pero no pudo soportarlo más y suspiró desalentada.

–…Lo siento –murmuró.

–De modo que es cierto –concluyó él, desilusionado. Carol ya no se vio con fuerzas para seguir negándolo. Él merecía que dijera la verdad por una vez… _ambos_, tanto Tobin como Daryl, merecían que lo hiciese.

–Sí. Lamento mucho haberte mentido, pero no podía decírtelo. Nadie lo sabe. Comprendo que estés enfadado conmigo.

–No lo estoy. –Él se cruzó de brazos–. Aunque admito que sí un poco molesto… Me habría resultado útil tener esa información. Tu amiguito parece ser capaz de arrancarte la cabeza sólo con que mires mal en su dirección, de modo que no quiero ni imaginar lo que habría querido hacerme cuando me vio acercándome a su chica.

–¿"Su chica"? –Pese al tono grave que empleaban, Carol no pudo evitar que aquella expresión le sacase una sonrisa.– Por Dios Tobin, no estamos en _West Side Story_. Yo no soy "su chica".

–Pues yo diría que es así como él te ve –afirmó el alejandrino–. Créeme, soy un hombre, así es como pensamos.

–Sí, ya lo veo. A la mínima os consideráis el dueño de una mujer –replicó ella, un poco molesta; pero él sacudió la cabeza.

–No, era algo más que eso. Estaba muerto de celos, como… _aterrado_ de verme cerca de ti; de eso me di perfecta cuenta –comentó él–. ¿Acaso tú no?

–Pues… –Carol vaciló, aquella conversación empezaba a darle vértigo–. Mira, dejemos el tema, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que pasó, pasó; y te pido disculpas. Te aseguro que lo último que pretendía era jugar con tus sentimientos.

–No, estoy bien. –Tobin alzó las manos, como para quitarle importancia–. No soy tan imbécil, me hago cargo. Él estaba antes, mala suerte para mí. Nunca me habría metido en medio si lo hubiese sabido… y menos contra alguien como él. Llámame cobarde si quieres, pero no tengo tantos deseos de morir. –Se rió un poco.

–Vamos, tampoco es eso… –se sintió impulsada a defenderle–. Su temible fachada es sólo eso: fachada. En realidad, es el hombre más bueno y honorable que he conocido en mi vida.

–Si tú lo dices, tendré que creerte… Es verdad que es diferente a nosotros, y por eso nos cuesta acostumbrarnos a alguien como él; aunque, visto lo ocurrido con Pete, tal vez eso no sea necesariamente malo –reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros–. De todas formas, prefiero a la gente como tú. Lo que dije aquel día era cierto: me pareces una persona muy agradable, y me gustaría que fuésemos amigos. Si quieres, claro. –añadió, alargándole la mano.

–Por supuesto. –Ella se la estrechó aliviada y con una sonrisa, la primera auténtica en muchos días.

Resuelto el tema, Tobin se dirigió hacia la puerta para alcanzar a Abraham, pero antes de salir, añadió:

–Y no te preocupes, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo. Aun así… quería dejar clara una cosa. Dixon será todo lo bueno y honorable que quieras, pero ojalá que también sea un poco inteligente. Espero que vuelva pronto, y lo digo sinceramente… pero también espero que cuando lo haga sepa la suerte que tiene y te dé el lugar que mereces; porque de lo contrario, se pasará su turno. Y te aseguro que si él es tan tonto como para dejarte escapar, yo no lo seré.

Ella asintió otra vez, sin dejar de sonreír.

–Lo tendré en cuenta.

Tobin era absolutamente adorable, pensó mientras lo veía marcharse. Habría sido mucho más fácil y cómodo poner en práctica su plan original de empezar una aventura con él, y quién sabía si con el tiempo habría acabado sintiendo algo más. Alguien como él era lo que le habría convenido: un hombre amable y de buen talante, comprensivo y que se preocupaba por ella… pero nada conflictivo ni propenso a los celos.

Pero como ocurría siempre, el corazón acababa haciendo lo que le daba la gana, lo que menos le convenía. Jamás podría enamorarse de Tobin, pues su corazón había escogido mucho tiempo antes de conocerle. Y se había decidido… no, _rendido_, a sus sentimientos por cierto cazador terco e insoportable, que encima probablemente ya estaría muerto. Y eso dolía, dolía muchísimo; pero esta vez no pensaba dejarse vencer por las lágrimas.

Por última vez se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie más fisgando y abrió de nuevo el baúl que había bajo la vitrina de las armas. Esta vez no tomó ninguna de ellas, sólo el visor _Elcan_; y lo sopesó en su mano. Era ligero y de reducido tamaño, fácil de esconder.

Esperaba que no fuese muy complicado de manejar.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Con las manos temblorosas por la anticipación, Daryl encendió el mechero y prendió el cigarrillo, llevándoselo de inmediato a la boca: la primera calada le supo a pura gloria de los dioses.

Era irónico que al final se hubiese convertido en un adicto a la nicotina. Cuando era un niño, había jurado aborrecer el tabaco, sobre todo después del día en que llegó a su casa después de callejear por los alrededores en bicicleta y se la encontró sumida en llamas. Más tarde le dirían que el incendio se había originado en la cama del matrimonio, donde su madre se había quedado dormida, tal vez borracha, con un cigarro encendido en la mano. "¿Ella… s-sufrió?", fue todo lo que consiguió articular, aún en _shock. _Will Dixon observó con desprecio a su hijo menor: "¡Y qué más da! Ahora está muerta". Y la vida que hasta entonces Daryl había creído que era un infierno, se convirtió en un infierno _de verdad_, ya que ahora que no estaba ella y su hermano apenas paraba por casa, aquel animal concentró sus instintos destructivos sólo en él.

Sí, era curioso. Cuando tenía esa edad se había jurado que nunca fumaría, ni tampoco tomaría alcohol –el único vicio que encontraba aún más repugnante que el tabaco, puesto que lo asociaba a su padre–; pero al final no sólo había acabado bebiendo y fumando como todo hijo de vecino, sino también apostando, acostándose con prostitutas y metiéndose en peleas y todo tipo de líos acompañando a Merle. Tal vez la gente no aprendía y los hijos acababan cometiendo los mismos errores de sus padres… y también los de sus hermanos mayores. En el único aspecto en el que había conseguido mantenerse limpio era en las drogas, gracias a la _cariñosa_ advertencia de su hermano.

En la terraza se podía respirar un poco y, ahora que el señor Rayburn no estaba cuidando de su huerta, también disfrutar de algo de soledad. De nuevo volvía a querer estar solo, después de que los objetos que había encontrado en el piso de abajo, durante su búsqueda en las habitaciones de aquellos chicos, hubieran despertado en él todo tipo de recuerdos. Recuerdos lejanos y cercanos, agridulces, dolorosos; que se agarraban al pecho y lo comprimían hasta dejarlo a uno sin respiración. Aquellos hallazgos eran ajenos a él pero tocaban fibras de él que creía insensibilizadas desde hacía mucho, heridas que se había obligado a cauterizar para que no se le infectasen por dentro… pero ahora, la costra se había arrancado y volvían a mostrarse en carne viva.

Basta, no quería pensar en ello_. _No quería seguir dándole vueltas a su infancia, ni a su historia con Merle y esa extraña relación de dependencia y complicidad, de amor y humillación, que hubo entre ambos; ni tampoco a lo mucho que, ahora lo sabía, le echaba de menos. Si seguía por ese camino, acabaría por volverse loco pensando en todo lo que echaba de menos… y más concretamente, en la persona que más estaba extrañando en ese momento.

Nada de pensar: él no había nacido para pensar, como tampoco había nacido para hablar. Él había nacido para _actuar_. No tenía sentido seguir obsesionándose con un pasado que ya no podía cambiar –¿dónde había oído eso antes?–. Debía centrarse en el problema que tenía ante él, eso era lo que Rick habría hecho.

Abajo, en el exterior, aún podía divisar su Honda CB750, que había tenido que abandonar aquel día por salir corriendo a ayudar a los otros, antes de replegarse de vuelta a la casa. Ahora yacía tirada en medio de aquella explanada y los caminantes pasaban continuamente junto a ella, esquivándola la mayoría, aunque de vez en cuando alguno se tropezaba con ella, se caía y después se levantaba, continuando como si nada su vagar sin rumbo.

Si él pudiese alcanzarla, subirse a ella y arrancarla… No estaba a mucho más de veinte metros de una de las salidas laterales de la planta, lo que aumentaba aún más su frustración; aparte de constituir una tentación constante. Tan cerca, y tan lejos a la vez.

–Si el marica y el viejo te cubren con sus rifles, conseguirías llegar –oyó de nuevo la voz de Merle a sus espaldas–. Eres rápido, y sobre ese trasto todavía más. Podrías escapar de aquí, y en pocas horas estar de vuelta con la caballería, si quieres.

Pero Carol también había aparecido junto a él y sacudía la cabeza de forma negativa, con aquel gesto crítico y calculador que quienes la creían sólo una frágil ama de casa no podían ni sospechar de ella.

–No llegarás. Rayburn ya no tiene muy buena vista, ¿recuerdas? Las mujeres tampoco tienen puntería, y Aaron por sí solo no es suficiente para cubrirte. Te atraparán antes de que llegues, y lo sabes.

Merle se encaró con ella con agresiva dureza:

–¿Y entonces qué, uh? ¿Seguir sin hacer nada, esperando que la salvación nos llegue caída del cielo? En cualquier momento ese maldito crío se ahogará –añadió, refiriéndose a Robbie Rayburn–. A mí no es que me importe, claro, pero seguro que a este memo sí –señaló con la cabeza a Daryl, el cual seguía contemplando la moto con ojos anhelantes y el puño izquierdo apretado por la tensión, mientras sostenía el cigarrillo con la mano derecha. Carol le habló directamente a él, sin molestarse en replicar al mayor de los Dixon:

–A ese niño no le beneficiará en nada que tú mueras, al contrario –razonó–. Todos los de aquí están condenados sin ti. Saldrá algo, se te ocurrirá un plan mejor, uno que no suponga tu muerte segura.

El trampero clavó sus ojos en los de ella durante un segundo, y después volvió a observar la moto, sacudiendo un pie en un nervioso tic de indecisión. Le dio otra chupada a su cigarrillo –una tan larga que llegó hasta consumir una quinta parte de éste–, y finalmente bajó el rostro, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–¡Joder! –le increpó Merle–. ¡Más vale que te compres unos huevos nuevos, porque está claro que esta tía se ha quedado con los tuyos! –Ante la provocación, Daryl tiró la colilla a medio acabar, dispuesto a seguir su impulso de salir corriendo, bajar y a pesar de todo intentar llegar a aquella maldita moto que lo llamaba con cantos de sirena, pero Carol se interpuso.

–No –negó de nuevo, inflexible–. Dijiste que se habían acabado las temeridades suicidas. Daryl, me lo _prometiste_.

–Eso fue cuando aún creía que te importaba algo que volviese –gruñó él, entrecerrando los ojos.

–¿Y ahora crees que no? ¿Piensas que aquellas cosas que te dije iban en serio? ¿Acaso iban en serio las que me dijiste tú a mí?

Él no respondió, limitándose a darle la espalda y a mirar de nuevo hacia abajo, contemplando otra vez la moto; todavía recordaba con amargura la escena de aquella tarde junto a la cabaña. Pero ella no se amilanó. Imitando a la Carol real, se le acercó por atrás en actitud dulce pero cautelosa, como temiendo ofenderle con su contacto; y apoyó la frente en su espalda, sobre la parte superior de una de las alas bordadas de su chaleco.

–Quiero verte… –susurró con una voz tan sensual como suplicante, que hizo estragos en su voluntad de permanecer impasible–, _necesito_ verte de nuevo. Cada día que estoy lejos de ti, sólo hay vacío y muerte a mi alrededor. En el fondo de tu corazón lo sabes, o yo no estaría aquí. Ni tampoco estaría si no fuera porque tú también sientes lo mismo.

–Carol… –murmuró él, atormentado. Apretó los párpados mientras hablaba, como si le doliese; y en cierto modo, así era. No solía llamarla por su nombre a menudo, y cada vez que lo hacía tenía un significado especial para él.

–En Atlanta _presumiste_ de conocerme –le recordó ella, muy seria, haciendo que él se girase para mirarla–. Si eso fuese verdad, entonces sabrías que la idea de que me acercase a ti por interés es tan absurda como que yo pudiera avergonzarme de ti.

Merle intervino de nuevo, con aquella desagradable voz que ponía cada vez que quería obligarle a poner los pies en la tierra:

–En este mismo momento debe estar tirándose a ese capullo larguirucho. Seguro que se desnuda para él igual que lo hacía contigo: despacito y muy sexy, ¿te acuerdas? –le provocó burlonamente– Al principio se hacía la tímida, pero enseguida le agarró el gusto… esas mosquitas muertas siempre lo hacen, y luego nunca tienen _suficiente_.

–¡¿Te callarás alguna vez, joder?! –le cortó Daryl, perdiendo la paciencia.

–Wow, wow, hermanito… tú nunca me habías hablado así –replicó Merle, entre ofendido y socarrón.

–Tal vez debí haberlo hecho hace mucho –gruñó él, y regresó de nuevo su atención hacia Carol– ¿Es verdad lo que dice, que estás ahora con ese tío? –Y añadió amargamente, a su pesar– ¿Te acuerdas siquiera de que existo?

–¿Tú qué crees? –La imagen de Carol sonrió, coqueta, igual que cuando estaban en la prisión.

–Yo ya no creo nada –escupió él, y el ánimo en los ojos de ella se apagó.

–Daryl… sé que has perdido la fe en mí, pero te ruego que nunca dejes de tenerla en ti mismo. Eres igual de bueno que los otros, ¿recuerdas? Hasta el último pedazo de ti lo es. Y también eres digno de que te quieran, tanto como el que más. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer que yo pudiera hacerlo?… ¿Sólo por mis errores? –Bajó la vista un segundo, avergonzada; pero enseguida volvió a alzarla con gesto desafiante.– Él también los cometió, y de él no tienes dudas –añadió, señalando a Merle con la cabeza.

–Pero yo soy de su sangre –siseó éste, agriamente.

–También lo era vuestro padre –replicó ella con agudeza–. El amor no viene de la sangre, ni de la conveniencia. Daryl, el amor es… amor. ¿Aún no lo aprendiste durante el tiempo que llevas viviendo con nosotros?

Merle, o el fantasma de sus inseguridades que tomaba la forma de su hermano, intentaba convencerle de que ella sólo le había utilizado, pero él sabía que eso no podía ser cierto. Cada gesto cómplice, cada sonrisa, cada frase demostrándole que era importante para ella, que lo veía como alguien _especial_…

…"_Eres tan bueno como ellos"… _

…"_No quiero perderte a ti también"… _

…"_Me gustaste a mí primero"…_

…No, no podían ser mentiras. Y cuando le miraba con aquellos maravillosos ojos azules, tan limpios y sinceros, ¿cómo podía mentir?

"_Sabes distinguir a la gente buena de la mala_". Daryl recordó lo que le había dicho Aaron cuando le había pedido que fuese su compañero reclutador. Y así era, nunca antes había dudado de su instinto, algo que le había salvado muchas veces la vida. ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora con ella?

"_¿Crees que habría hecho con él lo que he estado haciendo contigo, que lo habría hecho con cualquier otro?_"

Lo que habían tenido había sido corto y apasionado, un fuego que ardió con virulencia durante unas noches que habían terminado demasiado pronto, demasiado repentinamente. Y ahora, todo había acabado y se había consumido, pero…

"_Eh… no somos cenizas_".

Aquella preocupación, aquella ternura que siempre había mostrado hacia él… era algo que en un primer momento le había chocado, pues no estaba acostumbrado a ello y lo había tomado por un agradecimiento desmedido por haber intentado ayudar a Sophia; luego le había asustado, obligándolo a intentar alejarse de ella, aunque en vano… y finalmente se le había metido dentro, arrastrándolo con su calidez.

"_¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer que yo pueda quererte?_". Tal vez porque, como ella misma había señalado, nunca se había considerado digno de que nadie le quisiera. Pero ella…

¿Acaso ella le amaba?

Nada de interrogantes. Carol le amaba, y él lo había sabido siempre, sólo que se había negado a aceptarlo. A pesar de lo buena actriz que sabía que era, con él no había fingido jamás. Podía mentir a todo el mundo, representar un papel ante todos, incluso ante Rick, pero no con él. Nunca con él.

Joder, ella_ le amaba_.

Se lo había demostrado desde el principio, con su continua deferencia hacia él, con esa forma que tenía de buscarle, de alentarle, de animarle a mejorar cada día; incluso con aquellas estúpidas bromas que tan nervioso le ponían, y que él no soportaba precisamente por eso. Se lo había demostrado durante aquellas noches extraordinarias que habían pasado juntos, con cada abrazo, con cada beso y cada caricia. Y si él había percibido que se distanciaba en algún momento, si había roto la relación… había sido por miedo, claramente; no sabía de qué, pero seguro que había sido por eso. Lo que sí sabía era que ella había sufrido más que nadie. ¿Por qué no se había esforzado algo más por comprenderla?

Unas frías gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre la cabeza de Daryl, primero poco a poco, para ir adquiriendo progresivamente velocidad y fuerza. Pero él no se dio cuenta: contemplaba fascinado a la Carol que tenía ante él. Si era una imagen creada por su mente, no debería estar mojándose, pero sí lo hacía: su cabello y su ropa empezaron a calarse al igual que los suyos propios; y unas tenues gotitas se posaron en su frente y en su nariz mientras ella levantaba el rostro hacia el cielo y cerraba los ojos con sonriente arrobo.

–La sensación de la lluvia en la cara es increíble, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera los caminantes podrán quitarnos eso. –Después abrió los ojos para mirarle de nuevo–. No renuncies a ello, no arriesgues tu vida por una posibilidad incierta. Espera un poco más, aguanta… al menos, inténtalo.

–Lo intento –asintió él.

–Pues sigue intentándolo, nunca dejes de hacerlo. _Tienes_ que sobrevivir, tienes que regresar para que me digas aquello que ibas a decirme antes de marcharte. Esa mañana me prometiste que volverías con vida, y lo que ocurriese más tarde entre nosotros no importa. Sé un hombre de honor, Daryl. Cumple tu promesa.

Se acercó aún más a él y, alzándose un poco sobre sus pies, le hizo inclinar la cabeza y lo besó en la frente, como aquella vez en el bosque. Al principio él no lo sintió –ella no estaba ahí–; pero cuando cerró los ojos le dio la impresión de que sí, que podía _sentirlo_… o, más probablemente, deseaba tanto hacerlo que su mente estaba jugando con sus sentidos de nuevo. Pero esta vez, Carol no se limitó a su frente: Daryl percibió cómo unos labios inexistentes pero aun así suaves y cálidos bajaban por su rostro, rozando levemente su nariz, y se pegaban los suyos; sólo durante un segundo. La lluvia empezó a arreciar aún más sobre su cuerpo, pero él apenas lo notó.

La sensación de aquel beso fantasmal desapareció, y cuando abrió los ojos, ya no había nadie más allí: ni Carol, ni tampoco Merle. Estaba solo y empapado, con el cabello pegándosele lacio y goteante en la nuca y con la única compañía de la lluvia repiqueteando sobre el suelo de aquella azotea, en la oscuridad de la noche que avanzaba.

No supo cuánto tiempo más estuvo allí hasta que la voz de Aaron –la primera _real_ que oía en horas– lo sacó de su ensoñación:

–¿Daryl? Por Dios, ¿qué haces ahí?

Él parpadeó y se giró hacia su compañero, que lo miraba desde la puerta de salida a la azotea con ojos alarmados.

–¡Vamos, ven! –lo llamó éste desde la zona cubierta de la terraza, donde se resguardaba bajo el techado saliente. Él se dirigió hacia allí caminando tranquilamente: era imposible que se mojase más de lo que ya estaba.– Venga, ayúdame con esto –añadió Aaron, mientras intentaba arrastrar una serie de barriles vacíos al exterior de la azotea–. Necesitamos recoger la mayor cantidad de agua potable que podamos. Normalmente esto lo hacen Eli y las mujeres, pero les dije que nos ocuparíamos nosotros.

–Bien –asintió él, aliviado de poder centrar sus energías en algo práctico tras tantas visiones y descubrimientos agotadores; y se pasaron los siguientes minutos distribuyendo los barriles a lo largo de la azotea para que almacenasen agua de lluvia. Cuando terminaron, volvieron de nuevo bajo el techado de la parte cubierta de la azotea, y se quedaron contemplando la lluvia que caía en la noche, visible incluso en medio de la oscuridad. Para entonces, ambos estaban ya calados hasta los huesos, aunque por suerte no hacía demasiado frío.

–Estás empezando a preocuparme de verdad –comentó Aaron–. Has estado rarísimo todo el día. Y entiendo de sobra que esto puede desquiciar a cualquiera, pero…

–Poneos a correr cuando encuentre un hacha –repuso él. Aaron lo observó con los ojos abiertos como platos, hasta que lo vio esbozar una ligera sonrisa–. Es broma, joder. ¿Es que sólo las puedes hacer tú?

El alejandrino sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro, pero se emocionó cuando vio que Daryl sacaba la cajetilla de tabaco de su guerrera y extraía uno de los pocos cigarros que quedaban enteros y secos.

–¡Eh, has encontrado tabaco! –exclamó– ¡Y eso te lo habías callado, viejo zorro!

–Es sólo para mí –informó él, mientras encendía su cigarrillo. Y al ver que Aaron entrecerraba los ojos, molesto, añadió–. No te quejes, te estoy salvando del cáncer.

–Mira ahí abajo. –El joven señaló hacia la calle, donde seguían acercándose los caminantes, incluso bajo la lluvia y en la oscuridad: ellos ya no sentían las inclemencias del tiempo–. Con este panorama, ¿tengo pinta de que me asuste el cáncer? Anda, pásame uno, no seas egoísta.

Haciendo rodar sus ojos pero sin resistirse demasiado, Daryl sacó otro cigarrillo y se lo alargó, usando de nuevo el mechero para encenderlo. Durante un rato, los dos hombres fumaron en silencio.

–¿Por qué haces esto? –La repentina pregunta del arquero sorprendió a Aaron.

–¿…Eh? ¿Por qué hago qué?

–Que por qué te juegas el tipo ayudando a gente que no conoces, para llevarla a Alexandria. Le vendiste a Rick… nos vendiste a todos un paraíso, pero no lo es. Sí, la gente se hace la civilizada, no se comen los unos a los otros, hacen fiestas… pero una mierda de perro pintada de purpurina no deja de ser una mierda de perro.

Aaron negó con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco por la gráfica comparación.

–Yo no os vendí ningún paraíso. Otra cosa es lo que vosotros decidierais creer. Muchos de los vuestros queríais creer que era un paraíso, _necesitabais_ creer que lo era para confiar en mí… para confiarme vuestras vidas, y lo entiendo. Pero yo sólo os prometí un sitio seguro, y lo es, al menos por el momento. Sin embargo, "seguro" y "perfecto" no son lo mismo. El ser humano no es perfecto, y por tanto ninguna sociedad que pueda crear lo será. Por supuesto que Alexandria tiene sus lacras: ya te conté cómo nos trataban a Eric y a mí… y luego está ese sórdido asunto de los Anderson.

–¿Tú lo sabías?

–Qué voy a saber, me enteré a la vez que vosotros. Ya me gustaría a mí que Eric y yo estuviésemos lo bastante integrados en la comunidad como para enterarnos de todos los chismes.

–No es un chisme –replicó Daryl severamente–. Eran una mujer y unos niños que sufrían, y a nadie le importaba una mierda.

–Lo sé, lo siento… Pero no puedes juzgarlos así, me refiero a las personas de allí. No son tan buenos como quieren hacer ver, pero tampoco tan malos como crees. Como ya te dije, sólo tienen miedo. Todos tenemos miedo de algo, y eso nos bloquea.

Aaron dio otra chupada a su cigarrillo, con la mirada perdida en la lluvia que caía cada vez con más fuerza.

–A lo que voy es que ya sé que Alexandria no es una utopía, las utopías no existen. Pero sí creo que es un buen lugar para empezar. Con sus mierdas, sí, pero es lo mejor que tenemos, por lo menos por ahora. Después de la plaga, de lo que nos pasó… necesitamos un sitio para empezar otra vez.

"_Dijiste que querías empezar de nuevo_".

–Y, contestando a tu pregunta, hago lo que hago porque creo que todo el mundo tiene derecho a eso, a poder volver a empezar –añadió el alejandrino–. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, ¿no te parece?

Daryl no contestó, se limitó a tirar la colilla acabada y a rumiar esas palabras. _Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad_.

De nuevo volvió a contemplar su moto caída en la calle, aún debatiéndose entre aquellas fuerzas misteriosas que tiraban de él en direcciones opuestas.

–No te tortures más con eso –le dijo Aaron, dándose cuenta de su lucha interior–. Sí, parece estar cerca, pero con todos esos errantes alrededor no llegarías vivo ni en un millón de años.

–Lo sé –respondió él, lacónicamente.

–¿Seguro? –insistió el alejandrino, quizás recordando la facilidad con que se había ofrecido a sacrificarse por él en aquella ocasión–. Por favor, necesito quedarme tranquilo de que no cometerás ninguna estupidez. Sé que estos últimos días nos la hemos pasado discutiendo, pero creo que si aún conservo algún resto de cordura es porque tú también estás aquí.

Daryl apartó la mirada de la moto tirada en la calle y la fijó en su amigo. No, ya no volvería a arriesgar su vida sin necesidad: ahora sabía que, al igual que a Aaron con Eric, a él también le esperaba alguien. Pero el problema principal seguía allí: continuaban atrapados en aquella ratonera y sin forma de escapar.

–No estás obligado a resolver esto tú solo, ¿sabes? –añadió Aaron, colocando una reconfortante mano sobre su hombro–. No siempre tienes que salvar a todo el mundo. Algunas veces, lo que requiere auténtico valor es seguir aguantando… aguardar a la ocasión oportuna.

–¿Y si no hay ninguna ocasión oportuna? –gruñó él– ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí y volver a casa? –La pregunta se hacía aún más trascendente ante el hecho de que ambos tenían poderosas razones para regresar. Su compañero se encogió de hombros.

–Quién sabe, todavía podría ocurrir un milagro. –Pero Daryl sacudió la cabeza.

–En este mundo, ya no hay milagros.

Y con aquella sentencia, los dos hombres entraron otra vez en el edificio y se encaminaron hacia la vivienda de la planta baja, para cambiarse de ropa y secarse. Sólo les faltaba pescar una pulmonía.

–*–*–*–*–*–

El cielo empezó a oscurecerse sobre Alexandria, incluso antes de que llegara el ocaso; y negros nubarrones se aproximaban por el sur. Pronto llovería. Eso vendría bien a la comunidad, pensó Carol; necesitaban renovar sus reservas de agua potable. Y hacía semanas que no llovía, desde… ahora que lo recordaba, era la primera vez que llovía desde aquella noche torrencial que Daryl y ella habían decidido llevar su amistad a otro nivel. Tal vez se tratase de algún tipo de señal. Desde que había empezado aquello, había estado buscando señales por todas partes.

La mujer se quitó el jersey de punto pasándoselo por la cabeza y lo dejó a un lado. Después comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa, botón tras botón, lentamente. Una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en su rostro cuando recordó que con tanta parsimonia no hacía sino reproducir ciertas veces en que se desnudaba delante de Daryl, durante varias de las noches que habían pasado juntos. A él le gustaba que lo hiciera despacio, un poco apartada de él; y aunque el primer par de veces le había dado vergüenza, a ella le encantaba la idea de complacerle, de ser capaz de complacer a un hombre como él. De modo que se quitaba la ropa poco a poco, con movimientos deliberadamente pausados; mientras él la contemplaba con ojos intensos como si casi no pudiera contener su deseo por ella, como si realmente hubiera en ella algo digno de ser deseado.

A veces él la dejaba llegar hasta el final; pero la mayoría de las noches no podía aguantarse y se lanzaba a arrancarle la ropa que le quedaba, algo en lo que ella colaboraba con la mayor de las alegrías. Tan adorablemente impulsivo… tan recio y masculino. Seguramente formaba parte de su carácter y era así con todas las mujeres con que se acostaba, pero de todas formas conseguía hacerla sentir especial, hermosa… como si en ese momento fuese la única mujer en el mundo para él.

Pero, por mucho que le gustase aquello, no era lo que Carol más echaba de menos de aquellas noches; ni tampoco el placer casi insuperable que se regalaban el uno al otro durante sus encuentros. Lo que más extrañaba de todo era lo que había después: aquellas charlas en su cama –en las que casi siempre ella hablaba mucho más que él–, las íntimas confidencias, las risitas ahogadas cuando ella bromeaba con él y le hacía rabiar sólo por ver su gesto de incomodidad, y cómo le pedía que parase… En realidad, todo eran cosas que ya habían compartido antes, sólo que en esos momentos lo hacían desnudos, abrazados el uno al otro, e intercambiando besos ocasionales que los dos sabían que no entraban en el trato pero que no podían evitar.

Aquéllos eran los mejores momentos, unos tan peligrosos que estaban prohibidos incluso entre ellos mismos; aunque en el calor de la situación, ambos se saltaban todas las prohibiciones sin que ninguno de los dos aludiese al tema. Pero entonces era ella quien volvía a la realidad y cortaba aquello, recordándole a Daryl que debía regresar a su cuarto. Un poco por evitar ser descubiertos, pero sobre todo porque temía habituarse demasiado a algo que, inevitablemente, debía tener un final.

Temiendo acostumbrarse demasiado… ah, qué estúpida. Como si no se hubiese enganchado a aquello desde el primer momento en que ocurrió.

Durante un largo tiempo había sido su amiga, y ahora sabía lo que era ser su amante. Pero lo mejor, sin duda, había sido cuando era ambas cosas a la vez. Aquellos momentos de auténtica felicidad, que alumbraban con su luz la oscuridad que inundaba la mayor parte de sus recuerdos. Una más, entre tantas cosas que tenía que agradecerle. Él la había salvado de tantas maneras, tanto metafórica como literalmente…

Carol recordó la leyenda que le había contado Olivia, sobre Orfeo y Eurídice. Daryl, como Orfeo, había bajado al infierno para rescatarla en múltiples ocasiones. En la granja Greene, en medio del caos producido por aquella invasión de caminantes, se había quedado a esperarla cuando podría haberse marchado y escapar mucho antes del peligro. En la prisión, la había sacado de aquella celda que ella creyó que acabaría convirtiéndose en su tumba. E incluso, de forma ya más reciente, había acudido a toda prisa a Atlanta, trayendo a Rick y a los demás, para salvarlas a Beth y a ella de manos de aquellos chalados del Grady Memorial.

Aunque aquello tampoco significaba que ella fuera especial para él, al menos no más que los otros. También se había lanzado a los bosques circundantes de la granja tras el rastro de Sophia incluso cuando el resto del grupo empezaba a cansarse de la búsqueda; y no había tardado ni dos segundos en subirse a un coche y correr a Atlanta persiguiendo a los secuestradores de Beth. Eso era lo que hacía él con todos los que le importaban: arriesgar su propia vida sin pensar en las consecuencias. Aunque con ella había tenido mayor fortuna que con las otras, con Sophia y con Beth. Su adorada niña y aquella dulce chica con voz de ángel… ambas muertas en la flor de la vida. Ninguna de las dos estaba allí ahora, ninguna podía agradecerle a Daryl lo que había hecho por ellas, ninguna podría devolverle el favor…

…Pero ella sí podía. Por alguna extraña burla del destino, ella aún seguía allí, y lo haría.

Maldita sea. Pero bueno, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Era una temeridad cambiarse de ropa con tanta languidez en medio del bosque, sin tener en cuenta cualquier peligro que pudiera sorprenderla en aquel momento tan vulnerable. Debería haberse cambiado en su casa, pero si salía de Alexandria con su antiguo atuendo habría llamado la atención, y desde luego no iba a empezar su viaje vestida con aquella ropa de abuelita. Si tenía que morir, no lo haría con esas pintas.

Pero en lugar de cambiarse rápido, que habría sido lo sensato, allí estaba remoloneando, desnudándose tan tranquilamente como si lo estuviese haciendo en la seguridad de su dormitorio de Alexandria, y embobada con meditaciones y recuerdos. No era propio de ella ser tan imprudente, pero cada vez que pensaba en Daryl, cada vez que su corazón tomaba el timón del barco, su raciocinio se veía gravemente alterado. Ese tipo de estupideces podían costarle caro: debía dejar de soñar despierta y darse prisa. Como habría dicho él: "_vamos, no tengo todo el día_".

Se despojó de la camisa y dejó caer al suelo sus pantalones de lino –ésos que se arrugaban con sólo mirarlos–, quedándose en ropa interior; y el aire casi nocturno acarició su piel, erizándosela. Pronto localizó sus pantalones cargo favoritos, los que había llevado durante la mayoría de sus viajes, los desdobló y se los enfundó con la cómoda sensación de quien se calza unas zapatillas viejas. Añadió una sencilla camiseta y una chaqueta suelta de punto, se puso sus botas de montaña, y ya estaba lista. Pensó en dejar aquella ropa de abuelita allí sin más –quizás ni siquiera volvería a necesitarla–, pero antes de darse cuenta ya la estaba doblando pulcramente y guardándola en su mochila. Si alguien encontraba aquella ropa tirada junto a la cabaña mientras la buscaban, a saber lo que podrían pensar… o tal vez se tratase de una costumbre inconsciente que le quedaba como remanente de la perfecta ama de casa que una vez fue, la cual no soportaba ver ropa tirada por el suelo.

Caminando junto a la parte trasera de la cabaña, empezó a examinar las posesiones que llevaba tanto tiempo preparando: el _Jeep_, la mochila, la bolsa con las armas… Se iría esa misma noche: el hecho de que a Eric se le hubiese ocurrido lo mismo que a ella la obligaba a apresurar sus planes. Aquella mañana había conseguido espantarle, pero era posible que el alejandrino volviese a cambiar de opinión más tarde. Si era así y lo pillaban –como probablemente harían–, los ojos de la comunidad se posarían en él, y estrecharían las precauciones en torno a _todo el mundo_. De todas formas, tampoco podría haber esperado mucho más. Cada día que dejaba pasar, disminuían sus posibilidades de encontrar a Daryl y Aaron con vida.

Ya había excusado su presencia de la cena diciéndole a Rick que se iría a cenar con Jessie Anderson y sus hijos y que volvería tarde, de modo que no la echarían de menos hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando ya estuviera muy lejos de allí. Todo estaba calculado al milímetro, todo estaba contemplado. Entonces oyó el sonido de la hojarasca crujiendo bajo unos pasos, a unos pocos metros de ella.

Bueno, todo estaba contemplado menos eso.

Carol resopló con fastidio. En cualquier momento, daba igual que estuviese en su día a día cotidiano o a punto de enfrentarse a la prueba más trascendental de su vida, al final siempre venían esas _cosas_ a estorbar. Con el transcurso del tiempo, había aprendido a conjurar su antiguo terror a los caminantes pensando en ellos como molestos bichos: cucarachas, mosquitos o tábanos. Eran unos bichos cuya picadura podía matarle a uno, era cierto; pero que no eran difíciles de neutralizar si se tomaban las debidas precauciones, y siempre que no viniesen en grupos demasiado numerosos. En ese caso, lo mejor siempre era correr.

El sonido dejó de oírse, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse. Lo aconsejable era localizarlo cuanto antes, quitárselo de encima y así dejar de preocuparse por él. Tomó una de las automáticas de la bolsa con las armas y la cargó con la habilidad que daba la práctica, atenta a cualquier movimiento extraño que se produjese en los alrededores. Encontraría al caminante, lo eliminaría y a seguir con lo suyo. Y si se marchaba pronto, mejor; pues por su experiencia había aprendido que donde había uno, no tardaban en aparecer más.

Agudizó el oído cuando volvió a oír los pasos aproximándose, y sus dedos aferraron con fuerza la pistola. Por un momento bajó el arma al darse cuenta de que el ritmo de éstos no era tan errático o desigual como el que ella había aprendido a reconocer y a asociar al de los caminantes; parecían los pasos de una persona _viva_. Pero eso no la tranquilizó, al contrario: sabiendo que toda su gente estaba dentro de los muros de Alexandria preparándose para la cena, eso sólo podía significar que quien se le estaba acercando era uno de aquellos carniceros con la frente marcada con una W.

Cada vez estaba más cerca, pero ella estaba preparada, y alzó el arma para disparar. Vivo o muerto, poco importaba: fuese quien fuese quien la estuviera acechando, no tardaría mucho en acabar con una bala en el cráneo.

Cuando escuchó los pasos al otro lado de un árbol, se agazapó tras éste durante un segundo, para lanzarse después y poder tomar por sorpresa a quien fuera. Pero la sorpresa se la llevó ella cuando descubrió que su inoportuna visita no era un caminante, ni tampoco un enemigo… aunque tal vez le habría resultado más fácil de haberlo sido.

–¡Eh, no dispares! –exclamó el hombre, entre asustado y enojado. Carol maldijo para sus adentros: aquello _tampoco_ estaba dentro del plan.

–¡¿…Rick?!

* * *

**NA: Hola de nuevo y lamento el retraso en actualizar, he estado de mini vacaciones y aparte he tenido asuntos familiares y de trabajo que me lo han impedido. Agradezco a todas las lectoras su paciencia y todos los ánimos, que muestran que la historia aún les interesa a pesar de lo mucho que se está alargando.**

**Espero que la conversación entre Tobin y Carol haya conseguido que el primero les caiga un poco mejor, porque ése era el propósito de esta escena, redimirlo un poco de lo mal que quedó en el capítulo 7. Repito que no me parece mal personaje; no sé cómo lo retratarán en la 6ª temporada de la serie, pero el hecho de que recomendase a Abraham para que lo sustituyera al frente de la cuadrilla de construcción después de que éste le golpease me hace sospechar que es un buen perdedor.**

**Además, los triángulos donde la "otra opción" es una persona antipática no son auténticos triángulos, pues no existe dilema para la persona que en teoría se debate. Por eso opino que Tobin debería ser un buen tío sin más matices, con su orgullo pero esencialmente buena persona. Eso da aún más valor al hecho de que Carol se decida por Daryl, porque Tobin era una estupenda opción también, pero ella ya ha hecho su elección y no piensa cambiarla por nada. ****Lo que menciona Tobin, sobre que Daryl ve a Carol como "su chica", esto lo ha afirmado el propio Norman Reedus, y varias veces además.**

**Yendo a Daryl, tranquilas, ya se acabaron las alucinaciones; ya su inconsciente le ha dicho lo que necesitaba oír, en lo que necesitaba reafirmarse. En realidad mi idea original era incluir únicamente esta alucinación; pero pensé que alguien como él debería tener un proceso de pensamiento un poco más progresivo, de ahí las otras dos alucinaciones que lo "preparasen" para esta especie de "epifanía". Y para ayudarle algo más, tenemos las frases lapidarias y filosóficas de Aaron XD A partir de ahora ya lo verán mucho más centrado, más como es él.**

**De nuevo mil gracias a Saandritta21 y a mi beta DDixonPeletier por ayudarme y asesorarme, y a ustedes por leer, ojalá les haya gustado. Un abrazo!**


	12. Eurídice antes del descenso

**12\. Eurídice antes del descenso**

–¡Dios, me has dado un susto de muerte! –exclamó Carol, bajando su automática.

–¿Susto, yo? –replicó Rick Grimes– ¿Quién iba a disparar a quién?

Ella asintió, un poco nerviosamente.

–Sí, ya sé… Pero creía que eras un caminante, o un enemigo.

–Ése es un problema que podrías haberte ahorrado si realmente hubieses estado cenando con Jessie Anderson, como me dijiste –le reprochó él, haciéndole bajar la cabeza–. Pero me encontré con ella esta tarde, y cuando le pregunté si necesitaba que te dejase la tarde libre para ir antes a su casa, no tenía ni idea de qué le estaba hablando. ¿Y de dónde has sacado esa arma? Pensé que las tenía todas controladas.

En silencio, Carol volvió a maldecir su mala suerte. Desde la muerte de Pete Anderson; Rick y la viuda del primero se habían estado evitando en casi todas las ocasiones que pudiesen conducir a algún tipo de interacción demasiado personal, aunque no porque Jessie le echase la culpa de lo ocurrido. Estaba claro que se gustaban, pero ninguno de los dos parecía decidirse a dar el primer paso: ella ya le había comentado a Carol que deseaba tomarse las cosas con calma; y él quería darle algo de tiempo para asimilar lo que había sucedido antes de estrechar su relación con ella.

Carol había tenido en cuenta todo aquello en su pretensión de utilizarla como coartada ante Rick, pues sabía que últimamente no hablaban demasiado… pero al parecer, precisamente aquella tarde, se habían encontrado y habían estado conversando, lo justo para que Rick aludiera a la supuesta cena a la que ella iba a acudir y Jessie lo negase todo. No había sido culpa de ésta, pues Carol no la había avisado para que la cubriera. Lo habría hecho, pero Jessie habría exigido conocer la razón: aunque ya tenían cierta confianza, aún no era la suficiente como para que se aviniese a mentir por ella sin más.

En el fondo, no podía confiar en ninguno de los alejandrinos para que lo hiciese. Antes de mencionar a Jessie ante Rick, había pensado en Olivia, pero ésta hablaba demasiado y Rick la veía todos los días a la hora de la comida. Y después de lo de aquella mañana en la armería, incluso se le pasó por la cabeza recurrir a Tobin, pero enseguida lo descartó. No volvería a utilizar a aquel buen hombre nunca más, y menos aún para nada relacionado con Daryl, pues no se merecía eso.

Qué se le iba a hacer. Por mucho que intentase calcular las cosas, era imposible controlarlo todo.

–Yo… necesitaba salir de allí un rato, estar a mi aire, despejarme. No quise decírtelo para que no te preocupases por mí. Y la pistola me la llevé de la armería… tranquilo, nadie se ha dado cuenta. Pensé que no me vendría mal tener una para mí para cuando vengo por aquí, sabes que me las arreglo mejor que sólo con el cuchillo.

–Ya. –Rick la observó, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha– ¿Y por qué te has cambiado de ropa?

–Por la misma razón por la que vengo aquí. Aunque sólo sea por unas horas, necesito sentirme yo misma. Si tengo que seguir allí jugando a la "cocinera feliz" sin el menor momento de respiro, el día menos pensado me pondré a chillar y a chillar y no podré parar.

–No tienes que seguir jugando a la "cocinera feliz", como tú dices –repuso él, en tono razonable–. Ya la guerra fría entre ellos y nosotros acabó, y nosotros ganamos. Ya puedes dejar de fingir ser quien no eres.

–Eso es lo que tú crees, pero… –Carol sacudió la cabeza: ¿cómo explicar que había algo en aquella gente que seguía inquietándola?– Tienen que seguir considerándome inofensiva, por un tiempo. Por precaución. Además, dudo que a Deanna le haga mucha gracia descubrir que me he estado riendo de ellos en sus narices. Cuando llegue el momento de dejar de actuar, debe ser un cambio paulatino.

–Como quieras, confío en tu instinto… siempre que no te afecte demasiado. Pero el caso es que veo que sí te afecta. Entre eso y lo de Da…

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Rick? –lo interrumpió ella, cortante– ¿Y a qué vienen tantas preguntas?

–No, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo _tú _aquí? Viniendo aquí sola, todas las tardes… Ni Daryl se aislaba tanto como tú. En cierto modo, entiendo que estés así; Sasha lo estuvo durante un tiempo cuando llegamos aquí, supongo que por su hermano, pero de todas formas…

–Espera un momento –saltó, indignada–. ¿Me estás vigilando?

–No… bueno, no lo sé. ¿Crees que hay algo por lo que deba vigilarte?

–Lo que creo es que ya tienes bastantes cosas en las que pensar como para que encima vayas metiendo las narices en los asuntos de los demás –le espetó secamente, pero una extraña sensación le hizo bajar la vista durante un momento, como perdida en sus recuerdos. ¿Dónde había oído esa frase antes?

–Carol, sólo me preocupo por ti –repuso él, algo dolido por su tono hostil.

–No necesito tus paternalismos, muchas gracias. –Se guardó el arma en la parte de atrás de la cinturilla de los pantalones y comenzó a caminar de nuevo de vuelta a Alexandria. Tendría que "abortar la misión", como decían los militares, aunque fuese sólo por esa noche. Pero era necesario: si Rick seguía husmeando por el lugar, lo descubriría todo.

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde: él ya había visto parte del morro del _Jeep_ en las traseras de la cabaña. Y eso que era oscuro y se confundía un poco con el paisaje, pero Rick Grimes no había llegado hasta donde estaba sin ser un lince que se fijaba hasta en los menores detalles.

–¿Qué es _eso_? –preguntó a nadie en particular, y de inmediato sacó su propia arma–. Carol, detrás de mí –ordenó con voz tensa.

–Espera… –Ella le puso una mano en la espalda para intentar detenerle, pero él la ignoró. Sin que Carol pudiera impedirlo, caminó cautelosamente hasta la parte trasera de la cabaña y se quedó contemplando el _Jeep_ con gesto suspicaz; para a continuación examinar los alrededores con vistazos rápidos y recelosos.

–Cuidado, pueden estar vigilándonos –susurró hacia ella, que lo había seguido: seguramente creía que se trataba de otra emboscada de aquellos hombres marcados. A Carol le dio algo de lástima verlo tan nervioso por aquella errónea idea, pero no lo sacó de ella. Podría aprovecharla para convencerlo de que se marchasen y él dejase de indagar. Ya volvería más tarde durante la noche, si podía.

–Rick, tenemos que irnos… _ya_ –le dijo en idéntico tono bajo, y lo aferró de un hombro para tirar de él hacia atrás, como para subrayar la necesidad de retroceder. Por un instante pareció que él se dejaba llevar, pero al mirar por última vez el _Jeep_ una expresión de reconocimiento se dibujó en su rostro.

–Un momento… ¡ese coche es nuestro! –exclamó, y se soltó del agarre de Carol. "¡Mierda!", pensó ésta de nuevo. No solía maldecir tanto como Daryl o Abraham, sólo en aquellas ocasiones en que se sentía muy alterada; y aquella situación la estaba alterando de veras.

Aunque sin abandonar las precauciones, y por supuesto, sin bajar su arma, Rick volvió a acercarse al vehículo para constatar que –como no podía ser de otra forma– estaba vacío. Era un _Jeep Wrangler Rubicon_ de color gris oscuro, que algunas veces habían usado como apoyo de la furgoneta que empleaban en sus operaciones de búsqueda de provisiones y suministros… al menos, hasta que se averió.

–Este _Jeep_ estaba junto a la valla, en la zona norte… –recordó el sheriff–. Íbamos a utilizarlo como parte del muro secundario. ¿Qué hace aquí?

–Le pedí a Abraham que lo arreglase y lo escondí aquí –confesó Carol, aunque sólo a medias–. Se me ocurrió que nos vendría bien tener un vehículo de reserva, para cubrir cualquier posible huida. ¿Crees que es una mala idea?

–Lo de tener un vehículo de reserva, no. Pero que decidas este tipo de cosas sin consultarme ni informarme, sí me parece mala idea –respondió Rick con frialdad. Se había dado cuenta de que no debía temer ningún peligro por parte de aquellos hombres marcados (ninguno inmediato, al menos), pero de nuevo se habían despertado sus sospechas hacia su compañera. Ésta se encogió de hombros, en actitud contrita.

–Lo siento, no quise molestarte con tonterías. Últimamente te veo tan ocupado y yo… sólo quería ayudar.

–Ya. –Echó un vistazo al interior del coche. Desde fuera, parecía completamente vacío; pero si se lo examinaba con cierta atención, a los pies de los asientos traseros podía verse una bolsa en tela militar y tan llena que parecía el saco de los regalos de Santa Claus. Y aparte de eso, en el asiento delantero había también una mochila de cuero de buen tamaño, parecida a las que ellos utilizaban siempre para viajar–. ¿Y eso?

–Provisiones de emergencia. –Carol se cruzó de brazos y desvió la vista, cada vez más molesta–. Dijiste que teníamos que estar preparados. No lo estuvimos en la granja ni tampoco lo estabais en la prisión; y en ambos casos hubo que huir prácticamente con lo puesto. ¡Pensé que estarías de acuerdo en tomar precauciones!

–No, si todo esto me parece estupendo –replicó él–. Lo que quiero saber es por qué creíste que era necesario hacerlo a mis espaldas.

Ella bajó de nuevo el rostro, sin contestar.

–Vale, sigue callada –añadió él, y volvió a asomarse a una de las ventanillas de los asientos traseros, para intentar ver más de cerca lo que había en la bolsa militar. Parpadeó aturdido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que revelaban las angulosas formas de los bultos dentro de ésta–. Dios, eso… ¿son armas?

Por un momento, Carol sintió el impulso de llevarse la mano a la pistola que estaba guardando en sus pantalones y dejar inconsciente a Rick de un culatazo, pero se contuvo. Si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otro –exceptuando tal vez a Daryl, también–, habría probado suerte, pero no era tan estúpida como para atacarle a él: aunque lo intentase, jamás conseguiría tomarlo por sorpresa. Pero, ¿cómo conseguiría que la dejase en paz?

–Ya está bien, Rick, quiero que te vayas –ordenó con aquel tono helado que ya había provocado escalofríos en Sam Anderson e incluso en el propio padre de éste cuando le amenazó con aquel cuchillo, pero que a su compañero no le inmutó.

–Tú lo has dicho, basta de juegos –replicó–. Está claro que me ocultas algo, y no pienso moverme de aquí hasta averiguar qué es. –Metió la mano por la ventanilla abierta del asiento del copiloto y tomó la mochila de cuero, ante la mirada consternada pero impotente de la mujer.

–¡Deja eso! –exclamó ella intentando arrebatársela, pero él la esquivó. Abrió la mochila y de ella empezó a extraer objetos: la ropa que Carol se había quitado unos minutos antes, un par de botellas de agua, latas de conservas y barritas energéticas, un par de bengalas, unos prismáticos, un cuaderno tamaño cuartilla, una linterna… nada fuera de lo común en el equipo de un superviviente al Apocalipsis. Pero después sacó otra cosa no tan habitual en aquellas situaciones: la última adquisición de Carol en la armería de Alexandria.

–¿Cómo puedes tener un visor térmico? –preguntó, estupefacto. De verdad quería saber lo que su compañera tenía que decir sobre el tema, pero se dio cuenta de que ella parecía muy interesada en seguir recuperando la mochila casi vacía, lo que indicaba que debía haber otro objeto en ésta aún más importante que aquel aparato. Por tanto, lo depositó sobre el capó del _Jeep_ junto con el resto de cosas y metió otra vez la mano en la mochila, pero lo único que quedaba era una revista enrollada sobre sí misma y sujeta por una goma elástica.

Rick Grimes volvió a parpadear, sorprendido. A primera vista no parecía haber nada sospechoso, sólo era un simple ejemplar atrasado del _Reader's Digest_, pero no era la primera vez que veía a su amiga con aquella publicación en las manos, de modo que debía haber algún tipo de gato encerrado.

–¡Suéltala Rick; es mía! –insistió Carol, más que furiosa, pero él no la escuchó. Quitó la goma elástica, abrió la revista… y un plano doblado cayó al suelo.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles observándolo: Rick seguía preguntándole con la mirada de qué iba todo aquello, en tanto que ella hundió los hombros con la expresión derrotada de quien sabe que le han pillado con las manos en la masa. Él se agachó y lo recogió, examinándolo.

–Esto es… –abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta–… es un mapa de Stafford. Teníamos dos: uno se lo llevó Daryl, y el otro desapareció hace unos días, lo he estado buscando como un loco. ¿Lo habías robado tú?

La mujer sólo suspiró, sin responder.

–Y además… –murmuró él, fijándose en todas las anotaciones nuevas que había en el mapa: marcada con rotulador, estaba señalada el área de las coordenadas proporcionadas por Bob Miller; así como círculos rodeando varias zonas numeradas, flechas en rojo que indicaban salidas de la ciudad… Aquello parecía el diseño de un juego de estrategia–. Carol, dime que esto no significa lo que yo creo que significa.

Ella miró a ambos lados, indecisa.

–A decir verdad, no sé muy bien qué es lo que crees que signi…

–¡Basta! –la cortó él, enojado– Ni se te ocurra tratarme como lo haces con esa gente, no te atrevas a hacerte la tonta conmigo. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, creo que tengo derecho a exigirte que no me mientas.

Tal como le había pedido, Carol abandonó su papel de despistada y lo contempló con frialdad.

–Entonces, me temo que no podré decirte lo que quieres oír.

–Pretendes ir a buscarlos… –murmuró Rick, viendo confirmadas sus sospechas–. ¿De verdad pretendes ir a buscarlos? ¿Es que has perdido totalmente el juicio?

Ella soportó la mirada de censura del antiguo sheriff con los labios apretados para contener las ganas de llorar.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas planeando esto? –preguntó él– ¿Cuánto llevas dándole vueltas a este disparate?

–_Dijiste_ que estarían de regreso en pocos días –siseó ella en tono de reproche–. Una semana como mucho.

–¿Y eso qué quiere decir, que al octavo día te pusiste a organizar todo esto?

–Al quinto –reconoció ella en voz baja–. El quinto día fui a la armería y me llevé una automática, nadie se dio cuenta. Y luego pensé que no sería suficiente y empecé a ir todos los días a llevarme más cosas, y a pensar en todo lo que haría falta para encontrarlos.

Él asintió y respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse y procesar todo aquello.

–Está bien… No pienses que no te comprendo. Lo que te dije esta mañana, sobre que están bien, que han podido tener decenas de contratiempos sin importancia… es lo que no dejo de repetirme a mí mismo, intentando mantener la esperanza. Pero día tras día, esa esperanza se desvanece un poco más.

Carol le escuchó en silencio y con la vista clavada en el suelo, pues aquellas palabras reproducían justo lo que sentía ella.

–¿Crees que no me arrepiento? –añadió él– ¿Que no me pregunto si no tuviste razón al oponerte, si por un acto de excesivo altruismo no he enviado a Daryl a la muerte? Todos los días.

Ella alzó los ojos, fijándolos en los de él. Cubiertos por las lágrimas, el azul resaltaba aún más en la palidez lechosa de su piel.

–Pero lo que piensas hacer… –Rick se acercó al _Jeep_, señalándolo–, es una completa locura. ¡Y mira esto! –Abrió una de las puertas traseras del cochey extrajo la bolsa con las armas, impresionado por su cantidad y peso– Tienes aquí armas suficientes como para tomar una ciudad. ¿Cómo te las has arreglado para sacar todo este arsenal?

Ella se encogió de hombros de nuevo, con aire inocente.

–Un día me llevaba una cosa y otro día otra. Ya hablamos de eso: son ingenuos… descuidados. No ven razón para desconfiar de una simpática señora que hace galletas.

–Pero, ¿y si se dan cuenta de que faltan?

–Nunca sospecharían de mí.

–¿Por eso de que "eres invisible"? –espetó él, sarcástico–. Carol, si tú desapareces y a la vez alguien se da cuenta de que falta todo esto, te volverás tan visible como una maldita explosión nuclear –Ella desvió la mirada, molesta al darse cuenta de que Rick tenía razón–. Nos estás poniendo en peligro a todos. Antes dije que había acabado la guerra entre ellos y nosotros, pero esto puede hacerla estallar otra vez, socavando el clima de confianza que por fin empieza a haber entre los dos grupos.

–¿Al igual que cuando tú te peleaste en público con el marido de la mujer que deseas? –replicó ella con agudeza, y Rick acusó el ataque.

–¡Pero si fuiste tú quien…!

–Te dije que le matases, no que te agarrases a golpes con él delante de todos, como dos niños de primaria. Había métodos más sutiles y efectivos para deshacerte de él, pero la pasión te cegó. Eh, lo entiendo: somos humanos y cometemos errores; pero ahora no me vengas con esa doble moral de que "pongo en peligro a la comunidad".

Rick entrecerró los ojos, nada contento con el discurso de su amiga.

–Entonces, ¿qué me sugieres que haga con esto? –señaló la bolsa con las armas.

–Podrías, simplemente… mirar hacia otro lado –respondió ella con dulzura.

–Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad? Siempre te _conviene_ que yo mire hacia otro lado, como querías que hiciese en la prisión con lo de Karen y David.

Ante aquello, Carol le fulminó con la mirada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a sacar el tema? Y lo que era peor, ¿cómo se atrevía a echárselo en cara _él_ a _ella_?

–Salvo que aquella vez hiciste todo excepto mirar a otro lado –replicó con frialdad–. ¿Has pensado alguna vez que esas personas debían morir para que los demás se salvasen… para que _tus hijos_ se salvasen?

–¿Y tú has pensado alguna vez que estabas _arrebatando_ dos vidas inocentes? ¿Te deja dormir tranquila tu conciencia?

Ella hizo rodar sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza, con una desagradable parodia de carcajada.

–No tienes ni idea, Rick… –murmuró; ojalá aquellas dos muertes hubiesen sido las únicas que la perseguían por las noches. No, ya no iba a justificarse más con él, era inútil. Rick sólo era capaz de ver las cosas en blanco y negro, y nunca lo convencería de que lo que había hecho era lo correcto… y si no lo había sido, al menos sus intenciones sí lo fueron.– ¡No disfruté haciéndolo si es lo que piensas, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo! Además, tú tampoco eres el más indicado para hablar. ¿Acaso no has arrebatado tú más vidas de las que puedes contar desde que empezó todo esto?

–¡Nunca a nadie inocente, alguien que no intentase hacerme daño a mí o a los míos!

–¿Y quién te ha erigido en juez y jurado, eh? ¿Quién sino tú decidía quién era inocente y quién no, quién merecía vivir o morir? Tú has tomado tus decisiones… y eres un héroe. Pero cuando lo hice yo, me trataste como a una criminal.

Rick bajó un segundo la vista, avergonzado por su argumento. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a ceder sin intentar defender su postura:

–No tenía alternativa, Carol. Si te hubiese dejado volver a la prisión, habría tenido que juzgarte por asesinato.

–Lo habría preferido, ¿sabes? Intentas que parezca que me hiciste un favor, ¡pero lo que de verdad hiciste fue _apartarme_ de la única familia que me quedaba! –le gritó. Era la primera vez que le hacía algún reproche relacionado con el tema, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que en realidad sí estaba muy furiosa con él. Lo había estado siempre, aunque lo había reprimido todo aquel tiempo, como tantos otros sentimientos–. Sinceramente, no concibo un castigo peor.

–¡Fueron tus actos, y no yo, los que te apartaron de nosotros! –replicó él– Si no te hubieses ido, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que Tyreese habría tardado en descubrirlo? ¿Te habrías enfrentado a su ira sola? ¿Esperabas que yo diese la cara por ti… o más bien, que Daryl diese la cara por ti?

–¡Yo nunca quise que nadie diera la cara por mí! –exclamó ella, indignada–. Habría resuelto las cosas con Tyreese por mí misma… como finalmente acabé haciendo. Él y yo lo hablamos, ¿recuerdas? Y cuando se lo conté, fue más comprensivo de lo que tú fuiste jamás.

–Me alegra que él y tú compartierais confidencias… –Confidencias y un secreto, pensó ella, mientras recordaba las dos pequeñas tumbas excavadas en lo más profundo de aquel bosque–; pero eso no justifica lo injustificable. Maldita sea, Carol, había vuelto a confiar en ti… y ahora vas y haces _esto_. –Volvió a señalar la bolsa con las armas.

–Esta vez no hago daño a nadie… –arguyó ella.

–Te estás haciendo daño a ti misma, y nos estás haciendo daño a todo el grupo. Ya te lo he dicho antes: si los alejandrinos descubren que uno de los nuestros ha estado robando armas, y en tal cantidad, volverán a ponerse en guardia contra nosotros, y les importará muy poco lo nobles que sean tus razones. Y, aun en el caso de que se tragasen que yo no sabía nada, sería un fallo en mi gestión. ¿Cómo van a esperar que les proteja cuando ni siquiera soy capaz de controlar a mi propia gente?

–Vuelve a echarme –propuso ella con tono indiferente–. Adelante, no me importa: ya sé cómo va esto. Así quedarás como un modelo de _integridad_, nadie podrá acusarte de que no tomas medidas expeditivas, incluso con los tuyos. Y si es por las armas, quédatelas –señaló la bolsa con la mirada–; me las arreglaré sin ellas. Déjame un fusil, un par de automáticas, munición, el mapa y el _Jeep_ y ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mí.

–¿Para qué, para que te vayas a Stafford en busca de una muerte segura? Ni hablar. –Rick se acercó un par de pasos, con expresión atormentada–. Daryl es como mi hermano, y tal vez le haya perdido. No pienso perderte a ti también.

Volvió a separarse, con los brazos cruzados en un gesto de decisión.

–Más bien te encerraré, por tu propia seguridad.

Carol sintió pánico al percatarse de que las amenazas que había dirigido a Eric aquella mañana iban a materializarse, pero en su propia persona. Y en un acto reflejo, sacó de nuevo el revólver que había guardado en su pantalón y apuntó al sheriff.

–Yo creo que no.

Rick no pareció asustado ni intimidado, sino completamente atónito.

–Carol, ¿de verdad me estás apuntando? ¿Me dispararías… _a mí_? –Intentó dar un paso hacia ella, pero ésta retrocedió y le apuntó con más determinación, lo que lo hizo frenar en seco.

–Sabes que no quiero hacerte daño, pero si me obligas… –bajó un poco el arma, dirigiéndola a las piernas de él– Una bala en la rodilla no te matará, pero te dejará incapacitado durante un tiempo, el suficiente para irme. La decisión está tomada, Rick… y no voy a detenerme. Ante nada, ni ante nadie.

–Aquella mañana, la de las tortitas, me dijiste que eras una persona racional. ¿A ti esto te parece racional?

El comentario consiguió hacer mella en la firmeza de la mujer, y las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos. Miró hacia el cielo y parpadeó para hacerlas desaparecer.

–Tú no lo entiendes… –susurró con voz trémula.

–Que no lo entiendo, dice… –rezongó él como para sí, malhumorado–. La verdad, no sé si creéis que estoy ciego, que soy idiota o que nací ayer. ¡Carol, lo sé! Daryl y tú… lo sé.

Helada, totalmente en _shock_, ella bajó el arma del todo.

–¿Lo… sabes? –repitió con un hilo de voz. Viendo que había logrado recuperar el dominio de la situación, Rick avanzó hacia ella y le quitó la pistola con suavidad.

–Anda, dame eso, o acabarás haciéndonos daño a alguno.

Ella no se resistió, aún seguía impactada por aquella repentina revelación.

–Jamás lo he hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con él; pero lo he sabido todo el tiempo… –explicó Rick–; tal vez no de forma consciente hasta hace poco, pero lo sabía. He estado con vosotros desde el principio, ¿recuerdas? Lo he visto… –vaciló, en busca de una palabra para definirlo–… _construirse_ entre vosotros desde que perdimos a Sophia; lo vi crecer, florecer. Siempre estabais juntos, siempre os defendíais el uno al otro. Tuve que consolarte cuando él se marchó de la prisión con Merle; y cuando yo le conté a él que te había expulsado, no sé qué le detuvo de saltarme los dientes, porque te aseguro que ganas no le faltaron. Y cuando apareciste después de lo de Terminus, él corrió a tus brazos emocionado como jamás le había visto antes… vi cómo os mirabais, lo felices que estabais de reencontraros. Demonios, lo único que me asombra es que haya tardado tanto en pasar algo de verdad.

–No… te equivocas. –Ella sacudió la cabeza con desaliento–. No tenemos la relación que crees que tenemos.

–Pero algo tenéis –repuso él–. Al menos, lo tuvisteis durante esos días después de que Aaron y él regresasen con Morgan… No, no me cuentes detalles, no quiero saberlo –añadió rápidamente con una sonrisa, al ver que ella abría la boca para justificarse–. Sólo os veía inusualmente felices, a los dos. A ti traté de tantearte aquel día en la cocina, pero te zafaste con habilidad, y no quise seguir metiéndome donde no me llaman. Y a él no me atreví a decirle nada, ¡como para decirle algo! Con lo celoso que es de su intimidad… Pero estaba mucho menos apático que de costumbre, casi ni le oía renegar por nada, imagínate. Además, ya sabes que mi habitación está junto a la tuya, y… sólo te diré que el aislamiento acústico de esa casa es bueno, pero no _infalible_.

–¡Oh, por Dios…! –Carol se tapó el rostro con las manos, sintiendo que las mejillas se le abrasaban de la vergüenza.

–Tranquila, tampoco se oía tanto_, _sólo cierto ruido que me hizo pensar que no dedicabas las primeras horas de la noche a dormir. –Él se echó a reír–. Además, desde la segunda noche estuve durmiendo con tapones en los oídos… más que nada, para que no me dierais envidia –añadió con una carcajada.

–No sé si alguna vez podré volver a mirarte a la cara –murmuró ella abochornada, y Rick le quitó importancia.

–Oye, no pasa nada. Somos adultos, ¿no? Y vosotros os merecéis esa felicidad, después de todo lo que habéis pasado. Eso es algo que también me remuerde la conciencia –agregó, desapareciendo su buen humor–, el que yo haya podido quitaros eso.

–No nos has quitado nada. Tú lo dijiste, el que se marchase no fue tu decisión sino la suya.

–Pero yo le animé. Lo presenté como la única alternativa para que nos siguiesen aceptando aquí.

–Aunque no hubiese sido así, él se habría ido de todas formas. Aunque no lo creas, suele tener sus propias razones para hacer todo lo que hace.

–¿Ves? –Rick volvió a sonreír– Lo que te decía. Siempre le has comprendido mejor que nadie, y él siempre te ha comprendido a ti. Si existe esa cosa de las almas gemelas, debéis de ser vosotros.

–Eso es… una tontería. –Ella sacudió la cabeza–. Pero si sabes lo que siento por él, entonces entenderás por qué tengo que hacer esto. Ignoro lo que sientes por Jessie Anderson, pero sí sé que lo habrías hecho por Lori. –Rick agachó la cabeza, abrumado por los recuerdos–. Y también lo harías por Carl o por Judith.

El sheriff reflexionó sobre aquello durante unos segundos.

–Pero es tan arriesgado… Puede que pese a todo tuvieras razón, y todo aquello sea una trampa de esos tíos con la W, que nos estén esperando.

–No me verán. Tomaré todas las precauciones imaginables, y pienso seguir una ruta alternativa a la de Aaron y él, por si acaso. Cuando te dije que podía ser invisible, no sólo me refería a mi imagen social: en Terminus no me esperaban. Si tengo suerte, tal vez allí pueda repetir la jugada.

–¿Y si… –Rick tragó saliva ante la terrible posibilidad– …a pesar de todo ya es demasiado tarde? ¿Y si ya han muerto?

–En ese caso, recuperaré sus cuerpos –respondió Carol con decisión–. Peinaré cada centímetro de Stafford si es necesario hasta encontrarlos y los traeré de vuelta, para que podamos enterrarlos con los honores que se merecen; y las personas que los queríamos podamos llorarles.

–¿Y si… –Rick titubeó– están _no muertos_?

Ella se quedó silenciosa durante unos segundos, recordando la pesadilla que tuvo después de la primera noche que pasó con Daryl.

–Con más razón aún. Daryl ha estado combatiendo a esos seres con todas sus fuerzas desde que aparecieron por el mundo, no creo que haya nada que aborreciese más que la idea de convertirse en uno de ellos. Si lo ha hecho, si ahora es un caminante, le encontraré, pondré fin a su miseria y lo traeré a casa, con su familia… –Hizo una pausa, y al final añadió–. Sólo te ruego que no intentes detenerme, Rick, no te interpongas en mi camino… por tu propio bien.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

–No lo haré. –Hizo una pausa, mientras contemplaba avanzar la tarde en el cielo, sobre las copas de los árboles y sus ramas mecidas por la brisa. Después giró el rostro hacia ella–. Voy a ir contigo.

Durante un segundo, ella se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó consternada, en cuanto pudo pronunciar palabra–. Tú no puedes moverte de aquí. Te necesitan, la comunidad ahora está más segura y cohesionada que nunca gracias a ti. Esa gente marcada… podría atacarnos en cualquier momento, y no puedes dejar desprotegida a tu familia por ir a buscar a uno solo.

–Si surgen problemas, está Michonne. Y Morgan. Y Abraham, y Glenn… Demonios, después de este tiempo todos y cada uno de nosotros nos hemos convertido en máquinas de guerra. Podrán arreglárselas sin mí durante un par de días.

–¿Y si son más que un par de días? ¿Y si nosotros tampoco volvemos? Podría ser fácilmente una misión suicida.

–Tú no eres la única que quiere a Daryl, ni la única a la que le ha salvado varias veces la vida. –Le puso una mano sobre el hombro, apretándoselo para confortarla–. Se lo debo a él… y también te lo debo a ti. –Ella comenzó a sacudir la cabeza.

–Rick, tú no me debes…

–_Te lo debo_ –insistió él–. Tenías razón en lo de antes: me obcequé con lo de Karen y David. Tú hiciste lo que creíste correcto y yo… también hice lo que creía correcto, pero fui injusto contigo. En realidad, fui un auténtico capullo –sonrió, algo avergonzado–. Me equivoqué. Odio admitirlo, pero me equivoqué. No sabes cuánto me alegro de que no te pasase nada y volvieras a encontrarnos.

Carol volvió a contemplarle con los ojos otra vez brillantes por las lágrimas.

–¿Me habrías aceptado de vuelta en el grupo si no os hubiese ayudado en Terminus? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

–Qué remedio: si no lo hubiese hecho, Daryl me habría partido la cabeza… Es broma –contestó él con humor, y después añadió más serio–. Yo… supongo que sí. Él no fue el único que te echó de menos en la prisión, ¿sabes? Judith, Carl… todos te echamos de menos, y no me excluyo. Tú lo has dicho antes: eres de la familia, y a la familia no se la olvida así como así. A la familia se la quiere… y se le perdonan sus errores. Si Tyreese te perdonó, entonces cómo no iba a hacerlo yo. ¿Podrás perdonarme tú a mí? –añadió, en voz muy baja. Ella le contestó con una sonrisa conmovida:

–No hay nada que… –empezó a decir por puro reflejo, pero se quedó un momento en suspenso al darse cuenta de que sí lo había–. Acepto tus disculpas –cambió su respuesta. Rick sonrió también, lleno de agradecimiento, y ambos se fundieron en un estrecho y emotivo abrazo. Por fin, los fantasmas que una vez habían alejado a ambos amigos, empezaban a quedar realmente atrás.

Cuando se separaron, emocionados, él volvió a hablar, y sus palabras estaban llenas de esperanza:

–Daryl y tú os merecéis un final feliz. Así que vamos a ir a por él; y si está vivo, vamos a traerlo a casa, sano y salvo, contigo. Tú y yo, los dos, y ni se te ocurra intentar detenerme –repitió las palabras que ella le había dicho unos minutos antes.

–No lo haré, y te lo agradezco.

Él le devolvió a Carol su revólver, que ella colocó de nuevo en la cinturilla de sus pantalones; y se quedó observando el _Jeep_, curioso.

–Entonces, ¿Abraham lo arregló? –Y cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, añadió– Pero él suele informarme de todo lo que hace.

–Le pedí que me guardase el secreto. A cambio, le hice una tarta de manzana sólo para él; son sus favoritas.

–¡Menudo zorro! –exclamó él, entre divertido e indignado– ¿Y él accedió a mentirme… por una miserable tarta?

–No te mintió, sólo se calló un detalle sin importancia. Y era una tarta _muy_ rica –arguyó ella con una sonrisa, y Rick la contempló con admiración.

–Eres una caja de sorpresas, ¿sabes? –afirmó él–. Antes de irnos, déjame que organice un par de cosas con Michonne, un plan de contingencia por si surge alguna amenaza aquí mientras no estamos, o por si nos retrasamos… No te preocupes, ella también nos guardará el secreto –Carol asintió de nuevo, indicando que estaba de acuerdo–. Dame dos días.

–Uno –dijo ella, inflexible–. Saldremos mañana, y no más tarde.

–Sí, suponía que dirías eso.

–Vaya, de repente he pasado de ser una caja de sorpresas a alguien totalmente previsible.

–Tú no eres previsible… tu angustia lo es. Está bien, intentaré tenerlo todo listo para mañana… así que voy a empezar ya –empezó a caminar de regreso a Alexandria–. ¿Te vienes?

–Enseguida voy –respondió ella. Se había recostado al pie de un árbol con las manos tras la nuca, en posición de descanso; y Rick la observó con cierto recelo.

–¿De verdad vas a venir?

–¿Después de todo lo que hemos hablado, crees que voy a querer irme sin ti? –Carol sonrió burlonamente.

–Quién sabe… pero por si acaso me llevaré esto. –Rick tomó la bolsa con las armas y se la pasó por encima del hombro.

–Qué poco te fías de mí –se lamentó ella en broma.

–Así elimino riesgos, ¿verdad? No podrías hacer mucho en Stafford sólo con tu cuchillo y un revólver –comentó.

–Supongo que no, pero te equivocas. Sólo quiero relajarme un poco y disfrutar del silencio del bosque antes de regresar. Y ver el atardecer… Podría ser el último momento de paz que tengamos.

–Como quieras, pero vuelve antes de que oscurezca del todo –le advirtió él–. Ya sabes que, de noche, esto se vuelve mucho más peligroso.

Carol siguió contemplando el cielo hasta que el sonido de los pasos de Rick contra la hojarasca fue desvaneciéndose, e incluso después de eso aguardó alrededor de media hora más, mientras contemplaba el cambio de colores que el ocaso dibujaba sobre el cielo. Entonces, se levantó con decisión, metió las cosas de nuevo en la mochila y la introdujo en el _Jeep_ por la ventanilla abierta del copiloto. Después se acercó a uno de los rincones de la cabaña abandonada y rebuscó entre la basura, sacando de debajo de algunos escombros otra bolsa de lona con más armas. No estaba tan llena como la que Rick se había llevado, pero aún tenía un par de fusiles de asalto y cinco o seis armas cortas, además de munición de sobra para todas ellas.

Regla de supervivencia número dieciocho de Carol Peletier: "No metas nunca todos los huevos en la misma cesta… ni todas las armas en la misma bolsa".

En realidad, como tenía tantas armas que no le habían cabido en una sola bolsa, se le había ocurrido guardar algunas en otra con vistas a una auténtica futura huida, o un ataque de caminantes o enemigos… Nunca se sabía cuándo podían hacer falta. Ahora tenía que dar gracias a su casi excesivo sentido previsor, aunque llegados a este punto prácticamente estaba decidida a irse a Stafford con lo puesto.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a estrellarse contra ella. Antes de la plaga, la lluvia únicamente la llenaba de preocupación. Siempre que empezaba a llover, su primer pensamiento era preguntarse dónde estaría Sophia. No podía dejarla salir a ninguna parte sin llevar impermeable y botas de agua, porque de lo contrario se mojaría, se enfriaría y pillaría un resfriado. Ella misma debía ir con cuidado de no enfriarse tampoco, pues si enfermaba, ¿quién cuidaría de su hija y de la casa?

Pero ahora… todas esas trivialidades, aquellas neuróticas manías de madre sobreprotectora, quedaban muy atrás. Ahora le gustaba mojarse, y si se enfriaba, daba igual; después de todo, seguía viviendo tiempo de prestado. Alzó el rostro: le gustaba notar el leve choque de las gotitas sobre su piel: cualquier cosa que supusiera un estímulo sensorial, por pequeño que fuese, le recordaba que estaba viva… incluso el dolor.

Abrió la puerta del _Jeep_ y se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

"Lo siento, Rick". Por mucho que se sintiese tentada a hacerlo, no podía permitir que la acompañase; pero no por nada relacionado con su papel de responsable de la seguridad de Alexandria, qué va. En eso, él tenía razón: Michonne o cualquiera de ellos podía ocuparse con la misma eficacia. Pero estaban Carl y Judith… esos niños, a los que ella quería tanto como si fuesen suyos, ya habían perdido a su madre; no podía dejar que perdiesen a su padre también.

Y no sólo lo hacía por los chicos: ella misma tampoco quería perder a Rick. Estaba _enferma_ de perder a la gente que le importaba. No sólo Sophia, Mika y Lizzie, sino todos los demás a los que había llegado a conocer y a apreciar: Dale, Lori, Andrea, Hershel… T-Dog, que se había sacrificado por salvarla. Beth, con quien había compartido la crianza de Judith y que la había protegido en el Grady Memorial. Tyreese, que había tenido la nobleza de perdonarla por su crimen y con el cual había forjado un breve pero estrecho vínculo antes de que la muerte lo sorprendiese, haciendo que se llevase a la tumba el horrible secreto que compartían.

Echaba de menos a todos y cada uno de ellos, tanto que era insoportable. Ya no podía quedarse ahí, simplemente mirando cómo morían más de sus seres queridos. ¿Por qué, si no, estaba haciendo todo lo que hacía?, ¿por qué había vuelto a un papel que tan malos recuerdos le traía, sino para mantenerse alerta y que no hiciesen daño a nadie más? Rick había dicho "No pienso perderte a ti también". Bueno, pues el sentimiento era mutuo: no dejaría que él se arriesgase, ni siquiera para recuperar a Daryl. Ése era _su_ deber, suyo y de nadie más. De nuevo estaba tomando decisiones por su cuenta, algo que molestaría a su amigo; pero qué le iba a hacer. El mundo no era perfecto.

–Así que mi angustia es predecible, ¿eh? –murmuró, desdeñosa. Nunca había tenido la menor intención de irse acompañada, aunque le había seguido la corriente a Rick para quitárselo de encima. Y su actuación había sido tan buena que ni siquiera él, con toda su perspicacia, había tenido la menor sospecha.

Habría sido diferente si en lugar de Rick, hubiese sido Daryl al que hubiese tratado de engañar. Él, apenas con un gesto por su parte o por el tono de su voz, habría adivinado sus intenciones desde el principio, como lo hizo aquella noche en la iglesia donde encontraron al padre Gabriel, cuando ella estaba tratando de marcharse a escondidas, al igual que en ese mismo momento. Ella no creía en esa fantasía de las almas gemelas, pero sí era cierto que entre ellos dos existía una conexión casi inexplicable que hacía que cada uno pudiese penetrar sin dificultad en los pensamientos del otro.

Para darse valor, tomó de nuevo la mochila del asiento del copiloto, metió la mano y extrajo la pequeña agenda que Rick Grimes había tenido entre sus manos y dejado junto con el resto del contenido, por suerte sin prestarle mayor atención. Aunque durante los últimos tiempos siempre la había guardado en su mochila para que no se doblase demasiado, su tamaño hacía posible poder llevarla en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, como aquel día en que los caminantes invadieron por sorpresa la granja de los Greene. También la había llevado encima, aunque esta vez dentro de la mochila, durante aquella expedición con Rick que acabó convirtiéndose en su destierro de la prisión. Gracias a eso, aún la conservaba, lo que era una suerte: no habría querido perderla por nada del mundo.

Había encontrado aquel cuadernito en un anaquel de la cocina de Hershel Greene, y nadie pareció echarlo de menos cuando lo cogió. La primera mitad eran hojas en blanco para escribir, sin ninguna anotación excepto algunas direcciones apuntadas con una letra afilada y casi ininteligible que seguramente pertenecía al propio Hershel. La segunda mitad consistía en datos de interés general: un mapa a escala de Estados Unidos, los prefijos telefónicos de la zona y los números de emergencias, una pequeñísima guía de primeros auxilios; y un par de páginas de curiosidades con efemérides importantes y el listado del código Morse.

Sin embargo, nada de aquello era lo que hacía aquella libreta tan especial para Carol, sino lo que contenía entre sus páginas. Quitó la goma elástica que las apretaba unas junto a otras y la abrió por aquella parte que conocía, en la zona más limpia de las páginas en blanco. Sonrió nostálgica y acarició con dos dedos los secos pétalos blancos de la flor prensada entre ellas, tan suavemente que casi ni se atrevió a rozarlos para no estropearlos.

"_Sería una pena dejar que una flor tan linda se marchite…_", recordó haber pensado dos años atrás.

Carol no era del tipo de mujeres a las que los hombres regalan flores. Ed le había regalado flores, sí, cuando "tocaba": en su cumpleaños, aniversarios y cosas así. En cierta ocasión, incluso se gastó una pequeña fortuna en un enorme ramo de rosas para pedirle perdón, cuando ella salió del hospital después de la primera vez que él la mandase allí, con la nariz rota y graves contusiones en las costillas. Aunque reticente, ella aceptó tanto las disculpas como el regalo, pero no por las flores en sí, sino por lo que creyó que representaban: un gesto de auténtico arrepentimiento. Más tarde descubriría que no fue tal.

Pero nunca pensó que alguien más le regalaría flores, y mucho menos después de que se extendiera la plaga de los caminantes; hasta que, tras perderse Sophia, uno de aquellos extraños compañeros de viaje que el destino le había asignado desde Atlanta entró en la caravana donde estaba ella, con una preciosa flor blanca en un botellín de cerveza vacío y una enternecedora historia sobre los indios _Cherokee,_ para infundirle esperanza sobre que encontrarían a su hija. Aun en su estado de intensa angustia, Carol no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida: era un bonito detalle. Aquel chico –en aquella época aún seguía viéndolo como un chico, aunque supiera que era bastante mayor– hosco y antisocial, en realidad tenía un gran corazón. No sólo estaba implicándose a fondo en la búsqueda de Sophia, sino que se preocupaba por lo que ella sintiera, algo que muy poca gente había hecho jamás.

Al día siguiente, cuando la rosa _Cherokee_ empezó a ajarse y parecía a punto de perder sus pétalos debido al calor, Carol quiso hacer algo para preservarla. En Atlanta, durante su vida anterior como esposa y madre, había ayudado a su hija en muchas de sus tareas escolares, entre ellas el secado y prensado de flores de su clase de manualidades. Además, necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada en algo, por intrascendente que fuese, mientras esperaba noticias de Sophia o se volvería loca. De modo que, con un libro bien pesado –una selección de obras de Raymond Chandler, si no recordaba mal– y un poco de papel de hornear que encontró en la cocina de los Greene y que empleó como secante, fue capaz de prensar aquella florcon un resultado medio decente. Después, cuando ya estuvo totalmente seca, la puso entre las hojas de aquella libretita y empezó a llevarla siempre encima como un talismán, con cierta secreta ilusión de que eso ayudaría a que encontrasen a Sophia: si conseguía conservar aquella flor en buen estado, tal vez hallarían a su hija con vida. Pero de nuevo, se equivocaba.

Tras el entierro de Sophia, Carol estuvo tentada a destruirla, la flor y toda la libreta; quemarla hasta volatilizarla como se habían volatilizado sus esperanzas, pero algo le había impedido hacerlo. Tal vez, en su inconsciente, sabía que esa flor había dejado de representar la esperanza de reunirse con su hija, para empezar a representar _otra cosa_. Aquella rosa blanca, de belleza sencilla y sublime a la vez, ya no le recordaba a Sophia ni al hecho de que la había perdido; sino a que alguien se había preocupado por ella lo suficiente como para intentar animarla cuando más hundida estaba en la desesperación. Nunca se desharía de aquella rosa, así como tampoco renunciaría a sus sentimientos por el hombre que se la había dado.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando de nuevo hasta que sintió sus mejillas mojadas y muy calientes. Pese a que había intentado mantenerse calmada y decidida todo el tiempo, ¡tenía tanto miedo! No de morir, pues desde que Daryl se había marchado había ido sintiéndose cada día un poco más muerta por dentro, sino por él, por la posibilidad de fracasar. ¿De verdad pensaba que iba a tener éxito, habiéndose incluso atrevido a burlarse aquella mañana de las buenas intenciones de Eric? No: pese a todos sus esfuerzos por volverse fuerte, seguía sin ser más que una débil mujer. Lo de Terminus había sido un golpe de suerte increíble que no era probable que se repitiera de nuevo. Seguramente, y por eso estaba tan decidida a marcharse sola, también acabaría muerta como ellos. Su desaparición sería algo que añadir a la lista de remordimientos de Rick, y ya no quedaría nadie para jugar con Sam a los _Transformers_, que le hiciese tortitas a Carl o que cantase canciones de cuna para Judith. Pero…

…pero tenía que intentarlo.

En sus oídos resonaron, como evocaciones de un pasado que quedó muy atrás, aquellas frases breves pero cargadas de significado que Daryl y ella habían intercambiado mientras estaban en Atlanta, buscando a Beth:

"_No creo que podamos salvar ya a nadie."_

"_Y entonces, ¿por qué sigues aquí?"_

"_Lo intento."_

Sollozó con los brazos apoyados contra el volante, como en aquel coche en el que se marchó después de que Rick le comunicase que no podía volver a la prisión.

"Aún lo estoy intentando, Daryl… Sigo intentándolo", pensó. "Colabora tú un poco y mantente con vida, ¿vale?"

Respiró una y otra vez hasta que consiguió calmarse. La lluvia se estaba volviendo algo más intensa, aunque no tanto como para impedirle la visibilidad; pero tendría que ir muy despacio, al menos mientras estuviese en el bosque, para evitar obstáculos: empezaba a estar bastante oscuro y no podía permitirse encender los faros.

Antes de poner en marcha el _Jeep_, se descubrió rezando con los ojos cerrados. Hacía mucho que no rezaba, desde la muerte de Sophia se veía incapaz de creer en un Dios que le había hecho eso a una niña inocente… en general, que había permitido que el mundo se destruyera así. Pero en ese momento, y casi en contra de su voluntad, una súplica surgió de su mente, emitida con toda la fuerza de la poca fe que le quedaba:

"Señor, sé que soy la última persona que merece que la escuches; pero _él_ sí merece tu compasión. Te llevaste a Sophia, y mentiría si dijera que llegaré a comprenderlo alguna vez, pero no te lo lleves a él. Hazme sólo este favor y juro que no volveré a dudar de Ti. Necesito verle una vez más, aunque ya no quiera volver a hablarme, aunque me desprecie para siempre. Por favor, sólo quiero verle… y que esté bien".

Después de aquella plegaria, giró la llave para arrancar el vehículo. Éste se puso en marcha con un ronroneo apagado, y el reproductor de CDs que traía también se encendió automáticamente. En el interior del _Jeep_ resonaron los primeros compases de _Ain't no Mountain High Enough_.

Limpiándose las lágrimas, Carol activó el limpiaparabrisas, bajó el volumen lo suficiente como para que siguiera escuchándose la música por encima del repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre los cristales, pero que a la vez no fuese tan fuerte como para atraer visitas indeseadas; y escuchó con una sonrisa esperanzada cómo Marvin Gaye y Tammi Terrell se prometían que no habría montaña lo bastante alta, ni valle lo bastante profundo, ni río lo bastante ancho que les impidiera llegar hasta el otro.

Si aquello era otra señal, sin duda era una buena. Eso era lo que necesitaba: vibraciones positivas, no llantos, ideas pesimistas ni desesperación. Debía tener fe, no en un Dios que no sabía si la escucharía, sino en sí misma.

Ni montaña lo bastante alta, ni valle lo bastante profundo, ni río lo bastante ancho. Ni siquiera la bienintencionada intromisión de Rick, ni todos los caminantes del mundo podrían interponerse entre ella y su objetivo.

Pisó suavemente el acelerador; y sin encender las luces, el _Jeep_ emprendió la marcha bajo la lluvia en dirección a Stafford… muy despacio, para no hacer demasiado ruido que atrajese la atención de los caminantes.

Esta vez, Eurídice iría a buscar a Orfeo.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo y mil disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar respecto al ritmo que llevaba antes, no he podido por asuntos personales, profesionales, etc. De nuevo agradezco a las lectoras, no sólo el gran apoyo a esta historia, sino también su infinita paciencia.**

**Siento también no haber podido sacar a Daryl en este capítulo, pero se me alargó la escena entre Rick y Carol. Como he comentado más de una vez en el capítulo, me encanta la amistad entre ellos dos, llena de altibajos, y siempre pensé que debían aclarar las cosas más a fondo que con las cuatro frases que se dijeron después de encontrarse en Terminus. Y mi idea es que Rick siempre ha sabido lo especial de la relación entre Daryl y Carol, aunque siempre ha tenido la cabeza en otras cosas. **

**Estuve tentada de dejar que Rick acompañase a Carol en su búsqueda, pero finalmente decidí que no. Como menciono en el texto (y Melissa McBride comentó en su entrevista en la Comic Con de este año), Carol no quiere perder a nadie más, y creo que ella no desearía que Rick arriesgase su vida, por mucho que le conviniese contar con su ayuda. **

**Y aunque sé que están deseando el reencuentro entre Daryl y Carol… ¡les vuelvo a pedir paciencia! Está ya muy, muy cerca, jejeje…**

**De nuevo gracias por leerme, y como siempre mi agradecimiento especial a las maravillosas saandritta21 por sus sugerencias y DDixonPeletier por su corrección del capítulo. ¡Abrazos!**


	13. Destellos en la oscuridad

**13\. Destellos en la oscuridad**

Dos noches después de aquélla que dejase esa lluvia torrencial sobre Stafford, los ocupantes de la residencia Baxter hicieron algo nuevo para salir de la rutina. Aprovechando el tiempo despejado tras los últimos días de borrasca, decidieron cenar en la azotea que había sobre la conservera, junto al huerto de Eli Rayburn.

Como una extraña familia reunida en esas extraordinarias circunstancias, esperaban a que la cena estuviese preparada. Todos se sentían impacientes, puesto que iban a volver a comer carne por primera vez en semanas, meses en el caso de los Rayburn y la señora Hickey. Daryl había decidido que, ya que había empleado tanto tiempo cazando pájaros para aquella trampa de caminantes que había resultado fallida, bien podía hacer lo mismo para ofrecer a los habitantes de la casa un poco de carne fresca: seguro que los vivos lo apreciarían más que los muertos. De modo que había estado echando unas horas en la azotea para volver a cazar pájaros, y consiguió obtener una provisión suficiente para la cena, así como para un par de comidas más.

El trampero también se había ofrecido a asarlos él mismo en la barbacoa, pero Aaron se había quedado contemplando con gesto crítico su primer y único intento culinario, un pichón al que había dejado una mitad carbonizada y la otra aún medio cruda.

–Se puede comer perfectamente –opinó Daryl, terco.

–No lo dudo –replicó su compañero–, ¿pero qué te parece si dejamos que los Rayburn se ocupen de la barbacoa? Para que no se sientan excluidos, más que nada –matizó de forma muy prudente.

Daryl puso los ojos en blanco, pero al final se rindió.

–Vale –contestó con un gruñido. Hubo un tiempo en que sabía asar sin problemas sus propias presas, pero tenía que reconocer que quizás hubiese perdido un poco de práctica. Era lo malo de contar con una cocinera tan excepcional como Carol dentro del grupo: se había acostumbrado (_malacostumbrado_) a la comida bien hecha, cuando antes no tenía problemas en comérsela quemada o casi cruda cuando era necesario. Carol le había malacostumbrado a muchas cosas.

De modo que allí estaban, Aaron y él, en una esquina de la azotea, aguardando a que el señor Rayburn y su nuera terminasen de cocinar las aves que había cazado, mientras saboreaban dos latas de cerveza de un _pack_ de ocho que Aaron había encontrado en la despensa de Baxter. Dado que ni el señor Rayburn ni las mujeres bebían alcohol, eso les dejaba toda la cerveza para ellos solos; y como aquella tarde las habían puesto a enfriar en la nevera –la cual funcionaba con un generador alimentado con gasolina–, estaban bien frías. Era cerveza rubia, un poco floja para el gusto de Daryl, pero aun así estaba buenísima.

Y ya para rematar aquella noche de desacostumbrados lujos, incluso tenían ambientación musical, puesto que el señor Rayburn había subido a la azotea un reproductor de CDs a pilas. El disco elegido para amenizar la velada fueron los Grandes Éxitos de Otis Redding, uno de los artistas favoritos del anciano. Música de negros, como la habría llamado Merle; pero por lo menos era música de negros antigua, algo más soportable que la que hacían ahora… o al menos, la que _se había hecho_ antes de la plaga.

Daryl tomó otro sorbo de su lata de cerveza, dejando con placer que el líquido helado se deslizase por su garganta. Los acordes de _Sitting on the dock of the bay_ resonaban en sus oídos mientras volvía a contemplar la moto que yacía en la explanada, rodeada por caminantes. La diferencia respecto a dos días atrás era que ya no le inspiraba la menor atracción. Seguía allí, cerca y a vista; pero no era una salida viable.

–Por Dios, qué bien huele… –dijo Aaron a su lado, aspirando ávidamente el olor de la barbacoa–. Ya podría habérsete ocurrido esto antes.

Daryl se encogió de hombros, pensando que tenía toda la razón. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Tal vez porque hasta entonces, había tenido la cabeza en otra parte.

–Durante un tiempo, me planteé hacerme vegetariano, ¿te imaginas? –continuó su amigo, de buen humor–. Y mírame ahora: estoy babeando como el perro de Pavlov. Nunca pensé que llegaría a estar así, pero la verdad es que me muero por volver a comer carne.

–Igual que nuestros "amigos" de ahí abajo –repuso él, señalando a los caminantes de la explanada con su lata de cerveza–. ¿Los invitamos a que suban? Con ellos no tendríamos el problema de la cocina, les gusta todo _muy_ poco hecho.

Aaron se le quedó mirando, sorprendido, pero tras un segundo se echó a reír sacudiendo la cabeza, y tomó un trago de su lata. Ya se había acostumbrado a los arranques de humor negro que su compañero tenía a veces, cuando estaba de buenas.

–Te noto distinto –comentó. Daryl frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

–¿En qué?

–No sé, distinto. Hace un par de días estabas como ido. Ahora tienes mucho mejor aspecto.

Tenía razón. El aspecto de Daryl era el de un hombre que había conjurado a sus fantasmas, se había enfrentado a sus miedos… y había salido victorioso en aquella batalla dentro de su mente. Pero no era un tema en el cual estuviera dispuesto a entrar en detalles con Aaron, por mucha confianza que tuviesen en ese momento.

–Será que por fin he encontrado algo que hacer –murmuró–, para mantener mi cabeza ocupada.

–¿Te refieres a cazar esos pájaros? –preguntó Aaron– ¿En eso has estado ocupado estos dos días? Porque casi no te hemos visto el pelo. –El alejandrino echó un vistazo curioso a la barbacoa, y Daryl sabía lo que estaba pensando: que había bastantes menos que la primera vez.

–No, eso sólo me ha llevado una tarde. El resto del tiempo he estado dando vueltas por la planta.

Su amigo se mostró extrañado.

–¿Para qué?

–Por si se me ocurría alguna idea para salir de aquí.

Aaron alzó las cejas. Eso ya lo habían hecho durante los primeros días, ambos habían examinado la conservera en busca de vehículos que pudiesen emplear o salidas que no estuviesen bloqueadas por los caminantes, sin resultado alguno; pero también era cierto que lo habían hecho bastante rápido, y bastante desmoralizados por el fracaso de su primer plan. Tal vez ahora que Daryl había repetido la operación con la mente más fría y serena, podría haber visto algo que la primera vez se les hubiera pasado. Lo único que le contrariaba un poco era que no hubiese contado con él para ayudarle, pero no llegó a ofenderse: ya empezaba a conocer a su compañero y sabía que se concentraba mejor cuando se movía solo, por su cuenta.

–¿…Y bien? –inquirió expectante. Daryl dejó pasar unos segundos antes de contestar, como para aumentar el suspense… o más bien, sin decidirse a dar una respuesta.

–Puede… que tenga algo.

–¡Y me lo dices tan tranquilo! –saltó Aaron, sin poder contener su entusiasmo– ¡No me dejes así, dame detalles! –Pero Daryl sacudió la cabeza.

–Todavía no. Sólo es una idea, pero muy general. Tengo que pensarla más, tengo que… –se detuvo, sin saber qué término emplear.

–¿…Madurarla?

–Eso –asintió él–. Tiene lagunas, y la más grande es que no tenemos vehículo para huir todos.

–Ah, sí… –rezongó Aaron, molesto ante el recuerdo de cómo habían perdido el suyo–. Ese maldito errante… Si lo hubiese visto venir, no habría estrellado el coche. –Daryl se encogió de hombros.

–No fue culpa tuya. Esa mierda pasa.

–Pero, aunque no dispongamos de coche para irnos todos, tendríamos una posibilidad, ¿no? –inquirió el alejandrino ansiosamente–. Esa idea que tienes, ¿te permitiría llegar a tu moto con seguridad?

–Tal vez.

–Entonces, ¿qué problema hay? Si alcanzases tu moto, podrías escapar a Alexandria y volver enseguida con ayuda, ¿verdad?

Él volvió a esbozar un gesto negativo.

–Sí, pero… no. Si hacemos lo que se me ha ocurrido, tenemos que irnos todos enseguida, porque esto se convertirá en un maldito avispero.

Aaron pareció confuso, y se inclinó sobre la baranda de la azotea para observar el paisaje infestado de caminantes.

–¿Más avispero que _esto_?

–Bastante más.

El alejandrino suspiró, y tomó otro trago de cerveza.

–Bueno, pues sigue pensando, si tan empeñado estás en hacerlo tú solo. Tiempo es lo único que nos sobra. Esperemos que en cualquier momento se te ilumine la "bombilla"; o, quién sabe, quizás sí acabe ocurriendo un milagro. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, nos merecemos algún milagro de vez en cuando, ¿verdad? –Daryl no contestó, aunque su expresión escéptica lo decía todo acerca de su opinión sobre aquella posibilidad.– Mañana mismo sería un buen día para que ocurriera.

–Lo que tú digas –repuso el arquero, indiferente.

–Además, supongo que no nos quedaremos aquí toda la vida, ¿no? Más tarde o más temprano, Rick acabará mandando a alguien a buscarnos. –Mientras decía aquello, Aaron lo observó esperando que se lo confirmase, o al menos que no se lo desmintiese.

–Supongo que lo hará… pero no antes de asegurarse de tener controlada la situación con esos cerdos de la frente marcada. –Si conocía a Rick, eso era lo que éste haría, y hacía bien: él tampoco habría querido que ninguno más de sus amigos se pusiese en peligro por ir a ayudarles.

–Mierda… entonces ya podemos empezar a pensar en jubilarnos aquí, como Rayburn –suspiró Aaron, aunque enseguida intentó animarse–. Pero bueno, vamos a dejar de agobiarnos por el tema durante unas horas. Esta noche vamos a celebrar, tenemos música, barbacoa y cerveza, ¿qué más queremos? No sé tú, pero yo me pienso poner bien _alegre_, y… –se calló al ver que Daryl aplastaba en su mano la lata de cerveza, ya vacía; en tanto que él no había llegado ni a la mitad de la suya–. Vaya, sí que vas rápido. A ver si te vas a emborrachar antes que yo.

–Lo dudo –respondió él. Aunque había perdido bastante costumbre de beber alcohol, más que nada por falta de disponibilidad de éste, sabía que tenía más resistencia bebiendo que Aaron (aunque mucha menos que Merle). De todas formas, y al contrario que su amigo, emborracharse no entraba en sus planes, al menos en aquel lugar: no quería volver a tener visiones. La última había sido la de Carol en esa misma azotea, aquella noche torrencial; desde entonces todo había marchado con normalidad y pretendía que eso siguiera así. Se tomaría tres latas como mucho, y después seguiría con agua. "Gallina…", creyó oír la voz de Merle en su interior, pero por suerte ya no eran alucinaciones: sólo se imaginaba lo que su hermano habría opinado de su nueva actitud responsable.

Eli Rayburn se acercó a ellos dos, con ganas de conversación:

–¿Cómo os va, muchachos? –los saludó. Aaron contuvo la risa al ver la cara que puso Daryl cuando el anciano le palmeó la espalda con cierta fuerza; sabía que a su amigo no le gustaba que le tocasen sin permiso, pero el señor Rayburn les caía bien a ambos y Daryl se esforzó por dejarlo pasar. El jubilado llevaba una lata de _Dr. Pepper_ en la mano, aunque no dejaba de mirar con envidia las cervezas de ellos dos.

–Ojalá pudiera tomarme una de ésas yo también, pero tengo que vigilar mi tensión… y Sonia me mataría si me viese bebiendo alcohol, así que todo lo que puedo beber aparte de agua es esta porquería llena de azúcar –suspiró, mostrándoles su lata de color rojo–. De modo que si no me mata la tensión, lo hará la diabetes. De todas formas, en estos tiempos morir de enfermedad es poco menos que un lujo, ¿no creéis?

–¡Cariño, no te acerques a la barandilla! –oyeron a lo lejos la voz de Stephanie Rayburn desde la zona de la barbacoa, dirigida a su hijo– ¡Señora Hickey, no deje que Robbie se asome al borde!

–Ya has oído a tu madre –añadió severamente la mencionada, y apartó al niño de la zona exterior de la azotea, entre protestas de éste.

–Como cualquier niño, Robbie está lleno de curiosidad, pero es mejor que no observe durante mucho tiempo a esas cosas de ahí abajo –les confió el anciano a los dos amigos en voz baja–. Parece que no le afectan, pero sí lo hacen. Desde que vio cómo mataban a su padre… –se detuvo, conmovido él mismo ante el recuerdo de su hijo asesinado.

–Eli… –Aaron intentó consolarle, pero éste sacudió la cabeza, rechazando toda compasión.

–No, yo estoy bien. Es mi nieto quien me preocupa. No dejamos que mire a los mordedores, porque se pone muy nervioso. Ya sabéis que no debe alterarse, podría tener una crisis en cualquier momento y sin sus medicinas eso sería muy peligroso.

–Lo entendemos –asintió el alejandrino.

–Bueno, me vuelvo a la barbacoa. Seguiré ocupándome yo para que mi nuera pueda vigilar mejor al chico. –Rayburn tomó un sorbo de su refresco e hizo un gesto de desagrado ante el excesivo dulzor, para después sonreír como poniendo al mal tiempo buena cara.– Ugh, qué malo. Disfrutad de vuestras cervezas chicos, vosotros que podéis; os avisaré cuando la cena esté lista. Ah, y gracias por la carne, Daryl. –El aludido sacudió la cabeza, quitándole importancia.

–No es nada.

Los dos volvieron a quedarse solos en su rinconcito aislado de la azotea y Daryl arrojó su lata vacía y aplastada por la barandilla, cayendo ésta a la explanada, a pocos centímetros de uno de los caminantes.

–¡Huy, casi! Mejor suerte la próxima vez –exclamó Aaron jocosamente. Daryl no hizo el menor comentario, limitándose a coger otra cerveza fría de la mesita de bebidas y a doblar la anilla para abrirla.

El reproductor de CDs seguía funcionando a lo lejos, desgranando una canción de Otis Redding tras otra y alternando algunas rápidas y pegadizas con lánguidas baladas. En ese momento empezaba a sonar una del segundo tipo: _I've been loving you too long_.El emotivo ritmo de la canción debió tocar alguna fibra sensible de Aaron, el cual se apoyó en la barandilla con los ojos nublados:

–"Te he estado amando durante demasiado tiempo como para parar ahora"… –repitió el estribillo de la canción con gesto melancólico–. Ese Otis Redding sabía cómo decir las cosas, ¿verdad?

–No es mucho mi estilo –repuso Daryl escuetamente, pero Aaron le dirigió una mirada maliciosa:

–¿Hablas del _soul_ o de las declaraciones románticas? Vamos, no me digas que esta canción no te hace desear estar en otro sitio ahora mismo… o mejor dicho, con otra _compañía_.

–La verdad es que como compañero sí eres de lo más cargante… –Daryl contestó con una mordaz evasiva–, pero eso tampoco es culpa tuya.

Lejos de molestarse, Aaron continuó sonriendo, y le señaló con los dedos índice y pulgar, como diciendo "_Touché_".

–Puedes hacerte el duro cuanto quieras, ¿pero sabes qué? Yo ahora mismo daría cualquier cosa por tener a Eric aquí, conmigo… –afirmó, entre orgulloso y nostálgico–; y por eso sé que tú también te mueres porque Carol estuviese aquí, para bailar con ella o simplemente mirar juntos las estrellas en esta noche tan increíble. –Le dirigió una mirada ufana, desafiándolo–. Venga, dime que es mentira.

–Creo que con esa única cerveza ya tienes bastante –replicó el cazador, y Aaron soltó una carcajada.

–Quien calla otorga, amigo –dijo, y se encaminó hacia la parte de la barbacoa–. Venga, te dejo solo un rato para que puedas soñar con ella a gusto.

–Capullo… –gruñó Daryl cuando lo tuvo a cierta distancia y tomó un trago de su segunda cerveza, un trago _muy_ largo. A pesar de su deseo inicial de mantenerse sobrio, pensar en Carol le hacía querer embriagarse, aunque sólo fuese para insensibilizarse un poco del dolor de la añoranza.

"_Te mueres porque Carol estuviese aquí, para bailar con ella o simplemente mirar juntos las estrellas_"

Aunque jamás lo admitiría ante su compañero, éste tenía toda la razón del mundo. No habría sido la primera vez que Daryl miraba las estrellas junto a ella, pero precisamente por eso, porque sabía cómo era, habría dado lo que fuese por poder volver a hacerlo. Levantó la vista, contemplando el firmamento donde la luna llena se mostraba en medio de una misteriosa bruma. Tal y como había mencionado Aaron, aquella noche el cielo se veía espectacular: estaba despejado en su mayor parte y en él titilaban multitud de estrellas, como pequeños puntitos de luz que destellaban en la negrura infinita del espacio.

El arquero giró la cabeza, escudriñando el Norte hasta localizar aquélla que buscaba, mientras su memoria se veía inundada por los recuerdos…

–…_Y ésa es la Estrella Polar. Está en la cola de la Osa Menor, una cola casi tan larga como el cuerpo del animal. Es la más brillante del cielo, y como señala el Norte, los antiguos navegantes se fijaban en ella para guiar su rumbo._

–_Sí, ya la veo… –Carol alzó la vista para observar el astro mencionado. _

_Por hacer algo diferente a lo que acababa pasando todas las noches en su habitación, ella se había empeñado en subir al tejado para mirar las estrellas. Las casas de Alexandria tenían una cubierta a dos aguas con bastante pendiente, pero sobre la buhardilla había una parte lo bastante plana como para que pudieran sentarse allí sin peligro. A Daryl no le había sorprendido saber que ella se sentía casi tan encerrada como él; y aquélla era una forma de olvidarse de todo cuanto los rodeaba, y de respirar aire puro sin necesidad de abandonar la seguridad de aquellos muros. _

_Al principio se limitaban a estar sentados el uno junto al otro, como en una de sus muchas guardias compartidas; pero Daryl estaba algo fatigado de la jornada, por lo que se había tumbado con los brazos tras la nuca. Al principio lo había hecho sobre las tejas, pero al final había acabado con la cabeza descansando sobre las piernas de Carol, mientras ambos observaban el cielo estrellado. Ella se había quitado su jersey celeste y lo había puesto bajo la cabeza de él para acomodarlo mejor, pero no era necesario: ningún otro lugar de la Tierra se sentía tan acogedor como su regazo. Casi le daban ganas de echarse una siesta allí, pero se esforzó por no quedarse dormido. Aquellos momentos que pasaban juntos y a solas eran un tesoro, y no podía malgastarlos durmiendo._

_Tal vez por todo lo que había vivido en su infancia, a Daryl le costaba aceptar el contacto físico con otras personas. Lo percibía como una invasión de su espacio personal, como una _agresión_; pero con Carol, no era así. Con ella, la invasión de su espacio no sólo era tolerable, sino que se convertía en algo agradable y que esperaba con impaciencia. _

_A decir verdad, no sabía si eso que estaban haciendo, contemplar las estrellas mientras apoyaba la cabeza en sus piernas y ella le acariciaba el cabello, entraba dentro del trato que habían acordado; pero si a ella no le importaba, a él tampoco. Se sentía bien, y la noche aún era joven. Ya tendrían tiempo de hacer aquello para lo que se suponía que habían quedado._

–_¿Y cómo es que sabes tanto de todo esto? _–_le preguntó ella._

–_Cuando me perdí en el bosque de pequeño, la siguiente vez que Merle salió del correccional se tomó muy en serio que aprendiera a orientarme solo, sin brújulas ni mapas. Así que me enseñó todo esto de las constelaciones y la posición de las estrellas en el cielo. Más tarde me fue entrenando en cazar y rastrear, encontrar agua, construir refugios, enviar señales de auxilio con Morse… todas las técnicas de supervivencia que aprendió en el ejército._

–_¿Tu hermano estuvo en el ejército? _–_Ella abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa._

–_Hasta que golpeó a un superior y lo echaron._

–_Por qué no me sorprende… _–_suspiró ella, un tanto irónica; y él esbozó una mueca como queriendo decir "A nadie le sorprendió"._

–_Pero salió de allí sabiendo muchas cosas, y todo lo que sabía me lo enseñó a mí. –Hizo una pausa, reflexionando–. Era duro, pero también era un buen profesor… cuando no estaba borracho o colocado, aunque eso no pasaba a menudo._

_Carol apartó la vista del cielo para observarlo a él, con ojos compasivos._

–_Le echas mucho de menos, ¿verdad?_

_Él tardó unos segundos en contestar._

–_Las constelaciones que están junto a la Osa Menor son el Dragón, Cefeo, Casiopea… –explicó mientras se las señalaba, como si no hubiese oído su pregunta anterior._

–_¿Y tienes alguna constelación favorita? –De forma muy prudente, ella no quiso insistir en el tema de Merle, cosa que le agradeció. _

–_Ésa –le señaló otro conjunto de estrellas a lo lejos–: Orión, el cazador, que además también era un arquero. Tenemos suerte, ésta es una de las últimas semanas que podrá verse por aquí. Después se ocultará un par de meses y tendremos que esperar hasta bien entrado el verano._

–_A ver… –Carol se estiró también hacia delante para ver mejor las estrellas que le indicaba, inclinándose de forma que su vientre y su pecho, cubiertos apenas por la fina blusa, quedaron peligrosamente cerca de su cara. En aquella postura, podía aspirar su aroma sin que se diera cuenta, y eso hizo. Olía a tarta de manzana y galletas de jengibre, lo que había estado cocinando aquella tarde. Daban ganas de comérsela. _

–_Me pregunto dónde estaremos cuando sea verano… –comentó ella, reflexionando en voz alta– ¿Seguirá esto en pie, o como siempre surgirá algo que lo destruya todo y tendremos que huir de nuevo? Antes de llegar a Alexandria, solía vivir al día; pero desde que estamos aquí ya pienso en el mes que viene, o incluso en la próxima estación. Tal vez me esté contagiando de las ideas de Michonne o Glenn; esa _desesperada_ necesidad de que esto funcione. _

_Él se incorporó y clavó sus ojos en ella, escrutándola._

–_¿No quieres que funcione?_

–_Claro que quiero. Rick y los chicos, Michonne, Glenn y Maggie y los demás… todos se merecen que funcione. Lo que más quisiera en el mundo es verles… _veros_, felices. Es sólo que no quiero ilusionarme_ _demasiado con ese deseo, por si al final no sale bien. –Dejó de contemplar las estrellas y fijó sus ojos en los de él–. Ya sé que a ti no te gusta esto, a mí tampoco es que me entusiasme… pero aun así, lo protegeré todo lo que pueda. Por los otros, no por mí. ¿Lo entiendes?_

_Él asintió._

–_Lo que no entiendo es que para protegerlo tengas que vestirte así y seguirle el juego a esos capullos. _

–_Claro que lo entiendes, otra cosa es que estés de acuerdo. Pero ya sabes que tener un infiltrado en campo enemigo nunca viene mal._

–_¿Crees que la gente de aquí son enemigos?_

_Ella bajó la vista._

–_Aún no lo he decidido. ¿Tú qué opinas?_

_Daryl se rascó la cabeza, indeciso. Aaron y Eric le caían bien, pero a los demás no los conocía tanto, y tendía a desconfiar de la gente a la que no conocía. Era un natural mecanismo de supervivencia._

–_No lo sé._

–_Pues hasta que lo sepamos, seguiré estando así: de reserva –repuso ella–. No sé luchar como Rick, Michonne o tú, ni disparar tan bien como Sasha; de modo que tengo que ser útil de la única forma que sé… haciendo galletas –completó con una sonrisa–. Haciendo galletas y observando._

_Él la contempló, ceñudo. No tenía claro si esa actitud de Carol de "hacerse de menos" era auténtica o lo decía con sarcasmo._

–_No nos sacaste de Terminus haciendo galletas._

–_Lo de Terminus fue pura suerte, ya te lo dije. _

–_Rick dijo que nosotros no dependemos de la suerte._

_Carol sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa extraña. Mordaz, pero también algo triste._

–_Sabes que adoro a Rick, pero no debes tomarte al pie de la letra todo que diga. No siempre tiene razón. Hacemos lo que podemos para seguir vivos, pero por supuesto que dependemos de la suerte, todos lo hacemos en mayor o menor medida. Fue una suerte que nos conociésemos en Atlanta y decidiésemos protegernos unos a otros, en vez de seguir cada uno por su cuenta. Fue una suerte que en Terminus estuviera ese tanque de combustible para servirnos de distracción, y que no os hubiesen matado a ninguno antes de que ocurriera todo aquello. Y aunque Rick nunca lo sepa, fue una suerte inmensa que pudiese encontrar a Judith, a Tyreese y a las niñas, porque si no lo hubiese hecho… –se interrumpió bruscamente y muy seria, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba hablando demasiado._

–_Si no lo hubieses hecho, ¿qué?_

–_Nada, olvídalo. –Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, y trató de forzar un cambio de tema– Se respira tanta paz aquí… Escucha a tu alrededor: ¿qué oyes?_

_Daryl aguzó el oído: salvo el distante cantar de los grillos, sólo había silencio._

–_Nada._

–_Exacto, nada. Ni el ajetreo de las ciudades de los vivos, ni el sonido horrible de los muertos. Es como si esta noche no existiera nadie más… ¡Y mira el cielo! –Volvió a observar las estrellas, todos aquellos puntitos de luz sobre el oscuro manto del cielo nocturno.– Siempre estamos corriendo y luchando para salvar nuestras vidas y pocas veces podemos mirar hacia arriba como hacíamos antes. ¿No te hace sentir muy pequeño? Todo esto es tan apacible, tan sereno…_

–_Es bastante romántico –concordó él–. ¿Quieres revolcarte un poco?_

_Ella parpadeó, sorprendida; y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando reconoció sus propias palabras de tanto tiempo atrás, cuando estaban recién llegados a la prisión._

–_Buena memoria –comentó, con tono divertido. _

_Daryl se encogió de hombros. Como para olvidarlo, pensó. Uno nunca olvidaba la primera vez que una simple frase en la boca de una mujer hacía que el corazón se le detuviera por un instante, pero sólo hasta que decidió que Carol nunca le abordaría de esa forma y que, por tanto, aquello tenía que ser una broma a la que no acababa de encontrarle la gracia._

–_Por un momento, casi hiciste que me lo creyera –admitió, fingiendo indiferencia–. No deberías bromear con esas cosas._

–_¿Qué te hace pensar que estaba de broma? –replicó Carol con burlona coquetería; y cuando él la miró asombrado, ella estalló en carcajadas. _

_Daryl frunció el ceño ante aquella risa sin que a ella pareciera importarle, pero pronto su hilaridad desapareció y su expresión se tornó sombría._

–_¿Qué habrías pensado de mí si realmente te lo hubiese dicho en serio? –preguntó ella sin querer mirarle a los ojos– ¿Me habrías tomado por una puta? –Aquello lo indignó._

–_¿Crees que sólo una puta podría querer algo conmigo?_

–_¡No! Me refiero a… que diese yo el primer paso en algo como eso. –Cada vez hablaba más bajo, hasta el punto de que al final le costó entenderla. Pero cuando lo hizo, la contempló de nuevo con ojos desorbitados: _

–_¿Es que aquello lo dijiste en serio?_

_Otra sonrisa, esta vez más tímida, apareció en el rostro de Carol._

–_¿Te habría gustado que lo hubiese dicho en serio?_

–_¿Lo hiciste o no? –insistió, pero su impaciencia sólo pareció despertar de nuevo sus ganas de diversión._

–_¿Y qué habrías hecho tú si hubiese sido así? –lo provocó– ¿Habrías salido corriendo, o habríamos ido a un lugar apartado, me habrías arrancado la ropa, y…?_

–_Para. –Él desvió la vista, visiblemente incómodo._

–_¿Por qué? No es muy diferente a lo que hacemos últimamente por las noches._

–_Ya lo sé, pero…_

–_¿Pero qué? –Ella alzó las cejas en un gesto interrogante, aunque también burlón._

–_No lo sé. –Se encogió otra vez de hombros, aún tenso. Todo lo que sabía era que no le gustaba hablar de esas cosas… por lo menos así, en frío. Cuando estaban en la cama era otra cuestión, ahí se dejaba llevar por el instinto y perdía la mayor parte de sus inhibiciones; pero comentar aquello allí, en una conversación normal… le costaba. Y Carol lo sabía de sobra, pero esa maldita mujer lo pasaba en grande molestándole a propósito de eso. _

–_Te ves adorable cuando te avergüenzas, ¿sabes? –dijo con una sonrisa entre pícara y enternecida, pero que a él no le gustó en absoluto, como tampoco el comentario._

–_Si vas a reírte de mí… –gruñó malhumorado e hizo gesto de levantarse para meterse por la buhardilla, pero ella lo sujetó por la pechera de la camisa para detenerle._

–_Eh… eh. Nunca me reiría de ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? –Él no contestó: le giró la cara con gesto hosco, aunque sabía que era cierto… o al menos, eso esperaba. Carol le tiró suavemente de la camisa para hacer que la mirase, y él clavó de nuevo sus ojos en los de ella… Aquellos ojos azules, luminosos incluso en la oscuridad de la noche, reflejaban sinceridad–. Lo que sí me gustaría es poder reírme _contigo, _pero eres muy duro de roer. Aunque tampoco querría que fueses de otra forma… me gusta cómo eres._

_Él resopló, desviando otra vez la vista. También los halagos le hacían sentir violento, especialmente los que partían de ella, que eran la mayor parte de los que recibía. _

–_¿Lo de la prisión fue una broma o no? –volvió a insistir. De repente, resolver aquel interrogante en apariencia trivial se había vuelto indispensable para él, aunque no supiera muy bien por qué._

–…_Y también me gusta tu tenacidad –sonrió ella–. Pero, ¿qué importa lo que fuera? Eso fue hace mil años, y ni tú ni yo somos los mismos de entonces. –Bajó la cabeza, y añadió con amargura– Desde luego, yo no lo soy._

–_Quiero saberlo._

–_Pues yo ya no quiero seguir hablando de eso –zanjó ella, pasando de la melancolía a la firmeza en un instante–. ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema, por favor? Hemos subido aquí para ver las estrellas y pasar un buen rato, no para discutir._

_Él no contestó, pero volvió a sentarse con un silencioso suspiro. Tendría que resignarse a no conocer nunca la respuesta a aquella pregunta que le atormentaría en más de una ocasión en el futuro. Agradecida por su comprensión, ella se movió y se sentó en el regazo de él; y de forma automática, sin ser del todo consciente, Daryl abrió los brazos para permitirle recostarse contra su pecho._

–_Podría obligarte a hablar, ¿sabes? –le susurró al oído, y Carol giró un poco la cabeza, extrañada, antes de darse cuenta de que ahora era él quien estaba bromeando. _

–_¿Ah, sí? –Sonrió, decidida a seguirle el juego.– ¿Y cómo, a golpes como con aquel chico en la granja? –Daryl torció el gesto ante la alusión._

–_Ese chico estaba con unos cabrones que nos habrían matado a nosotros, y a vosotras os habrían… ya sabes –dijo, asqueado por el simple recuerdo._

–_Lo sé, pero había otras formas de sacarle la información… formas con las que no hubieras tenido que hacerte daño –murmuró mientras le tomaba una de las manos y la acariciaba en el dorso. Daryl notó que había dicho "hacer_te _daño", en lugar de "hacer_le_ daño", y supuso que se refería a cuando se había despellejado los nudillos sacudiendo a aquel tío; pero también se acordó de la forma en que ella lo había confrontado más tarde, espetándole "No finjas que no te importa", sabiendo que había utilizado su violento interrogatorio a aquel chico para ganar puntos a los ojos del grupo y también un poco como excusa para liberar su rabia, pero que después se había sentido fatal por ello. _

_A veces, le irritaba la capacidad que tenía de leer a través de él._

–_¿Como cuáles?_

–_Podríamos haberlo drogado, o manipulado de alguna forma… Se me habría dado bien ser el "poli bueno" –reflexionó, sonriendo–. Y he leído que la privación de sueño da buenos resultados. –A aquellas alturas, la tranquilidad con que hablaba de esos temas no habría debido sorprender ya a Daryl, pero a veces aún lo hacía; y de nuevo pensó en lo mucho que ella había cambiado. Un par de años atrás, había sido un ratoncito gris y asustadizo, tan aterrado ante cualquier violencia que suplicaba al grupo que la dejasen fuera de las decisiones difíciles; pero la mujer que ahora estaba entre sus brazos no vacilaba en expresar su opinión por impopular que fuese y en tomar medidas expeditivas cuando eran necesarias, de forma casi demasiado fría, incluso. Sin embargo, aquello no sólo no le provocaba rechazo, sino que lo hacía sentirse orgulloso… y extrañamente excitado._

–_No había tiempo para eso. –Comenzó a besarla en el cuello, el cual sabía que era su punto débil; y Carol cerró los ojos con deleite, echando hacia atrás la cabeza para darle más acceso, algo que él no pensaba desaprovechar– Y contigo usaría otros métodos, algo más… divertido –susurró, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. Sus manos encontraron los pechos de ella, y los oprimió con suavidad._

–_Mmm… –Carol ronroneó de placer.– ¿Eso es una amenaza o una promesa? –musitó en tono provocativo. Giró la cabeza hacia él, sus bocas se encontraron de forma ardiente y sus lenguas se entrelazaron en una danza que, tras varias noches, ya practicaban a la perfección. Daryl desabrochó un par de los botones de la blusa de ella e introdujo su mano por la abertura, explorando hasta encontrar la piel desnuda de uno de sus pechos bajo el sostén. Ella contuvo el aliento electrizada cuando notó sus callosos dedos jugueteando desvergonzadamente con el pezón._

–_¿Crees que… en los dormitorios se oirá el ruido que hagamos aquí? –articuló entre jadeos._

–_Me extrañaría –repuso él–. Está en medio el trastero, ¿pero por qué…? –La frase murió en sus labios cuando vio que ella se separaba de su abrazo y se ponía en pie para empezar a desabrocharse los pantalones._

–_Nunca lo he hecho bajo las estrellas, ¿y tú? –comentó risueña, aunque enseguida se desdijo de su pregunta– Mejor no contestes, no quiero saberlo. Pero tú y yo vamos a hacerlo… debajo de la Estrella Polar, de Orión, de Casiopea… y de todas las constelaciones que hay ahí arriba. Ah, y por si las dudas, ahora hablo completamente en serio. ¿Te apetece el plan?_

_Daryl no dijo nada, pero su mirada intensa y llena de deseo contestó por él. Ella dejó caer sus pantalones y su ropa interior revelando sus piernas blancas y delgadas, pero cuando avanzó impetuosa hacia él uno de sus pies se enredó con la tela y tropezó ligeramente. Alarmado, él se lanzó para sostenerla y Carol acabó derribándolo sobre la superficie del tejado, quedando por encima de él. Ella se disculpó con otra risita, aunque a él no le hizo nada de gracia._

–_¿Quieres tener cuidado? –gruñó otra vez, molesto– Esto está muy alto, si te caes te romperás el cuello. –Pero ella le acarició la mejilla en actitud mimosa._

–_Tan sólo no dejes que me caiga, y todo estará bien._

_Él la atrajo hacia sí de nuevo buscando sus labios, de los que parecía no poder saciarse jamás. Seguía odiando las invasiones de su espacio personal, salvo cuando era ella quien lo hacía. Las invasiones de Carol… le volvían loco._

–_Nunca te dejaré caer –prometió antes de besarla._

–Daryl… ¡Daryl! –La voz de Aaron lo devolvió de nuevo al presente–. ¡La cena está lista! ¡Vamos, vente ya, que tengo hambre!

–¡Voy! –respondió él, molesto por haber sido arrancado tan abruptamente de su agradable ensoñación. En el equipo de música, Otis Redding empezó a cantar "_Hard to handle_".

–*–*–*–*–*–

Habían desplegado una mesa de picnic para la cena, con un par de lamparitas portátiles que les proporcionaban iluminación suficiente, aunque tampoco hacía falta demasiada, puesto que la luna seguía arrojando su suave luz sobre la terraza. Durante los primeros minutos nadie pronunció palabra, todos concentrados en saborear con gran apetito aquellas viandas caídas del cielo. Fue una suerte que el señor Rayburn y Stephanie se hubiesen encargado de la barbacoa, tema que tenían dominado, porque la carne estaba en su punto, tierna y perfectamente sazonada. Aunque sólo eran grajillas y pichones, no lo habrían disfrutado más si se hubiese tratado de faisán servido en un restaurante de lujo. El silencio de la noche sólo se veía roto por los sonidos de las mandíbulas masticando y ocasionales ruiditos guturales de satisfacción por parte de todos los comensales.

La procedencia inesperada de la primera carne que comían en mucho tiempo le recordó al señor Rayburn ciertas historias de cuando estuvo en la guerra sobre la costumbre de los vietnamitas de comer perro, las cuales contó ante el horror de las mujeres y los oídos interesados de su audiencia masculina.

–Pues cuando empezó todo esto de la plaga, mi hermano y yo nos pasamos un buen tiempo sobreviviendo a base de ardillas –se le ocurrió comentar a Daryl.

–¿Ardillas? –repitió Robbie algo impresionado, quizás recordando los simpáticos animalitos que solía ver en los dibujos animados. Daryl se inclinó hacia él, un tanto burlón:

–…Y también ratas almizcleras –añadió como haciéndole una confidencia, aunque todos pudieron oírle.

–Ugh, ratas, ¡qué asco! –se rió el niño, escandalizado y fascinado a partes iguales. Sin embargo, la señora Hickey no pareció tomárselo con tanto humor:

–Señor Dixon, eso es repugnante –opinó con tono rígido. Daryl se sintió molesto: no le importaba lo que Robbie dijese porque estaba siguiéndole el chiste, pero aquella mujer no estaba en absoluto de broma. Más bien parecía juzgarle, y eso era una de las cosas que menos soportaba. Por eso le gustaba tan poco estar en sitios como Alexandria, porque continuamente se sentía vigilado, juzgado.

–Yo he leído que, en realidad, lo que es aceptable o no en alimentación es una cuestión cultural… –Aaron intentó apaciguar los ánimos, pero Daryl parecía menos dispuesto a ello:

–Señora, cuando no hay otra cosa no se puede escoger –espetó de forma muy seca.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Robbie de repente mirando a lo lejos, aunque nadie le hizo caso, pendientes todos como estaban de la confrontación entre Daryl y la señora Hickey, la cual continuó su argumentación:

–Sólo digo que todos lo hemos pasado mal, yo misma pasé hambre en mi juventud, pero hay cosas que una persona civilizada simplemente _no_ comería. –Ya algo más que irritado ante la actitud cerrada de la mujer, Daryl se levantó:

–¡Pues esa civilización de la que habla ya no existe! La gente ahí fuera pasa hambre de verdad, y les importa una mierda ser civilizados o no, se trata de sobrevivir. Y es mejor hacerlo a base de ardilla o rata que _otras cosas_ que han comido algunos –añadió, recordando a los caníbales de Terminus.

–Daryl, déjalo… –intentó tranquilizarle su amigo, inquieto ante la posibilidad de estropear la cena por una tontería, y el señor Rayburn le secundó:

–Es verdad. Ya vale, Sonia. Estamos aquí para disfrutar de la barbacoa, no para discutir…

–_¿Qué es eso? _–repitió el niño con mayor insistencia, señalando un punto en el exterior a espaldas de la mayoría de los adultos. Por fin consiguió llamar su atención, y todos miraron a donde apuntaba con su dedo, al horizonte envuelto en tinieblas. En aquella zona no parecía haber nada, sólo dos o tres naves similares a la propia conservera aunque algo más pequeñas, pero todo permanecía inmóvil y en silencio, al menos aparentemente.

Entonces lo vieron: una débil luz parpadeó por un instante dentro de una de aquellas naves, y se apagó enseguida.

Ahogando una exclamación de asombro, todos, a excepción de Robbie y de Daryl, el cual ya estaba de pie, saltaron de sus asientos, nerviosos e incrédulos. Stephanie Rayburn, por puro instinto, agarró a su hijo y lo sujetó contra sí, como para protegerle de algún peligro intangible.

–Todos… todos han visto lo que yo, ¿verdad? –murmuró con voz un poco temblorosa, incapaz de creer en sus propios ojos.

–Eso creo, hija –asintió la señora Hickey, también muy bajo.

–¿Qué hay ahí? –preguntó Aaron, refiriéndose a la nave de la que había procedido el destello. Era una bastante más pequeña, aproximadamente algo más de un tercio del tamaño de la conservera, y estaba situada a unos cuatrocientos metros de ellos.

–Es… o era, un almacén de muebles, para su venta al por mayor –informó Rayburn.

–¿Y nunca antes habían visto algo parecido?

–En los meses que llevamos aquí, no. Siempre hemos supuesto que todos los edificios adyacentes a la conservera estaban desiertos… al menos, de gente _viva_.

–Pues ése ya no lo está –sentenció Daryl.

Como para darle la razón, la luz volvió a destellar en una de las ventanas del almacén, provocándoles otro respingo; y tras unos instantes se iluminó de nuevo, en esa ocasión durante un par de segundos. Y después, una vez más, con otro corto centelleo.

–No ha sido un accidente –opinó–. No es como si alguien estuviese acampando ahí y haya encendido una lámpara o un mechero para hacer una fogata. Quien sea que esté allí haciendo eso, quiere que le veamos.

–Como si nos estuviese haciendo… señales –añadió Aaron.

Las luces comenzaron a repetirse más rápidamente, en una serie de destellos intermitentes de duración diversa. Unos eran muy cortos, apenas un resplandor momentáneo en una de las oscuras ventanas de aquella nave; en tanto que otros eran más largos, de más de un segundo.

–Parece una especie de código, luces cortas y largas –observó Daryl, llevándose la mano a la barbilla, meditabundo, y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente en cuanto dio con la solución– Es… es Morse…

Rayburn parpadeó al oír aquello y sus ojos también se iluminaron por el reconocimiento.

–¡Tienes razón, muchacho: está transmitiendo en Morse! –exclamó lleno de entusiasmo– Luces cortas y luces largas… puntos y rayas. Debo estar perdiendo facultades para no haberlo reconocido de inmediato. La persona o personas que estén allí en el almacén, están usándolo para intentar comunicarse con nosotros.

–¿Y tú conoces el código Morse? –le preguntó Aaron, y Daryl asintió.

–Me enseñó mi hermano, decía que era una herramienta de supervivencia. Yo siempre pensé que era algo inútil, pero él me obligó a aprenderlo. –Torció el gesto, reticente a mostrar su inseguridad.– Aunque hace mucho de eso… no sé si me acordaré.

–Eh –El señor Rayburn le palmeó de nuevo el brazo para infundirle ánimos, y en esta ocasión le molestó menos que la primera vez–. Yo también sé Morse.

–¿En serio? –se sorprendió Aaron.

–Claro, fui oficial de comunicaciones en Vietnam, por eso digo que tendría que haberlo reconocido enseguida. Por desgracia mi memoria ya no es lo que era, pero seguro que entre los dos conseguiremos averiguar qué es lo que dicen. –Señaló con la cabeza hacia el almacén de muebles, desde donde seguía viéndose el parpadeo de aquellas luces–. Necesitamos algo para escribir.

–Abajo, en la cocina –dijo la señora Hickey.

En bloque, todos bajaron apresuradamente las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, cuya ventana daba una vista bastante buena al almacén de muebles; y arriba quedaron olvidadas tanto la deliciosa barbacoa como la música de Otis Redding. Ya en la cocina, Daryl y el señor Rayburn se sentaron en la mesa y Stephanie, a petición de su suegro, trajo papel y un bolígrafo.

Las luces se detuvieron durante un minuto, como si su emisor se estuviese tomando un descanso, pero luego se reanudaron alternando fogonazos largos y cortos como antes. Cuatro luces cortas, tres largas; una corta, otra larga y dos cortas más; otra nuevamente corta seguida de una larga… Daryl y el señor Rayburn se mantuvieron concentrados ante el desfile de luces en la ventana, cada uno intentando forzar su memoria todo lo que podía, para descifrar el mensaje que ocultaban esos destellos, los cuales eran la primera señal de una persona viva aparte de ellos mismos que habían tenido en mucho tiempo. Aquellas luces representaban _esperanza_.

Y bien lo sabían todos, pues los demás contemplaban expectantes a los dos hombres sin mover ni un músculo ni casi respirar, atentos al mensaje que éstos intentaban desentrañar. El señor Rayburn, con el bolígrafo en la mano, apuntaba en el papel –con lentitud debido a su vista algo menguada– las letras que conseguían descifrar, y cuando tenía una duda lo consultaba en voz baja con el trampero para ver si ambos coincidían.

–Bien, ¿qué dice? –inquirió ansiosamente la señora Hickey. Daryl le contestó con calma, o con toda la calma que permitía la situación: ya ni siquiera se acordaba de su discusión de unos minutos antes.

–Sólo repite: "Hola" y "Respondan".

–Necesitamos una linterna –indicó Aaron, y sin que el señor Rayburn tuviera que decir nada, Stephanie empezó a rebuscar en los cajones de la cocina hasta dar con una.

–Espero que tenga suficientes pilas… –murmuró nerviosa mientras se la alargaba al alejandrino.

El anciano ex militar le apuntó la secuencia que debía realizar éste para formar la palabra "Hola"; y aunque lentamente y un poco a trompicones, Aaron consiguió emitir las luces en el orden correcto y sin equivocarse. Al otro lado, la oscuridad del almacén de muebles, las señales de saludo se interrumpieron, lo que significaba que la persona o personas que estuvieran allí habían visto la respuesta. Entonces comenzaron a transmitir de nuevo, pero con un patrón de luces diferente.

–¿Y ahora qué dice?

Tras un minuto y deliberaciones de los dos, Eli Rayburn consiguió anotar en el papel una frase:

–"¿Hay alguien herido?"

–Bien –asintió Aaron–. Le diremos que no, pero que estamos atrapados aquí, y necesitamos…

–…No vamos a decirle nada –le interrumpió Daryl–. Al menos, hasta que sepamos quién es y qué intenciones tiene.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –exclamó Aaron– ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Está claro que, quien sea que esté allí, ha venido a ayudarnos!

–Estará claro para ti –gruñó él.

–Vaya, sí que eres desconfiado, ¿eh? –comentó el señor Rayburn, el cual aún no había decidido qué posición adoptar.

–Y eso que aún no ha conocido a sus amigos –murmuró Aaron, seguramente recordando cómo lo habían tratado Rick y los suyos la primera vez que se mostró ante ellos e intentó convencerles de que lo acompañaran a Alexandria.

Daryl sacudió la cabeza. Se levantó y miró por la ventana de aquella cocina, forzando sus ojos y escudriñando en la oscuridad como si así pudiera ver el lugar desde donde se estaban transmitiendo aquellos mensajes, deseando poder identificar al emisor o emisores. En aquel momento, las señales luminosas habían cesado, como si su autor se mantuviese a la espera de una respuesta. La decisión estaba difícil: lo más probable era que Aaron tuviese razón, y si rechazaban la ayuda perderían la única oportunidad de salir de allí que podrían tener; pero ¿y si se equivocaba?

El señor Rayburn no se equivocaba al señalar lo desconfiado que era Daryl. Lo había sido siempre, por naturaleza; y su experiencia sólo le había reafirmado en esa actitud. No sabía a qué tipo de personas estaban acostumbrados a tratar tanto Aaron como los Rayburn para estar dispuestos a fiarse de un extraño de buenas a primeras, pero su propio historial y el de sus amigos estaba lleno de gentuza que había parecido tener buenas intenciones hacia ellos antes de revelarse como los cabrones que realmente eran. Los habitantes de Terminus eran un ejemplo, pero también estaban el Gobernador Blake –Michonne les había contado que al principio se había mostrado muy amistoso con Andrea y con ella, al menos, hasta que empezó a cuestionarle–; o incluso aquel doctor chiflado que los había acogido en el CDCE de Atlanta… antes de intentar volar el complejo con ellos dentro.

–Daryl, ¿por qué alguien iba a molestarse en ir hasta allí, poniéndose en riesgo, y mandarnos esas señales si lo que quiere es perjudicarnos? –insistió Aaron.

–¿Y por qué alguien iba a tomarse el trabajo de llenar unos trailers con decenas de caminantes, sólo para joder a los incautos que buscan comida? –replicó él, aludiendo a su anterior aventura en la que habían estado a punto de perder la vida. El error de Aaron era que aún aplicaba la lógica del Mundo de Antes de la plaga… cuando en realidad, en aquel mundo la mayoría de gente ya no actuaba con lógica ni sentido común. Eso era algo que él había aprendido, pero los residentes de Alexandria aún no–. No le diremos nada hasta que sepamos algo más de él. Le preguntaremos quién es, a ver qué nos dice.

Empezaban a tomarle práctica a convertir palabras en señales Morse y tardaron poco en armar la secuencia de luces largas y cortas que constituían la frase "¿Quién eres?", y que Aaron transmitió con la linterna. Tras un minuto –la persona que estaba al otro lado tampoco parecía muy ducha en Morse–, las señales luminosas volvieron a iniciarse, y tras descifrar las letras que estaban detrás de éstas, Rayburn leyó la frase: "Un amigo".

–¿Veis? –Daryl señaló hacia la ventana, de mal humor– Ese capullo también se guarda cosas. Está claro que tiene algo que ocultar.

–Tal vez simplemente sea de los tuyos –aventuró el anciano, y Daryl frunció el ceño.

–¿De los míos?

–Quiero decir, igual de desconfiado que tú.

–Podéis preguntarle qué es lo que quiere –propuso la señora Hickey, aunque mucho más tímidamente que durante su discusión con Daryl en la terraza.

–¿Para qué? Nos mentirá si le da la gana –repuso él.

–No perdemos nada por intentarlo –dijo Aaron, y el señor Rayburn se mostró de acuerdo.

Transmitieron su nueva pregunta mediante las luces de la linterna, pero esta vez no obtuvieron una respuesta rápida. Durante los siguientes minutos, que transcurrieron lentos e interminables, no vieron otra cosa más que oscuridad en la fachada de aquel almacén.

–Estamos perdiendo el tiempo con ese tío –rezongó Daryl, dispuesto a mandarlo todo al diablo y olvidarse de quien fuera que estuviese mandándoles esos mensajes. Había algo raro en todo aquello, y no acababa de decidirse sobre si era malo o bueno. ¿Quién estaba en ese almacén de muebles y por qué se negaba a revelar su identidad? ¿Para qué les había contactado y cómo podía saber que conocían el código Morse? Con los teléfonos móviles y sistemas de comunicación modernos, muy poca gente lo conocía ya, sólo los militares y la gente interesada en técnicas de supervivencia. ¿Tal vez alguien que conociera al señor Rayburn y supiera que estaba allí?

Todas aquellas preguntas le estaban haciendo sentir la garganta seca y se acercó al refrigerador: necesitaba otra cerveza, y más que nunca.

–¿Otro refresco, Eli? –ofreció mientras lo abría en busca de una lata.

–Sí, gracias.

En ese momento las luces se reanudaron, brillando con lo que parecía más intensidad que antes, y a toda velocidad. El señor Rayburn, que ya empezaba a recuperar la práctica en descifrar Morse, apuntó las letras que significaban antes de que Daryl tuviese oportunidad de regresar a la mesa, llevando las bebidas frías en las manos.

–¿Qué ha dicho? –preguntó éste expectante cuando las señales finalizaron y el anciano acabó de escribir. Pero el segundo se quedó mirando el papel con gesto confuso.

–No sé si es porque ha ido muy rápido, o tal vez tendría que haberte consultado… pero creo que esto no lo he captado bien. –Lleno de curiosidad, Aaron se acercó para leer lo que Rayburn había escrito, y su rostro mostró la misma extrañeza.

–"Vengo a buscar a…" –leyó, antes de interrumpirse– Es verdad, no tiene ningún sentido.

–Joder, ¿queréis decirme ya lo que dice que viene a buscar? –insistió Daryl, su impaciencia amenazando con convertirse en tormenta. Dejó sobre la mesa la lata de refresco del señor Rayburn, doblando enérgicamente la anilla para abrírsela, y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con su cerveza. Entretanto, Aaron se acercó el papel a la cara y frunció el ceño, como si eso le ayudase a comprender mejor la apretada letra del anciano:

–Según esto, ha dicho: "Vengo a buscar a _Pookie_".

A Daryl se le cayó la lata de la mano. Fue una suerte que aún no estuviese abierta.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo a todas las seguidoras de esta historia, la cual progresa poco a poco pero sin detenerse. De acuerdo, aún no ha habido reencuentro físico entre Daryl y Carol todavía, pero es un primer contacto. Los siguientes capítulos serán de acción, porque aparte del esperado reencuentro Caryl, lo importante en la trama es cómo conseguirán salir los encerrados en la fábrica. De nuevo les agradezco su perseverancia, tanto en seguir una historia cuyo ritmo admito que se ha ralentizado un poco (aunque espero hacerlo un poco más dinámico con estas secuencias de acción); como en aguardar pacientemente las actualizaciones.**

**Y para aquellas lectoras desilusionadas ante la falta de lemon en el flashback, mis disculpas también. Las escenas lemon me cuestan mucho trabajo y quiero sacar adelante la trama principal. De todas maneras, ya les comenté que en la historia queda como mínimo un lemon (puede que dos, pero depende de mi cansancio a ciertas alturas de la historia).**

**En fin, gracias otra vez por su enorme apoyo a través de sus votos, likes en Facebook, comentarios, reviews… y como siempre mi agradecimiento especial a dos grandes amigas, ****saandritta21 y DDixonPeletier, por revisar el texto y ayudarme a que todo, narración, caracterización, etc., estén lo mejor posible. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo y abrazos!**


	14. Un buen día para un milagro

**14\. Un buen día para un milagro**

–Pero qué coño… –murmuró Daryl, arrebatando el papel de las manos de Aaron de un tirón para leerlo él mismo. No había lugar a dudas: la palabra estaba claramente deletreada por el señor Rayburn, el cual la había transcrito a partir de aquellas señales codificadas en Morse. Entretanto, su amigo comentaba:

–¿Qué significará eso de "_Pookie_"? Debe ser un error, tal vez haya que pedirle que nos repita el mensaje.

Sin embargo, Daryl no creía que fuese un error: una equivocación de una o dos letras habría sido comprensible, ¿pero la palabra entera? Imposible; y tampoco tenía pinta de ser una casualidad.

–No puede ser… –dijo, aún negándose a creerlo.

–¿Es que tiene algún sentido para ti? –le preguntó Aaron, sin recibir respuesta.– Vaya, lo hemos vuelto a perder –añadió con un suspiro, refiriéndose a que Daryl había caído de nuevo en aquel estado de concentración profunda, similar al trance, que lo hacía aislarse del mundo externo; en ese caso para intentar hallar una explicación a algo que parecía inexplicable.

Desde luego que esa palabra tenía sentido para él: Carol le había llamado de aquella forma cierta ocasión, bromeando, mientras estaban en la prisión. A él no le había hecho mucha gracia el apodo, pero en aquel momento le había pillado desprevenido; y, al igual que con la inesperada proposición sexual de la otra vez, se había visto incapaz de reaccionar más que dándole un pequeño codazo para recordarle que a él no le gustaban esas bromas. Aparte de eso, ninguna otra persona le había llamado así jamás: él le habría partido la cara a quien se hubiese atrevido a tomarle el pelo de ese modo. Pero con Carol… casi desde el principio, a ella le había consentido confianzas que nunca habría permitido a nadie más; aunque en aquella época ni él mismo sabía por qué. Ahora sí lo sabía.

Pero volviendo al presente, sólo Carol y él conocían lo de aquel estúpido mote. ¿Cómo podía saberlo la persona que les estaba mandando aquellos mensajes? ¿Acaso…?

"Debo estar alucinando otra vez", se dijo. Sí, aquélla era una respuesta más lógica: estaba volviendo a tener visiones, seguro que por culpa de las malditas cervezas, y eso que sólo había llegado a tomarse dos. Miró a su alrededor, esperando en cualquier momento ver al fantasma de Carol, o el de Merle, lo que fuera; pero no: con él sólo estaban sus compañeros de encierro, completamente tangibles y reales. Y aún más, ellos también habían leído esa palabra, de modo que debía tratarse de una alucinación colectiva, ¿verdad? Porque la única otra posibilidad, suponer que fuese _realmente_ Carol la que estuviese tras esas señales, era todavía más demencial.

¿…O no? Daryl recordó lo que habían estado hablando Aaron y él aquella misma noche: el alejandrino había aludido a la posibilidad de que Rick enviase una expedición de rescate para buscarlos, aunque él no confiaba en que eso sucediera a corto plazo, con todos los peligros que aguardaban tras los muros de Alexandria. ¿Y si se había equivocado? Aun así, le extrañaba que ocurriese de forma tan fácil: había transcurrido demasiado poco tiempo para que el camino quedase despejado tanto de caminantes como de los hombres marcados, la condición que él creía necesaria antes de que Rick se decidiese a mandar fuera a más gente. Tal vez Carol le habría insistido hasta convencerle –lo que explicaría su presencia allí, con el resto de la expedición–, aunque tampoco parecía propio de ella instigar a otros para que cometieran ese tipo de imprudencias.

Pero, ¿y si era eso lo que había ocurrido? Carol sabía que él conocía el código Morse, pues él se lo había contado. ¿Y por qué no le había dicho su nombre? Porque lo conocía bien, y sabía que, tal como había señalado el señor Rayburn, era muy desconfiado. Si desde el principio le hubiese dado su nombre –o el de Rick, o el de cualquiera de los del grupo–, él no la habría creído. Cualquier capullo que supiese mínimamente sobre ellos podría citar un nombre conocido para engañarlos de nuevo, y ella lo sabía también. Por eso, en lugar de revelar su identidad en un primer momento, había optado por llamar su atención con un dato que sólo ellos dos pudiesen conocer, para que él no tuviera la menor duda. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad… pero si lo era, estaban salvados.

La caballería estaba allí. Rick y los demás –no sabía bien cuántos de ellos, seguramente Michonne, Abraham e incluso tal vez Glenn: aunque éste último no tuviera tanta experiencia en combate como el resto, también los tenía muy bien puestos– habían llegado para sacarlos de aquella ratonera. Sólo habría deseado que el dato que Carol había revelado para identificarse no hubiese sido tan… humillante. Rick, y quienes estuviesen con ella en ese almacén de muebles, debían estar partiéndose el culo de risa en aquel momento.

Indignado, se sentó en la mesa, agarró el bolígrafo y, sin decir palabra ni tampoco consultar nada a Rayburn –él también iba tomándole práctica a traducir en Morse–, redactó su propia respuesta, primero escribiendo las letras y después pasándolas a señales del código. Después de eso se levantó, le quitó la linterna a Aaron y, ante el asombro de los demás ante su expresión irritada, emitió el patrón de luces cortas y largas con la rapidez que daba el enojo.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Carol Peletier había llegado a aquel almacén de muebles tras dos días de búsqueda, desde aquella noche que se había marchado de Alexandria a escondidas de Rick y del resto de su grupo. Tras aquellos primeros días de búsqueda, había concluido, gracias al visor térmico que se había llevado de la armería, que Stafford era una ciudad fantasma. Todas las precauciones que había tomado para no ser descubierta por los hombres marcados, resultaron ser innecesarias; aunque la cautela nunca sobraba. A excepción de algunos perros callejeros y otros animales que habían logrado escapar de los depredadores, aquel pueblo parecía vacío de seres vivos, pero abundaban los muertos; a juzgar por la cantidad de caminantes que Carol había encontrado y esquivado, sólo en las afueras.

Por suerte, no hacía falta ir al centro, el área más plagada. Las coordenadas del mensaje radiofónico recibido por Bob Miller la habían llevado hasta la zona industrial. No estaban completas del todo, el anciano había comentado que al final del mensaje la transmisión empezó a entrecortarse, por lo que el perímetro de búsqueda rondaba en torno a los cinco kilómetros cuadrados. Era un enclave apartado, ocupado por decenas de naves de tamaño diverso –fábricas y almacenes en su mayoría–; y cualquiera de ellas podía contener en su interior a los objetivos de su búsqueda… o una trampa mortal. Puede que incluso ambas cosas a la vez.

Carol ya había sobrevivido sola y fuera de un medio seguro por un tiempo, después de que Rick la expulsase por lo que había hecho en la prisión, pero aquello era distinto. Durante los días que duró su destierro se había atrincherado en aquel edificio abandonado que una vez había pertenecido a una firma de abogados y no había salido de allí más que en pocas ocasiones, para buscar comida. Sin embargo, ahora no podía quedarse en un mismo sitio y esconderse, sino que tenía que moverse continuamente de un lado a otro para efectuar su búsqueda, y por tanto exponerse_._

Había decidido dividir la zona en cuadrantes dentro de su mapa y dedicar un día de búsqueda a cada uno. Para trasladarse de un cuadrante a otro sí empleaba el _Jeep_, pero el resto del tiempo iba a pie: por despacio que intentase conducir y por apartadas que fuesen las rutas elegidas de los lugares de mayor afluencia de caminantes, el coche era demasiado ruidoso para usarlo como método de desplazamiento habitual.

Aunque sabía que la noche era más peligrosa que el día para moverse en un entorno lleno de no muertos, había descubierto que el visor térmico que le ayudaría a localizar seres vivos funcionaba mejor de noche que de día –el sol calentaba demasiado el entorno y confundía los animales que había visto con el paisaje–; de modo que se había resignado a dormir de día y llevar a cabo la búsqueda por las noches, enfocando con el dispositivo a todos los edificios que veía y tomando las mayores precauciones para que ningún caminante la sorprendiese en la oscuridad. Cuando amanecía y el sol empezaba a calentar demasiado como para que el visor funcionase de forma óptima, regresaba al punto donde hubiera escondido el coche aquel día y se desplazaba hasta el siguiente cuadrante, donde buscaba algún refugio bien resguardado para descansar hasta el atardecer.

Tal como le había comentado a Daryl una vez, aparte de toda la cautela mostrada, también dependía de la suerte, y por el momento la suerte la había favorecido. En aquellos días, no había tenido más que algunos encontronazos con caminantes aislados que había conseguido eliminar con relativa facilidad y se las había arreglado para esquivar a los grupos numerosos; y al estar sola su olor corporal no era tan detectable como si hubiese ido acompañada por más personas, a menos que estuviese muy cerca de algún no muerto. De todas formas, Daryl le había enseñado que debía apartarse de campo abierto siempre que se levantase viento, para evitar que el aire dispersase peligrosamente su olor.

Al amanecer del tercer día, Carol llegó a un almacén de muebles situado en el tercer cuadrante de su búsqueda. Se sentía agotada tras otra noche de búsqueda infructuosa, y además estaba quedándose sin gasolina en el _Jeep, _pero decidió que a la noche siguiente acabaría un poco antes y buscaría alguna gasolinera que tuviera los surtidores aún intactos o algún vehículo al que pudiera robar el combustible de su tanque. Pero primero debía descansar un poco.

Se atrincheró en la cuarta planta del almacén, donde había una exposición de mobiliario de salón, y tras comprobar que estuviera totalmente despejada, bloqueó la única puerta de aquella zona con todos los armarios y estanterías que sus escasas fuerzas le permitieron arrastrar hasta allí. No sabía si sería capaz de quitar todo aquello de ahí para desbloquear la puerta, pero había decidido no intentarlo siquiera: cuando quisiese salir de allí a la noche siguiente, tenía pensado utilizar la escalera de incendios que había junto a una de las ventanas, y bajo la cual había aparcado el _Jeep_. El último tramo de ésta, por suerte, era retráctil, y se detenía a un par de metros del suelo, pudiéndose desenganchar solamente desde arriba. Carol no estaba segura de si los caminantes eran capaces de trepar escaleras, pero prefería no tener que comprobarlo.

Había escogido el sofá más cómodo de los que vio allí, al lado de un amplio ventanal, y con las cortinas corridas y una pistola bajo el cojín que usaba como almohada, se sumergió en un sueño ligero e inquieto, con ocasionales despertares al menor ruido. Al no tener a nadie que hiciera guardia por ella, no podía permitirse dormir más profundamente.

Unas horas después, abrió los ojos del todo y miró su reloj: pasaban las cinco y media de la tarde. Descorrió las cortinas, quedaría alrededor de una hora antes de la puesta de sol. Comenzaba su tercera noche fuera de Alexandria.

Llevaba aún poco tiempo de búsqueda como para empezar a desmoralizarse y seguía conservando el optimismo, pero aquellas noches llenas de actividad y tensión y los días de descanso poco reparador empezaban a hacer mella en sus energías. Sabía que todavía le quedaba mucho terreno por examinar y que encontrar vivos a Daryl y Aaron sería poco menos que un milagro, pero no quería perder la esperanza. Si perseveraba, en cualquier momento podría ocurrir ese milagro. Esa noche, por ejemplo, sería un buen momento para que sucediera. Encontrarlos la tercera noche no estaría mal. Jesucristo había resucitado a los tres días, ¿no?

Recogió sus cosas, su mochila y la bolsa con las armas; y sacó de la primera dos barritas energéticas y una botella de agua, que solía rellenar con las lluvias intermitentes que habían caído durante aquellos días. La adrenalina era su motor impulsor desde que había empezado todo aquello y en ningún momento recordaba haber sentido demasiada hambre, pero de todos modos se obligaba a comer, para conservar las fuerzas.

Estirada en el sofá, comió pausadamente, disfrutando de sus últimos instantes de descanso antes de enfrentarse a lo que seguramente sería otra ardua y peligrosa noche de búsqueda. A través de la ventana, observó el cielo, el cual había empezado a adoptar su usual mezcla de colores rojo, rosado y azul que acompañaba al ocaso; y arriba del todo, donde ya empezaba a estar totalmente oscuro, se veían ya las primeras estrellas.

Mientras masticaba su frugal desayuno-cena, se le ocurrió sacar el visor _Elcan _y enfocarlo en el ventanal que tenía delante para echar un vistazo a los alrededores, por si acaso captaba señales de calor y movimiento en alguna de las naves circundantes al almacén. Se había acostumbrado a hacerlo siempre antes de abandonar sus refugios, aunque nunca había captado nada. Tampoco esperaba hacerlo en esta ocasión, aunque seguía haciéndolo por si acaso.

Pero entonces, el oscuro objetivo le mostró varias figuras de color verdoso moviéndose en una de aquellas naves, una de las más grandes y lejanas. La sorpresa hizo que se atragantase con su barrita de cereales y se dejó caer en el sofá, tosiendo. Con la emoción agarrándosele al estómago y el corazón duplicando sus pulsaciones en un segundo, Carol respiró hondo y bebió otro trago de agua para no ahogarse. Se incorporó y orientó mejor el visor hacia aquella nave, activando el modo nocturno. A aquellas horas el sol ya había perdido el suficiente brillo como para que no le deslumbrase al utilizarlo de esa forma, que era como mejor contraste obtenía. Necesitaba asegurarse de que realmente había visto aquello y no se trataba de una visión originada por el cansancio y por sus propios deseos de encontrarlos.

No lo era: ahí estaban. Contó hasta seis figuras con forma humana, una de ellas bastante pequeña. El mensaje de radio de Bob Miller hablaba de cuatro personas pidiendo auxilio, siendo una de ellas un niño; de modo que, junto con Daryl y Aaron, concordarían con las seis siluetas que veía por el objetivo. Aún no estaba segura de que fuesen realmente ellos: por su posición –todos se hallaban en la parte superior de la nave; en tanto que Carol estaba situada unos metros por debajo, en el almacén– no podía enfocarlos con sus prismáticos; lo único que podía ver de ellos era las señales de calor que emitían.

Debía averiguar si en efecto se trataba de ellos, si Daryl y Aaron estaban entre aquellas figuras; y si ése era el caso, tenía que ver también en qué situación se encontraban. Las personas que estaban con ellos podrían ser los desvalidos que habían pedido ayuda, pero también podían formar parte de esa banda de los hombres marcados y estar manteniendo a sus amigos como rehenes, quizás como una trampa, como había sugerido Rick. Ni siquiera la tranquilizaba el hecho de que hubiera un niño entre ellos: al igual que el propio Daryl, Carol había aprendido a no fiarse ni de su sombra; y la presencia de mujeres o de niños en un grupo no implicaba necesariamente que éste fuese inofensivo.

Ya que no podía distinguir a las personas que había dentro de la nave, orientó sus prismáticos al entorno donde se encontraban. En los alrededores había más caminantes que en el resto de inmuebles de la zona, posiblemente porque habrían captado a sus moradores; y eso le hacía imposible acercarse furtivamente, como hubiera querido hacer… pero también significaba que ninguno de los de dentro podía salir. Mientras no supiera cuál era la situación allí dentro, esa distancia de seguridad le convenía.

No le quedaba más remedio que arriesgarse a renunciar a su mayor baza, la sorpresa: tendría que desvelar su presencia allí y comunicarse con ellos para averiguar cuál era esa situación, contando con que si eran enemigos, no podrían acercarse a ella. ¿Habría más hombres apostados en otros edificios? Volvió a utilizar el dispositivo térmico para comprobar que, aparte de ella y los encerrados en aquella nave, no había un alma en medio kilómetro a la redonda.

Con la decisión tomada, el siguiente problema era cómo comunicarse con ellos. La línea telefónica ya era una reliquia que no funcionaba desde que empezó la epidemia y aunque no hubiese sido así, tampoco habría sabido a qué número llamar. Tampoco se le había ocurrido llevar un _walkie talkie_…

Rebuscó entre los materiales de su mochila, y cuando sus dedos encontraron la linterna se quedó observándola con gesto reflexivo. ¿Señales lumínicas? Podría ser. Pero tendría que utilizar algún código que la gente de allí dentro fuese capaz de comprender. Levantó la vista y contempló de nuevo el cielo en las últimas fases del atardecer, en busca de inspiración. Sus ojos localizaron la Estrella del Norte, y el suave placer, mezclado con dolor, de la nostalgia se apoderó de ella al recordar aquella noche que Daryl y ella habían pasado en el tejado de su casa de Alexandria mirando las estrellas, antes de hacer el amor. Aquella noche, Daryl la había sorprendido –aunque lo conociera mejor que ninguna otra persona, a veces seguía sorprendiéndola– con aquellos conocimientos sobre Astronomía que Merle le había enseñado para que pudiera orientarse mediante las estrellas, junto con otras muchas técnicas de supervivencia como cazar, rastrear, buscar agua, y…

De repente esa inspiración que tanto buscaba la golpeó con fuerza. Revolvió de nuevo en su mochila y extrajo la libretita-talismán donde conservaba su secreto tesoro, la rosa _Cherokee_ seca. Sin embargo, por primera vez pasó de largo por las hojas en blanco entre las que guardaba la flor y centró su atención en las páginas escritas, buscando algo que recordaba vagamente haber visto.

Ahí estaba: una de aquellas páginas tenía un listado con el código Morse. Era uno de tantos conocimientos inútiles que había en ese tipo de agendas, ¿quién necesitaba saber Morse existiendo los teléfonos móviles y las radios con señal transmitida por satélite? Pero ahora nada de eso funcionaba ya, y aquélla podía ser su única posibilidad. Además, eso también podía servirle para comprobar que Daryl estaba allí, que una de aquellas figuras verdosas que se movían por ese edificio era la suya.

Carol dejó las bolsas con sus cosas junto al sofá y volvió a tumbarse en éste. Todavía era pronto para mandar ningún mensaje: aunque el sol apenas brillase ya, aún había cierta claridad y la luz de la linterna no se distinguiría desde cierta distancia. Para que ésta fuera visible desde lejos, necesitaba oscuridad total, de modo que aguardó a que el sol se pusiera del todo. Ya quedaba poca luz natural que facilitase la lectura, así que encendió la linterna, enfocó hacia la página con el listado del código y empezó a estudiarlo. Sabía que podría fijarse en aquella lista mientras estuviera transmitiendo, pero prefería memorizarlo para ir lo más rápido posible.

Procuró concentrarse y no dejar que la impaciencia la ganase, pero cuando por fin fue noche cerrada y la luna y las estrellas fueron las únicas luces en el cielo oscuro, se levantó con el corazón latiéndole agitado en el pecho. Con el pequeño bolígrafo que venía incorporado en la libreta, deletreó y tradujo al Morse un mensaje de saludo en una de las hojas en blanco, haciéndolo con el mayor cuidado para no dañar la flor.

Su emoción se multiplicó por mil cuando, tras un rato de estar transmitiendo sin resultado, unas luces de respuesta comenzaron a brillar en la distante fábrica.

"Tranquilízate, Carol…", se ordenó a sí misma. Que le respondieran no significaba nada, ni siquiera que Daryl estuviese allí. Podría tratarse de otro grupo distinto y darse la casualidad de alguna de aquellas personas supiera también Morse; y aunque no fuese así, debía proceder con extrema cautela hasta adivinar su situación.

Vaciló cuando uno de los mensajes del otro lado le preguntó quién era. No podía revelarles su identidad sin más: si los que estaban allí eran enemigos, no debían descubrir que quien estaba contactando con ellos era una mujer; y una mujer sola, además. De modo que les contestó evasivamente para ganar tiempo mientras pensaba alguna forma de informar a Daryl, y sólo a él, sobre su presencia allí.

Un nuevo interrogante transmitido mediante las luces desde la fábrica: "¿Qué quieres?". Vaya, los del otro lado estaban poniéndose preguntones, aunque no podía culparlos. En realidad, eso concordaba con lo que habría hecho Daryl, primero queriendo asegurarse de las intenciones de cualquiera que interactuase con ellos antes de decirle nada. Claro que ella tampoco pensaba revelarles ningún dato importante. Si Daryl estaba allí, en el otro extremo de la comunicación, probablemente se sentiría frustrado por aquella falta de información, pero era lo más seguro. "Lo siento, _Pookie_", murmuró ella, como aquella vez en la prisión.

Entonces, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios. ¿Y si…?

Tardó un poco en decidirse, pero cuando lo hizo escribió la frase, la transcribió al código y la transmitió con nuevas señales de su linterna.

Sabía que no era el momento más adecuado para juegos, pero aun así le pareció divertido, aunque era probable que a él se lo pareciera bastante menos, y en realidad contaba con ello. No sólo era una manera de identificarse a sí misma ante Daryl, sino también una forma de identificarlo _a él_, una especie de prueba. La respuesta del otro lado a ese mensaje sería clave: si no tenían ni idea de qué estaba hablando, significaría que él no estaba allí. Entonces ella cortaría la comunicación y se marcharía del almacén para continuar su búsqueda, olvidándose de aquellas personas. Lo sentiría por ellos y en otras circunstancias habría deseado ayudarles, pero en aquel momento no andaba sobrada de tiempo, de recursos ni de energías.

Por otro lado, si la respuesta implicaba que habían reconocido la referencia, pero a ella le resultaba extraña de algún modo –por ejemplo, una respuesta _demasiado_ cariñosa o con algo que no concordase–, ella entendería que Daryl y Aaron estaban allí, pero que había problemas. Ellos podrían estar bajo cautiverio, y aquella respuesta habría sido dada bajo coacción. En ese caso ella tendría que pensar muy bien sobre su próximo paso.

Sin embargo, después de enviar aquel mensaje no obtuvo respuesta inmediata del otro lado, y a medida que transcurría el tiempo su nerviosismo fue en aumento y empezó a arrepentirse de aquella alusión tan tonta. Puede que Daryl no lo hubiese entendido. Probablemente ni se acordaría de aquel episodio.

El corazón volvió a saltarle cuando en la fábrica comenzaron a brillar de nuevo las luces que indicaban una respuesta, y la pillaron algo desprevenida, teniendo ella apenas tiempo para tomar de nuevo el pequeño bolígrafo y apuntar las letras que se ocultaban tras todos esos puntos y rayas. A medida que lo hacía comenzó a sonreír emocionada; y cuando las señales finalizaron, se quedó contemplando la frase que había escrito en el cuadernillo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aquellas lágrimas eran de alegría.

La respuesta había sido: "No me llames así".

–Gracias, Dios mío… –murmuró ella con la voz temblándole, y contuvo un sollozo de pura felicidad. Se levantó, sorbiendo por la nariz y sin dejar de sonreír; se acercó a la ventana y apoyó su mano contra el cristal polvoriento.

Daryl estaba allí. Estaba vivo y estaba bien; al menos, lo suficiente como para volver a cabrearse por el apodo. Nada había cambiado, seguía actuando huraña y adorablemente vergonzoso ante cualquier demostración afectiva. Estaba vivo y bien, y se encontraba a menos de medio kilómetro de ella.

Ahí tenía el milagro por el que había suplicado.

–*–*–*–*–*–

De pie junto a la ventana de la cocina, Daryl apoyó el brazo contra ésta, dejando descansar su mano contra el cristal. Habría dado cualquier cosa por ver lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel almacén de muebles, comprobar que realmente era Carol quien estaba allí y que lo que creía haber descubierto no era una suposición falsa, ni una fantasía producto de su imaginación. Pero, por mucho que pareciese demasiado bueno para ser verdad, no había otra explicación lógica.

Una explicación que se confirmó cuando las señales de luz procedentes del almacén le respondieron lo siguiente:

"Sigues siendo duro de roer, Daryl".

Él sacudió la cabeza, sin poder evitar que en sus labios apareciese una ligerísima sonrisa. Esa mujer…

"Y tú sigues siendo una buena pieza" (*), le contestó con su linterna.

–Tenías razón, Aaron –informó después de eso, girando la cabeza hacia éste–, en lo que dijiste antes en la azotea. Son Rick y los demás, han venido a sacarnos de aquí. Un poco antes de lo que yo creía, pero…

–¿Y cómo sabes eso? –inquirió su amigo– ¿A qué se refiere lo de _Pookie_, es algún código entre vosotros?

–Ehh… algo así. –Daryl carraspeó incómodo; y trató de desviar la atención del tema buscando a Robbie para decirle que ya había llegado el rescate, que estaban salvados, pero el niño no estaba en la cocina– ¿Adónde ha ido el chico?

Stephanie, quien había estado observando fascinada –y esperanzada por la posibilidad del rescate– el intercambio de luces, pareció despertar de su trance y se dio cuenta de que su hijo ya no estaba a su lado.

–¿Robbie? –miró a su alrededor, alarmada– ¿Dónde está?

–Probablemente se habrá aburrido de vernos discutir y trastear con la linterna. Estará jugando por ahí –supuso su suegro.

–Será mejor que mire dónde se ha metido –repuso la mujer, saliendo de la cocina algo inquieta.

Entretanto, aprovechando un descuido de Daryl, Aaron se había acercado y pudo echar un vistazo al papel donde éste había redactado sus respuestas a Carol, leyendo la primera de ellas antes de que el otro pudiera evitarlo:

–"No me llames así"… –Se quedó observándole con una sonrisilla– Sí, ya veo el "_código_" –añadió burlón, mientras el señor Rayburn y la señora Hickey se miraban el uno al otro con cara de circunstancias– De modo que tú eres _Pookie_…

–Cierra el pico. –Daryl le dirigió una mirada más letal que cualquiera de sus flechas.– Y borra esa puta sonrisa de tu cara.

–Vale, vale; no hace falta ponerse así. –El alejandrino se esforzó por ponerse serio ante la amenaza, aunque sólo lo consiguió en parte.

"Cojonudo", rezongó Daryl para sí. Lo que sospechaba: si Aaron ya se atrevía a reírse de él, no quería ni imaginarse cómo lo machacarían Rick, Glenn o Abraham con la bromita cuando volviesen a Alexandria. Todo sería "_Pookie_" esto, "_Pookie_" aquello… Ahora sí tendría que emigrar.

–Ése es un apelativo _muy_ cariñoso… –comentó el señor Rayburn, intentando mantener una expresión neutra para no enfadarle aún más– ¿Así es como te llaman tus amigos?

–¡Joder, no! Es Carol la que está allí, con ellos… el mensaje es suyo.

–¿Carol? –repitió el anciano, sin comprender.

–Su novia, que se quedó en Alexandria –explicó Aaron.

–¡Ella no es mi novia! –protestó por puro reflejo, haciendo que su amigo alzase las cejas.

–Y entonces, ¿qué sois?

–Y yo qué sé… –resopló malhumorado–, pero no somos como Eric y tú. –La mención del nombre de su pareja hizo que Aaron olvidase su actitud burlona y abriera desmesuradamente los ojos, al ocurrírsele una idea terrible para él.

–Eric… –susurró, y aferró el brazo de Daryl, muerto de preocupación– ¿Está él allí también, con ellos? ¡Por favor, tienes que preguntárselo!

Él lo pensó un instante y después accedió. No era probable que fuese así, pero tampoco tenía problema en confirmarlo para Aaron. Comprendía muy bien su angustia ante la idea de que Eric corriese peligro.

Después de haber hecho la pregunta, esperó unos minutos y cuando las señales de respuesta empezaron a brillar de nuevo en el almacén, el señor Rayburn las apuntó. Carol, o tal vez Rick, había respondido: "Quería venir, pero no le dejé. Creo que me odia".

–Gracias a Dios… –Aaron emitió un largo suspiro de alivio–. No podría soportar la idea de que estuviese aquí, arriesgando la vida por mi culpa, y… –se calló al ver la penetrante mirada de Daryl, y se dio cuenta de lo que implicaban sus palabras–. Vaya, lo siento. Es verdad que Carol sí está aquí, pero ella no está lesionada como Eric. Además, está con Rick y los otros, ¿verdad? Ellos la protegerán.

El arquero bajó la vista, desapareciendo en parte la expresión rencorosa en su rostro.

–Supongo… –masculló. Aquello era lo único que le consolaba un poco, saber que Carol estaba junto a gente entrenada como Rick, Michonne o Abraham, y que todos formarían una piña para combatir cualquier posible peligro. No era que no confiase en la capacidad de Carol para enfrentarse sola a las situaciones más arriesgadas, tal y como había demostrado en Terminus; pero se quedaba más tranquilo sabiendo que estaría acompañada.

Claro que, de haber podido elegir, habría preferido que ni siquiera hubiese formado parte de la expedición de rescate y se hubiese quedado a salvo tras los muros de Alexandria, pero ya sabía lo testaruda que era aquella mujer, sobre todo cuando se trataba de salvar a su gente.

–Bien, ahora que sabemos que quienes están allí son efectivamente vuestros amigos, ya podemos ponerles al corriente de nuestra situación –propuso el señor Rayburn. Daryl asintió con expresión distraída.

Se esforzaron en resumir dicha situación todo lo posible para poder transmitirla con rapidez y así ir al grano, pensar algún modo para que pudieran sacarlos de allí:

"Estamos rodeados y sin coche para escapar. ¿Tenéis algún plan, Rick?".

Daryl quería dirigirse específicamente a él sin intermediarios; aunque le tentaba seguir hablando con Carol, no quería que ella le distrajera. Y en el fondo, sentía un secreto alivio de que el Sheriff estuviese allí para hacerse cargo de la situación: se sentiría mejor sabiendo que Rick pensaría algún plan perfecto y él sólo tendría que ocuparse de ejecutar su parte, y a poder ser de naturaleza exclusivamente física. Detestaba tener cualquier otro tipo de responsabilidad.

Por eso, la respuesta procedente del almacén le dejó un poco descolocado: "Rick no está aquí". Aaron y él intercambiaron una mirada confusa:

–No habrá podido moverse de Alexandria –Daryl sintió la necesidad de justificarlo, no sabía si ante Aaron o ante sí mismo–, o tal vez Deanna no le haya dejado.

–¿Y desde cuándo Rick obedece órdenes de Deanna con las que no esté de acuerdo? –inquirió éste, que ya empezaba a conocer un poco al Sheriff Grimes. Incómodo y sin saber qué contestar, Daryl se encogió de hombros.

"¿Quién está al mando?", preguntaron entonces. El arquero suponía que debía ser Michonne; si Rick no había podido o querido moverse de Alexandria por la razón que fuese, seguramente habría puesto al mando de aquella expedición a Michonne, su persona de mayor confianza y la combatiente más letal de todo el grupo. Ella era lista y capaz, y seguramente también podría pensar algún buen plan.

De nuevo se retrasó la respuesta, aunque a juzgar por la rapidez con la que Carol había transmitido los anteriores mensajes, ya no podía deberse a su dificultad en manejarse con el Morse. Ahora más bien parecía que ella no se decidiese a contestar, o no supiese bien qué decir.

"Supongo que yo", revelaron finalmente los destellos en la ventana del almacén. Hubo una pausa extraña, y a este mensaje se añadió otro aún más inquietante: "No hay nadie más".

Ante aquello, se hizo el silencio en la cocina de la casa de los Baxter.

–¿…Que no hay nadie más? –repitió Aaron, incrédulo–¿Cómo que no hay nadie más?

Al principio, Daryl no dijo nada: la impresión lo había dejado sin palabras. La única forma en que pudo reaccionar fue sacudir la cabeza una y otra vez, incapaz de procesar lo que implicaba esa frase. Se sentó junto al señor Rayburn y, algo temblorosamente tomó el papel en que éste escribía los mensajes, para leerlo él mismo y comprobar que sus oídos no le habían engañado: "No hay nadie más".

–Imposible… no puede estar tan loca… –murmuró.

Aún se resistía a creerlo, y sin embargo, aquello tenía cierta lógica: Carol siempre era la primera en ofrecerse a ayudar, por arriesgada que fuese la misión; pero a la vez era la última que quería implicar a otros en los riesgos que tomaba. Entonces, no debía sorprenderle que hubiera tenido aquella horrible ocurrencia, ni podía negar aquella espantosa realidad.

Ella había ido hasta allí a buscarles… _sola_.

* * *

(*) "Buena pieza" es una de las traducciones posibles de "piece of work", que es como Daryl la llama durante su discusión en el episodio 2X09, "_Triggerfinger_".


	15. Entre la espada y la pared

**15\. Entre la espada y la pared**

–Maldita sea… ¡_joder_! –rugió enfurecido, liberando su cólera con un violento puñetazo en la mesa que sobresaltó a los presentes. Aunque en ese momento le importaba muy poco lo que pensasen de él, estaba demasiado furioso. ¡¿Qué coño tenía esa mujer en la cabeza, acaso quería suicidarse?! Alarmado, Aaron se dirigió hacia él y le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarle:

–Daryl, cálmate… –Pero el cazador se desasió de su agarre con violencia.

–¿Que me calme? ¡¿Ella está sola ahí fuera y me dices que me calme?!

El señor Rayburn intervino:

–Tu amigo tiene razón, muchacho. Entiendo que te angustie que tu novia esté en esa situación, pero no la ayudarás en nada perdiendo los papeles de esa forma.

–Que ella no… –Su voz se apagó: ni siquiera tenía ánimos para rebatir su equivocación. Además, ¿qué importaba eso? Tenía cosas mucho más graves de las que preocuparse. Apoyando la cabeza entre las manos y los codos encima de la mesa, respiró hondamente, sentía que la angustia y la rabia amenazaban con ahogarle.

–Míralo por el lado bueno: que esté aquí demuestra que tampoco para ella era sólo algo físico –comentó Aaron, aludiendo a aquella conversación que tuvieron en el garaje de su casa, la primera vez que Daryl le habló de su relación secreta. Pero aquello no lo consolaba en absoluto, al contrario.

Todavía no podía creer que Carol hubiese decidido ir hasta Stafford sola, que hubiera sido capaz de algo tan _estúpido_. Objetivamente, sabía que no había razón para sentirse tan alterado; después de todo, la situación no era muy distinta de lo que había sucedido en Terminus, y en aquella ocasión su única reacción al verla y saber lo que había hecho por ellos había sido de pura alegría. Pero en ese momento no llegó a enterarse de su participación hasta que todo hubo terminado y ellos estuvieron a salvo.

Además, antes de que ocurriera aquello, él se había convencido de que ya nunca volvería a verla, y cuando la tuvo a pocos metros de él, se había sentido tan feliz que no pensó en nada más y se rindió al impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos, impulso que a él mismo le sorprendió, aunque luego no quisiera pensar demasiado en ello. Y después de eso, se había preocupado tanto al verla tan cambiada, como si ella sólo quisiera salir corriendo de allí y abandonarles de nuevo… y luego ocurrió lo de Beth… De forma que, entre unas cosas y otras, él nunca llegó a pararse a reflexionar sobre lo que había llevado a Carol a meterse sola en aquel sitio, ni sobre el peligro que había corrido.

Ahora ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, sólo que esta vez él sí era consciente del peligro que estaba corriendo, y la simple idea lo volvía loco. Era incapaz de ser objetivo en ese aspecto.

Todo lo que podía pensar ahora era en que Carol estaba allí, en aquel almacén, sola. No débil ni indefensa, pero sí sola; y en un momento en que él se encontraba impotente para ayudarla si la atacaban. Aborrecía que corriese el menor peligro, después de tantas veces que había estado a punto de perderla y se había salvado por los pelos: en la granja de Hershel, en las celdas de la prisión, en Atlanta… Eso ya le sacaba de sus casillas cuando el peligro era inevitable y les venía dado por las circunstancias; pero que encima fuese ella la que acudiese a su encuentro, de forma tan jodidamente imprudente, era el colmo.

Recordó la última tarde antes de que él se marchase de Alexandria, la bronca que tuvieron en la cabaña del bosque. Ya incluso antes de empezar a discutir, él se había molestado porque ella había tenido la ocurrencia de ir hasta allí sola, y eso que aquel lugar sólo estaba a pocos minutos de la seguridad de los muros. Y al parecer nada había cambiado desde entonces, ella seguía con ganas de jugarse la vida estúpidamente.

Maldita sea, la habría matado. Y quería matar también a Rick por permitirle ir sola hasta allí; aunque conociéndola, era posible que ella se hubiese escabullido de su vigilancia y se hubiese marchado a escondidas como estuvo a punto de hacer en aquella iglesia, y como habría acabado haciendo si él no la hubiese detenido.

–Es decir, que allí únicamente está esa mujer –recapituló el señor Rayburn, más pragmático y atento a cómo podía afectar esa nueva circunstancia a sus posibilidades de rescate–. Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

–A pesar de todo, podemos seguir trazando un plan –propuso Aaron–. Aunque esté sola, no ha podido venir a pie, ¿verdad? Debe haber venido en coche. Y tú dijiste que con esa idea que habías pensado, el único problema importante era tener un coche para escapar. Si consigue traérnoslo…

–Carol no se va a acercar ni a un metro de aquí –le cortó Daryl agresivamente–. Ella va a meter el culo en ese coche y se va a ir echando hostias de vuelta a Alexandria, donde avisará a Rick y los demás de dónde estamos. Y nosotros nos quedaremos aquí y esperaremos a que venga la caballería de verdad, ¿está claro?

El alejandrino se quedó mirándole muy serio.

–¿Es eso lo que quieres que le digamos?

–Es lo que vamos a decirle –replicó él, tajante.

–Está bien –asintió Aaron–; es otra solución, supongo. No tenemos prisa; si hemos esperado tanto tiempo, imagino que podemos esperar un poco m…

Unos gritos desesperados interrumpieron su discurso:

–¡Socorro, ayuda!

–¡Es Stephanie! –se alarmó el señor Rayburn, y todos salieron en bloque de la cocina y corrieron hacia la escalera que llevaba a la azotea, el lugar desde donde procedía el chillido de la mujer.

En ese momento, la mujer bajaba las escaleras llorando, con su hijo en brazos. El pequeño estaba sudoroso y pálido, y respiraba con dificultad.

–¡Santo Cielo, ha sufrido otra crisis! –exclamó consternada la señora Hickey– ¡Rápido, llevémoslo a la salita!

Daryl tomó al niño de entre los brazos de su madre –la cual estaba tan alterada que casi ni se sostenía en pie– y lo llevó con pasos rápidos a la sala de estar, mientras la enfermera daba instrucciones con voz templada:

–Siéntelo ahí, en el sofá. No, no lo acueste, esa posición causaría más tensión en sus pulmones. Póngalo inclinado hacia delante.

Todos siguieron las indicaciones de la mujer, sentando al pequeño con la cabeza y el torso levemente inclinados hacia abajo; y su madre se colocó detrás de él, sujetándolo para que no se cayera y a la vez frotándole suavemente en la espalda.

–No sé qué ha pasado… –explicó con voz trémula, mientras la señora Hickey le hacía un rápido reconocimiento al niño–. Lo busqué por toda la casa y no lo encontraba… Al final fui a la azotea por si había vuelto a subir, aunque sabéis que tiene prohibido ir solo allí; pero tampoco lo veía… y al final lo encontré acurrucado en un rincón, luchando por respirar… –Su voz se quebró y estalló en sollozos.

–Debió aprovechar que todos estábamos distraídos para ir a mirar a los mordedores… –dedujo el señor Rayburn– Le fascinan y le aterran a la vez. Debe tener un ataque de ansiedad, que ha empeorado con su asma.

Daryl y Aaron intercambiaron una mirada, frustrados por la angustiosa situación y por su incapacidad tanto de prevenirla como de solucionarla. La señora Hickey seguía examinando a Robbie: éste parecía estar consciente, pero continuaba pálido y sudoroso y su respiración era sibilante y con pitidos en el pecho, como los estertores de un moribundo.

–Cianosis –señaló la enfermera, abriéndole la boca y mostrándoles la coloración entre azul y morada que tenía por la parte interna del labio–, su sistema respiratorio no está recibiendo el suficiente oxígeno, debido a un severo broncoespasmo.

–¡¿Y en cristiano?! –se impacientó Daryl.

–Se está ahogando porque sus bronquios se han estrechado y no le llega el suficiente aire a los pulmones.

–¿Y qué se puede hacer? –quiso saber Aaron. La señora Hickey sacudió la cabeza con gesto fatigado.

–Sin su inhalador, poca cosa. El niño no está resfriado, ni tiene ninguna infección ni ha estado en contacto con alérgenos, se trata de una crisis desencadenada por la ansiedad; y contra eso sólo podemos esperar a tener suerte y que remita por sí sola. Pero para eso, tiene que controlar esa ansiedad, o los bronquios se le contraerán aún más y podría asfixiarse. Eli, esos refrescos que bebes, ¿tienen cafeína? –El anciano asintió– Pues tráeme uno, y que no esté frío.

Éste salió hacia la cocina todo lo apresuradamente que sus piernas le permitieron, y a una mirada interrogante de los dos amigos, la enfermera explicó:

–La estructura química de la cafeína es similar a la de la teofilina, el componente común de los medicamentos para el asma; y algunos estudios dicen que la cafeína puede relajar un poco los conductos del aire. No es tan eficaz como la medicina de verdad, pero puede ayudar; y además así lo mantendremos hidratado.

El señor Rayburn volvió con una de sus latas de _Dr. Pepper_, y tras abrirla, la enfermera hizo que Robbie bebiera sorbitos de éste.

–Eso es, poco a poco… –lo animó suavemente mientras lo hacía–. Así, inspira por la nariz y espira por la boca, como lo hemos practicado otras veces… No, más despacio –su voz se tensó al ver que el ritmo de respiración del niño aumentaba–. Lo estás haciendo demasiado rápido, ¡debes hacerlo más lento!

–¡Escucha a Sonia, cariño, tienes que tranquilizarte! –le suplicó su madre. Sin embargo, Robbie tomaba aire con demasiada intensidad, seguramente porque sentía que el que le llegaba no era suficiente. Comenzó a jadear con cada vez más fuerza y los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos.

–Está empezando a hiperventilar –determinó la enfermera–, si sigue así se ahogará. Robbie, escúchame, tienes que relajarte y respirar lento y hondo, ¿me oyes? –Pero era como hablar con la pared. El pequeño miraba al vacío, y no parecía percatarse de la presencia de ninguno de los que lo rodeaban.

–¡Oh Dios mío, lo voy a perder! –se lamentó Stephanie, inconsolable, abrazándose a su hijo– ¡Por favor cariño, cálmate… no me dejes tú también!

–Ese tipo de comentarios no ayudan –le reprochó la señora Hickey con voz tensa. Sin embargo, ella tampoco parecía insensible del todo: estaba pálida y se la veía cada vez más asustada por no ser capaz de frenar la crisis de ansiedad de Robbie.

A Daryl cada vez le resultaba más difícil resistir todo aquello: las lágrimas de aquella madre le recordaban mucho a otras que tuvo que presenciar en el pasado, en aquel episodio que no quería recordar, que le _dolía_ _demasiado_ recordar. Aquella vez que le había prometido a otra mujer, cuando todavía era prácticamente una desconocida para él, que le devolvería a su hija, pero había fracasado.

Y ya en el presente se había hecho otra promesa, que Robbie no acabaría como esa niña que no pudo devolver a su madre… y ahora también iba a fracasar. Allí toda su fuerza, su puntería con la ballesta, su habilidad para cazar y rastrear… no le servían de nada. Ese chiquillo podría morirse ante sus ojos y él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

No pudo soportarlo: se acercó al sofá y apartó a la señora Hickey, no de forma violenta pero sí con firmeza.

–¡Oiga! –protestó ésta– ¿Qué cree que está hacien…? –Las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando vio que Daryl se agachaba junto al sofá y tomaba al niño de la mano.

–Eh, chico, soy yo… –le susurró con la voz más suave y tranquilizadora que pudo. Robbie, que seguía resollando con la mirada perdida, parpadeó al reconocerle y fijó sus ojos en él.

–Da-ryl… –murmuró roncamente.

–Ya sé que no te sientes muy bien ahora, pero tienes que calmarte, ¿eh?

–Pero… no puedo respirar…

–No pienses en eso. Piensa en otras cosas, en algo que te guste. Piensa en cuando os llevemos a nuestra casa, y puedas correr al aire libre y jugar con los niños de allí. Y ya no tendrás que comer pescado nunca más, si no quieres. Tu madre no te obligará, ¿a que no?

–Claro que no. –Junto a ellos, Stephanie sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Robbie movió los labios como queriendo decir algo, pero en vez de eso cerró los ojos, frunció el ceño como doliéndose y su respiración se hizo aún más errática. Su madre empezó a llorar quedamente otra vez.

–Mi amiga está aquí cerca, ¿sabes? –se le ocurrió decir a Daryl, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer–. La que te dije que cocinaba tan bien. Ha venido a llevarnos a todos a nuestro campamento, y cuando lleguemos te hará todos tus platos favoritos… y también galletas.

Por un momento pareció que Robbie dejaba de respirar, lo que hizo que también los adultos contuvieran el aliento, pero un par de segundos después abrió los ojos.

–¿…De chocolate?

Tanto Stephanie como la señora Hickey soltaron sendos sollozos y Aaron y el señor Rayburn dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio. Daryl se limitó a sonreír; a su manera, de forma casi imperceptible, pero lo hizo.

–Claro… tantas como para empacharte.

Aunque débilmente, Robbie le devolvió la sonrisa.

El cazador estuvo un buen rato junto al sofá, sosteniendo al pequeño de la mano y hablándole en voz baja de todas las tonterías que se le ocurrieron para distraer su atención y que olvidase su dificultad para respirar; incluso consiguió hacerle reír. A medida que transcurría el tiempo, Robbie fue relajándose y ralentizando poco el ritmo de su respiración; ésta seguía siendo fatigosa pero ya no era tan sibilante ni tan agónica, reduciéndose a un leve jadeo, y pronto se le puso también mejor color. Tras unos minutos, cerró los ojos con placidez y se adormeció sobre el regazo de su madre.

Daryl se incorporó, y se despidió de Stephanie con un ligero gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. Ésta le devolvió la mirada con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas, pero esta vez eran de alivio y de agradecimiento.

El resto de los presentes le observaron admirados y también algo incrédulos, como si fuese un santo que hubiese obrado un milagro.

–¿Qué? –gruñó, molesto ante la excesiva atención. La señora Hickey le siguió mirando, muy seria.

–Señor Dixon, he de decirle algo… –dijo gravemente, de forma que él pensó que iba a volver a fastidiarle de alguna forma; pero ella continuó–. Yo… creo que le juzgué mal. Lamento lo de antes en la azotea –añadió, mientras le ofrecía su mano. Aunque algo confuso por la situación, Daryl adelantó la suya para estrechársela.

–…No ha sido nada. –Como siempre, hablar no era lo suyo; y aceptar cortesías de los demás aún menos.

–¿Cómo se encuentra Robbie entonces? ¿Se recuperará? –preguntó Aaron, y el ánimo de la señora Hickey disminuyó un tanto.

–Aún es pronto para saberlo. El peligro inmediato ha pasado, pero su estado sigue siendo delicado en extremo. Su sistema respiratorio está muy alterado ahora mismo, y sin medicamentos que lo estabilicen hay riesgo de que sufra otra crisis aún más grave en cualquier momento.

–¿Y qué pasará si eso ocurre? –quiso saber el señor Rayburn, bastante ansioso. El semblante de la mujer se volvió aún más pétreo y bajó la vista, como reticente a desvelar una verdad demasiado dura incluso para ella.

–Ésta ya lo ha dejado muy débil, puede que la siguiente… –apretó los labios para reprimir un sollozo– …puede que no sea capaz de superarla. La única forma de evitar eso es que reciba su medicación _cuanto antes_. Hay que sacarlo de aquí de inmediato.

–¿Y no sería peligroso trasladarlo en su estado? –se preguntó Aaron.

–Tal vez, pero es mucho más peligroso tenerlo aquí sin el tratamiento urgente que necesita.

Los dos amigos volvieron a intercambiar miradas.

–Deberíamos volver a la cocina –sugirió el alejandrino–. Carol debe estar muerta de preocupación ante nuestro silencio.

–¿…Carol? –El trampero maldijo para sus adentros. Con todo aquello del niño, se había olvidado completamente de que ella estaba en el almacén, aguardando su respuesta.

Tras regresar a la cocina y tomando la linterna, Aaron comentó:

–Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Seguimos con el plan de decirle a Carol que se marche a Alexandria y regrese con ayuda?

–Eso ni se pregunta. –Cada segundo que ella siguiera allí, él no podría vivir tranquilo. Pero el señor Rayburn lo aferró por el brazo: para ser un anciano, tenía una fuerza tremenda; o tal vez fuese la desesperación.

–No podéis hacer eso. –Por una vez su afabilidad habitual se desvaneció para verse sustituida por un tono autoritario que debía conservar de sus tiempos de militar.– No hay tiempo para que tu amiga vaya a vuestro campamento y vuelva después. Ya habéis oído a Sonia: Robbie necesita su medicación cuanto antes. No mañana, ni dentro de dos días: sin tratamiento, tal vez sólo le queden algunas horas. –Daryl le devolvió la mirada, sin mostrarse intimidado ante la ardiente decisión que mostraban los ojos del señor Rayburn.

–Carol no va a acercarse aquí –siseó de nuevo. Entendía que el anciano estuviese preocupado por su nieto, pero la idea de que ella se arriesgase más de lo imprescindible era algo que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar. Entre los dos hombres se produjo un momento de tensión, hasta que sintió que Aaron llamaba su atención poniendo su mano en su antebrazo.

–Daryl, ¿podemos hablar un momento? En privado –aclaró, mirando al señor Rayburn. El arquero asintió, y ambos salieron de la cocina para conversar en el pasillo.

–Eli tiene razón –le dijo su amigo en voz baja–. Entre que Carol se va, vuelve con los otros y nos sacan de aquí y nos llevan a Alexandria, podrían llegar a tardar un día o dos; tal vez más. Y puede que Robbie no aguante tanto tiempo.

–No pondré a Carol en peligro –repitió Daryl, obstinado.

–Sé que no deseas hacerlo –replicó Aaron–, pero también sé que harás lo que sea necesario, al igual que ella. Tú… y Carol, y Rick… todos vosotros estáis hechos de una pasta especial. Por eso insistí a Deanna para que se quedase con vosotros: de todos los grupos que Eric y yo seguimos, vosotros fuisteis los únicos lo bastante duros como para sobrevivir fuera, pero no tanto como para perder vuestra humanidad. Además, si por tu empeño de apartar a Carol de esto, dejamos pasar demasiado tiempo y cuando lleguen Rick y los demás ese niño ha muerto, ¿crees que podrías perdonártelo? –Su mirada se volvió intensa al añadir– ¿Crees que podría perdonártelo_ ella_?

Daryl no contestó, pero los dos sabían que la respuesta a ambas preguntas era negativa. Mortificado, miró hacia todos lados con tal de esquivar la confiada mirada del alejandrino; y por un momento sus ojos se posaron en un bordado de punto de cruz con marco de madera colgado de la pared, con una leyenda: "_El hogar está donde se halla el corazón_". Una de esas frases ñoñas y clichés que siempre se encontraban en ese tipo de hogares "perfectos".

Apartó su mirada con desagrado y la regresó hacia Aaron:

–¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo? –le dijo, en voz muy baja.

–Algo tremendamente difícil –contestó éste–. Apenas puedo imaginar lo que debes estar sintiendo ahora mismo. Si fuese Eric el que estuviese allí corriendo peligro, yo… –se interrumpió al ver que Daryl entrecerraba los ojos con gesto amenazante–. Pero no tenemos otra opción. Te guste o no, Carol es nuestra única caballería ahora.

Él se apoyó en la pared con una larga exhalación, dejando caer su cabeza contra el yeso y cerrando los ojos.

–Está bien –murmuró, de mala gana.

–Estás haciendo lo correcto, Daryl.

El arquero resopló y se frotó la frente, sin que aquellas palabras de ánimo le supusieran ningún consuelo. La noche había empezado tranquila pero iba a acabar de forma vertiginosa, y quién sabía si bien o mal.

Realmente odiaba aquella situación y se sentía furioso con todos los implicados en ella: con Aaron, por ser la jodida voz de la razón; con los habitantes de aquella casa que le estaban obligando a elegir entre la vida de la persona que más le importaba y la de un niño inocente; incluso estaba enfadado con aquel pobre chiquillo que no tenía la culpa de estar enfermo. Ni siquiera él mismo se salvaba: se odiaba inmensamente, ahora que sabía que era la causa de que Carol estuviese allí.

Pero por encima de todo, estaba furioso hasta lo indecible con ella, por haber ido allí a buscarle y arriesgar su vida, sin importarle lo que él hubiera tenido que decir al respecto. ¿Es que no sabía lo que sería para él perderla, o le daba igual? ¡Cómo podía estar haciéndole eso! Si realmente hubiese pensado en él, se habría quedado bien resguardada tras los muros de Alexandria. Ahora, a su preocupación por el crío y por cómo iban a salir todos de allí, también se añadía su inquietud, su _miedo_ –porque eso era lo que sentía tratándose de Carol, miedo helado y cortante como un cuchillo– por la seguridad de ella.

"Maldita mujer…", rezongó para sus adentros. "¿Por qué has tenido que venir?"

–*–*–*–*–*–

Tras un breve intercambio de mensajes de linterna con Carol explicándole la situación, ella había accedido a mantenerse a la espera de instrucciones mientras ellos pensaban una manera de alejar a los caminantes de una de las salidas para que ella pudiese acercarles el coche.

Dejaron a la señora Hickey vigilando a Robbie que aún seguía durmiendo en el sofá, como también su madre, que había caído en un agitado duermevela debido a la fatiga emocional. Entretanto, los tres hombres se dirigieron a las oficinas de la conservera.

–Tendrás que explicarnos de qué trataba ese plan del que me hablaste al principio de la noche –comentó Aaron mientras caminaban hacia allí.

–Ya te dije que no era un "plan" –replicó Daryl, molesto–. Era sólo una idea y quedaban muchas cosas por pensar.

–Pues ya no hay tiempo para eso, tendremos que apañárnoslas como podamos. Toca improvisar.

Él asintió resignado, mientras entraban en las oficinas. Éstas estaban en la segunda planta, y la pared de una de ellas tenía la mitad superior acristalada, de forma que ofrecía una vista panorámica de toda la fábrica.

Daryl se dirigió a una de las mesas y rebuscando entre algunos papeles sacó una extensa lámina con un gráfico, el cual mostró a sus compañeros. Éstos se dieron cuenta enseguida que era un plano de la planta baja de la conservera. Salvando algunas aristas y salientes añadidos, el trazado era en su mayor parte rectangular.

–Ésta es la salida principal –señaló el amplio hueco que había en uno de los lados más extensos–, da al depósito de carga y descarga de la mercancía. Por ahí llegamos, y por ahí es donde intentamos salir la otra vez.

Aaron asintió: se acordaba de ello. Era un enorme recinto por donde entraban los camiones a recoger las cajas con las conservas, para su distribución. Por desgracia, no quedaba allí ninguno de ellos, y apenas un tercio de aquel espacio estaba ocupado por cajas y más cajas apiladas unas encima de otras, el resto estaba vacío. Los portones de entrada eran muy anchos, para poder dar paso a grandes camiones; aunque en ese momento estaban herméticamente cerrados.

–Pero aquí hay otra salida más pequeña –Daryl puso su dedo en el plano apuntando a otra puerta mucho más estrecha, situada justo en el otro extremo de la fábrica, en la parte de atrás.

–Sí, es la salida auxiliar –indicó el señor Rayburn.

–Pero ésa también la examinamos ya –dijo Aaron desanimado–, y por fuera también hay demasiados errantes como para que podamos ir por ahí.

–No los habrá si creamos una distracción.

–¿Qué tipo de distracción? Lo de los pájaros no funcionó.

En vez de responder a la pregunta, Daryl se incorporó y se dirigió a la cristalera desde la que podía contemplarse la fábrica. En particular se quedó mirando una de las esquinas del techo, donde había colgados un par de aparatos.

–¿Sabéis qué es eso?

–¿La cámara de seguridad? –inquirió Aaron.

–No, lo otro –respondió él, señalando el altavoz que había debajo de la mencionada cámara.

–¿Te refieres al sistema de megafonía? –comentó el señor Rayburn–. Hay altavoces como ése distribuidos por toda la planta, y conectan con un panel de control que está en el cuarto de seguridad, junto al de las cámaras. Normalmente sirven como hilo musical para la fábrica, ya sabéis: algunos estudios dicen que la música de ambiente relaja a los trabajadores y aumenta la productividad. Pero me imagino que también lo utilizarían para comunicar información y avisar a la gente, un poco como ocurre en los supermercados y centros comerciales.

Daryl asintió.

–Y también sirven para emitir la alarma antiincendios –informó, tomando un libro (muy fino y con la cubierta en color blanco) de una de las estanterías y lanzándoselo a Aaron. Éste lo cazó al vuelo, y se quedó sorprendido al ver que se trataba del manual de funcionamiento de dicho sistema de megafonía.

–¿Has estado estudiándote esto? –preguntó, muy impresionado.

–Aunque no lo creas, sé leer.

–Nunca he dicho lo contrario –repuso el alejandrino, hojeando el librito; y se detuvo en una de las hojas cuya esquina había doblado Daryl, leyendo con curiosidad– Vaya, la sirena antiincendios alcanza los 110 decibelios, qué barbaridad. Esto entra dentro del umbral del dolor acústico. ¿Pero en qué puede ayudarnos eso a nosotros?

De nuevo, el arquero decidió no contestar directamente a la pregunta y pareció cambiar de tema otra vez.

–Mirad esas puertas –dijo, mientras señalaba los amplios portones de la gran entrada principal a la que había aludido antes–. ¿Te acuerdas que tuvimos que cerrarlas cuando retrocedimos? –Aaron asintió– Pues también se pueden abrir y cerrar de forma automática desde el cuarto de seguridad.

–¿Y qué? –replicó su compañero– Ya quedamos en que no debemos mover esas puertas. Son demasiado anchas y comunican con un espacio demasiado amplio; si las abrimos aunque sea un poco, se nos colarán un montón de errantes en la planta.

–No las abriremos un poco, las abriremos del todo. Vamos a dejarles entrar.

Aaron y el señor Rayburn se quedaron sin habla observando al cazador; tal vez pensando que había perdido el juicio. Finalmente, el primero se atrevió a decir muy bajito:

–Es una broma, ¿verdad?

Imperturbable, Daryl negó con la cabeza.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Una hora después de que aquella conversación tuviese lugar en la conservera, Carol, con las bolsas de sus pertenencias sujetas a ambos hombros, descendió por la escalera de incendios del almacén de muebles y desenganchó el tramo que le permitía bajar del todo hasta el suelo, donde la esperaba su _Jeep_.

La zona estaba despejada casi en su totalidad, apenas rondaban por ahí un par de caminantes que se acercaron inmediatamente al verla bajar, pero ella estaba preparada y los eliminó sin problemas con su cuchillo. A aquellas alturas hacía falta un número bastante mayor de aquellos seres para que resultaran una amenaza para ella, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que los que encontraría aquella noche superarían por mucho esa cifra.

Se había asustado un poco cuando se interrumpió la comunicación con la fábrica, después de que ella admitiera que había venido sola. No había reparado en la posibilidad de que Daryl hubiese creído al principio que ella había venido con más gente; aunque ahora que lo pensaba, era lógico que lo hiciese. Pero si ella no había querido arriesgar a Rick, tampoco querría arriesgar a nadie más del grupo. Y si bien había estado tentada de seguirle la corriente a Daryl y responder en nombre de un Rick imaginario, sabía que mentir sólo empeoraría las cosas. Podía mentir a todo el mundo, incluso al propio Rick, pero detestaba la idea de mentirle a él.

Cuando no recibió respuesta, a medida que iba pasando el tiempo se fue poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. La primera idea que pasó por su cabeza fue que había ocurrido alguna emergencia que les había impedido continuar la comunicación, que hubiesen sido atacados o algo así; pero descartó esa posibilidad al usar el visor térmico y comprobar que el movimiento de las figuras verdes que captaba con éste seguía siendo normal, nada de gente corriendo. Quizás Daryl se hubiese molestado por su decisión de venir sola, últimamente tenía una irritante tendencia a sobreprotegerla como si ella no supiese defenderse. Pero eso no era suficiente como para cortar la comunicación de buenas a primeras, ¿o sí?

Sin embargo, tras una pequeña eternidad, las señales de luces desde la fábrica se reanudaron. En frases escuetas y directas, le informaron de que allí había un niño enfermo al que había que trasladar a Alexandria cuanto antes y que pensarían un plan para salir de allí aquella misma noche. No mencionaron nada acerca de lo que habían estado hablando antes, con lo que ella supuso que el tema quedaba olvidado.

Se montó en el coche y arrancó el motor, torciendo el gesto con cierta contrariedad al fijar su mirada en el cuadro de instrumentos y ver que el indicador del tanque de combustible marcaba que estaba en reserva. Maldita sea, se había olvidado de eso completamente y ya no tenía tiempo para encontrar más gasolina en ninguna parte; los demás la estaban esperando y no sabía cuánto podría tardar. Bueno, un problema a la vez: ya buscarían una solución entre todos cuando llegase.

Conduciendo, se dirigió hacia la fábrica de conservas, tal como le habían indicado. El medio kilómetro escaso que tenía que recorrer de un punto a otro atravesaba un terreno desigual. Había unos cuantos caminos pavimentados y estrechos que comunicaban los inmuebles, pero el asfalto estaba en muy mal estado debido al abandono y abundaban los baches y la arenilla. El resto del área no tenía árboles, pero cada cierta distancia había matorrales altos y espesos que ocultaban de su vista lo que hubiera detrás; algo que a Carol le convenía porque también la ocultaban a ella.

Iba muy despacio, apenas a 15 millas p/h, aproximadamente unos 25 kilómetros por hora: aunque tuviesen prisa, quería hacer el menor ruido posible para no atraer demasiados caminantes. Aun así, algunos que rondaban por ahí, los más cercanos, acababan advirtiendo su presencia y acercándose a ella, pero no llegaban a alcanzarla: solían ser algo más lentos que una persona normal. De todas formas, acababan detrás de ella siguiéndola, y Carol supuso que para cuando llegase a la fábrica, arrastraría detrás una bonita caravana de caminantes que irían detrás de ella en fila, como las ratas con el flautista del cuento infantil. Pero también se preocuparía de eso cuando llegase el momento.

Las instrucciones concretas que había recibido de Daryl y Aaron habían sido acercar el coche a la entrada de la parte trasera, y "que no se asustase, oyera lo que oyera". Aquella última frase la intrigaba y la inquietaba a partes iguales. ¿Qué podía oír, fuera de lo normal, que pudiese asustarla? ¿Disparos, explosiones…? Pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esos sonidos.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no acelerar: estaba deseando llegar. Intentaba mantener la calma y controlar la emoción que revoloteaba en su estómago como un bullicioso pájaro, ante la idea de volver a ver a Daryl. Pero realizando un esfuerzo, contuvo su impulso y continuó yendo a aquella velocidad lenta y constante.

"Conduces como una vieja artrítica", solía decirle Ed; una forma entre otras mil que tenía de humillarla y despreciar todo lo que hiciera. Ella nunca le contestó –jamás replicó a ninguno de sus insultos– que prefería pasarse de prudente a conducir tan agresivamente como él, sobre todo cuando Sophia iba en el asiento de atrás. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta cómo habían acabado las cosas, ¿de qué le habían servido todas las precauciones que tomaba para proteger a su hija? Absolutamente de na…

Un estridente ruido la sobresaltó, cortando de raíz sus lúgubres cavilaciones. Parecía proceder de la fábrica: era una especie de sirena que ululaba ensordecedora durante unos instantes y bajaba de intensidad durante un segundo o dos para volver a elevar su aullido en una cadencia que helaba la sangre. Parecía una sirena antiincendios, pero su sonido se acercaba más a aquellas alarmas que avisaban de un ataque aéreo sobre las ciudades durante las guerras. Sonaba a un volumen altísimo, hasta el punto de que ella podía escucharlo sin problemas incluso desde la distancia a la que se encontraba.

Cuando su corazón se recuperó del susto y comenzó a latir otra vez con normalidad, Carol supuso que aquel sonido debía ser a lo que se referían Aaron y Daryl en su mensaje. Miró a ambos lados, y pudo ver que los caminantes que había cerca del coche ya no se dirigían hacia ella sino hacia la fábrica, atraídos por aquel aullido. Entonces se dio cuenta de que aquel ruido ensordecedor se solapaba con el sonido del _Jeep_, opacándolo; y ya no tenía que ir despacio ni intentar pasar desapercibida.

Con una sonrisa, pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo y el coche salió disparado.

"¿Quién conduce como una vieja ahora, imbécil?", pensó con desprecio, dirigiendo su réplica silenciosa y tardía a un Ed inexistente y lamentando que no estuviese allí para poder tirarlo del coche en marcha. Tenía que admitir que había algo liberador en ir tan rápido, dejándose llevar por la emoción de la velocidad. A medida que se acercaba, el número de caminantes aumentó y algunos incluso estaban por delante de ella, en la propia carretera; pero ella ya no se molestó en esquivarlos, sino que agarró bien el volante para que no se le desequilibrase la dirección y los atropelló sin pestañear.

Con aquel ritmo, no tardó mucho en ver los muros de la fábrica aproximándose. Pensó en ir más despacio, pero la cantidad de no muertos a su alrededor se había multiplicado peligrosamente, y aunque la mayoría estaban como hipnotizados por aquel bramido infernal de la sirena y no podían oír el coche, los que tenía más cerca sí la veían y se dirigían hacia ella, atraídos por la posibilidad de una presa fácil. Si reducía la velocidad, se le echarían encima, y existía la posibilidad de que alguno se le metiese entre las ruedas del coche y la hiciese volcar.

De modo que siguió acelerando en dirección a la pared externa de la fábrica al más puro estilo _kamikaze_; y sólo frenó en el instante final, dando un volantazo bien calculado para desviar el vehículo a la izquierda. En aquella explanada llena de arenilla, el _Jeep_ realizó un derrape perfecto, rozando la pared y aplastando contra ésta a varios caminantes que se dirigían hacia ella y que quedaron entre la pared y el lado derecho del coche.

Cuando éste por fin se detuvo, Carol descendió, comprobando que el cargador de su automática estuviese bien ajustado; y descargó las primeras balas sobre los caminantes más cercanos que se dirigían hacia ella. Las siguientes las dedicó a rematar a los que estaban atrapados entre su coche y la pared, mientras dedicaba parte de su atención a localizar la salida que le habían indicado.

Allí estaba: era una puerta estrecha, situada en una planta más arriba del ras de suelo, y se accedía a ella por unas escaleras junto a la pared. Pensó en subir hasta ella, pero eso le habría hecho desconcentrarse y permitir el avance de los caminantes que seguían acercándose. De modo que se quedó parapetada junto a la parte de atrás del coche y, sin dejar de disparar, se agachó y con la mano que no sujetaba el arma recogió algunas piedras del suelo, que lanzó contra las ventanas adyacentes a la puerta para advertir de su presencia a sus amigos –los cuales, suponía, estarían esperándola al otro lado–. Les habría avisado tocando el claxon, pero jamás la habrían oído con aquella escalofriante sirena que sonaba sin parar.

Le tomó varios intentos, no tenía práctica lanzando piedras y menos aún con la mano izquierda; pero finalmente logró romper el cristal de una de aquellas ventanas. Después de eso dejó caer el resto de las piedras, liberó el cargador de su pistola, ya vacío; rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacó uno nuevo que encajó en el arma, para después seguir disparando. Los caminantes seguían acumulándose alrededor de la fábrica, como polillas atraídas por la llama de una vela; y aunque casi todos se dirigían a la parte delantera, era inevitable que algunos vieran a Carol y cambiaran su rumbo hacia ella.

A pesar del incremento de la amenaza, ella no perdió la calma: se sumergió en un estado de concentración absoluta, algo imprescindible para poder eliminar a todos los no muertos que se le iban acercando. Pese a que su puntería no era tan perfecta como la de Sasha, la práctica y la necesidad hacían al maestro, y pronto los cadáveres de caminantes empezaron a acumularse a su alrededor. Con todo, seguían llegando más, y el sudor empezó a perlar su frente. "Ojalá que se den prisa", pensó sin dejar de disparar.

De pronto, uno de los no muertos, que se había acercado peligrosamente, cayó frente a ella con el cráneo atravesado con una flecha. El corazón de Carol se paró por un segundo. Sabía que no debía desconcentrarse, pero no pudo evitar levantar la vista… y allí estaba él, en la parte superior de las escaleras, disparando con su ballesta sin descanso y matando a un caminante tras otro, aunque aquellas muertes sólo supusieran una gota de agua en el océano.

Daryl se dio cuenta de que ella le había visto y dejó de disparar; durante un instante –breve y eterno a la vez– el tiempo pareció detenerse. Detrás de él, Carol captó, de forma casi inconsciente, a Aaron saliendo por aquella puerta, disparando también su arma para cubrirla y bajando las escaleras a toda prisa junto a unas personas desconocidas para ella, pero su cerebro prácticamente no llegó a registrarlo. Su atención y sus ojos estaban únicamente centrados en Daryl, que la observaba de aquel modo tan suyo, que ella había temido no volver a ver jamás.

Pero había algo distinto. La mirada del arquero era más penetrante que de costumbre, y el azul intenso de sus ojos estaba opacado por un grisáceo matiz de acero, más aún, de hielo. Y Carol supo que esta vez él no correría a abrazarla entre lágrimas de emoción como en Terminus. Las circunstancias no lo hacían posible, desde luego, pero aunque hubiesen sido otras, tampoco lo habría hecho; se veía reflejado en su rostro.

Estaba claro que no se alegraba en absoluto de verla allí.

* * *

**Esta vez tenemos doble capítulo, aunque lamento el retraso en subirlo aquí. Por fin tenemos el esperadísimo reencuentro, pero supongo que no es del tipo que estaban esperando, sorry u_u Daryl está enfadadísimo porque Carol se está arriesgando de esa forma, y aunque en Terminus fue parecido en el texto comento que hay ciertas diferencias… así que no, no va a haber abrazo ni beso apasionado… todavía ;-)**

**Del plan de Daryl, si no han deducido aún, sabrán más en el siguiente capítulo (para saber cómo suena la sirena de la fábrica, en mi cabeza suena como la sirena de Silent Hill, pueden buscarla en youtube), pero creo que es bastante simple, algo que a él sí podría ocurrírsele. Normalmente él no es un estratega, sino más bien un ejecutor (como menciono, el de los planes suele ser Rick); pero lo bueno que tienen los personajes de esta serie es que muchas veces nos sorprenden (como Carol hizo en Terminus). Y creo que Daryl tiene mucho más que ofrecer que ese papel de "musculitos descerebrado" que le ponen siempre. No creo que sea tonto, sólo que siempre ha estado con gente mucho más calculadora que él: Rick, la propia Carol… Y como el fanfiction es muchas veces experimentar, quería ponerle en una situación que le obligase a él a pensar.**

**En fin, en los próximos capítulos habrá acción, escenas Caryl y nuestros protagonistas discutiendo como un viejo matrimonio y a la vez cada uno dispuesto a todo con tal de proteger al otro. Espero que les gustará.**

**Como siempre, mil gracias a las seguidoras del fic por su paciencia y su apoyo, por todos los reviews, comentarios en Wattpad y en Facebook, likes… por invertir su tiempo tanto en leer como en mandar ese valioso feedback que me anima a seguir. Y cómo no, un agradecimiento especial a Saandritta21 y DDixonPeletier, por sus consejos, sugerencias y correcciones. Besos y Caryl On!**


	16. Avispero

**16\. Avispero**

Una hora antes…

_Aaron y el señor Rayburn intercambiaron una mirada perpleja, como preguntándose si estaban haciendo bien en confiar en Daryl, o si el prolongado encierro había acabado afectando a sus facultades mentales… después de todo, el primero ya había visto señales que lo indicaban así. Pero el cazador parecía más sereno y templado que nunca desde que había empezado todo aquello._

–_¿Cómo que vamos a dejar entrar a los mordedores? –dijo el anciano en voz baja, todavía esperando una explicación que indicase que Daryl no había perdido la cabeza por completo._

–_Dejaremos que entren por _aquí_ –Él plantó su dedo en el plano, señalando la entrada principal–, para que nosotros podamos salir por _aquí _–hizo lo propio con la entrada auxiliar, situada en el otro extremo de la inmensa planta._

–_Pero que los errantes puedan entrar por un lado no hará que deje de haberlos en el otro –objetó Aaron, desanimado._

–_Sí, si los atraemos hasta allí._

–_¿Y cómo vamos a atraerlos hasta el punto de que abandonen la otra entrada y no se den cuenta de que estamos saliendo? Con los pájaros…_

–_Olvídate de los malditos pájaros –le cortó, impaciente–. Necesitamos algo mucho más potente. _Eso_ –De nuevo alzó su dedo, pero esta vez apuntando al sistema de megafonía._

_Su compañero y el señor Rayburn se volvieron a mirar entre sí, confusos, lo que le hizo emitir una exclamación frustrada por ser incapaz de hacerse entender. Carecía de la habilidad didáctica de Carol, y aún más de su paciencia._

–_Joder, si es muy simple –decidió intentarlo una vez más–. Los caminantes tienen tres formas de detectar a sus presas: la vista, el olor y el oído. La vista es lo que menos debe preocuparnos: si no se han transformado hace poco, la mayoría ven muy mal, sólo lo que tienen cerca._

–_¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso? –quiso saber Aaron, curioso._

–_Los ojos son tejido blando, y eso es lo primero que se pudre._

–_Puaj… –El alejandrino puso cara de asco, arrepentido de haber preguntado._

–_El olor sí lo captan muy bien, pero no somos tantos como para que lo noten desde lejos, y además el olor a pescado de esta fábrica debe confundirlos, así que no hay problema –continuó explicando Daryl–. Nuestro problema es su oído: esos hijos de puta tienen el oído más fino que he visto nunca. Por eso hay tantos rondando por aquí, aunque no puedan vernos ni olernos a través de las paredes: oyen el ruido que hacemos al andar o al hablar. Tenemos que confundirlos en eso también._

–_Con la sirena anti-incendios –concluyó el señor Rayburn. Él esbozó un gesto afirmativo, aliviado de que por fin comenzasen a entenderle._

–_Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro: los atraemos hacia allí mientras nosotros salimos por el otro lado, y a la vez camuflamos todo el ruido que podamos hacer._

–_Pero… –Aaron empezó a pasar las páginas del manual, con expresión preocupada–. Ya hemos visto que esta cosa suena muy alto, y por lo que veo aquí, no hay forma de bajar el volumen… Si encendemos esa sirena, vamos a atraer a todos los errantes que haya a kilómetros a la redonda. Con razón dijiste que esto se convertiría en un avispero._

–_Y también dije que no era un plan completo y que había lagunas –replicó el cazador, malhumorado–. ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor? Pues dila._

_Aaron bajó la vista, sacudiendo la cabeza._

–_Ya sé que atraeremos a muchos –continuó Daryl–. Algo antes de llegar a Alexandria, vivimos en una prisión durante un tiempo. Un idiota activó la alarma y vinieron a montones. Perdimos a algunos de los nuestros… –murmuró sombríamente, recordando cómo habían muerto T-Dog y Lori Grimes, pero sobre todo cómo habían estado a punto de perder a Carol también._

–_¿Y pretendes que ocurra lo mismo aquí?_

–_No –Su ronca voz recuperó su energía–. Aquella vez no estuvimos preparados, ahora lo estaremos. En la prisión queríamos quedarnos, ahora queremos salir. Y por muchos que vengan, todos irán derechos hacia aquí –Señaló de nuevo la entrada principal en el plano–, y no se darán cuenta de que lo que estemos haciendo por el otro lado. Unos pocos podrán vernos y nos atacarán, pero los enfrentaremos con lo que tengamos. _

_El señor Rayburn esbozó un gesto de aprobación._

–_Estoy contigo. Llegados a este punto, estoy dispuesto a lo que sea, con tal de que saquemos a mi nieto de aquí._

_Daryl asintió: comprendía que el anciano estaba desesperado, pero a la vez admiraba su valor. De todas formas, en aquel mundo, ambas cosas eran a menudo lo mismo._

–_Vale, también me apunto –cedió Aaron–. No es como si tuviese otra opción, ¿verdad? –añadió con una sonrisa irónica, y volvió a echar un vistazo al manual–. Aun así, debemos tener cuidado. Este sistema tiene pinta de consumir mucha energía. Cargaremos a tope el generador de gasolina antes de irnos, pero poniendo la sirena en marcha se consumirá enseguida… o incluso puede que sobrecargue el generador y lo inutilice. En ese caso, la sirena se apagará y todos los errantes que hayan venido se nos echarán encima._

–_Pues más vale que nos movamos rápido –sentenció el arquero, cruzándose de brazos._

–*–*–*–*–*–

–¡Eh, no os quedéis pasmados! –Daryl oyó gritar a Aaron desde la mitad de la escalera, su voz elevándose por encima del aullido de la sirena– ¡Hay que salir de aquí!

La voz de su compañero le devolvió a la realidad y se obligó a apartar la vista de Carol, centrando otra vez su atención en los caminantes que los atacaban. Casi no podía creer que estuviera viéndola de nuevo… a ella, ella de verdad, en lugar de las ilusiones de ella que lo habían atormentado durante aquellos días. Pero sus ilusiones siempre se le presentaban plácidas, serenas, sin interactuar con nada del entorno excepto él mismo y sus otros fantasmas. En cambio, aquella Carol, la auténtica, estaba allí vaciando el cargador de su arma sobre las oleadas de caminantes que no dejaban de acercarse; su frente estaba perlada por el sudor y su expresión se veía agotada y ojerosa, pero concentrada en la supervivencia. No había lugar a dudas.

Entretanto, Aaron continuaba descendiendo por la escalera que comunicaba aquel acceso con el suelo, alternando su atención entre disparar a los caminantes que tenía más cerca y ayudar a bajar a los Rayburn y a la señora Hickey. Éstos avanzaban con bastante más lentitud de lo deseable, ya fuese por la edad, como en el caso de los dos mayores; o, en el de Stephanie, porque cargaba a su hijo en brazos. Tanto Daryl como Aaron se habían ofrecido a llevar a Robbie, pero la mujer se había negado rotundamente a separarse de él, y lo tenía sujeto contra su pecho –aunque vigilando todo el tiempo que pudiese respirar–, cubierto hasta la cabeza por una manta que tenía la doble función de abrigarle e impedir que pudiera ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor, para que no se alterase más de lo que ya estaba. También habían tomado la precaución adicional de colocarle en los oídos unos auriculares conectados a un reproductor de música portátil que tenía el muchacho, de forma que todo el tiempo fuese escuchando música y no tuviera que oír los desagradables ruidos de la sirena o de los caminantes.

En el fondo, era mejor que fuese la madre la que llevara a su hijo, pues ambos hombres necesitaban tener los brazos libres para disparar. Lo único que cargaban ellos eran las bolsas con los "regalos" que habían encontrado en la casa para sus amigos, y que se habían colocado cruzadas sobre los hombros de manera que no les estorbasen.

Por fin, el alejandrino logró guiar a los habitantes de la casa hasta el _Jeep_ de Carol, mientras ésta cubría el avance de los no muertos desde un lado del vehículo con su pistola y Daryl hacía lo propio desde el comienzo de la escalera con su ballesta. Cuando casi todos estuvieron junto al coche, el arquero decidió reunirse con ellos y bajó las escaleras en pocos segundos, y esta vez fueron Aaron y Carol los que dispararon para cubrirle.

Mientras todos permanecían agachados junto al vehículo, Carol abrió la puerta lateral trasera para que pudieran entrar los Rayburn y la señora Hickey.

–¡Un momento! –exclamó, antes de permitirles el paso, y se metió en el asiento trasero para salir agarrando una bolsa grande de lona–. Ahora pueden.

El anciano, las mujeres y el niño entraron apresuradamente en el coche, y Daryl y Aaron tiraron sus mochilas hacia la zona del maletero. Entretanto, Carol abrió la bolsa con movimientos rápidos y decididos y extrajo dos rifles de asalto.

–Toma –le entregó uno a Daryl, que acababa de llegar junto a ellos–, reserva tus flechas.

Él tomó el rifle sin hacer objeciones: era una buena idea ahorrar flechas, ahora que podían disparar armas de fuego sin preocuparse por el ruido. Lo cargó rápidamente y, apoyándose sobre el capó del _Jeep_, comenzó a tirotear a los caminantes. Por un segundo, Carol se quedó mirando con expresión dubitativa el otro rifle, preguntándose si debía dárselo a Aaron, pero al final decidió no hacerlo.

–Lo siento –se justificó–, sólo pude traer dos.

–No importa, me las arreglo bien con esto. –El alejandrino señaló su pistola con la cabeza.– Pero tú… ¿sabrás manejarte con eso? –preguntó, refiriéndose al rifle que ella sostenía entre sus manos.

–Más o menos –respondió Carol escuetamente. Revolvió entre el contenido de la bolsa hasta que sacó un cargador, lo encajó en el arma con tanta habilidad como lo había hecho Daryl, y se puso a disparar igual que él, con casi idéntica precisión. Éste se giró un momento y pudo ver cómo Aaron le dirigía una mirada confusa, interrogante. Sacudió la cabeza, como diciéndole que dejara correr el tema: había olvidado que los alejandrinos seguían considerando a Carol un ama de casa prácticamente inútil en cuestiones de autodefensa.

–¡Lo que sí me vendría bien es más munición! –exclamó Aaron, esforzándose por elevar su voz por encima del estruendo de la sirena, que en ese momento alcanzaba otro de sus picos de mayor volumen.

–¡Busca en la bolsa! –respondió ella, con similar tono y sin dejar de disparar.

Aaron hizo como le indicaban y acabó encontrando un par de cargadores del mismo calibre de su arma. Se guardó uno en el bolsillo y cargó su pistola con el otro, aunque pareció aún más sorprendido que antes al ver la cantidad de armas cortas y munición que contenía la bolsa.

–¿Deanna ha dejado que te llevases todo esto? –le preguntó a Carol.

–No –contestó ella y el alejandrino comprendió, pero no hizo más comentarios.

Daryl escuchaba a medias la conversación, pero la mayor parte de su atención estaba puesta en seguir abatiendo a los caminantes que no dejaban de acercarse, en un flujo constante. Toda la explanada estaba cuajada de ellos, que acudían al sonido de la sirena como moscas ante el olor de la carne podrida; cientos y cientos de muertos vivientes que se extendían hasta más allá de donde la vista podía alcanzar. La mayoría pasaba de largo ante el _Jeep_ y se dirigía a la otra parte de la fábrica, adonde la sirena los llamaba con su estridente canto; pero una pequeña parte de ellos sí reparaba en su presencia y terminaban acercándoseles, atraídos por la posibilidad de presas cercanas. Y una pequeña parte de un conjunto enorme seguía siendo demasiados.

Entre los tres conseguían frenarlos de forma más o menos holgada y Carol parecía haber traído mucha munición, pero ésta no duraría para siempre. Además, aunque Daryl se notaba pleno de energías, el chillido incesante de la sirena comenzaba a crisparle los nervios. Recordaba que Aaron había comentado algo de que aquel volumen entraba en el umbral del dolor o algo así.

–Maldita sea, ¿por qué no dejan de venir a por nosotros? –Su compañero empezaba a agobiarse.

–¡Porque nos están viendo! –replicó Daryl, malhumorado por no haberse dado cuenta antes–. No pueden oírnos, pero estamos al descubierto y los que están más cerca sí pueden vernos. ¡Seguid disparando a los que veáis que se acerquen, pero dejad en paz a los demás, no llaméis su atención! ¡Y poneos a cubierto, que no os vean! –ordenó, mientras él hacía lo propio.

–¿En plan francotirador, dices? –preguntó Aaron. Él asintió.

–Sí. ¡Y los de ahí dentro, agáchense también! –gritó para que le oyeran los Rayburn, y éstos se apresuraron a obedecerle, hundiéndose todo lo que pudieron en sus asientos para evitar ser vistos desde el exterior.

Aaron se parapetó por detrás del coche y Daryl y Carol hicieron lo mismo por el otro lado, ocultándose todo lo posible tras la estructura metálica y asomándose lo mínimo imprescindible para apuntar a los caminantes que avanzaban hacia ellos. Pronto el número de éstos fue reduciéndose: los disparos no se oían, ahogados por la sirena; y los no muertos que se dirigían hacia la entrada del almacén no parecían reparar en sus compañeros que caían derribados junto a ellos como por arte de magia.

Tras un rato, seguían apareciendo más de aquellos seres pero ya todos pasaban de largo a unos cuantos metros del coche. Eso dio un respiro a sus tres defensores, que se detuvieron algunos segundos para recargar las armas.

Daryl arrojó el nuevo cargador vacío de su rifle e inmediatamente lo sustituyó por otro lleno. A su lado, Carol lo imitaba, aunque parecía estar pendiente de cada parpadeo y cada respiración del cazador.

–¿Cómo está el niño? –le preguntó con una voz suave que intentaba congraciarse con él. Ella le conocía bien y sabía distinguir cuándo su rígida inexpresividad reflejaba una simple concentración en los problemas que tenían entre manos y cuándo denotaba rabia reprimida, como era el caso.

–Aguantando –repuso él con la mirada aún fija en su rifle, a pesar de que hacía rato que había terminado de cargarlo.

–¿Y los demás?

–Lo mismo.

–Vale –asintió ella en voz baja, y seguro que dolida por su fría respuesta. Eso lo hizo sentir culpable, pero no se ablandaría… por mucho que desease hacerlo.

Llevaba semanas echándola de menos, noches enteras soñando con ella; y ahora que la tenía allí junto a él, casi rozándose los brazos, ni siquiera era capaz de mirarla a la cara. No _quería_ mirarla. En aquel momento su cabeza era un caos de emociones contradictorias: una parte de él quería estrecharla entre sus brazos, besarla, sostener su rostro entre sus manos y sentir su piel suave bajo sus dedos para cerciorarse de que ella estaba allí, que era _real_; pero otra sólo quería agarrarla de los hombros y zarandearla hasta que se diera cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido. Pero no era el momento ni el lugar para ninguna de las dos cosas, así que era mejor no mirarla. Porque si lo hacía, si en algún instante sus ojos entraban en contacto con los de ella, podría acabar siendo incapaz de contenerse.

Tras un par de segundos ella abrió la boca para decir algo, aunque pareció vacilar, como si supiera que sus palabras tampoco le harían mucha gracia. Él sólo deseó que, dijese lo que dijese, no se tratara de nada sobre ellos o su relación. Lo que menos le apetecía en aquel momento era discutir sobre aquel tema.

Lo que ella dijo no tenía nada que ver con eso, aunque enfureció a Daryl tanto como si lo hubiese hecho:

–Estamos casi sin gasolina.

–¡¿Qué?! –saltó él, indignado– ¿Y me lo dices ahora?

–¡Lo siento! –exclamó ella, a la defensiva– Con todo lo que ha pasado, lo olvidé hasta que me subí al coche antes de salir para acá. Además, no sabía que ibais a invitar a la fiesta a todos los caminantes desde Washington –añadió, y aunque no estaba seguro de ello, Daryl creyó detectar cierto tono de reproche que no le gustó nada.

–Si querías un plan perfecto, haber venido con Rick.

Ella calló de nuevo ante su ataque, con los labios apretados. Fue a replicar algo, y a juzgar por el hielo en su mirada tenía pinta de ser bastante ácido, pero en ese momento Aaron se arrastró hasta colocarse junto a ellos.

–¿Qué pasa, nos vamos o qué? –preguntó, extrañado de verlos allí discutiendo agachados, en lugar de subir al coche para arrancarlo y salir de allí.

–Casi no nos queda gasolina –repitió ella, y el rostro de Aaron no mostró enojo sino desaliento.

–Oh, vaya. Eso no es bueno –se lamentó–. Echamos toda la gasolina que nos quedaba en el generador para seguir manteniendo la sirena en marcha.

Pero Daryl había olvidado su enfado –sólo en parte–, y empezaba a estrujarse la cabeza intentando buscar una solución.

–Debe haber más gasolina… –murmuró, como para sí–. En las notas de Baxter, ponía que a veces llevaba los bidones sobrantes a un almacén secundario, en el sótano.

–¿En serio? –se sorprendió Aaron–. No sabía que hubiese un almacén secundario.

–Yo tampoco, hasta que lo vi apuntado. –Al igual que con su álbum familiar, había encontrado el diario de trabajo del vigilante casi por casualidad, trasteando en las oficinas mientras buscaba el plano de la planta; y aunque apenas lo había mirado por encima, le había llamado la atención la existencia de un segundo almacén, cuando el primero era bastante grande. Pero por otra parte, era lógico que quisiesen tener un depósito más alejado de la zona de carga y descarga de mercancías, un lugar con gran trasiego de gente.

–Id, yo os cubro. –les dijo Carol, sujetando de nuevo su rifle.

–Necesitaremos una linterna –comentó Aaron, recordando que habían desconectado todos los otros sistemas para ahorrar energía y que la sirena por megafonía durase lo más posible; y eso incluía la luz. Por desgracia, se habían dejado la suya (aquélla con la que habían estado comunicándose con Carol mediante señales lumínicas) en la cocina de la casa.

Pero ella se incorporó, teniendo cuidado de no ser vista, y se metió en el coche, para salir un segundo después con su mochila, en la que revolvió hasta dar con lo que buscaba.

–Tomad –dijo, mientras les entregaba su propia linterna–. Daos prisa –añadió, y se colocó de nuevo junto al capó del coche en posición para disparar, con sólo el cañón y la mirilla a la vista.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, Daryl y Aaron salieron de su refugio junto al _Jeep_ y corrieron hasta las escaleras que subían a la entrada a la conservera. De nuevo, los caminantes que pasaban más cerca repararon en su presencia y cambiaron su rumbo para dirigirse hacia ellos, pero Carol los fue eliminando a medida que se acercaban.

Algo bueno tenía estar en el interior: las gruesas paredes amortiguaban un poco el enervante sonido de la sirena, lo cual constituía un descanso para sus castigados nervios. Los dos hombres se encaminaron hacia el sótano, buscando el famoso segundo almacén. A medida que descendían menos se oía el sonido del exterior; y mientras atravesaban la sala de calderas en medio de la oscuridad tenuemente iluminada por la linterna, incluso podían oír el goteo de alguna tubería descompuesta, sus propios pasos apresurados y su respiración agitada que delataba la tensión del momento.

Finalmente encontraron el almacén en la zona más apartada del sótano, semi escondido entre dos pilas de maquinaria, llenas, al igual que el resto, de polvo y telarañas. Era probable que nadie pisase aquel lugar desde el inicio de la plaga. Vieron una puertecita con un cartel que rezaba "_Depósito de suministros _\- 2", y supusieron que debía ser el sitio del que hablaba Baxter en sus notas, o al menos eso esperaban. Por supuesto, estaba cerrada con llave, pero Daryl no tardó en localizar un extintor de la sala de calderas y destrozar a golpes el pomo de la puerta, la cual se abrió sin más problemas.

Dentro de aquel cuarto, la oscuridad era total: las tinieblas parecían tragarse la escasa luz de la linterna. Enfocando el fino haz de luz del aparato, Daryl y Aaron pudieron ver que la superficie era de alrededor de cinco metros cuadrados, ocupada en dos terceras partes por estanterías con cajas, archivos y material de papelería y limpieza. No había ventanas, sólo un pequeño tragaluz en la parte superior de la pared, junto al techo, y que estaba tapiado con tablones de madera. De todos modos, el cristal que había bajo éstos estaba tan sucio que tampoco dejaba pasar nada de luz. Daryl orientó la linterna hacia las paredes, buscando esos teóricos bidones de gasolina. El ambiente era denso, húmedo y ligeramente fétido.

–Huele muy raro aquí –comentó el arquero.

–Será el olor a cerrado –supuso el alejandrino. Daryl sacudió la cabeza: podría ser sólo eso, pero algo le decía que no era así. Se trataba de un olor fuerte, que por desgracia se mezclaba con el de pescado propio del lugar (lo que lo hacía más difícil de identificar de forma concreta); pero que le resultaba familiar. Y le daba muy malas vibraciones.

–Busquemos esa maldita gasolina y larguémonos de aquí. –Algo iba mal, lo presentía.

Las paredes de aquel sitio eran tan gruesas y estaban en un lugar tan alejado de la sirena que podría decirse que estaban casi en silencio: podían oírse el uno al otro sin necesidad de elevar la voz e incluso la respiración del otro. Gracias a eso, Daryl fue capaz de escuchar el sonido de un objeto cayendo por la parte de las estanterías y rodando por el suelo, como si fuese una canica. Ninguno de los dos se había acercado a las estanterías.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna cuando su cerebro asoció aquel sonido con el desagradable olor que había notado al entrar, y que ahora se daba cuenta de que era hedor a podrido.

–¡Joder, no estamos solos! ¡Hay que salir de aquí! –gritó retrocediendo, mientras con una mano sacaba su cuchillo de su cinto, y con la otra enfocaba con la linterna a todas partes. No se veía nada, pero las señales eran evidentes; y aunque no hubiese sido así, su instinto pocas veces le engañaba.

–¿Qué? –exclamó Aaron, al principio más sorprendido que asustado. Daryl le replicó sin dejar de buscar con la linterna, pero el haz de luz que emitía era demasiado débil y estrecho para proporcionar una panorámica visual completa de aquella habitación que, ahora lo sabía, se había convertido en una trampa mortal para ellos.

–¡Que aquí dentro hay…!

Su frase quedó interrumpida por un gruñido inhumano y un alarido de terror por parte de Aaron. Rápidamente Daryl apuntó la linterna hacia él y vio confirmadas sus peores sospechas: un caminante se había echado encima de su compañero y éste forcejeaba desesperadamente con él, intentando alejarse o por lo menos evitar que le mordiera. Era una mujer –todo lo que podía ver Daryl era un raído vestido de flores y una desmadejada melena rubia–, pero él sabía que los caminantes podían ser muy fuertes cuando estaban ansiosos de alimentarse, y que su amigo podría ser incapaz de quitársela de encima a menos que él le ayudase.

Pensó en sacar el revólver, pero estaba muy oscuro y aquéllos dos se movían demasiado: el riesgo de que hiriera o incluso matase a Aaron era muy alto, y a aquella distancia, era mejor usar el cuchillo. Se dirigió hacia ellos, pero cuando estaba a pocos pasos escuchó otro ruido a su derecha, uno lo bastante fuerte como para que pudiera oírlo pese a los gritos de terror de Aaron. Apenas tuvo una milésima de segundo para ponerse en guardia antes de que un segundo caminante le atacase a él también. Aquél era un varón, y muy joven –puede que un adolescente–, pero no por ello era menos peligroso.

¿De dónde estaban saliendo aquellas cosas?, se preguntó con la parte de su cerebro que no actuaba por puro instinto. ¿Tal vez habían conseguido penetrar por una entrada que desconocían? Pero antes que ninguna respuesta, lo más importante era seguir con vida.

Su dilatada experiencia en combatir a los muertos vivientes tampoco le falló en aquella ocasión y consiguió alejarlo un poco agarrándolo del cabello y tirando de él hacia atrás. Notó cómo el cuero cabelludo del caminante se le desgarraba un poco del cráneo bajo sus dedos y lo sujetó con más fuerza aún para que no se le escapase, para terminar enterrándole su cuchillo en la parte superior de la cabeza, un poco por delante de la coronilla. El caminante cayó como una piedra, pero no sin que Daryl pagase un precio, ya que en medio de la refriega perdió la linterna y ésta se apagó, con lo que la habitación quedó totalmente a oscuras.

Por un segundo, el cazador consideró buscar la linterna, agachándose y tanteando el suelo hasta encontrarla, pero no había tiempo. Aún seguía oyendo los sonidos de lucha entre Aaron y la mujer caminante, y sólo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo antes de que se escuchase un grito de dolor de su amigo, lo que indicaría que aquella cosa había conseguido morderle y por tanto que todo habría terminado para él. Pero Daryl lo evitaría. A veces, sus amigos solían bromear comentando que él era capaz de matar caminantes con los ojos cerrados: ahora tendría la ocasión de comprobar si esa teoría era cierta.

Guiándose por el sonido del forcejeo, llegó hasta donde estaba su amigo, dispuesto a hacer con la mujer lo mismo que había hecho con el chico, agarrarla por su pelo pajizo y usar éste como asidero para poder atravesarle el cráneo con su cuchillo; pero antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de hacerlo, sintió un peso cayéndole encima por la espalda, por el lado opuesto a donde solía colocarse la ballesta. Aquél no lo había visto –ni oído– venir, y le tomó tan de sorpresa que el cuchillo también se le cayó, rebotando con un sonido metálico contra el suelo.

A juzgar por el tamaño y el peso, era un niño, pero eso resultaba incluso peor, porque había menos de donde agarrar. Además, por la posición donde había caído, justo sobre su espalda, hacía más difícil poder quitárselo de encima. Resoplando por el esfuerzo y la tensión, Daryl comenzó a sacudirse con todas sus energías para intentar liberarse de la férrea sujeción de aquel niño monstruo, pero era imposible, se agarraba con demasiada fuerza. Por puro reflejo defensivo, se llevó las manos a la espalda para intentar atraparlo, pero después de que una de ellas rozase la cara de aquel ser, supo que tenía que cambiar de estrategia: no era buena idea poner las manos al alcance de aquella boca infecciosa.

De modo que lo intentó retrocediendo y golpeando con su espalda la primera superficie que encontró, una estantería, con el fin de aplastarlo entre ésta y su cuerpo. El niño caminante protestó con chillidos más de rabia que de dolor, pero no se soltó, ni la primera ni las siguientes veces que Daryl repitió la operación.

Su pistola, ¿dónde estaba? Se llevó la mano a su cinturón para cogerla, pero cuando sus dedos tocaron la culata notó el roce de una nariz helada y unos labios babosos rebuscando junto a su pelo, muy cerca de su cuello; y pensó que se había acordado de su arma demasiado tarde. Y también que se había equivocado: no sólo había terminado todo para Aaron, sino también para él. Lo siguiente que sentiría sería un dolor abrasador en el cuello cuando aquel pequeño bastardo le mordiese; y aunque consiguiera quitárselo de encima, como mucho le quedarían unos pocos minutos que emplearía en reunir el valor necesario para pegarse un tiro, como había terminado Andrea.

"Vaya putada", se dijo en aquel momento. Tantos bichos de ésos que se había cargado, de todos los tamaños, y muchas veces en grupos numerosos; y tenía que ser aquel enano de mierda el que lo matase a él, en medio de aquella asfixiante oscuridad. No volvería a ver a sus amigos: ni a Rick, ni a Glenn, ni a Michonne, ni a Carl ni a la "pequeña patea-culos"; y aunque el destino le había dado la oportunidad de volver a ver a Carol, lo único que había hecho él al respecto había sido comportarse como un gilipollas.

Vamos, que se había "lucido". Como casi durante toda su vida.

Distraído por aquellos pensamientos, apenas reparó en el resplandor rojizo que penetró de repente en la habitación; y sólo se dio cuenta de que había alguien más cuando resonó el disparo hecho desde la puerta. El niño caminante se quedó rígido un segundo y después se desprendió de la espalda de Daryl para caer blandamente en el suelo, con una bala en la cabeza. Jadeando, el cazador se dejó caer también contra las estanterías, y sin salir de su asombro contempló lo que en aquel momento le pareció una maldita visión celestial: Carol con su revólver en una mano, mientras en la otra sujetaba una de esas bengalas que se usaban para hacer señales, y que iluminaba con su luz roja toda la estancia.

Sin embargo, Daryl no se detuvo ni un instante en procesar aquello: Aaron aún luchaba por su vida. Alumbrado por la bengala, le fue fácil recuperar el cuchillo, y sin dudar se acercó a ellos y agarró del pelo a la mujer caminante para apartarla de su amigo. La mujer se revolvió gruñendo amenazadoramente, pero al momento después ya estaba muerta, con el cuchillo hundido hasta la empuñadura en su ojo izquierdo.

Aaron cayó de rodillas también, pero en su caso parecía deberse más al agotamiento y al terror, que minaba las fuerzas de sus piernas.

–Tío, ¿estás bien? –Daryl se inclinó sobre él, preocupado. El alejandrino, cuya palidez podía verse incluso a la luz roja de la bengala y resollaba por el cansancio, sólo alcanzó a mover la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo– ¿Te ha mordido?

–No… –respondió éste con un hilo de voz, y tragó saliva para refrescar su seca garganta–. O eso creo. Si lo hubiera hecho, yo lo habría sentido, ¿verdad?

–Sí. Lo habrías sentido –afirmó el arquero, y volvió su vista hacia Carol. Ésta clavó los ojos en él, muy abiertos. Parecía más impactada aún que ellos por lo que acababa de suceder.

–Estabais tardando mucho… –murmuró, como si hiciera falta que justificase su presencia allí. A Daryl le importaban un carajo los motivos que la habían llevado a seguirlos, sólo sabía que de no haber sido por su intervención, los dos habrían acabado muertos.

El cazador se descolgó la ballesta del hombro y la examinó con cuidado, para descartar que hubiera sufrido daños cuando se golpeó de espaldas intentando deshacerse del niño caminante. Le pareció que estaba bien. Entretanto, Carol levantó su bengala y la parte abierta de la estancia quedó bañada en aquella luz rojiza, cuyo efecto era de lo más siniestro, pero era luz al fin y al cabo. Ya con aquella iluminación, pudieron ver por fin los famosos bidones de gasolina que tan caros habían estado a punto de costarles: estaban pegados a una pared, eran rojos y tenían unos veinte litros de capacidad cada uno; debía haber unos diez o quince de ellos. Con lo que pudieran cargar, tendrían suficiente para salir de allí.

Aquella luz también les permitió ver mejor los cadáveres de los tres caminantes: la mujer y los dos chicos. Todavía esforzándose por recuperar el aliento, Daryl los observó, preguntándose de nuevo de dónde demonios habrían salido, si ya habían comprobado que no había manera de entrar o salir por el sótano. Entonces se fijó en la camiseta de Bob Esponja del más pequeño, y pronto ató cabos.

–Es la familia del vigilante… –escupió; y una nueva alarma se disparó en su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que el peligro podría no haber pasado– Joder, ¿dónde está él? –Rápidamente levantó su ballesta y la orientó en todas direcciones, escudriñando la penumbra teñida de rojo.

–¿Dónde está quién? –preguntó Aaron, alarmado.

–¡Baxter, el vigilante! ¡No está aquí, hay que encontrarle!

Los tres se pusieron de nuevo en guardia ante un posible ataque de Ralph Baxter, el único miembro de la familia que faltaba. No les quedaba más remedio que inspeccionar toda la habitación para asegurarse de que no les saltaría encima en el momento menos oportuno.

Sin abandonar su arma, Carol iluminó con la bengala las diferentes partes de la habitación mientras los dos hombres efectuaban la búsqueda; Aaron empuñando su pistola y Daryl su ballesta, atentos al menor movimiento, ruido o sombra. Pero tras un minucioso examen de toda la estancia, espacios entre las estanterías incluidos, no encontraron nada. Allí dentro no había nadie más.

–Sólo estaban la mujer y los hijos… –concluyó Aaron, respirando con alivio. Daryl se fijó en uno de los rincones, donde había latas abiertas y vacías, una lamparilla portátil y un par de sacos de dormir a medio desplegar, como si alguien se hubiese refugiado allí durante varios días.

–Baxter debió dejarlos aquí mientras salía a buscar ayuda y nunca regresó –dedujo. Esperaba que fuera eso, puesto que la otra posibilidad, que los hubiese abandonado a su suerte, le resultaba repulsiva. Debían llevar allí desde el inicio de la plaga, y como nadie había entrado en aquel lugar, nadie los había descubierto, ni los Rayburn ni tampoco ellos. Durante todo aquel tiempo, habían estado conviviendo con aquellos caminantes bajo el mismo techo y no se habían dado ni cuenta.

–¿Por qué refugiarse en este sitio en vez de en su casa? –se preguntó el alejandrino, curioso. El arquero se encogió de hombros.

–Lo encontrarían más aislado y seguro, como un búnker, pero no les sirvió de nada. Alguno de ellos debió morir, de una mordida o lo que fuese, se transformó y terminó infectando al resto.

–Qué muerte tan espantosa.

Daryl estuvo de acuerdo. Aquélla era una forma horrible de morir, pero no por ser especialmente dolorosa o sangrienta –en ese aspecto, las había visto peores–, sino por agobiante y deprimente: en aquella oscuridad, encerrados como ratas y a manos de tu propia familia. No podía imaginar los últimos instantes de quienquiera que hubiese sido el último de los tres en caer. La angustia, la desesperación, el _terror_ de ver cómo tus seres queridos se transformaban en monstruos sedientos de sangre… Bueno, eso sí podía imaginarlo. Y Carol también.

Usualmente él no solía plantearse esas cosas: en aquellos tiempos, la gente moría y punto; él sólo se preocupaba de sobrevivir y de proteger a los suyos y nunca se había parado a filosofar sobre el tema. Pero ahora… quizás ver toda la vida de esas personas en aquel álbum de fotos le había afectado más de lo que pensaba.

–Cojamos esos bidones de gasolina y salgamos de aquí –propuso Aaron–. La sirena ya lleva mucho tiempo funcionando y al generador no debe quedarle mucha energía.

Él asintió, pero cuando miró a Carol se dio cuenta de que había dejado de prestarles atención. Contemplaba fijamente al niño caminante que había abatido, y después bajó la vista hacia su revólver, con una sombría expresión que a él le resultó muy extraña. Estaría pensando en Sophia, supuso; aunque hubiera pasado ya un tiempo desde aquello, la muerte de un hijo era algo que jamás se olvidaba.

Pero eso no era todo. En los ojos de la mujer, incluso a la tenue iluminación rojiza de la bengala, había algo más, algo oscuro e inquietante que él no supo identificar. ¿Miedo, repugnancia? O más bien, simple y puro horror. Pero no horror ante el caminante, Daryl sabía que ella había superado dicho sentimiento hacia esos seres mucho tiempo atrás. No: la forma en que su mano temblaba mientras sostenía el revólver, o la intensa conmoción con que lo observaba, parecían indicar que aquella aversión que ella estaba sintiendo… _era hacia sí misma_. Bajo su aparente entereza, por un instante la vio de nuevo tan frágil y asustada como al principio, cuando acababan de conocerse.

El cazador notó que todo su enfado contra ella se desvanecía, arrastrado por su instinto de protegerla, y de nuevo tuvo que contenerse para no ceder ante el impulso de abrazarla y sostenerla así durante mucho rato, sólo para convencerla de que todo iba a salir bien. No había tiempo para eso… para nada, en realidad.

–Eh… ¿estás bien? –llamó su atención, rozando apenas su mejilla con los dedos. Era la primera vez que la tocaba en semanas, y pese a que estaba helada, su piel se seguía sintiendo tan delicada y suave como siempre. Por un segundo, se sintió un degenerado por distraerse con aquellas sensaciones en un momento tan poco dado a ello.

Como despertando de un trance, ella apartó la vista de su pistola y la fijó en sus ojos. Asintió levemente, mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa desvaída, reflejando resignación, y que decía sin palabras: "Debo estarlo". Después volvió a mirar el cadáver del niño y otra vez a su arma.

–Si hubiera fallado… Daryl, he podido matarte –dijo en voz baja.

–Pero no lo has hecho –resumió él, y la tomó del brazo para hacer que se moviera–. Vamos, hay que irse.

Recuperó la linterna y se la pasó a la mujer, y ambos hombres agarraron un par de bidones de gasolina cada uno. Antes de salir de aquella funesta habitación, tanto él como Carol echaron un último vistazo a los caminantes muertos, en especial al niño. ¿Cómo se llamaba…? Murphy. Un chiquillo con una infancia feliz, como Daryl habría deseado ser. Pero ahora ya no tenía nada que envidiarle, ni a él ni a ninguno de los otros.

Mientras desandaban el camino por la sala de calderas hacia la superficie, el arquero se mantuvo pendiente de Carol, quien les guiaba con la linterna en una mano y la bengala en la otra. No podía dejar de pensar en aquella extraña reacción de ella. ¿De verdad se había debido a la posibilidad de haberle hecho daño a él? Si hubiera sido por eso, se le habría echado encima inmediatamente para comprobar si estaba bien, o por lo menos se lo habría preguntado, o mirado siquiera. Pero no había sido así: durante unos instantes, casi había parecido que ella ni se acordase de que él estaba en aquella habitación. No, aquel comportamiento no tenía nada que ver con él, sino con algo más complejo y profundo… algo que él no podía alcanzar.

¿Sería, tal vez, porque el caminante que había matado era un niño? Quizás. Cualquiera que hubiera sobrevivido a aquellas alturas tenía claro que un caminante era un caminante, independientemente de su edad; ya no se les podía ver como personas. Pero Carol era un caso especial. Ella era la mujer más maternal que hubiera conocido nunca, los niños la adoraban y ella los adoraba a ellos. Era posible que, aunque su razón le dictase que no había más remedio que eliminar a aquel niño que ya estaba muerto, otra parte de ella se hubiese resistido, y ahora su conciencia estuviera castigándola sin compasión. Si la conocía un poco, no había nada que estuviese más en contra de su naturaleza que dañar a un niño… aunque fuese un caminante.

Ojalá hubiera podido ahorrarle el mal trago, pensó, como había hecho en aquella casa de acogida en Atlanta. Sin embargo, lo que acababa de suceder evidenciaba algo que siempre le había resultado muy duro de asimilar: no importaba cuánto lo intentase, _no podría protegerla siempre_. Ni del dolor físico ni del emocional. Mierda, si esta vez había sido él quien había necesitado que le salvasen el culo; toda una jodida damisela en apuros, como habría dicho Merle.

Pero aunque no hubiese sido así, no podía estar las veinticuatro horas encima de Carol, asegurándose de que estuviese bien, segura y sin sufrimiento alguno, por mucho que le hubiese gustado. Era materialmente imposible, y más con ella haciéndose la heroína por ahí.

Y no era que ella necesitase un guardaespaldas permanente. Lo había demostrado en Terminus: el ratoncito gris había acabado convirtiéndose en una valiente guerrera de la que se sentía de lo más orgulloso. Por esa razón, Daryl nunca pensó que hubiera problema en que lo acompañase a Atlanta cuando se marchó siguiendo el rastro de Beth… aunque en realidad no había tenido elección, ya que si se hubiese retrasado aunque fuese sólo un segundo tratando de dejarla atrás, aquella furgoneta que era su única pista se habría desvanecido y jamás la habrían encontrado. Además, así aprovechaba para vigilarla, ya que Carol parecía tener aquel absurdo empeño en marcharse y abandonar a todo el grupo, y no quería perderla de vista por nada del mundo. Pero sabía que ella le seguiría el ritmo, y así fue: no le planteó el menor problema… al menos, hasta el momento en que vio que aquel coche se la llevaba por delante. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de su error. Poco importaba que fuese la compañera perfecta, o que supiera luchar y defenderse mejor que muchos hombres. El problema era de él, y no de ella: no podía soportar verla en peligro, por la simple razón de que _no podía_ _permitirse_ _perderla._

Aún no se había recuperado de lo de Beth, ¿qué habría hecho si la hubiese perdido a ella allí también? ¿…Y qué haría si la perdía ahí, en Stafford? Desde hacía tiempo, incluso antes de comenzar aquel idilio secreto, ella había sido su constante, su roca firme, su luz en las tinieblas, más que Rick, mucho más que Merle. Y si ella moría en aquel infierno, él volvería a quedar solo en la oscuridad.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Salieron de nuevo por aquel pequeño acceso trasero de la fábrica y bajaron las escaleras a toda prisa para correr junto al _Jeep_. Fuera, la sirena seguía emitiendo su fuerte y desagradable aullido; y la marea de caminantes que, atraídos por ésta, pasaban junto al coche en su camino hacia la entrada principal no cesaba: debía haber cientos. Era inevitable que algunos de ellos los vieran y cambiasen de rumbo dirigiéndose hacia ellos, pero Carol sustituyó la linterna y la bengala por su pistola –aquéllas ya no eran necesarias en el exterior, pues el cielo empezaba a clarear con las primeras luces del alba– y fue eliminando a los que se acercaban demasiado.

Corriendo tan rápido como las piernas les permitían, consiguieron llegar hasta el _Jeep_, donde los Rayburn y la señora Hickey los esperaban hundidos en los asientos, gracias a lo cual ninguno de los numerosos caminantes había reparado en su presencia. Aun así, sus rostros se veían muy pálidos y asustados: seguramente cada segundo que sus defensores habían estado lejos lo habían sentido como una eternidad.

Carol y Daryl agarraron los rifles y mantuvieron a raya a los no muertos que se acercaban mientras que Aaron, el tirador menos experimentado de los tres, tomaba los bidones de gasolina e iba llenando el depósito del vehículo con movimientos apresurados y nerviosos.

–¡Date prisa! –ordenó Daryl, con la tensión endureciéndole la voz. Aunque tanto Carol como él disparaban con puntería y acertaban casi al cien por cien de los caminantes que iban hacia ellos, tan sólo detenerse un par de segundos para cambiar el cargador hacía posible que el resto avanzase. Y eran muchos, demasiados.

–¡Voy tan rápido como puedo! –respondió Aaron con el mismo tono.

Por fin éste vació el contenido del último bidón y lo arrojó a un lado, y los tres entraron atropelladamente en la parte delantera del _Jeep_ segundos antes de que los caminantes más próximos se les echasen encima. El coche fue inmediatamente rodeado por decenas de cadáveres andantes, todos gruñendo, babeando y golpeando los cristales de las ventanillas, del parabrisas y de la parte de atrás. Si seguían así, no tardarían mucho en romper alguno. Stephanie Rayburn apretó a su hijo aún más contra sí, llorando de miedo.

–¡Sácanos de aquí! –rugió Daryl hacia Carol, que por pura casualidad había acabado en el asiento del conductor. Ésta giró la llave para arrancar el vehículo y pisó el acelerador, con lo que el coche salió a toda prisa, arrollando a los caminantes que tenían por la parte delantera.

Uno de ellos, del propio impulso del coche, cayó encima del capó y allí se quedó, mugiendo como un toro herido y aun así golpeando el cristal del parabrisas con las manos para intentar llegar a los ocupantes del coche, preso de su hambre interminable. Las mujeres del asiento de atrás gritaron horrorizadas; y Daryl, que estaba en la parte derecha del asiento del copiloto, tuvo que abrir la ventanilla y salir un poco con el revólver en la mano para meterle una bala en la cabeza. Una vez muerto, lo agarró por una pierna y tiró de él para que cayera del capó a un lado. Carol activó el limpiaparabrisas para quitar el rastro oscuro de la repugnante supuración de aquel ser, que había manchado el cristal.

Iban a toda velocidad, y su único problema era esquivar a la oleada de caminantes que andaban por delante de ellos. Pero muy pocos los perseguían: si no los veían directamente, pocos de ellos se daban cuenta de que estaban allí, y sólo lo hacían cuando el coche los había dejado atrás. Por fortuna, la sirena opacaba el ruido del motor del vehículo, y a la vez seguía orientándolos hasta la entrada principal de la conservera.

El coche seguía avanzando entre las hordas de caminantes sin encontrar apenas obstáculos de forma casi milagrosa, y Daryl, Carol y Aaron intercambiaron mutuas miradas de esperanza. Ni ellos mismos acababan de creérselo, pero iban a lograrlo, y todo gracias a aquella sirena. Seguramente nunca olvidarían aquel sonido perturbador y angustioso, y éste acabaría persiguiéndolos en sus pesadillas, pero en aquel momento les estaba salvando la vida.

Pero incluso los milagros tenían un límite en aquel mundo: cuando enfilaban hacia la parte oeste de los terrenos de la conservera, cercados por una valla metálica –habían decidido emplear ese camino en lugar del principal, donde había tantos caminantes que pasar entre ellos era prácticamente imposible–, de repente la sirena enmudeció. Había estado funcionando demasiado rato y el combustible que alimentaba el generador se había agotado; o tal vez éste había reventado por el funcionamiento excesivo. Daba igual lo que hubiese sucedido, el resultado era el mismo.

–Mierda… –maldijo Daryl, al ver que el rugido del motor del coche ya se oía claramente, sin otros sonidos que lo encubriesen. Las cabezas de los caminantes que tenían delante y a los lados, que hasta entonces los habían ignorado, se giraron hacia ellos; y todos cambiaban de rumbo al ver nuevas presas, dirigiéndose hacia el coche.

Los cientos de no muertos que habían invadido los terrenos de la conservera, atraídos por la sirena, ahora sólo tenían un objetivo: ellos.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Ya llegó octubre y podemos contar con los dedos de las manos los días que quedan hasta el estreno de la sexta temporada. Seguro que están tan emocionadas como yo, o puede que más.**

**Tras otro mini parón debido a asuntos de trabajo (y digo "mini" porque mis lectoras de otros fics están acostumbradas a parones de meses), aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, todo acción, como el próximo par de los que vendrán.**

**Lo que explica Daryl al principio, sobre las características de los zombies, no me lo he inventado yo. He mirado muchos blogs y sitios en Internet sobre zombies, y todos ponían prácticamente lo mismo. Los zombies tienen mala vista porque, si bien el proceso de descomposición se ralentiza en ellos, nunca se detiene del todo; y como los zombies no pueden producir lágrimas que mantengan el ojo húmedo, las córneas se deterioran con rapidez (lo que se puede ver en que tienen los ojos velados, como cubiertos de cataratas). Por otro lado, aunque tienen mejor olfato, más de una vez en la serie los zombies han pasado de largo ante humanos escondidos aunque estuviesen cerca, de lo que deduzco que su olfato sólo funciona en ciertas circunstancias como en una concentración más o menos grande de humanos (mencionaban algo sobre eso en el episodio 4X01). Y en cuanto al oído, al parecer es el sentido más agudo que tienen, y por eso el que más quiere engañar Daryl en la historia. **

**La escena de dentro del almacén. No sé si era muy necesaria, pero no quería olvidarme de la fábrica sin aclarar un poco el destino de los Baxter, el misterio de dónde estaban. Son personajes que no tienen mayor relevancia, pero Daryl estableció cierto extraño vínculo emocional con ellos a través del álbum de fotos y yo quería que supiera cómo habían acabado. Y también que supiera que no tenía tanto que envidiarles, porque la gente que vivió feliz y despreocupada antes del Apocalipsis zombie no estaba preparada para sobrevivir a éste, al contrario que él. (Y si os preguntáis dónde está el propio vigilante, esa duda también será resuelta en el cap. 17)**

**En cuanto a la reacción de Carol al disparar al niño caminante. Supongo que todas habrán deducido que estaba acordándose de cuando mató a Lizzie. Daryl ignora ese dato, pero intuye que algo grave le pasa, y cree que se siente culpable por disparar a un niño, por muy caminante que sea. La frase "**_Si la conocía un poco, no había nada que estuviese más en contra de su naturaleza que dañar a un niño_**", está puesta ahí a propósito. Y Daryl no se equivoca: hacer daño a un niño va totalmente en contra de la naturaleza de Carol, lo que os puede dar una idea del dolor que le causó verse obligada a hacerlo.**

**Como siempre, agradezco a todas las lectoras de este fanfic, las incondicionales de siempre y las nuevas que acaban de descubrirlo, su apoyo y ánimos a través de sus likes, votos, comentarios y reviews. Saber que aún siguen la historia pese a todo el tiempo que llevamos, es muy importante para mí. Y cómo no, un agradecimiento especial a dos talentosas fickers que emplean parte de su valioso tiempo en ayudarme con su asesoramiento y correcciones: Saandritta21 y DDixonPeletier. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y ¡un abrazo a todas!**


	17. Carnada para tiburones

**17\. Carnada para tiburones**

–¡Sal de aquí, sal de aquí! –exclamó Aaron, al borde de la histeria.

–¡Eso intento! –respondió Carol con idéntica desesperación, moviendo el volante de un lado a otro para esquivar las decenas de muertos vivientes que se abalanzaban sobre el _Jeep_.

Pero era como intentar esquivar un alud de nieve: si antes sólo se veían perseguidos por unos pocos, ahora lo eran por los cientos de caminantes que pululaban por la zona. Carol era buena conductora, pero aquello era más de lo que incluso ella podía manejar: por cada caminante que esquivaba, se llevaba por delante a dos o tres –algo inevitable, dada la cantidad de esos seres–. Y eso era posible en la zona donde se encontraban, pero unos cuantos metros más adelante había tantos que ni siquiera serían capaces de avanzar atropellándolos: era fácil que consiguiesen que se estrellara el vehículo, le reventasen alguna rueda o lo hiciesen volcar. Si eso ocurría, sería el fin para todos sus ocupantes.

Y todo lo que habían pasado para llegar hasta allí habría sido en vano. El anciano, las mujeres y el niño que aquella madre estrechaba contra su pecho, personas inocentes a las que habían ido a salvar, los miraban desde el asiento de atrás, aterrados pero esperanzados, imaginando que encontrarían una solución que los sacase de allí. Confiaban en ellos, y ellos los habían sacado de un refugio aislado pero seguro… ojalá que no fuese para conducirlos a la muerte.

–Necesitamos otra distracción… algo muy ruidoso –murmuró Daryl, estrujándose la cabeza para ver si se le ocurría algo que salvase la situación, y de paso sus pellejos.

–¿Dónde hay un tanque de combustible cuando lo necesitas? –añadió Carol, en un inesperado arranque de humor negro.

–Vuelve atrás –decidió él, y con su dedo señaló hacia el edificio de la conservera–. Hacia allí.

–Pero si allí no hay salida… –repuso ella, recordando que las partes traseras y laterales de la parcela estaban valladas–, y sí un montón de ellos…

–¿Quieres hacer lo que digo? –se impacientó el arquero.

Carol apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada y enfiló el coche hacia la dirección que le indicaba, sorteando como podía las decenas de caminantes que se empeñaban en estamparse contra ellos. Daryl apuntó con el dedo hacia uno de los lados del edificio.

–Por ahí.

A medida que se acercaban a aquella zona, todos pudieron ver qué era lo que buscaba: la moto que había dejado abandonada en su primer intento de huida, y que aún seguía tirada en el suelo. Por alguna circunstancia afortunada, por el momento aquel lugar parecía despejado de caminantes, pero aquello no duraría mucho tiempo.

–Para aquí –le pidió a Carol, y ésta le interrogó con la mirada–. Necesitamos algo ruidoso, y esta moto es ruidosa. Me iré por el otro lado y daré unas cuantas vueltas al terreno para quitaros de encima a la mayoría mientras vosotros escapáis.

–¡No! –protestaron, casi al unísono, tanto ella como Aaron.

–¡No es como aquella vez! –se justificó él, sabiendo que ambos estaban pensando en lo ocurrido cuando encontraron a Morgan–. En la moto, soy más rápido que ellos. No me atraparán. –Se giró hacia el asiento trasero, y se despidió de los Rayburn y de la señora Hickey–. Tranquilos, todo irá bien. Cuiden del chaval. Ella los llevará a Alexandria, estarán bien –añadió, refiriéndose a Carol.

Stephanie Rayburn asintió, y Sonia Hickey le dirigió una mirada de gratitud que se alejaba mucho de la prepotencia con que lo había tratado desde que le conocía. El señor Rayburn también se veía agradecido, pero miraba al arquero con expresión preocupada.

–¿Y tú, Daryl? ¿Estarás bien? –le preguntó con voz queda. Por primera vez lo llamaba por su nombre, en lugar de "muchacho" o "chico". Por lo visto, tales apelativos no quedaban bien para dirigirse a un hombre que se estaba jugando la vida para salvarlos.

–Sé cuidarme –repuso con una indiferencia totalmente opuesta a la angustia de Carol, la cual trató de detenerlo aferrándolo por el hombro.

–Por favor, no lo hagas –le suplicó, pero él se soltó de su agarre con suavidad.

–Sácalos de aquí –fue todo lo que dijo–. Y… mantente a salvo.

Y sin esperar respuesta, salió del coche y se dirigió a su moto para examinarla. Por suerte, y pese a los días y noches que ésta había pasado a la intemperie, lluvias incluidas, se hallaba en buen estado: Daryl esperaba que aún funcionase. Dentro del coche, Aaron dirigió una mirada consternada hacia Carol. En otras circunstancias, habría insistido en acompañar a su amigo para pelear juntos hasta el final, como en aquella ocasión, pero ahora no podían permitírselo: tenían inocentes que salvar.

–Puede… puede que no nos quede otra opción –dijo a la mujer. Ella asintió, con idéntica expresión abatida. Pero de repente, pareció tomar una decisión y abrió la puerta del conductor, bajándose ella también del coche.

–¡Tú conduces! –exclamó hacia Aaron. Él se quedó observándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¡¿Qué?!

–¡Que tú llevarás a esta gente a Alexandria! Es tu trabajo, ¿no?

–¡Carol, espera un momento…! –intentó detenerla.

Pero ella ya no le escuchaba. Con resolución, caminó hasta Daryl, quien estaba tan concentrado en intentar arrancar su moto que no se dio cuenta de que ella se estaba acercando hasta que vio que se le sentaba en la parte de atrás.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –gruñó casi sin mirarla, aún no tan molesto como sorprendido.

–Voy contigo.

Él estuvo a punto de lanzar una carcajada por lo absurda que encontraba la idea.

–Ni hablar.

–No te estoy pidiendo permiso –declaró Carol; y la ira que Daryl había sentido horas atrás ante su imprudencia al venir sola, y que se había desvanecido durante el episodio del almacén, regresó con toda su fuerza.

–Mujer, no estoy para juegos. –Esta vez sí se giró totalmente hacia ella, y le clavó su mirada más amenazadora–. O te bajas ahora mismo y vuelves al coche, o…

–¿…O qué? ¿Me obligarás a la fuerza? –inquirió ella, desafiante e irónica. Él entrecerró los párpados, con puro fuego azul brotando de ellos, aunque tampoco eso pareció impresionarla. Seguramente sabía, al igual que él mismo, que cualesquiera que fuesen las circunstancias, Daryl preferiría cortarse la mano antes que ponérsela encima.

–_Vuelve… al… coche_ –repitió él, enfatizando lentamente cada palabra; pero ella tampoco parecía estar dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

–No.

–¡Chicos, éste no es momento para discutir! –oyeron la voz nerviosa de Aaron desde el _Jeep_. Apartando la vista el uno del otro, pudieron ver que su amigo tenía razón: una multitud de caminantes hambrientos se dirigía hacia ellos.

Daryl maldijo de nuevo entre dientes, mientras hacía un último intento de arrancar la moto. Por fin ésta respondió y al ponerse en marcha lanzó un rugido que sonó como música en sus oídos: "Por lo menos alguien me hace caso", pensó.

–Más vale que te agarres fuerte –rezongó, dirigiéndose a Carol–. Voy a ir rápido y si te caes, no creas que pienso volver a por ti. –Por supuesto, no podía ir más de farol, y ambos también sabían eso.

–Tú ocúpate de conducir y no te preocupes por mí –le contestó ella con una leve sonrisa, producto, supuso él, de haberse salido con la suya.

Poniéndose en marcha, anduvieron sobre la moto un par de metros, pero él se detuvo un momento para despedirse de Aaron, que ahora conducía el _Jeep_ con el señor Rayburn en el asiento del copiloto.

–Saca a esta gente de aquí. Nos veremos fuera –le dijo.

–Tomando la autopista hacia el norte, a casi tres millas de la ciudad, hay una gasolinera Exxon, la vi al venir hacia aquí –añadió Carol–. Ése será el punto de encuentro. Si te costara orientarte, encontrarás un mapa en mi mochila. –Aaron levantó un pulgar para mostrar su conformidad con el plan.

–Esperad sólo hasta el mediodía –ordenó Daryl–. Cuando estéis en la gasolinera, si al mediodía nosotros no hemos llegado, largaos. El chico no debe esperar más para tener sus medicinas.

–De acuerdo –respondió Aaron, pero ni él ni Carol llegaron a oírle, porque inmediatamente después de su última recomendación Daryl aceleró su moto y salieron disparados, pocos segundos antes de que los caminantes llegasen a donde ellos estaban. Entonces aquellos seres se dirigieron hacia el _Jeep_, pero el alejandrino arrancó el vehículo y se alejaron también del lugar, buscando la puerta en la parte vallada, al oeste.

Daryl y Carol no buscaban la salida. Ellos eran el cebo, el _reclamo_ que debía mantener distraídos a la mayor parte de los caminantes mientras el _Jeep_ abandonaba el lugar… carnada para tiburones, o más bien para unas pirañas ansiosas, ni vivas ni muertas. Por el momento, la Honda estaba cumpliendo su parte del trabajo: su motor bramaba como loco, como si protestase por su forzada inactividad durante aquellos días, y el ruido se oía a muchos metros a la redonda, atrayendo a la mayoría de los no muertos y alejándolos del coche.

Pero la motocicleta era más rápida y sobre todo, más pequeña, pudiéndose mover a toda velocidad por entre los caminantes como el _Jeep_ no podía, gracias a su estrecha envergadura. La habilidad de Daryl esquivándolos también resultaba clave, pues había tantos que un motorista más inexperto se habría caído desde el principio. Aquello les recordaba a la ocasión en que salieron huyendo de la granja de Hershel tras el ataque de aquella horda, sólo que esta vez el número de caminantes parecía multiplicado por cien. Los más cercanos lanzaban sus brazos hacia ellos, gruñendo y aullando, pero ellos dos iban a tal velocidad que no podían alcanzarlos.

Durante todo ese tiempo, el arquero notaba el tranquilizador contacto de las manos de Carol aferrándose a su espalda, lo que le permitía concentrarse en el difícil camino que tenía ante él, pero en un determinado momento dejó de sentirlas, lo que lo alarmó. Sabía que no se había caído, aún seguía percibiendo su presencia tras él, pero no sabía por qué no se estaba sujetando como debería.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –la increpó, sin apartar la vista de la carretera– ¿Qué parte de "agárrate fuerte" no has entendido?

–Voy a despejarnos un poco el camino –respondió ella, y él supo que había sacado su pistola y le estaba colocando un cargador nuevo. Más tarde, Daryl se enteraría de que ella tenía escondidos varios cargadores en uno de los muchos bolsillos de su pantalón.

–¡No hace falta, estate quieta!

Pero, para variar, ella tampoco le hizo caso esta vez. Al parecer, se negaba a actuar como un simple paquete y no hacer nada, aunque fuera precisamente eso lo que él necesitaba que hiciese. Daryl notó cómo ella levantaba las piernas del reposapiés de la moto, y apoyándose sobre sus hombros, colocaba una rodilla sobre el asiento para elevar un poco su cuerpo y tener así mejor ángulo de disparo por detrás de él. Aquella maniobra, junto con la velocidad a la que iban –y también una cierta distracción por parte del trampero, que permanecía pendiente de los movimientos de la mujer–, afectó al equilibrio de la moto, y él tuvo que esforzarse para corregir la posición.

–¡Estás loca, vas a hacer que nos caigamos!

–¡Pues mantén el equilibrio! –ordenó ella, empezando a disparar a los caminantes que tenían por delante en su camino, los que tenían más posibilidades de convertirse en un obstáculo.

Al principio, Daryl se enfureció otra vez ante aquella nueva improvisación por parte de ella, que le parecía que ponía a ambos en peligro, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba siendo muy útil. Ocupándose ella de derribar a muchos de los caminantes que se interponían en su camino, él no tenía que preocuparse de esquivarlos, ni de zigzaguear tanto para escapar de sus manos ansiosas. Sí que tenía que esquivar cadáveres, pero ésos por lo menos no se movían intentando atraparlos.

–¡Sigue con eso, pero no te caigas! –exclamó, y ella así lo hizo, contenta de que hubiese cambiado de opinión.

Pasaron unos minutos, rápidos e interminables a la vez, hasta que completaron la vuelta a la conservera. Carol ya había vaciado tres cargadores, que había cambiado con mucha dificultad dada su difícil posición; y había eliminado un montón de aquellos seres, aunque no eran nada comparados con los cientos que quedaban. Algunos de ellos habían llegado a acercárseles mucho, e incluso los habían agarrado un par de veces, pero en todas ellas lograron quitárselos de encima sin que ninguno de los dos sufriera ninguna mordida o rasguño. En medio de aquel océano de caminantes, aquello era poco menos que un milagro. Definitivamente aquél era un buen día para los milagros.

Poco a poco vieron a lo lejos la puerta secundaria de la valla oeste que marcaba el límite de los territorios pertenecientes a la conservera. Estaba abierta, y dado que casi todos los caminantes estaban ya dentro de la parcela, la mayoría viniendo de la entrada principal situada al sur, Daryl se dio cuenta de que si conseguían cruzar aquella puerta y cerrarla, contendrían a todas esas cosas allí dentro por aquel lado, lo que les daría a ellos un tiempo precioso para escapar. El _Jeep_ se había alejado de aquella zona hacía bastante rato, por lo que no tenía sentido que ellos permanecieran allí por más tiempo jugándose el tipo.

–¿Qué tal si nos largamos ya? –le preguntó a Carol.

–Me parece una gran id… –la oyó responder a su espalda, pero a eso inmediatamente le siguió un grito lleno de alarma– ¡_Cuidado_!

Como Daryl tenía el rostro ligeramente vuelto hacia la derecha para hablar con ella, no se dio cuenta de a qué se refería hasta que notó un violento tirón en la pernera izquierda de su pantalón, y vio a uno de los caminantes que, aprovechando el par de segundos que había disminuido de velocidad, lo había aferrado de la pierna. De inmediato él empezó a sacudirla para quitárselo de encima, pero aquella cosa era como esos malditos perros que cuando agarraban una presa ya no la soltaban: era una suerte que lo hubiera enganchado con una mano, y no con los dientes.

Carol abandonó su posición semi arrodillada en la parte trasera del asiento de la moto, se sentó de nuevo para tener mejor apoyo y asestó al caminante una patada en el pecho que lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Aunque eso no disuadió al monstruo, que siguió agarrando a Daryl mientras era arrastrado de rodillas por la moto, lanzando espumarajos sanguinolentos por la boca.

–¡Fuera de aquí, capullo! –gritó el arquero, quitándoselo de encima con una segunda y enérgica patada en la boca que le desgajó toda la quijada inferior y le hizo rodar por el suelo. Tras eso, aceleró de nuevo para no dar una nueva oportunidad a ninguno de los otros.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Carol, respirando agitadamente por el tenso momento. Él asintió– Por favor, sácanos de aquí –añadió la mujer con un tono de súplica que en realidad no hacía falta, porque él era el primer interesado en poner tierra de por medio entre esos seres y ellos… especialmente de ella.

Sólo veinte metros los separaban de la verja. Venga, un último esfuerzo. El _sprint _final, se dijo él, y aceleró la moto todo lo que pudo sin que afectase a su equilibrio o a su capacidad para esquivarlos. Carol se dio cuenta del aumento de velocidad y dejó por fin las acrobacias y los disparos para aferrarse con fuerza a él.

Acelerar, correr, escapar, _sacarla_ de aquel infierno, _protegerla_, _salvarla_. Y su propio cuello también, no era estúpido; pero sobre todo a ella.

Se sintió como el ganador del Campeonato Mundial de Motociclismo cuando cruzó la puerta con el viento de la velocidad haciendo ondear su cabello. Tras él, oyó a Carol soltar una leve risa alborozada, que mezclaba alivio y alegría.

–Espera. –Él frenó un poco y dio la vuelta, volviendo hacia atrás hasta llegar a la puerta, y detuvo la moto–. Vamos a cerrar esto.

Ambos desmontaron, y rápidamente empujaron las dos hojas de la puerta que cerraba la valla que rodeaba la parcela, hechas de la misma red metálica. No había candado, pero sí una gruesa cadena, que Daryl empleó para unir los gruesos marcos de acero de las puertas pasándola con varias vueltas. Era fácil de soltar, pero sólo para quien tuviera la coordinación manual de una persona viva, algo que los caminantes no tenían.

Daryl terminó de pasar la cadena justo cuando llegaban los primeros caminantes, los cuales golpearon la puerta, gruñendo furiosos al ver que ya no podían seguir avanzando. El arquero retrocedió, pero sólo un par de pasos. Ahora que sabía que no podían tocarle, les observó de cerca, con una desafiante expresión de triunfo.

–Qué, se os ha escapado la presa, ¿eh? –y añadió con desprecio– Cabrones…

–Eso no los detendrá demasiado tiempo –señaló Carol, viendo que los no muertos empezaban a acumularse ante la puerta y alrededor de la valla, empujando y dejando caer su peso sobre ésta. Eventualmente, acabarían derribándola–. Vayámonos ya, tal vez podamos alcanzar a Aaron y a los otros.

Él asintió, pero cuando iba a darles la espalda, algo atrajo su atención. Frunciendo el ceño extrañado, se aproximó a la valla por su parte izquierda –donde los caminantes se amontonaban al igual que en el resto–, y contempló a uno de ellos en concreto.

Sin la gorra le había costado un poco más reconocerle, pero la camisa a cuadros medio rota y el cabello dorado y algo ralo ya le habían resultado familiares. Al acercarse, vio confirmadas sus sospechas: aunque los ojos que en las fotos del álbum había visto azules ahora aparecían velados y blanquecinos, y el tono general del rostro se había deteriorado, aún quedaba un poco de sus antiguos rasgos, gracias a lo cual Daryl había podido identificarle. El "padre perfecto" de las fotos, el dueño de la casa donde habían estado viviendo durante aquellas semanas.

"Por lo menos, no los abandonó", pensó el arquero, pensando en la familia de éste, a la mujer y a los dos chicos que habían muerto de forma tan trágica en el sótano de la fábrica. "No volvió a buscarlos porque no pudo, no porque no quisiera". Era un consuelo muy pobre, pero para él era suficiente.

Al darse cuenta de la proximidad de Daryl, el caminante que una vez había sido Ralph Baxter se lanzó contra la valla, babeando y gruñendo de forma tan hambrienta como los otros. Intentó traspasar la red metálica con las manos, tratando de acercarse, pero las aberturas no eran lo bastante grandes, por lo que siguió con los dedos enganchados en la valla, clavando en el cazador su mirada fiera y vacía a la vez.

Sin decir palabra, éste se descolgó la ballesta de la espalda, la cargó con una flecha y la dirigió a la cabeza de aquel ser. Carol lo observó extrañada, por el hecho de que él quisiera rematar a un caminante cuando no era necesario ni amenazaba a su seguridad, pero guardó un prudente silencio.

Daryl apuntó con cuidado: aunque estaba cerca de Baxter, tenía que traspasar la red metálica de la valla, y no quería que la flecha rebotase contra el enrejado. Ante sus ojos volvieron a pasar imágenes de aquel hombre, pero no en su estado actual de cadáver animado, sino cómo era cuando estaba vivo: las últimas fotografías que vio en el álbum, donde celebraba su fiesta de cumpleaños. Recordó también la tarjeta que le hicieron sus hijos, que ahora estaban muertos. Era probable que, si Baxter conservase algún resto de conciencia, todo lo quisiera en ese momento sería reunirse con su familia. Al menos, era lo que él mismo habría querido de haber estado en su lugar.

–Lo siento, amigo… Eras un buen tío –murmuró antes de disparar, y la flecha atravesó limpiamente la malla metálica para clavarse justo entre los ojos del vigilante.

El cuerpo de Ralph Baxter quedó inerte al instante, pero en lugar de caer al suelo se desplomó hacia delante sobre la valla, aplastado contra ésta por las decenas de caminantes que venían por detrás de él. Daryl se colocó de nuevo la ballesta a la espalda y se acercó hasta él para recuperar la flecha, cosa que hizo de un tirón. Sin embargo, en lugar de alejarse después, continuó observándolo, llevado por una extraña sensación de vacío. Exceptuando a los caminantes que hubiera conocido previamente en vida –Sophia, o su propio hermano–, nunca había sentido piedad hacia aquellos seres: eran carne muerta, animada por una especie de parásito. Pero aquello era diferente.

–Es el vigilante, ¿verdad? –Pendiente de Baxter, no se dio cuenta de que Carol se había situado junto a él hasta que la oyó hablar a su lado. Asintió en silencio.– ¿Le conocías? –inquirió ella.

–Algo así –fue su escueta respuesta. Seguramente ella habría agradecido una explicación más completa, pero no hizo más preguntas. Sólo se quedó allí, acompañándole en silencio mientras él seguía contemplando el cadáver del vigilante.

Nunca había conocido personalmente a aquel hombre, no habían hablado ni se había tomado una cerveza con él, pero sentía que lo conocía; al menos, más que a la mayoría de tipos con los que había tenido contacto antes de la plaga. Aunque fuese sin invitación, había vivido en su casa, penetrado en su intimidad y sido testigo de hasta los menores detalles de su vida a través de aquellas fotos. Y era probable que, de seguir él aún con vida, se hubieran llevado bien. Como había dicho en su despedida entre dientes, era un tipo legal.

Pero los tíos legales no duraban mucho en aquellos tiempos. Los hombres buenos, como Dale, como Hershel o como aquel pobre diablo, siempre caían los primeros. Ya lo había dicho su hermano… o más bien, su propia conciencia adoptando la forma de su hermano: el mundo era asquerosamente injusto. Aunque en realidad, daba igual que fueras bueno o malo; más tarde o más temprano, todos caerían al final. ¿Cuánto tardaría en hacerlo la gente que él conocía y amaba: Rick, Glenn, los chicos… Carol? El vacío en su pecho se intensificó.

Un toque en el dorso de su mano le distrajo de sus pensamientos: al estar junto a él, la mano de Carol rozaba casualmente la suya, y en un determinado momento ella unió su palma a la de él. Muy suavemente, sin apretar, como si sólo quisiera recordarle que estaba allí. Ella no trató de establecer contacto visual, para no presionarlo demasiado, y se limitó a mirar en la misma dirección que él aunque algo más lejos, a la marea de caminantes que invadía el terreno de la conservera. Sin embargo, y al igual que antes cuando acababan de encontrarse, parecía pendiente de todas sus reacciones y movimientos; sobre todo a cualquier gesto que indicase que se encontraba incómodo con su acercamiento.

Pero el rostro de él no mostró ninguna expresión de aceptación ni de rechazo, continuando con su sombrío ensimismamiento frente al cadáver del vigilante; y su cuerpo tampoco pareció tensarse o sobresaltarse como otras veces cuando alguien intentaba tocarle sin que él lo deseara. Era como si ni siquiera se hubiese enterado de que alguien estaba tomándole de la mano, o al menos eso empezaba a creer Carol; hasta que notó que él abría la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella, oprimiéndoselos con delicadeza. La mujer apretó los labios en una sonrisa emocionada.

Por fin, Daryl apartó la vista de Baxter y la dirigió hacia ella, quien se la devolvió. En los ojos de Carol, cristalinos por las lágrimas, había alivio y agradecimiento porque él no la hubiese rechazado. "¿Volvemos a estar bien?", preguntaban aquellos ojos.

"Sí. Estamos bien", contestaron los de él, y durante unos segundos las miradas de ambos se entrelazaron igual que sus dedos, comunicándose mil cosas en aquel lenguaje secreto sin palabras que sólo ellos conocían. El vacío había desaparecido del corazón de Daryl, barrido por aquella sensación de consuelo y calidez que lo colmaba siempre que ella le tocaba, le hablaba o simplemente estaba cerca. Poco importaba lo que hubiese ocurrido entre los dos: su sola presencia nunca dejaría de ser reconfortante para él.

Pero los caminantes se aglomeraban en un número cada vez mayor frente a la valla, empujándola con su furia ciega, y ésta empezaba a tambalearse. No podían seguir mucho más tiempo allí, pues si la valla se venía abajo estando ellos cerca, perderían toda la ventaja que les había costado tanto trabajo conseguir.

–¿Nos vamos? –le preguntó ella, y Daryl asintió.

–Sí. Volvamos a casa. –Por un momento, ella le observó un poco sorprendida, y él frunció el ceño, como a la defensiva– ¿Qué?

–Es la primera vez que te oigo referirte a Alexandria como nuestra "casa".

Él bajó la vista, molesto ante su lapsus. Al hacerlo, se fijó en que los dedos de la mujer aún seguían unidos a los suyos; su piel ya no estaba fría y ahora el suave calor de su mano se transmitía a la suya. Con cierto esfuerzo, se obligó a soltarla.

–Ya me entiendes –replicó con voz ronca, alejándose por fin de la valla y caminando hasta la moto, que montó y arrancó. Después, dirigió una mirada impaciente a Carol– ¿Vienes ya, o qué?

Ella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa y le siguió, montando en la moto tras él y pasándole los brazos por la cintura.

–Y no más acrobacias ni cosas raras, ¿quieres? –añadió él, haciéndola reír.

–No prometo nada.

Menos de medio minuto después, los cientos de caminantes que habían invadido la parcela de la conservera consiguieron derribar la valla, pero Daryl y Carol se encontraban ya muy lejos de allí. Siguiendo las indicaciones de su compañera –la cual, al parecer, tenía un extraño conocimiento de toda aquella zona–, el arquero tomó la carretera secundaria que los llevaría hasta la autopista del norte. De vez en cuando se topaban con algún caminante aislado, pero en comparación con todos los que habían enfrentado durante las últimas horas, era menos que nada. Se limitaban a dejarlos atrás casi sin prestarles atención, y ni se molestaban en dispararles: no merecía la pena malgastar munición, y menos ahora que empezaba a escasearles.

Mientras conducía, Daryl no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Carol: "Es la primera vez que te oigo referirte a Alexandria como nuestra casa". No era un secreto que a él nunca le había agradado aquel lugar, con aquella comunidad tan enojosamente civilizada y que le recordaba en todo a la sociedad que antes de la plaga miraba por encima del hombro a las personas como su hermano y como él. Pero durante aquellas semanas que había pasado encerrado con los otros en la conservera, no había otro lugar en el mundo donde él hubiese deseado estar más que allí.

Recordó aquel cuadro con ese letrero bordado tan cursi, en casa de los Baxter: "_El hogar está donde se halla el corazón_". En el pasado, frases como ésa y otras parecidas le parecían tan empalagosas que le daban ganas de vomitar, pero tal vez escondieran cierta parte de verdad tras toda aquella dosis de azúcar.

El hogar está donde se halla el corazón. Daryl nunca había sentido ningún sitio como su hogar antes del inicio de la plaga ni tampoco después, no hasta conocer a Rick y a los demás. Con ellos, sí empezó a sentir que podría tener un hogar, incluso después de caer la prisión, aunque tuvieran que pasar la noche al raso, en una iglesia rodeada por caminantes o en un granero bajo una lluvia torrencial, no importaba. Una de las cosas que aquella gente le había enseñado era que la familia era lo que hacía el hogar, no unas paredes.

Le había costado entenderlo. Recordó que una vez Carol se había referido a la prisión como su hogar y él la había corregido: "Esto es una tumba". Pero se equivocaba… por lo menos, hasta que aquel tuerto maníaco lo destruyó todo. Durante un tiempo, la prisión fue su hogar, sólo porque estaban ellos. Por eso volvió la primera vez pese a la oposición de Merle, por eso volvió la segunda tras perderle. No tenía ningún otro sitio adonde ir, pero aunque lo hubiese tenido, aquélla era su casa, su hogar. El estar con ellos, con su familia, había convertido una cárcel fortificada en un hogar. Tal vez pudiese ocurrir lo mismo con aquel vecindario insufrible, aunque ahora le parecía mucho más difícil. Paradójicamente, la prisión siempre le había parecido más hospitalaria que Alexandria, y se preguntó si era el único que pensaba así.

Pero, por poco a gusto que se encontrase en aquel lugar, le parecía que podría soportarlo, al menos durante un tiempo, por ellos. _Tendría_ que esforzarse en soportarlo. Porque sabía que, si en algún momento su malestar le ganaba y le obligaba a marcharse, no sería sin que dejase su alma allí, con Rick y los chicos, con Glenn y Maggie, con Michonne, incluso con Abraham y los otros nuevos.

Pero la mayor parte de aquélla, se la quedaría la mujer que en aquel momento se sentaba tras él en su motocicleta.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Llevaban poco más de media hora de camino cuando Daryl tuvo que detener la moto. En aquel lugar, se les había presentado una repentina encrucijada: la carretera se bifurcaba en dos vías que iban en direcciones distintas. La primera de ellas desviaba su camino a la izquierda, dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad; la segunda continuaba en línea recta, pero al alzarse sobre ella una colina rocosa, entraba dentro de un túnel cuya oscura boca no daba pistas sobre su extensión.

–Tenemos que continuar por allí –Carol señaló la segunda bifurcación–, por la circunvalación que rodea el pueblo. –Pero Daryl negó con la cabeza.

–No iré por ahí –declaró, tajante–. Ahí dentro estamos vendidos. En la oscuridad, sin salida, y con quién sabe cuántos de ellos.

–Sé que es peligroso, en el mapa no venía nada de que hubiera túneles –La voz de ella sonaba desanimada ante aquel nuevo contratiempo–, pero el otro camino nos acerca demasiado al centro. –Y ambos sabían lo que eso significaba: cuanto más cerca estuvieran de un núcleo urbano, más caminantes encontrarían.

–Pero estaremos al aire libre –repuso él, queriendo decir que tendrían luz y más posibilidades de escape si eran rodeados–. Iremos por ahí –señaló el primer camino, y ella asintió, aunque no muy convencida. Después de todo, ambas opciones se veían igualmente arriesgadas.

–Vale.

No dijo nada más mientras él arrancaba otra vez la moto, pero Daryl notó que se aferraba a su espalda con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria. Y aunque en el fondo todavía seguía algo molesto por todas las veces que la había visto en actitud temeraria, no pudo evitar volverse hacia ella y con su mano le oprimió suavemente un brazo, buscando confortarla.

–Eh… vamos a estar bien.

Ella lo miró fijamente por un segundo. Sus ojos se veían casi violetas, reflejando la luz rosada del amanecer.

–Lo sé.

Él se giró al frente de nuevo y se pusieron en marcha, tomando la bifurcación de la izquierda. No tardaron mucho en ver bloques de pisos y otros edificios a ambos lados de su camino, indicando que estaban adentrándose en el área urbana. La proporción de construcciones fue aumentando, y por desgracia también los obstáculos en la carretera, pero Daryl estaba acostumbrado y fue esquivándolos hábilmente sin necesidad de reducir mucho la velocidad.

Seguía estando intranquilo por llevar a Carol a una zona de peligro, pero en parte se alegraba de tenerla a su lado. Era una sensación extraña: su preocupación por ella le hacía sentirse débil, pero a la vez lo determinaba a ser más fuerte. Estando con ella, se sentía capaz de aplastar a un ejército entero de aquellas cosas sólo con sus manos, con tal de protegerla.

Buscando una salida que los llevase fuera de la ciudad, la moto con sus dos ocupantes enfiló su camino hacia el centro, y pronto se perdió en aquella jungla de hormigón y asfalto.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Stafford no era Atlanta, no podía compararse en tamaño ni en población, pero tenía algo en común con ésta, así como con el resto de núcleos urbanos: combinaba una ausencia casi total de vida con una intensa actividad, fruto de la acumulación de muertos vivientes que se repartía por toda la ciudad, en conjuntos de diverso tamaño. Los caminantes no eran seres gregarios, pero tendían a concentrarse en zonas donde recibían mayores estímulos de una posible comida, dando la impresión de formar grupos, u _hordas_, como solían llamarlas los vivos, especialmente cuando eran numerosos.

Al principio, Daryl y Carol fueron lo bastante afortunados como para que su moto circulase por aquellas calles desoladas sin encontrarse más que con caminantes aislados o, si venían en grupo, no eran más de ocho o diez, número que podían sortear sin dificultad –por el momento, preferían esquivarlos a no ser que no hubiera otro remedio–. Pero en aquellos tiempos, la suerte era semejante a la comida o al agua potable: un bien más escaso que el oro y que debían aprovechar mientras tuvieran la oportunidad, porque podía acabarse en cualquier momento.

Carol apretó con cierta inquietud el hombro del motorista, cuando en el cruce de Hope Road con Somerset Lane, vio aproximándose a un grupo de tamaño considerable, alrededor de unos cincuenta o sesenta.

–Sí, los he visto –asintió él en un susurro tenso, mientras detenía la moto. Era mejor que no atrajesen su atención.

En realidad, era un número insignificante si se comparaba con los centenares de los que habían escapado en la parcela circundante a la conservera, pero ahora había dos problemas adicionales: el primero era que se encontraban en una calle y no en campo abierto, lo que limitaba el terreno disponible para moverse y concentraba a los no muertos en una zona más estrecha, incrementando su proporción. El segundo era, como volvió a comprobar Carol, que andaban bastante escasos de munición, más de lo que habían creído en un principio.

–¿Cuánto te queda? –le preguntó Daryl, girándose un poco hacia ella.

–Un cargador más y el que llevo encima, que debe estar por la mitad. ¿Y a ti? –Él sacudió la cabeza.

–Sólo el que llevo en la pistola, que estará en las últimas… bueno, y algunas flechas.

–Pero yo no sé usar tu ballesta, y tú tienes que conducir.

–Da igual, sigue siendo poco –opinó él, reflexionando sobre cuál debería ser su siguiente paso, ya que atravesar aquella horda pegando tiros como habían hecho en la fábrica no parecía muy seguro.

–No debería haber gastado tan alegremente antes… –murmuró Carol disgustada, pero él esbozó un gesto de indiferencia. Jamás había visto que lamentarse sirviera de algo.

–No podías saber que lo necesitaríamos después. Y si hubieras ahorrado, podría haber sido peor.

Puso en marcha la moto de nuevo, arrancándole otro rugido que les pareció más ruidoso que nunca, precisamente cuando más necesitaban ser silenciosos. No sabían si habían llamado la atención de la horda, pero era mejor que se largasen de allí enseguida. Volver atrás tampoco era una opción, ya que sabían que el sonido de la motocicleta tendría revolucionados a todos los caminantes que hubieran encontrado en su recorrido, y con toda probabilidad éstos se estarían acercando en su dirección a paso lento pero imparable.

Descartados tanto el retroceder como el enfrentamiento directo, su mejor opción era esconderse hasta que la horda se alejase y continuar su camino. Daryl miró a todos lados, buscando el lugar idóneo para ocultarse. Estaban en una zona comercial del centro, y la mayoría de edificios eran tiendas y locales de restauración. Casi todos habían sido asaltados y saqueados, y se veían todas las verjas y rejas destrozadas, de modo que podían estar invadidos por no muertos.

–Mira –Carol señaló unos edificios, y él levantó la vista para observarlos. Eran dos torres de estacionamiento idénticas, muy juntas entre sí y de unos veinte pisos cada una. Al parecer, se encontraban en proceso de construcción cuando se desató la plaga, porque estaban vacías de coches y alrededor de ellas aún había andamios, mezcladoras de cemento y otros materiales de albañilería; y además las partes de arriba aún eran simples esbozos, sólo columnas y suelo.

El arquero asintió y se dirigió hacia una de las dos torres, la de la derecha. Muchos de los _parkings_ modernos tenían varias salidas para facilitar a los usuarios el poder dirigirse en una dirección u otra de la zona; y si tenían suerte podrían huir por la salida opuesta y esquivar a la horda.

Pese a que debían ser las ocho o nueve de la mañana y el sol ya brillaba con fuerza, cuando entraron en la planta baja de la torre, las sombras volvieron a rodearles. Aun así, no eran sombras totales, porque en ciertas zonas la falta de paredes hacía penetrar los rayos de sol, que caían sobre las columnas y el suelo y hacían visibles las partículas de polvo del lugar, que flotaban en el aire semejando motitas brillantes en la oscuridad. El efecto producido era un claroscuro que era casi hermoso… o lo habría sido, de no resultar tan inquietante. La oscuridad, por muy parcial que fuese, siempre era peligrosa: nunca se sabía qué cosas podía ocultar.

La moto recorrió la planta buscando otra salida como habían hecho en la conservera, y no tardaron mucho en ver una luz al final de aquella mezcla de luces y sombras. Por desgracia, aquella otra entrada no estaba desierta, como tampoco lo estaba ya la primera: la horda de caminantes había alcanzado el lugar, seguramente atraídos por el sonido de la moto de Daryl. Y lo que era aún peor, no se habían limitado a la entrada principal, sino que habían rodeado todo el edificio y empezaban a invadirlo. El arquero juró entre dientes.

–Plan B –dijo en voz baja–. Iremos subiendo, a ver si los despistamos.

–¿Y si no es así? –susurró Carol.

Él no contestó, sino que enfiló la moto hacia la rampa helicoidal que rodeaba el centro de la torre, a través de la cual subían los vehículos a las plantas superiores. Durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos, la moto recorrió el camino ascendente y en espiral de la rampa, buscando la planta más elevada que estuviera accesible. Tenían que ir más despacio de lo deseable, ya que en el suelo de cemento aún permanecía la arenilla propia de las obras mezclada con el polvo acumulado durante más de dos años, y eso hacía que la superficie quedase como terrosa, y peligrosamente resbaladiza.

Daryl esperaba que los caminantes no fueran tan lejos como para recorrer la rampa hasta arriba del todo: con suerte se desorientarían antes, o dejarían de oír el ruido de la moto. Si eso ocurría, ellos dispararían contra los cristales de las tiendas que había al otro lado de la calle para desviar su atención y así poder bajar y escapar de nuevo, aunque fuese sin su querida moto… ya encontrarían otro vehículo. Y en el peor de los casos, ya que había visto que las plantas superiores estaban inacabadas, debían quedar allí ladrillos, vigas y otros materiales de construcción, que podrían utilizar para bloquear el paso de los no muertos.

Mientras recorrían la penúltima planta, vieron que la que estaba por encima de ellos, que correspondía a la azotea, ni siquiera tenía suelo. Sólo había unas gruesas vigas que hubieran debido ser rellenadas después con el material que conformase el suelo, por lo que el claroscuro sobre ellos era aún más acusado, y en especial en las partes exteriores de la planta, debido a la ausencia de paredes. A medida que la moto circulaba por aquella pista desigual, las franjas de luz y de oscuridad se deslizaban sobre la pareja como si fueran éstas las que se movieran en lugar del vehículo.

Aquella alternancia lumínica no facilitaba mucho la visión. Daryl entrecerró los ojos, intentando enfocar lo mejor que podía el camino que tenía ante él, pero las zonas iluminadas por el sol resplandecían, deslumbrándole, lo que le impedía ver bien lo que había en las oscuras. Al menos, en el almacén de la conservera, la vista acababa acostumbrándose a la oscuridad, pero en aquel _parking_ era imposible.

Carol también se encontraba algo desorientada por aquella mareante sucesión de luz y oscuridad, pero al no tener que concentrar su vista en el camino, no tenía que forzarla tanto, fijándola sólo en las zonas oscuras que tenía a los lados y evitando el cegador brillo del sol de las iluminadas. Gracias a eso, pudo ver, aparte de los materiales de construcción que había adivinado Daryl, también algunos cadáveres y restos humanos descomponiéndose. Debían ser obreros a los que la muerte había sorprendido en pleno trabajo.

Sin embargo, donde había cadáveres inertes, también podía haberlos de la otra clase, menos inofensiva. Carol volvió a llamar la atención de su compañero con un leve toque en su hombro.

–Daryl, hay cuerpos aquí. –Señaló uno de los cadáveres, descomponiéndose junto a una pila de vigas. Su vestimenta, un mono color ocre salpicado de manchas oscuras y un casco, revelaba que era uno de los obreros–. Ve más despacio.

El arquero echó un vistazo al despojo que indicaba la mujer, no durante mucho tiempo, apenas un segundo. Pero ese segundo fue suficiente para que su visión se apartase del camino y cuando la regresó a éste, ante ellos se alzaba un bulto que no había visto antes. Un bulto con forma a medias humana y que gruñía y babeaba.

–¡_Joder_! –maldijo mientras torcía bruscamente la dirección de la moto para esquivarlo. A su espalda, pudo escuchar un grito ahogado de Carol.

Pasó lo que tenía que pasar: el drástico giro junto con aquel suelo resbaladizo hicieron que la moto volcase, derribando a la pareja. La arenilla del suelo actuó como agente deslizante, y tanto el vehículo como sus dos ocupantes rodaron patinando por el suelo durante un buen trecho sin poder detenerse. La motocicleta, más pesada, fue lo primero que se paró, junto a una de las columnas; en tanto que Daryl pudo frenar cuando estaba llegando a la parte exterior de la planta, totalmente iluminada por el sol. Respiró aliviado, dándose cuenta de que había tenido suerte: dado que no había paredes, ni siquiera las típicas barreras quitamiedos de metal que suele haber en los exteriores de los aparcamientos, de haberse deslizado dos o tres metros más adelante podría haber caído al vacío.

Se levantó, sacudiéndose la arena que se le había pegado, y no pudo evitar una mueca cuando sintió el escozor en sus rodillas: la fricción había desgarrado sus pantalones por aquella zona y las tenía ensangrentadas, como un niño que se hubiese caído en el parque.

Buscó a Carol por los alrededores, pero era difícil ver nada con aquellas malditas sombras. Además, el caminante que los había hecho volcar ya estaba yendo hacia él. Era otro obrero, a juzgar por sus ropas, y renqueaba en su dirección con su lastimoso paso. Por un momento, Daryl se preguntó qué demonios hacía aquel tipo allí después de tanto tiempo, pero los humanos aún no lo sabían todo sobre aquellos seres y era verdad que, en ocasiones, habían visto que algunos se quedaban aletargados en un mismo sitio hasta que un estímulo los despertaba.

Sin perder un segundo, se descolgó la ballesta del hombro y eliminó aquella molestia con una de sus flechas. De todas formas, debían ir con cuidado: si había uno de aquellos bichos, podía haber más.

–¡Carol! –llamó. No recibió respuesta, lo cual le inquietó. ¿Estaría bien, o habría recibido algún golpe que la había dejado inconsciente?– ¡_Carol_! –gritó con más energía. Le dio la impresión de que la oía llamar su nombre, pero se oía tan lejos que no podía distinguir de dónde procedía, o siquiera si era real o se lo estaba imaginando.

No podía evitar ese sentimiento de aprensión cada vez que se encontraban en una situación de riesgo y la perdía de vista. Sabía que ella debía estar bien, que bajo su fragilidad superficial había algo en ella que la hacía indestructible –"_Nueve vidas, ¿recuerdas?_"–, pero el temor por su seguridad siempre iba a estar ahí, enraizado en lo más profundo de su alma. Aun así, ella estaba bien, se repitió una y otra vez mientras forzaba sus ojos en la semi oscuridad de aquel garaje. _Tenía_ que estarlo.

Cuando la brisa del exterior acarició su espalda e hizo ondear sus cabellos, una idea espantosa le golpeó como un mazazo, y se giró para observar el exterior de la planta sin paredes, por donde él había estado a punto de caer. Milagrosamente, había conseguido frenar a un par de metros del abismo… pero Carol pesaba menos que él, y por tanto podría haberse deslizado durante más distancia.

"No, no, no… ella no, ella no…", repitió su mente con ahogada desesperación, mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas junto al borde de aquel precipicio y buscaba con la mirada. En el suelo, diecinueve plantas más abajo, la horda de caminantes seguía pululando por los exteriores del edificio, y podrían haber estado preguntándose qué había pasado con sus presas, de haber tenido conciencia para ello.

Pero nada de eso preocupaba a Daryl, quien casi estaba enloqueciendo ante la posibilidad de que Carol hubiese caído por aquel precipicio. Pero no, se negaba a aceptarlo. Ella no estaba muerta, simplemente _no podía_ morir así. Aún le parecía oírla llamando su nombre, como si el viento le trajese su voz a lo lejos…

Un momento: no eran alucinaciones suyas. Realmente estaba oyéndola. Su voz era débil y clamaba su nombre en una súplica aterrada. Y se oía desde abajo, pero cerca de él.

El cazador recorrió con la vista toda la cornisa por aquella zona, guiado por los gritos, y finalmente la vio colgando del borde, a unos quince metros de donde se encontraba por la izquierda, lo que explicaba por qué no la había visto antes.

–¡Daryl! ¡Aquí! –volvió a llamarlo ella, y él corrió hasta situarse por encima de la mujer.

Carol se aferraba con ambas manos a una de esas barras de acero corrugado que reforzaban la estructura de hormigón y que sobresalía por aquella parte sin completar; y pataleaba desesperadamente intentando encontrar algún punto de apoyo para las piernas, pero en vano. Por desgracia, se encontraba a algo más de un metro hacia abajo de donde Daryl estaba, lo que le imposibilitaba alcanzarla por mucho que se estirase. Su peso entero colgaba de sus brazos, y éstos perdían fuerza a cada segundo que pasaba.

Por debajo de ella, más de cincuenta metros de caída libre. Eso, y los caminantes.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Ahora más que nunca, que estarán todas emocionadas por la nueva temporada de TWD, les agradezco que sigan leyendo y no se olviden de este fic, que es para ustedes las Carylers. No me cansaré de decir que si esta historia ha llegado tan lejos es gracias a su apoyo y la motivación que me dan en cada capítulo.**

**Nos aproximamos al clímax de la subtrama de acción, que tendrá lugar en el capítulo 18, y podrán ver aún más acción y más interacción Caryl (y drama, y de todo…). En cuanto a éste, espero que haya sido de su agrado, aunque quieran matarme por haberlo dejado ahí… Quienes suelen leerme saben que me gustan los cliffhangers, pero nunca había escrito uno literal (cliffhanger = colgante del precipicio), y tenía ganas de hacerlo. Si recuerdan, en el flashback del capítulo 13, justo al final, hay un par de frases que resultan proféticas en relación a esta situación.**

**En fin, espero que les haya resultado emocionante, el 18 lo será aún más (espero). Como siempre, no puedo despedirme sin un agradecimiento especial a Saandritta21 y DDixonPeletier por su ayuda revisando y corrigiendo mis escritos. Ellas también son grandiosas fickers Caryl (están en mi lista de autores favoritos), ¡echen un vistazo a sus trabajos! **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, un fuerte abrazo.**


	18. O los dos, o ninguno

**18\. O los dos, o ninguno**

–¡_Aguanta_! –le gritó Daryl, arrodillándose junto a aquel precipicio para intentar llegar hasta ella. Para poder estirar el brazo todo lo posible hacia abajo, se tumbó en el suelo, incluso apoyando la cara sobre las losas tibias por el sol. Los gránulos de arena más gruesos se clavaron en su piel, pero prácticamente no lo sintió: podría haber caminado descalzo sobre cuchillas afiladas sin enterarse. Lo único que llenaba su mundo en aquel momento era su agonía al ver que por mucho que estirase el brazo, estaba muy lejos de alcanzarla.

Mascullando todas las maldiciones que sabía, se decidió a estirarse más, sacando la cabeza y parte del torso de su apoyo seguro en la orilla, hasta llegar al principio del estómago. Su sentido común le decía que no iba a conseguir nada, que aquellos pocos centímetros que ganaría no serían suficientes para acercarse siquiera a tocarla, pero no podía dejar de intentarlo. Apretando los dientes, se arriesgó a salir un poco más, hasta la cintura. En aquel momento, su centro de gravedad estaba justo en el límite de aquel precipicio, y cualquier movimiento en falso inclinaría la balanza hacia un resultado fatal, algo de lo que Carol se dio cuenta enseguida.

–¡Basta, Daryl! –le suplicó, mientras seguía aferrándose como podía a aquella barra de hierro– ¡Vas a caerte tú también!

–¡No digas estupideces! –escupió él, con una rudeza más producto de la tensión que de un auténtico enfado– ¡Voy a sacarte de ahí! –A su memoria acudieron, inoportuna y dolorosamente, los recuerdos de aquella noche bajo las estrellas en el tejado de su casa de Alexandria:

"_Simplemente no dejes que me caiga, y todo estará bien_".

"_Nunca te dejaré caer_".

Siguió estirándose con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo peligrar su propio equilibrio, pero sin resultado alguno. No parecía capaz de darse cuenta de que era físicamente imposible que pudiera llegar hasta ella de esa forma. Como había dicho Carol, se caería mucho antes.

–¡Para, por favor! –insistió ella– Es inútil… ¡Lo único que conseguirás es que muramos los dos!

–¡No voy a dejarte aquí! –bramó él, furioso, frustrado… desesperado. En su fuero interno sabía que ella tenía razón, pero su mente simplemente _se negaba_ a aceptar la realidad.

"_No puedo perderte a ti también_", le había dicho ella una vez, en la granja de Hershel. Él se había sentido desconcertado –¿por qué le decía aquello esa mujer, cuando apenas le conocía?– y también rabioso –con todo lo que había pasado para encontrar una pista de Sophia, ¡y ella quería rendirse antes de tiempo!–. No había entendido el auténtico sentido de aquella frase. Ahora lo entendía.

Había perdido a Sophia, había perdido a Merle, había perdido a Beth. No podía perderla a ella también. _No la perdería_. Intentaría salvarla hasta su último aliento… aunque le costase la vida. De allí saldrían los dos o no saldría ninguno, pensó mientras volvía a echar la mitad superior del cuerpo por el borde del precipicio, estirándose hacia ella todo lo que podía. De ese modo, estaba algo más cerca, pero no lo suficiente. Su mano estaba separada de ella por apenas diez o quince centímetros, casi le parecía poder rozar sus rizos grises. Si ella estiraba el brazo, podrían tocarse.

–¡Dame la mano!

–¡No! –Carol sacudió la cabeza. Daryl pensó que se habría vuelto loca o algo así, pero no se daba cuenta de lo que ella veía desde su perspectiva. Y lo que ella veía era que, en la posición de equilibrio extremadamente frágil en que él estaba, con más de medio cuerpo fuera de la cornisa, si ella tiraba de él o ejercía la menor fuerza hacia abajo, los dos caerían al vacío.

–¡Mujer, no seas estúpida y dame la mano!

–¡Vuelve atrás, te digo! –gritó ella, y esta vez su voz tenía cierta autoritaria energía imponiéndose por encima del terror y el agotamiento progresivo de sus fuerzas–. No puedes hacer nada… –añadió más débilmente y bajó la cabeza, contemplando el abismo, pese a que siempre se decía que aquello era precisamente lo que no había que hacer. Después volvió a mirarle a él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas–. Vete. Encuentra a esa gente y ponlos a salvo. Y vuelve con Rick y los demás… estarás bien con ellos.

Daryl sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas cuando se percató de lo que implicaban sus últimas palabras, y más aún cuando vio que ella empezaba a aflojar voluntariamente la fuerza con que sus dedos sujetaban la barra de acero que la separaba de la muerte.

–¡_Ni se te ocurra_! –rugió, con tanto ímpetu que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer él también– ¡¿Pero qué coño pasa contigo?! ¿Qué pasó con lo de hacer esperar al infierno? ¿Es que vuelves a ser esa cobarde que se dejaba vencer sin hacer nada? –En realidad él nunca había pensado que fuera cobarde, pese a la insistencia de ella; siempre había visto una oculta fuerza interior en aquella mujer aparentemente frágil, y eso sólo era una de entre el millón de cosas que lo habían atraído de ella. Pero tenía que decirle algo que le doliese de veras, que la empujase a reaccionar. Tenía que _provocarla._

Y consiguió su objetivo: Carol parpadeó sorprendida, hacía mucho que él no le hablaba de forma tan agresiva, casi insultante. En el fondo de sus pupilas brilló una chispa de resentimiento, lo que indicaba que sus palabras no sólo habían debido dolerle, sino que también la habían ofendido en su orgullo, un orgullo que había construido durante los últimos tiempos a base de entereza y sufrimiento.

Mejor así, se dijo Daryl. La prefería mil veces cabreada que derrotada. La Carol que él conocía no se rendía con facilidad, la Carol que él conocía –y _amaba_– luchaba hasta el final.

Ella volvió a sacudir la cabeza lentamente, mientras sus labios formaban un "no" silencioso, y recuperada su determinación, sus manos volvieron a aferrar con fuerza la barra de acero.

–Voy a sacarte de ahí –repitió Daryl–. Voy a buscar algo con lo que pueda subirte. Pero tú tienes que aguantar un poco más, ¿eh? Tienes que estar ahí cuando vuelva –añadió, consciente de que tras aquella orden, en realidad se escondía una súplica.

Ella asintió, respirando agitadamente: las manos empezaban a temblarle por el sobreesfuerzo, pero por desgracia aquel saliente era demasiado corto como para poder agarrarse de otra forma.

–Lo… lo intentaré. Pero por favor, no tardes –fue todo lo que dijo, en un susurro agotado que apenas se oyó en medio de la brisa.

Él le devolvió el gesto de afirmación, aliviado por haber ganado aunque fuese un mínimo de tiempo, y se echó hacia atrás hasta apoyarse del todo en el suelo de la planta. Poniéndose en pie con rapidez, echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Iba fijándose especialmente en los materiales de construcción: buscaba una cuerda o algo así, algo que le permitiese subir a Carol con seguridad para ambos.

"Es lo que tendrías que haber hecho desde el principio, tonto del culo", le susurró su conciencia más crítica, que tenía, cómo no, la voz de Merle. Y era cierto: era lo que habría hecho en circunstancias ordinarias. Aunque no fuese una lumbrera, normalmente sabía cómo reaccionar a las situaciones de emergencia. Pero con Carol… al verla allí, colgando de aquel precipicio, su mente se había ofuscado, invadida por el pánico ante la idea de perderla, y no había sabido reaccionar. Lo único que le había salido era intentar sacarla de ahí de inmediato, a lo bruto, y aquel acto irreflexivo había estado a punto de costarles la vida a los dos.

Se esforzó en apartar de su mente aquellos pensamientos para concentrar su atención en la búsqueda del material que necesitaba. Todo lo que quería era una puta cuerda, algo que le permitiese atarse a una de las columnas y descolgarse un poco para poder agarrar a Carol sin que cayeran los dos. Él tenía un rollo de cuerda en uno de los bolsillos de la guerrera, que usaba para hacer trampas para animales pequeños, pero era demasiado fina: ni siquiera doblándola dos veces conseguiría que fuese lo bastante resistente como para soportar el peso de ambos cuerpos. Necesitaba algo mucho más grueso, pero no encontraba nada por el estilo en ninguna parte.

De repente, la inspiración divina lo iluminó como horas antes lo había hecho con Carol cuando se le ocurrió comunicarse mediante señales Morse hechas con una linterna. Aunque más que inspiración salida de la nada, fue más bien un recuerdo de su vida anterior, la de Antes de los caminantes.

En aquella vida nunca llegó a hacer nada de provecho; se limitaba a vivir el día a día sin un objetivo ni perspectivas de futuro, aunque había que admitir que algunas veces había intentado buscar cierta estabilidad, si bien siempre acababa cagándola de una u otra forma. Merle parecía satisfecho con sus pequeños negocios de drogas, pero él había intentado ir por lo legal y había pasado por mil trabajos humildes aunque honrados: jardinero, reponedor en un supermercado, aprendiz de mecánico en un taller… y también había estado de peón en una obra. Allí había visto que cuando un obrero trabajaba a grandes alturas, las leyes de seguridad le obligaban a usar un arnés para evitar caídas.

Los trabajadores de aquella torre también debían utilizarlos, de modo que dejó de buscar en los montones de material y empezó a examinar los cuerpos, buscando alguno que llevase uno de aquellos arneses. Iba con el cuchillo desenfundado, para que no volviesen a sorprenderle como el caminante que antes había hecho volcar su moto, pero tuvo suerte y todos los cadáveres que miró estaban bien muertos.

Finalmente encontró a uno que llevaba el equipo que necesitaba. Era bastante complicado, constaba no sólo de cinturón de sujeción sino también de un arnés para el torso y anclajes para las piernas; y Daryl nunca se había puesto uno en su vida, sólo había visto a otros compañeros llevarlo mientras trabajaba en aquella obra.

Respirando afanosamente, luchó contra la multitud de correas y hebillas que tenía para quitárselo a aquel cadáver, consciente de que actuaba a contrarreloj. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, corrió otra vez hasta llegar al borde de la planta por encima de donde colgaba Carol. A toda velocidad, sujetó el otro extremo del arnés a la columna más cercana y se dispuso a pelearse de nuevo con aquel equipo para colocárselo con rapidez. En teoría, hacerlo con prisa podía provocar un fallo en el cierre que podría ser peligroso, pero para hacerlo bien había que tener tiempo… un tiempo del cual él no disponía.

–¡Daryl, ya no aguanto más! ¡Estoy resbalando! –oyó la voz angustiada de la mujer desde abajo.

El arquero volvió a tirarse al suelo y vio que no estaba exagerando, ella nunca se quejaba por quejarse: sobresaliendo de las palmas de sus manos, agarradas al metal de la barra, empezaba a vislumbrarse un tono rojizo. Tal vez se las hubiese raspado al caer de la moto como le había ocurrido a él con las rodillas, y eran pequeñas heridas sin importancia… o lo hubiesen sido de no ser porque la sangre que brotaba de ellas volvía aquel asidero mucho más resbaladizo.

Al diablo con todo. Su idea original había sido ponerse el arnés y descender hasta ella apoyando los pies en la pared y sosteniéndose del cable como si estuviese en una escalada, pero ya no había tiempo de colocarse ni de abrocharse nada. Se conformó con enrollar las cintas del arnés en su muñeca izquierda, pasándolas con varias vueltas para reforzar su agarre, y se dispuso a bajar.

Aun así, incluso los escasos segundos que empleó en ello fueron demasiado: no bien se hubo agachado junto al borde, vio cómo la sujeción que su compañera tan desesperadamente estaba tratando de mantener le fallaba y sus manos ensangrentadas perdieron contacto con la barra.

Carol Peletier, la persona con la que tantas cosas había compartido, la amiga que le había ayudado a convertirse en un hombre nuevo, la mujer que había aprendido a _amar_… cayó al vacío ante sus ojos espantados.

Ella no gritó, sólo lanzó sus brazos hacia él como si eso bastase para salvarla, con el pánico helando el bello azul de su mirada y la boca abierta en una exclamación muda de horror. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, dejándose llevar por aquel reflejo instintivo que siempre lo guiaba en las situaciones límite, Daryl agarró con fuerza las cintas del arnés que tenía enrolladas en la muñeca y saltó para tratar de alcanzarla en el aire.

Todo ocurrió en pocos segundos, pero para los implicados trascurrió una pequeña eternidad. Fue como si todo sucediera a cámara lenta.

Mientras caía a toda velocidad, una parte de la mente de Daryl se vio sacudida por un montón preguntas: ¿conseguiría llegar hasta ella? Y, si lo hacía, ¿resistiría su brazo el impacto del tirón? ¿Habría sujetado bien el arnés a la columna, habiéndolo hecho con tanta prisa? ¿Sería capaz aquella cosa de aguantar el peso de dos personas, y encima con la fuerza añadida de una brusca caída? Sólo era un arnés de seguridad, no un maldito equipo de _puenting_.

Si la respuesta a alguna de las últimas preguntas resultaba ser no, ambos morirían, pero a él no le importaba. Como se había dicho antes, de aquélla saldrían los dos, o no saldría ninguno.

"O los dos, o ninguno", se repitió mientras se precipitaba en el aire, con el cable sujeto a su brazo izquierdo y atento a atrapar a Carol con el derecho antes de que el cable del arnés lo frenase. Por suerte, al ser él más pesado, no tuvo que impulsarse mucho para alcanzar más velocidad, y pronto consiguió rozar y después aferrar una de las muñecas de los brazos que se elevaban hacia él, un segundo antes de que el cable se estirase en toda su extensión y su inercia tirase de ambos hacia arriba.

–¡Agárrate fuerte! –gritó.

Las cintas enrolladas sobre su muñeca se tensaron y Daryl apretó fuertemente el puño sobre el extremo de éstas para evitar que se soltasen. El violento tirón le dio la impresión de romperle el brazo y la fricción de las fibras sobre su piel le quemó de forma casi insoportable, pero apretando los dientes, se las arregló para no perder la concentración y no aflojar su sujeción ni por un instante sobre su preciosa carga.

–¿Es… estás bien? –murmuró, jadeante, cuando por fin el cable cambió su movimiento a uno oscilante, que los llevó a un suave balanceo. Ella, con los ojos muy abiertos tanto por el _shock _como por la incredulidad de haber sobrevivido a lo que creía una muerte cierta, asintió.– Voy a subirte.

–…De acuerdo.

Haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo con el brazo izquierdo, el cual ya empezaba a dolerle, Daryl elevó el derecho para colocar a Carol a su altura. Ella se veía pálida y asustada, pero de nuevo había recuperado la compostura y su determinación. Volvía a ser ella.

–Escucha, tienes que colocarte a mi espalda –le indicó él–. Yo nos subiré a los dos hasta arriba.

–No, tú ya has hecho demasiado. Déjame que agarre el cable, puedo subir sola…

"No con esas manos", pensó él, fijándose de nuevo en las palmas ensangrentadas de ella. Había sido una suerte que hubiera conseguido agarrarla por una de sus muñecas: si lo hubiese hecho de su mano, la sangre la habría hecho resbalar.

–Ponte en mi espalda –repitió, y aunque no lo dijo de forma amenazadora ni agresiva, había algo en su rostro mortalmente serio que hizo que ella le obedeciera sin más protestas. Con un par de movimientos, se situó a su espalda y le pasó los brazos por los hombros y el pecho, teniendo cuidado de no elevarlos para no ahogarle. De este modo, Daryl tuvo mayor libertad de movimientos, y aunque le seguía doliendo el brazo izquierdo y ardiendo la mano, su brazo derecho estaba en buenas condiciones, por lo que procuró hacer mayor fuerza sobre éste mientras subía.

Casi no pudo creerlo cuando por fin sus dedos rozaron el borde de la superficie de la planta diecinueve de la torre y pudo apoyar las manos y después sus codos. Fue a elevar el cuerpo para apoyar también el torso, pero antes se inclinó hacia delante para que Carol pudiese pasar por encima de él y ponerse a salvo. Ella no perdió un segundo en encaramarse desde su espalda hasta el suelo de la planta, no tanto por escapar del peligro como para librar a Daryl de su peso y no cansarlo demasiado, pues los dos estaban ya exhaustos. Cuando ella por fin estuvo del todo en suelo firme, lo agarró de los brazos y tiró de ellos para ayudarle a subir a su vez.

Sudorosos, ambos se derrumbaron resollando sobre el suelo tibio y cubierto de arena; el aire les sabía más dulce que nunca, ahora que suponían que podrían seguir respirando un tiempo más. Mientras cada uno luchaba por recuperar el aliento, Carol bajó la vista hacia el brazo izquierdo de él y la palma de su mano, que mostraba las laceraciones que la fricción de la cinta había provocado en su piel.

–Daryl, tu brazo… tu mano –susurró, dolida como si fuera ella la que sufriera aquellas heridas, y olvidándose por completo de las suyas propias.

–Estoy bien –replicó él con voz agotada, incorporándose hasta ponerse en una posición semi arrodillada.

Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, y Daryl no supo bien cómo ocurrió lo que vino a continuación. Nunca llegó a saber si fue él quien se adelantó el primero o fue ella la que se alzó hacia él, pero tampoco importaba mucho: fue como si sus cuerpos se movieran independientes de su voluntad. Antes de que ninguno de los dos fuese siquiera consciente de hacerlo, se habían lanzado el uno a los brazos del otro.

Él la estrechó contra su pecho, mientras ella hundía el rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro y apoyaba la frente sobre su piel, mezclándose rizos grisáceos con mechones de desaliñado cabello oscuro. Abrazarla… era lo mejor. Lo había pensado ya en Terminus, y desde entonces mantenía esa opinión. No había nada comparable a sostener su cuerpo frágil y firme a la vez contra el suyo, especialmente cuando segundos antes había pensado que había llegado el final.

Porque esta vez había estado muy cerca de perderla de veras. Joder, había estado _tan_ cerca.

–Lo siento… –la oyó susurrar contra su cuello–. Lo de ahí abajo… lo siento.

No tuvo que decir más, él comprendió.

–Shhh… –chistó, para impedir que siguiera hablando, o que siguiera disculpándose–. Da igual, ya pasó.

–Tenías razón, no quiero morir –dijo ella–. No quiero dejarme vencer. Si quería hacer eso, fue porque…

–Ya sé por qué –volvió a interrumpirla.

"Para salvarme", completó en su cabeza. Ella iba a soltarse, a renunciar a su propia vida, para que él no perdiera la suya por rescatarla. Pero no había tenido en cuenta el pequeño detalle de que, sin ella, tal vez a él ya no le mereciera la pena seguir luchando por sobrevivir.

Ese pensamiento le hizo aumentar aún más la fuerza con que la apretaba contra sí, y cuando se dio cuenta la relajó enseguida, temeroso de lastimarla. Pero Carol no se quejó, al contrario: cuando notó que él aflojaba el abrazo, fue ella la que se aferró con más energía contra él, como resistiéndose a romper aquel dulce lazo. Él podía sentir el violento golpeteo de su corazón en su pecho, ¿o tal vez fuese el de ella? O quizás fuesen ambos corazones latiendo al unísono, cada uno encendiéndose al sentir la proximidad de su compañero.

Por fin se separaron. No mucho, apenas unos centímetros que les permitieran mirarse a la cara. Los dos pares de ojos azules, intensos los de él, suaves y cristalinos los de ella; se perdieron cada uno en el otro durante lo que pareció un tiempo infinito. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que los alientos de ambos, aún jadeantes por el cansancio, se mezclaban. La mano del hombre volvió a moverse sin que él se diese cuenta, hambrienta de su contacto, y se posó sobre el cuello femenino, subiendo hasta su sedosa mejilla. Ella se estremeció un poco ante la caricia.

Y Daryl decidió que ya estaba bien, coño. Ya estaba bien de contenerse, de reprimirse, de resistir esa tentación que eran sus labios. Aquellos labios rosados, finos pero más suaves y cálidos de lo que nunca había soñado. Eso era algo que había averiguado durante aquellas noches prohibidas, sólo para que se los arrebatasen cuando más adicto se había hecho a ellos, y obligarle a pasar semanas enteras sin probarlos. Y ahora que los tenía delante, se sentía como un _yonki_ con el peor de los síndromes de abstinencia.

Ya estaba bien de aguantar. Llevaba haciéndolo demasiado tiempo: no sólo desde aquella etapa de su "amistad con derechos" en que tenía que fingir normalidad durante el día, sino desde mucho, mucho antes; aunque él mismo no se hubiese dado cuenta. Desde Atlanta, desde Terminus, puede que incluso desde la época de la prisión.

Además, sabía que ella lo deseaba también. Podía leerlo en sus ojos, en su forma de mirarle. No era la primera vez que lo miraba así, si bien él jamás se había percatado de lo que realmente implicaba aquella expresión serena aunque acompañada de respiración agitada, anhelante. Ahora que sabía lo que ella sentía por él… y él estaba del todo seguro de lo que sentía por ella… si se besaban en ese momento, sería parecido pero diferente a los besos que habían compartido durante sus encuentros nocturnos en Alexandria, tendría otro significado.

Sería reconocer que eran algo… que aquello entre los dos era _real._

Y ya no tenía miedo, ya no tenía dudas. Aún más, estaba ansioso por hacerlo oficial.

Pero por encima de todo, estaba ansioso por besarla.

Carol cerró los ojos cuando él inclinó el rostro hacia ella, pero los labios de ambos aún no habían llegado a tocarse cuando un ruido distrajo la atención de la pareja. Era el sonido de unos pies arrastrándose con lentitud por la superficie polvorienta, acompañado por una especie de quejido viscoso. Separándose, los dos miraron en la dirección del ruido para confirmar lo que ya suponían: otro caminante-obrero se dirigía hacia ellos.

Daryl escupió otro par de juramentos, tan fuertes y llenos de cólera que incluso Carol, acostumbrada a su vocabulario soez, lo miró asombrada durante un segundo. En realidad, ella debía sentirse tan contrariada y decepcionada como él por la interrupción, pero sólo lo manifestó con un incrédulo murmullo entre dientes:

–¿…Pero será posible?

Él no era tan inconmovible como ella, y en ese instante lo único que quería era cargarse a esa cosa que había estropeado su momento. Levantándose, hizo gesto de descolgarse la ballesta de la espalda, dispuesto a meterle un flechazo en la cabeza, pero Carol se levantó también y le detuvo apoyando los dedos sobre su brazo. Él la observó, algo sorprendido.

–No fuerces tu mano –le dijo ella, refiriéndose a su mano izquierda herida por la fricción del cable del arnés, la cual sabía que tendría que emplear para estabilizar su ballesta–. Lo haré yo.

–Tú también te has hecho daño en las manos.

–Lo mío son sólo rasguños.

Sin esperar respuesta se descolgó el cuchillo del cinto y se dirigió hasta el caminante. Dado que llevaba casco, no podía atravesar bien su cráneo con el cuchillo, por lo que optó por hundírselo por la barbilla, técnica que tanto ella como sus amigos habían empleado multitud de veces.

"Cabrón inoportuno…", masculló Daryl con tono irritado, mientras observaba cómo el caminante caía ante ella.

Después la mujer se giró de nuevo hacia él, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa. Ya se había recuperado del todo del susto de la caída y le dirigió una mirada serena pero decidida.

–Deberíamos marcharnos –propuso–. Podría haber más de éstos por aquí y aunque no los hubiera, si los de abajo consiguen subir nos quedaremos atrapados y sin salida.

Así era Carol. Siempre templada, siempre pragmática, fuese cual fuese su ánimo interior. La voz de la razón, incluso en medio del caos.

El instante mágico del "casi beso" entre ambos se había desvanecido del todo y de nuevo lo primordial era la supervivencia. Y no obstante, Daryl sintió deseos de desahogar su frustración moliendo a patadas el despojo del caminante que los había interrumpido, aunque se contuvo.

Carol caminó hasta uno de los extremos de la planta y con cuidado se asomó al borde, sin que al parecer le afectara lo más mínimo el haber estado a punto de caer por ahí apenas unos minutos antes.

–Demasiado tarde –dijo, sin ocultar su contrariedad–. Ya podemos olvidarnos de volver por donde hemos venido.

Intrigado, Daryl se inclinó junto a ella para observar lo que estaba mirando y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón: desde aquella posición tenían cierta panorámica visual de la rampa por la que habían subido, y pudo ver que muchos caminantes ya invadían aquel acceso, atraídos por el ruido de la moto o quizás por los anteriores gritos de ambos. No todos llevaban el mismo ritmo: el grueso de la horda tal vez fuese por la planta diez, aunque había algunos más rápidos y otros rezagados, pero tarde o temprano todos acabarían llegando adonde estaban ellos.

–Busquemos otra salida –sugirió él, y ella asintió. Debía haber aunque fuese unas escaleras para que los conductores pudieran subir y bajar por las plantas, y no tener que emplear la rampa por la que circulaban los vehículos.

Efectivamente había escaleras en la parte central del edificio, pero un montón de grandes escombros bloqueaban el paso, y tras varios intentos vanos por despejar el camino, desistieron. También había un hueco para ascensor, por supuesto sin la caja de éste, lo cual no les preocupaba, pero lo malo era que si no había ascensor tampoco había cable del que agarrarse, ni podían ver la escalerilla en las paredes. La pareja intercambió una mirada antes de sacudir la cabeza de forma casi simultánea. No se habían librado de caer por un precipicio de cincuenta metros unos minutos antes para hacerlo ahora por aquel oscuro agujero.

–No hay más salidas –resumió Carol con los brazos cruzados, mientras él volvía a estrujarse la cabeza para pensar alguna posible solución.

–Algo debe haber… –murmuró mirando a todos lados, esperando que se le ocurriese algo. Los minutos pasaban y los caminantes seguían ascendiendo a un ritmo lento pero inexorable. Ellos dos podrían tomar materiales de construcción e intentar bloquear la zona de la rampa que llegaba hasta su planta, como había pensado él en un principio; pero eso sería sólo un parche porque se quedarían atrapados allí arriba, y no tenían comida ni agua para resistir un asedio prolongado. Además, era un acceso bastante ancho y era probable que se produjesen brechas. Era mejor orientar sus energías en buscar una forma de salir de allí antes de que llegasen.

–Pues como no volemos… –repuso Carol, y él la observó con una luz extraña en su mirada. Su sarcástico comentario había provocado una especie de "clic" en su cabeza. Buscó con la vista su moto, que aún yacía tirada junto a la columna después de que ambos volcasen; y después la dirigió hacia delante, hacia la segunda torre de aparcamientos que se alzaba, idéntica a la primera, frente a ellos.

–¿Qué distancia debe haber hasta allí? –preguntó con curiosidad– ¿Quince, veinte metros?

–Puede ser… –empezó a decir ella, distraída, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que insinuaba, lo que la hizo perder el color y abrir desmesuradamente los ojos– No. No, no, no… ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

–¿Por qué cada vez que propongo algo la gente cree que estoy de broma? –rezongó él, algo molesto.

–¡Porque es una completa locura! ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que no quería más acrobacias?

Él se encogió de hombros, como queriendo decir que las circunstancias habían cambiado y que por tanto lo que estuvieran dispuestos a hacer y lo que no también debía adaptarse a esa nueva situación.

–Vamos, no puede ser peor que lo de aquel furgón en Atlanta.

Ella le clavó su mirada más severa.

–Daryl, aquel día en Atlanta casi nos matamos.

–Confías en mí, ¿verdad?

Carol no contestó de forma inmediata, sólo se cruzó de brazos y emitió un ruidoso suspiro, mirando hacia el suelo que había cincuenta metros más abajo.

–Lo bueno es que desde esta altura seguramente nos partiremos el cráneo, así que no regresaremos –murmuró resignada. Él esbozó una media sonrisa irónica.

–Está bien que seas positiva.

Cuando Daryl tenía un poco menos de la edad de Carl, fue con Merle a ver un espectáculo de _motocross_ _freestyle_, eso ocurrió poco antes de que su hermano se marchase definitivamente, dejándolo solo con el bastardo del padre de ambos. Daryl recordaba aquello como una de las últimas tardes agradables que compartió con su hermano antes de que desapareciese de su vida durante varios años, en realidad fue una de las últimas tardes agradables que pasó en su juventud, en general.

Ambos se divirtieron muchísimo, sobre todo Merle, que llevaba ya tiempo siendo aficionado a las motos; y contemplaron fascinados las acrobacias que realizaba el motorista, las cuales incluían saltos de un punto elevado a otro separados por unos treinta metros de distancia, y todo tipo de piruetas sobre la moto en el aire. Al salir del espectáculo, Merle quiso probar si con su propia moto podía reproducir uno de aquellos saltos, algo más corto –unos quince metros–; pero lo único que consiguió fue caerse y romperse la muñeca izquierda. Que lo hubiera hecho estando hasta las cejas de marihuana también debió tener algo que ver, suponía Daryl.

Y ahí estaba él, en aquella torre de aparcamiento, dispuesto a intentar lo mismo. Por un lado él estaba en plenas facultades mentales y su moto era mejor y más potente que la que había tenido su hermano cuando era adolescente; pero por otro no era una moto especial de _motocross_, llevaría a dos personas –lo cual suponía peso añadido–, y lo harían a cincuenta metros sobre el suelo, con lo que se jugarían la vida a una única carta. Demonios, se daría por contento si sólo acababan con una muñeca rota, pero no tenían más opciones. Y sabía que podía hacerlo.

Observó el entorno de la planta, calculando a ojo la distancia que tendría que recorrer con su moto para tomar impulso suficiente, sin tener que frenar ni esquivar ninguna columna. Luego se dio cuenta de que no conseguiría nada si no incluía una rampa elevada al final que favoreciese una trayectoria en el aire en forma de arco e hiciera ascender la moto antes de volver a caer en la planta de la segunda torre, como hacía aquel motorista acróbata, el cual saltaba de una rampa a otra. Sin rampa, daba igual cuánto impulso tomase: la moto acabaría precipitándose hacia abajo.

–Échame una mano –pidió a Carol.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, ambos reunieron unas cuantas vigas metálicas y las unieron en un montón triangular que Daryl sujetó fuertemente con el cable del arnés que había utilizado antes, y que remató con uno de aquellos apretados nudos que Merle había aprendido en el ejército y que después le había enseñado a él. Sobre aquel montículo, situado justo en el borde de la planta, colocaron un grueso tablón de alrededor de un metro de ancho, creando una rampa que se levantaba unos treinta y cinco o cuarenta grados sobre el suelo. El arquero se subió arriba del todo e hizo fuerza con los pies dejando caer su peso sobre ella varias veces para comprobar su resistencia y estabilidad.

Esperaba que fuese suficiente.

Cuando por fin se dirigieron hacia la moto, dispuestos a arrancarla y a llevar a cabo aquel temerario intento de fuga, a sus espaldas comenzaron a oír aquellos ruidos a los que por desgracia tan acostumbrados estaban: los caminantes habían culminado su ascensión. Se les había acabado el tiempo.

En el camino, Daryl se detuvo y le quitó el casco al obrero que tan inoportunamente había arruinado su momento, pasándoselo a Carol.

–Póntelo –le indicó. Ella se lo quedó mirando, sin protestar pero dubitativa.

–Deberíamos buscar uno para ti… –repuso, pero él volvió la vista hacia atrás, a los caminantes que empezaban a acercarse, y levantó la moto, se montó y la arrancó, todo en poco más de un par de segundos.

–No hay tiempo. Hay que largarse _ya_.

Aunque ella no pareció demasiado feliz ante su respuesta, comprendía la urgencia de la situación, y se apresuró a subir tras él y a colocarse el casco.

Despacio al principio, el cazador situó la moto en el punto desde el que partirían, para ir aumentando progresivamente la aceleración que les permitiría saltar desde la rampa a la velocidad necesaria.

–¿Lista? –le preguntó a Carol, antes de ponerse en marcha.

–No, pero no tenemos elección –respondió ella a su espalda, e inmediatamente él sintió el contacto de su mano buscándole. Comprendiendo, llevó la suya hacia atrás y oprimió los dedos de ella con fuerza, al igual que habían hecho en aquel furgón de Atlanta segundos antes de que éste cayera al vacío, a una altura muy parecida a la que estaban a punto de intentar superar.

–Daryl, por si no lo logramos… –la oyó susurrar–, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho…

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí tienen la penúltima parte de la subtrama de acción. Sé que es un poco corto, pero en realidad ésta es la primera parte de lo que iba a ser todo el capítulo que iba a ser mucho más largo que los normales. La segunda parte la subiré en una o dos semanas; aunque está ya escrita, voy a estar un tiempo sin poder escribir como hasta ahora (nuevo trabajo, nueva casa, etc.) y no quiero subir mucho texto ahora y luego estar un mes sin subir nada.**

**Al menos, ya pueden respirar, sabiendo que Daryl consiguió sacar a Carol de esa situación tan comprometida. Aunque en la que los he dejado no es mucho mejor, jajaja. Lo del salto con la moto es un poco fantasioso, lo sé; pero como decía a mis betas, que en Consumed el furgón con ellos dentro cayera de pie también lo es. Y todo este arco argumental dentro de la ciudad es un homenaje a Consumed.**

**Lamento también lo del casi beso, estarán tan frustradas como los propios personajes XD Ese caminante inoportuno... (igual que en Consumed, jajaja). Pero no se preocupen que al final habrá beso, y antes de lo que creen. **

**De nuevo quiero agradecer a todas las lectoras, las de siempre y las nuevas, que siguen animándome con sus mensajes, reviews, comentarios, votos, likes... Cada señal que me dan de que les sigue gustando el fic me anima a continuar y esforzarme para ofrecerles una historia entretenida y emocionante. Y como siempre, mi agradecimiento más sincero y especial a mis dos amigas y compañeras Carylers, saandritta21 y DDixonPeletier, que dedican su tiempo y esfuerzo en ayudarme a pulir aspectos narrativos, de escritura y caracterización, y hacer los capítulos lo mejor posible. Muchas gracias a todos/as y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
